


the other half of my orange

by werewolfy



Series: Clair Series [3]
Category: BY9, Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 - Fandom, produce x
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Romance, attempt at move on, no comfort thx, still bucin as ever
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 58,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfy/pseuds/werewolfy
Summary: Sequel "mo chouisle"kayaknya bener, deh. Gue memang kegeeran. Gimana caranya mengubah pola pikir dan berhenti menyukai hal-hal atau orang yang sebelumnya adalah kesayangan lo? Tolong, gue sendiri enggak tahu gimana caranya.Berdasarkan detak jantung abnormal Wooseok di momen ketika purnama sempurna malam itu, gue pikir Wooseok akhirnya aware sama perasaan gue untuknya. Gue kira dia salah tingkah, malah sekarang dia kayak jaga jarak.So we’re back to square one.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, weishin - Relationship
Series: Clair Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477991
Comments: 40
Kudos: 91





	1. no more

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> 1) Produce X 101 itu acara idol survival show Mnet  
> 2) X1 dalam naungan Swing Entertainment  
> 3) Up10tion adalah boy-group jebolan TOP Media  
> 4) dan sampe sekarang BY9 masih wacana yang diharapkan jadi nyata hh
> 
> Karakterisasi mereka dalam fanfiksi ini tidak berhubungan dengan tokoh-tokoh asli dalam dunia nyata, hanya rekaan semata. Semuanya bukan punya saya, karena kalau iya, so pasti Kim Wooseok dan Lee Jinhyuk engga bakal pisah apa pun yang terjadi. Sobs.  
> .  
> .  
> sebelumnya, ada beberapa hal yang mesti pembaca (apalagi pembaca saya) ketahui. 
> 
> 1\. Fanfik ini dibuat penuh rasa duka dalam kontroversi kasus rigging votes Produce, yang bikin ending ff BYE ke-alter, dan saya masih galau baik karena ending dan perkembangan kasus. I'm so sorry and devastated god help me.  
> 2\. Fanfik ini ditulis dengan emosional dan unedit un-selfERR, karena hp saya ngadat jadi semua medchat kaya line atau wa engga bisa. Saya strong; stress tak tertolong.  
> 3\. Keyboard laptop saya rusak, belum sempet dibenerin karena beban kerjaan, jadi saya maaf banget kalau ada typo yang kelewatan. Segera diinfokan lewat comment aja agar bisa saya edit pas online lagi. 
> 
> sehubungan dengan kestresan saya, ini hanya 2 chapter yang entah kapan update lagi. Thanks much, dan selamat membaca.

_“Ya gimana aku enggak deg-degan, kamu cium aku begitu tiba-tiba... kamu tahu aku lagi pundung, ya?”_

Itu kata-katanya, merespons _“aku bisa juga ya bikin kamu deg-degan”_ yang kukatakan pada suatu malam berpurnama sempurna.

Kalau lo berpikir setelah gue bisa mencium Wooseok dua kali (bukan di bibir) menggagalkan upaya _move on_ gue, lantas bikin hubungan kami berubah banyak, samalah GR dan salahnya kayak gue. Malam itu momentum _memorable_ cuma buat gue seorang.

Hubungan kami masih begini-begini saja walau kadang, ada satu-dua hal yang gue lakukan bikin dia mendadak jaga jarak. Jantungnya berdetak. Pucat di pipinya luntur oleh rona merah.

Gue pikir itu karena dia akhirnya sadar kehadiran gue di sekitar dia, tapi setelah gue perhatikan baik-baik... kayaknya, sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini dia malah enggak nyaman dekat gue. Canggung, yang malah gue artikan salah tingkah.

Jadilah gue juga keder. Daripada kehilangan Wooseok, mending mundur bubar jalan. Mengatur lagi kedekatan kami seperti waktu itu. Saling jitak dan tendang. Perang saling membetot dan melilit otot. Traktir satu sama lain. Ledek-ledekan. Jadi gue bisa bebas memeluk dia atau kami saling bersandar. Seperti kakak-adik atau sahabat yang kekentalan kadar bromance.

Mungkin yang berubah adalah dia jadi lebih sering menginap di tempat gue. Dia sudah enggak mau tidur melasak, mengiler, dan dempet-dempetan sama gue lagi. Kadang dia terkapar di sofa, gue suka enggak tega. Jadi gue pindah dia ke kasur, gue menggelar kavling pakai matras atau kasur tipis di bawahnya.

Besok paginya, dia sudah jatuh menyungsep ke atas gue. Bikin orang bangun jantungan. Tapi malaikat banget sih muka tidurnya itu, batal marah lah orang jadinya. Dan lagi, cuma saat ini dia mau memeluk (menjadikan gue guling sebenarnya) tanpa menatap khawatir ke gue, seolah sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Gue pura-pura menjorokkan dia ke kolong tempat tidur. Membiarkan Wooseok menendang betis gue, yang balik gue sepak kakinya. Meloyor kamar mandi. Sengaja pasang _shower_ keras-keras sampai airnya seret.

Serius, ini apartemen sudah enggak kondusif lagi dengan aliran air selalu macet. Bayangkan kalau lagi di kamar mandi, habis _lepas semuanya_ , enggak bisa disentor karena paceklik air.

Kalau bayar sewa apartemen lagi, sayang. Lagi pula, dekat apartemen gue ada konstruksi proyek pembangunan LRT dan gedung baru sekaligus. Baru-baru ini mereka mengebor tanah untuk pasang pasak rangka gedung, gue baru pulang dari pub sama Wooseok lagi. Berakhir gue tumbang pingsan dengan telinga berdarah-darah.

Ya salah gue, sih. Macan Gangnam buas banget malam itu. Speaker pub tempat kami biasa nongkrong diganti baru, bass stereo ditambah gitar elektring yang _digenjreng_ keras-keras dan anehnya orang-orang pada enggak _bindeng._

Mungkin sebab X faktor lain? Ada bintang tamu. Hwasa dan Solar meliuk-liuk di pole-dance. Pengunjung histeris macamnya kaum papa enggak pernah kebagian sumbangan baksos.

Wooseok sudah mengajak balik, tapi karena enggak enak sama teman-teman, gue tetap bertahan. Dia menang, toh. Padahal gue ngotot bilang enggak apa-apa. Mungkin gue kesal lebih daripada yang bisa ditahan, karena dia lagi-lagi melamun memandangi Seobin dalam mode PK.

Gue pasti mesti jadi munafik, bakal menghibur, mendukung, bahkan mengusahakan dia buat jadian dengan Seobin, semisalkan dia curhat ke gue dan minta bantuan buat PDKT sama Seobin. Tapi Wooseok enggak pernah ngomong soal Seobin, enggak minta tolong didekatkan sama _lucky bastard_ itu, enggak juga dia minta ditemani atau apalah supaya bisa _move on._

_So we’re back to the square one._

Gue akhirnya bergabung dengan Seungwoo, merayap ke dekat panggung. _Bass_ -nya kayak suara ngeden paus. Kencang kelewatan. Gue menceracaukan rap terakhir isinya patah hati, loncat-loncat ke rap tentang kancil dan buaya, tertawa keras frustratif mengingat Wooseok komentar kenapa lirik rap-ku hanya patah hati. Akhirnya, gue improvisasi lirik ngaco, beralih tentang reaksi anarki gue tiap ada petir atau ledakan kembang api.

Paduan bunyi bising itu bikin gue error. Terancam tuna-rungu permanen. Tapi sialannya (sayangnya), meski tsunami suara itu menghantam dan mestinya menggerus hal-hal lain, mau gue ini clairaudience atau enggak, orang biasa manapun yang jatuh cinta pasti peka kalau dengar suara orang yang dia sayang.

Begitulah ketika Wooseok memanggil khawatir dan meraih gue, menyeret gue yang berceracau ribut segala hal yang terdengar malam itu. Dia yang paling mengerti dan merahasiakan kalau gue sudah sampai batas maksimum. 

Membawa gue pulang, entah dia bicara apa menanggapi ocehan gue yang lebih parah dari orang teler. Mengangon gue yang menguik lebih resek dari domba menuntut dikasih rumput, sementara dia penggembala manis penyabar yang menggiring gue dari terminal bus sampai kompleks apartemen.

Menurut kesaksiannya, saat itu kami lewat jalan biasa. Tiba-tiba tanah bergetar. Dikira gempa. Ternyata wilayah konstruksi dengan edan kerja malam-malam, peduli setan demonstrasi tetangga dan tangis anak-anak bayi. Mereka digaji untuk kejar tenggat waktu demi _professional fee_.

Suara bor dan tanah bergelegak jadinya yang tidak diduga itulah yang bikin gue kejang-kejang. Mimisan, telinga berdarah-darah konstan. Gue kolaps di pelukan Wooseok yang panik setengah mati, takut gue mati kehabisan darah.

Dia membawa gue ke IG rumah sakit terdekat. Saking stressnya, dia tidak mengabari keluarga atau teman-teman kami. Menunggui manusia akal pendek ini diobati dokter jaga. Tertekan berat saat menjawab apa yang terjadi pada gue, tapi Wooseok bersumpah hanya bilang telinga pasien satu ini cuma sedikit lebih sensitif dari kebanyakan orang.

Dia enggak yakin dokter percaya soal _clairaudience_ , dan kalaupun iya, yang ada kemampuan psikometri dari kelebihan otak bagian indra pendengaran, mungkin gue bakal dijadikan tikus percobaan. Bisa saja para dokter dan ilmuwan dapat memetakan bagian kemampuan otak ini yang sampai sekarang, sains belum mampu menjelaskan karena masih terbatasnya ilmu tentang otak secara benar-benar menyeluruh.

Sialnya begitu gue siuman, gue malah refleks menarik lengan yang jadi bantal tidur Wooseok. Masih ingat kekesalan semalam. Sikap yang sangat gue sesali, karena dia merutuk begitu terjeduk ke pembatas tempat tidur. Gue masih enggak ada beda sama hangover, horror begitu melihat kausnya masih berlumuran darah gue.

Hal yang paling menyesakkan, pas dia terbata-bata bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja. Terdiam begitu lama. Gue pun tergeragap mohon maaf. Dia mengangguk pelan, menelungkupkan kepala di lengan gue lagi.

Gue sama dia berakhir diam-diaman, tapi bukan yang terasa nyaman.

Setelah memastikan gue baik-baik saja dan diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter, tidak perlu opname, diagnosisnya hanyalah anemia karena kelewatan kelelahan (ini benar juga, sih, karena gue memang baru pulang lagi dari Jepang langsung mengokekan datang ke klub), Wooseok jadi lebih galak dari singa betina melindungi anak.

Ia memaksa gue untuk tinggal di apartemennya. Merawat gue, memastikan asupan nutrisi dan gizi seimbang, paranoid bolak-balik mengecek hidung lebih-lebih telinga. Berhubung dia di antara pagi dan malam tidak bisa bersama gue, karena sudah boleh bekerja lagi di rumah sakit sebagai teknisi peralatan biomedis.

Dia juga segalak induk kucing yang anaknya diutak-atik orang, tiap mengeplak tangan gue yang mau mengambil obat tetes telinga darinya. Menyuruh gue berbaring di pangkuannya, meneteskan obat telinga itu dua hari sekali. Tiap pagi dan malam tanpa absen.

Wooseok menahan gue supaya berbaring, bergeming, selama bermenit-menit di pangkuannya. Dokter menyarankan demikian, agar obat meleleh masuk ke dalam. Padahal bunyi tetes obat telinga itu bikin jantung gue berderap stress. Suaranya intens, kayak telinga kemasukan air kalau orang berenang.

Ternyata ada yang lebih bikin gue meleleh daripada bayangan pulang ke rumah, mendapati Wooseok nyanyi-nyanyi sambil joget loncat-loncat di atas ranjang. Kayak begini, walaupun gue mesti menderita dengan aliran obat tetes merasuk ke dalam gendang telinga, tapi gue enggak bisa marah dan teriak lama-lama.

Ya gimana bisa _ngambek,_ kan kalau disuruh berguling, mau enggak mau Wooseok mendekapkan wajah gue ke perutnya. Mesti diam lama pula.

Sesekali gue mengintip reaksinya. Tenang-tenang saja. Seperti adik kecil mengurus kakaknya yang petakilan dan sedang sakit. Meski serasa ada perampok menggeratak hati, tapi terpaksa gue tahan. Demi mendengar dentang jantungnya yang tenang, hela napas panjang, dan gemersik jemari Athena itu menyisir rambut gue.

Pernah sekali gue bangkit. Wajah kami persis berhadapan. Dia berpaling duluan dengan debaran di dada yang pasti terasa sakit, tampak memucat dan mendorong gue menjauh. Menyerukan untuk delivery dakbal, ayam goreng, dan cola. Persetan makan malam bergizi tinggi.

Heran kan. Cinta sudah begini masih saja dipertahankan. Gue cuma enggak bisa membayangkan dia enggak ada di hidup gue. Mungkin karena persepsi gue tentang kesepian sesempit ketiadaan Wooseok sebagai titik sentral. Ini perlu didesentralisasi, karena... gue juga enggak bisa membayangkan, ada masa depan di mana Wooseok bisa menatap gue berbeda. Sebagai lelaki yang dia cinta. Meski sekali saja.

Gue memantapkan keputusan.

/ * /

Gue enggak bisa bergantung sama Wooseok selamanya. Tapi, tetap stay di apartemen selama proyek konstruksi RLT dan gedung berlangsung 6 bulan sampai setahun, bisa bikin gue error dan kolaps tiap waktu. Selain potensi budeg selamanya, gue bisa mati di tempat.

Sebentar lagi kepala tiga. Karir gue stabil, dan akan gue usahakan terus menanjak. Calon teman hidup memang belum ada, baguslah. Biar gue melepas Wooseok yang sudah nyaris 2 dekade di hati ini perlahan-lahan. Gue enggak mau seseorang yang nanti akhirnya bisa saling mencintai sama gue, malah jadi pelampiasan. Lagian, tabungan sudah cukup, untuk apa lagi ditunda-tunda?

Jadilah gue termangu memandangi brosur perumahan, selepas berkoak-koak demi 3 episode animasi di studio. Bertandang ke salah satu kantor real estate bernama Yoppeongi, masih hijau dalam bisnis properti. Namun, ada banyak diskon, promosi, serta cicilan menjanjikan.

Gue harus pintar-pintar pilih rumah, sudah dengan perabot atau belum. Enggak bisa sembarangan mengambur-hamburkan dana. Tidak usah besar-besar tapi fasilitas mesti lengkap. Spasius ruangan bisa diakali kalau konsultasi dengan interior designer. Bagaimanapun, pasti ada banyak perabot dan properti rumah tangga yang mesti gue beli.

“Jinhyuk-ssi?”

Panggilan dengan logat asing itu bikin gue kayak bocah kencur kepergok nonton blue-film. Gue menghela napas keras melihat siapa yang menyapa. Lega. Rekan kerja di satu agensi voice-actor yang sama.

“Miyawaki-san. Kukira siapa.” Gue membalas bungkukan sopannya. “Kok bisa ada di sini?”

“Eeeh... kan aku sudah cerita?” Sakura menelengkan kepala. “Aku diminta agensi mengajar di _Baldeopgang Art Institute_ untuk seni akting tarik suara.”

Gue mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. “Enggak. Setahuku, kita dapat tawaran kerja jadi _main-couple protagonist_ untuk _long-time run manhwa_ yang dianimasikan. _Release per seasons.”_

 _“_ Oh iya, yang judulnya The Other Half of My Orange.” Sakura manggut-manggut.

“Iya.” Gue terkekeh geli. “Kau mau beli rumah bukan karena kerjaan kita, ya?”

“Bukan, lah.” Sakura tertular tawa gue. “Itu aku enggak apa-apa bolak-balik Jepang-Korea, atau _home-stay_ di rumah sahabatku dulu. Ini karena tawaran mengajar. Percobaan enam bulan, kalau oke, taken kontrak 2 tahun.”

“Aaah. Gajinya pasti oke banget, sampai kau mau beli rumah.” Gue menyeringai, menggodanya.

Sakura tersipu. Cuma tertawa malu karena tebakan gue pasti benar. Namun, dia buru-buru menambahkan. “Kebetulan, dua adik sepupuku, Hitomi Honda dan Yabuki Nako, juga mau kuliah di Seoul selama empat tahun. Beasiswa pertukaran pelajar. Sekalian saja home-stay denganku.”

“Wah, keren banget! Selamat!” Gue bertepuk tangan.

“Terima kasih.” Dia tampak bangga. “Jinhyuk-ssi bagaimana?”

Gue menarik napas dalam. “Oh... aku memang sudah dari lama menabung. Rencananya buat rumahku kalau sudah berkeluarga, tapi dari sekarang saja. Biar nanti kalau sudah ada keluarga, mereka tinggal menempati.”

Sakura tersenyum. Sopan menanggapi, “Kau baik hati.”

“Tugas lelaki.” Gue mengangkat bahu. Menatapi brosur di tangan Sakura. “Sama nih kayak aku. Kali kita bisa tetanggaan.”

Sakura tertawa kecil. Berterima kasih ketika aku persilakan untuk lihat-lihat di konter leaflet dan pamflet. “Aku cari—“

“—dekat agensi dan studio,” sela gue.

“Sekalian tempat mengajar. Harus ada di tengah-tengahnya. Kalau lihat lokasi, area ini paling cocok.” Senyuman Sakura melebar. Memilah-milah dan menekuni pamflet. “Maaf, aku tidak begitu bisa membaca hangul. Boleh minta tolong diterjemahkan?”

“Traktir makan siang sebagai bayaran, ya?” tawar gue. Nyengir lebar. Lumayan buat penghematan. Lagi pula, sebagai A-rank Seiyuu, penghasilan dia dua kali lipat di atasku.

“Oke. Terima kasih.” Sakura mengangguk. Fokus mendengarkan gue untuk memilih kriteria rumah yang ia butuhkan.

Gue membantu Sakura berbincang dengan agen _real estate._ Kami sama-sama tertawa garing ketika dikira pasangan akan menikah dan butuh rumah. Mengabaikan dia, Sakura dan gue bergantian menyampaikan kebutuhan masing-masing untuk rumah yang kami inginkan.

Ada banyak hal yang perlu dinegosiasi. Agen menjanjikan akan menghubungi kami paling lambat Jumat, dan kami bisa melihat-lihat antara hari Sabtu atau Minggu. Agen mengemukakan akan menawarkan tiga rumah dengan kisaran harga berbeda.

Menyetujui janji itu, yang berarti jadi total 6 rumah perlu kami lihat akhir mingu nanti, gue dan Sakura juga bikin janji untuk bertemu lagi jadi kami berangkat bersama.

Usai dari kantor real estate, kami keluar untuk makan malam. Sakura senyum maklum saja pas aku menyebut second class burger restaurant favoritku—dan Wooseok juga berhubung restoran ini dekat rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja. Wanita itu tidak bawa kendaraan, jadi ya menumpang dengan gue.

Kami tidak banyak bercakap. Dia sibuk chatting entah dengan siapa. Hanya berbasa-basi sekilas. Mentok percakapan soal pekerjaan, cuaca, dan rumah. Sesekali mengomentari keramaian jalanan.

Beruntung sesampainya di restoran, kami pas dapat tempat duduk. Dekat jendela pula. Gue pesan paket burger lengkap dengan kentang goreng, salad, dan cola. Plus air mineral dua. Barulah duduk manis bersamanya. Menerawang keluar jendela, menatapi hiruk-pikuk metropolitan di malam hari.

Gue sih memandang rumah sakit. Seolah gedung menjulang itu merepresentasikan seseorang yang tengah gue pikirkan. Mungkin itu juga yang tengah Sakura lamunkan saat ini.

Kami baru bicara ketika makan malam. Gue tertawa. Senang melihatnya terkagum-kagum dengan Blackpaper Mushroom Cheeseburger yang kupesankan, sekaligus mengakak keras ketika dia mengumpat peduli bodi jadi ala babi soal dietnya.

Sampai mendadak gue tegang mendengar suara familiar. Detak jantung monotonis dan vokal melodis, yang selalu mengacaukan debar di dada gue. _App Love Alarm_ radiusnya saja kalah jauh dibandingkan psikometri sialan ini.

Gue resah bak pria telah menikah kepergok jalan dengan perempuan yang bakal diduga petrikor. Padahal Sakura kan teman kerja biasa. Ah, salah. Tepatnya, gue mengharapkan dia cemburu buta. 

Hah, terus aja lo berkhayal, Jinhyuk.

Karena setibanya dia di restoran yang sama dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya setelah pulang kerja, Wooseok memang terlihat kaget, tapi menyapaku ala kadarnya. Berlalu untuk sibuk dengan teman-teman, meski ia tidak begitu banyak berbicara.

“Itu temanmu?” tanya Sakura.

 _“Osanajimi, in your mother language.”_ Gue tersenyum lebar. “Tapi dekat banget.”

“Aku punya sahabat sangat dekat juga. Dia guru _dance_ di Korea. Lee Chaeyeon,” tanggapnya antusias

Gue menangkap nada yang berbeda ketika Sakura menyebutkan nama temannya.

Enggak sulit buat gue tahu, itu debar jantung berdetak lebih cepat, nada suaranya menceritakan Chaeyeon, setara dengan Wooseok untuk gue. Jadi gue balik mengisahkan soal Wooseok sama serunya. Menertawakan yang kami berdua sama-sama lakukan jika sudah bersama sahabat.

“Kapan-kapan, tolong kenalkan. Sekalian adik sepupumu juga.” Tidak ada salahnya melebarkan sayap pergaulan. Gue mengira-ngira saja, lingkungan pergaulan Sakura itu Saint Marry semua. Mudah-mudahan bukan second-an atas nama Yeon Seobin.

“Kalau kita jadi bertetangga, otomatis saling kenal, kok.” Sakura mengangguk. Ia bangkit lebih dulu. “Kita bayar ke kasir, yuk.”

“Jadi traktir?” goda gue.

Sakura terkekeh. “Iya, lah.”

Gue bersorak kekanak-kanak. Biasanya selalu ditumbal teman-teman _lucknut_ atau junior-junior untuk mentraktir, ini malah gadis yang traktir. Sampai Ban Gi Moon mendadak botak, gue enggak bakal ambil pusing. Penghematan nomor satu. Gue bangkit terlalu bersemangat, enggak sadar tangan menggeplak gelas cola sampai tumpah.

Sakura yang melihat panik dan hendak menarik gelas cola tapi terlambat. “Awas bajumu—ouch!”

Tangan yang menapak di meja terkena tumpahan cola itu tergelincir. Sakura terjungkal ke depan. Gue refleks menahan bahunya. Kepala dia keburu mendarat di dada gue, sementara enggak sengaja bibir gue kena dahinya.

Kemeja dan celana gue sampai ke sepatu dan kaus kaki, resmi kena siraman sisa cola. Dingin merembes ke dalaman. Gue dan Sakura sama-sama mengumpat dalam bahasa ibu masing-masing.

“Aku _nyeruduk_ kamu, ya?” Sakura mengusap-usap jidatnya. “Maaf banget, aduh.”

“Lumayan sakit ini mulut kejedut jidatmu.” Gue menerima tisu yang dia sodorkan, membiarkannya membantuku mengelap di bagian perutku.

Detik berikutnya, kami malah terkekeh-kekeh. Sakura menungguku selesai mengeringkan kemeja sebisanya, meminjamkan sapu tangan pula. Berkata bahwa itu dicuci dulu baru nanti dikembalikan akhir minggu padanya, yang gue iyakan juga.

Berhubung restoran tambah ramai, usai meminta maaf pada pelayan, gue menahan malu dan menariknya ke kasir untuk membayar. Barulah mengantarkannya ke terminal bus terdekat, berhubung Sakura menolak diantar pulang. Tidak enak hati mengetahui kondisiku yang pasti tidak nyaman dengan pakaian lengket nan lembap akibat cola.

Gue kembali ke parkiran mobil. Berjengit begitu tahu Wooseok sudah bersandar sambil bersidekap di depan situ. Enggak ada suara apa-apa, tahu-tahu di situ. Alamat gue tidak bakal diizinkan lagi pulang ke apartemen sendiri.

“Kok enggak antar ceweknya pulang?” tanya Wooseok. Nadanya jengkel. Kelamaan menunggu memang tidak enak, sih. Padahal kan dia bisa saja pulang duluan kalau mau.

“Dianya enggak enak hati aku basah begini.” Gue membuka kunci mobil, masuk duluan dan mulai memanaskan mesin. “Lagi pula, kalau kuantar, kamu nanti gimana?”

“Pulang naik bus.” Gue menyengir getir mendengar betapa datar suara Wooseok. Biasa menebeng, pasti berebut bus di jam pulang malam itu berat. Ini kan bukan drama Korea, yang bus seolah-olah tampak sepi di malam hari.

Keheningan ini ganjil. Gue menahan diri untuk enggak bolak-balik melirik Wooseok dalam seragam keren artistik desainer peralatan biomedisnya. Abu tua, flecktarn model ala tentara penyerbu dalam penyaraman. Kalau gue content creator video, sudah pasti pilihan gue adalah unboxing Kim Wooseok dari seragam kerjanya. _Anyway,_ Video itu akan jadi arsip pribadi, enggak bakal gue unggah ke media online manapun.

Gue merasa indra pendengaran mendadak dikerubungi lalat sepersekian inci dari daun telinga, karena Wooseok tiba-tiba bergerak. Membuka ransel. Mengeluarkan kaus berkerah lengan panjang dusty blue pada gue.

“Mungkin di kamu full press body, tapi pakai saja. Kalau celana, ya sudahlah, ya,” katanya. Rada judes. Entah dia niat benar membantu atau tidak. Gue lihat dia mengambil sapu tangannya sendiri, membasahi dengan air minum dari tumbler, menyerahkan ke gue. “Dilap dulu, biar enggak terlalu lengket.”

Jutaan kali kami bersama, sudah tidak ada kecanggungan lagi, paling tidak untuk langsung menanggalkan kaus. Toh ini di mobil gue sendiri dan posisinya masih di basement parkiran. Meraih kaus yang dia berikan. Membiarkan dia menyerahkan sapu tangannya yang sudah dibasahi air, dan gue lap sebersih-bersihnya bagian badan.

Gue mengembalikan saputangan. Meringis ketika ia menjejalkan saputangan ke dasar ransel, seakan punya dendam sekesumat Maleficent. Wooseok tampak bakal menjadikan benda itu handkerchief sleeping beauty.

Usai memakai pakaian pinjamnya, yang di badan gue jadi Fit to the T shirt, gue melirik dia yang melempar ransel malang ke jok belakang. Apa kerjaan mendesain entah peralatan nuklir itu berat? Koleganya menyebalkan minta dicucuk hidungnya kayak kerbau? Gaji akan ditangguhkan? Atau ... oh! Karena ada yang gue lupa, atau dia kesal karena tidak gue traktir?

“Wooseok, mau aku beli sesuatu dulu? Dakbal?” tawar gue manis.

“Enggak usah.” Dia memasang sabuk pengaman. Buang pandang ke samping. “Pulang saja.”

Gue menghela napas panjang, melakukan persis seperti yang ia minta.

/ * /

Dia baru sadar ketika gue malah melambai. Mendelik sebal. “Kok enggak ikut turun?”

“Aku mau balik ke apartemen _.” Siapa nyaman kalau kamu dalam mode macan begitu, Sayang._

Wooseok menautkan alis sampai menonjol di dahinya. “Jauh lagi ke sananya. Nanti kamu flu pakai celana dan sepatu basah begitu.”

“Ya kali begini aja sakit. Sudah pernah yang jauh lebih parah ini,” kilah gue.

Wooseok melakukan tindakan yang jadi kelemahan gue: menggigit bibir. “Tiap kali kamu ngomong begitu, biasanya entar kamu kolaps. Bukannya kamu mesti sehat buat proyek animasi baru? Tumben-tumbenan jadi protagonist, ‘kan?”

“Aku enggak ingat suka ngomong begitu.” Gue mendengus sedikit.

“Keburu error sih kamunya.” Wooseok melunak. Dia memutari mobil, menuju ke sisi pintuku lalu membukanya. “Ayo pulang, Jinhyuk. Lagian kamu masih perlu pakai obat tetes telinga, antibiotik perlu dihabiskan juga.”

Gue keluar dari mobil dan menguncinya. Membiarkan dia menarik lenganku untuk masuk ke apartemen. “Aku cuma ambil obat-obat aja.”

“Nanti enggak benar pakai obat sendiri.” Wooseok gesit menutup lalu mengunci pintu. Menggamit tangan gue, mendorong ke arah kamar kamar mandi. Beranjak ke almari, mengambil pakaian tidur dan peralatan mandi gue yang memang diinventaris di situ.

“Wooseok...”

 _... aku enggak bisa begini terus sama kamu._ Ya tapi gue masih saja secemen itu. Gue menarik napas dalam-dalam. Memandangnya yang kini menyalakan dispenser dan lampu-lampu. Mengambil cangkir, membuat air hangat dan menyiapkan obat supaya gue enggak flu atau radang tenggorokan kambuh.

“ _Water heater_ -nya sudah aku nyalakan.” Wooseok memandangku. Nadanya berubah ragu. “Kamu tunggu apa lagi?”

Gue menenggelamkan semua perasaan yang bahkan tak pernah bisa terbisikkan ini, dengan menyelam pada keheningan kamar mandi.

/*/

“Tsk.”

“Heh, ini sudah aku minum ya antibiotiknya.” Aku mencibir.

“Tsk.” Wooseok menatap sengit padaku. Sebal menyambar handuk dari tanganku, kemudian menarikku agar berbaring di pangkuannya. Ia menghanduki kepalaku perlahan-lahan. “Cari perkara aja sih kamu tuh.”

“Kamu pikir aku selemah apa, sih?” Kuputar bola mata. Menahan senyuman dan kehangatan yang merebak, bahkan benak rasionalku saja takluk, ketika ia mengusap lembut rambutku.

“Dih, dijaga supaya sehat, malah enggak mau,” cibirnya. Berbanding terbalik dari tangan yang lincah dan telaten menghanduki kepala ini.

“Itu bukan tanggung jawab kamu.” Sensasi sesak ini saking akutnya mungkin bisa menurunkan kadar IQ. Baru ketika tatapan kami bertemu, kutahan pergerakan tangannya.

Lagi-lagi detak bagian vital kehidupannya melambat sekilat, mempercepat sampai telingaku tak meloloskan bunyi napasnya yang tersekat. Jemarinya berhenti di bahuku. Bola matanya berputar liar, terdengar olehku dalam skala milimikro Hz.

Jeda yang lama cukup buatku tahu, dia memikirkan jawabannya dengan baik. Ia setengah mendekap kepalaku, menatap diriku dengan jari merambat di atas dadaku.

“Semisalkan aku yang dalam kondisi kayak kamu,” kata Wooseok, menatapku layaknya anak yatim piatu di panti asuhan minta diadopsi, “kamu pasti juga bakal kayak aku begini. Lebih keras kepala, malahan.”

Benar. Kita saling kenal, selama dan seserasi sepasang tangan mengenali garis telapak satu sama lain ketika bertemu dalam genggaman. Kurang lebih sedramatis dan sehiperbolis itu.

Sekali lagi, kubiarkan Wooseok mendekapku untuk meneteskan obat telinga. Lima belas menit kami menonton televisi. Pikiranku berjalan-jalan menjemput pelbagai kemungkinan berinti sari fantasi semisalkan bisa lebih dari semua ini, hingga Wooseok menyuruhku berputar dan menghadapnya selagi ia meneteskan tiga kali cairan yang mengebor masuk lorong keong telingaku.

Kudengarkan suara perutnya. Terima kasih pada indra telinga yang superior, sedekat ini, membuatku tahu organ yang bekerja. Gerak peristaltik organ pencernaan. Aku bisa membedakan mana bunyi kemerut sakit perut, mayoritas berisi gas (kembung), atau kelaparan akut.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak melingkarkan lengan di pinggang titisan Ares berpadu Aphrodite ini. Ia tidak lagi terbiasa dengan kedekatan kami, selama aku yang menginisiasi. Dosa apa aku sebenarnya padanya, hanya Wooseok yang mengerti.

Tanpa kuminta, Wooseok mulai bersenandung. Cara sederhana nan efektif menetralisir suara-suara yang membuatku kejang. Dia pula yang paling paham, aku tengah diam menahan siksaan gema mencekam. Salahkan bulir tetesan obat merangsek masuk kian dalam membasuh dinding-dinding lorong telingaku.

Aku mulai melindur. Kalang kabut gara-gara dunia terdengar diserbu prajurit tawon yang memekakkan telinga. “Wooseok, berhenti. Aku enggak minta kamu nyanyi.”

Mungkin aku sudah kelewat capek sama perasaan ini. Rasa letih itu merangsang kepalaku berdenyut. Badan menjerit untuk shut-down, memulihkan energi. Bisa jadi faktor lainnya adalah lullaby quality vokal merdu Wooseok, atau aku yang bosan mempertanyakan kapan bosan mendengar dentang melodis dari kemonotonan detak jantungnya.

“Aku sudah bilang, kamu enggak usah nyanyi lagi buat aku.”

“...kenapa, Jinhyuk?”

“Bikin aku susah lupa. Sudah, Woosek... _‘udah ....”_

Kuraih jemarinya yang memijat lembut ubun-ubun kepalaku. Setengah sadar mengecup buku jari, entah yang mana. Kukarang takhayul dalam benak, ada cincin yang telah kuselipkan ke jari manis, menerima ciuman bertubi-tubi dariku.

Ada bunyi letupan sebising kalau dokter pakai stetoskop meraba irama degup jantung sang pasien. Ini orangnya pasti jantungan. Dunia memberat dalam prasangka dan irama yang yang membuatku lupa segalanya ketika memejamkan mata.

/ * /

Pertanyaan itu menjeda sesaat kesibukan gue memakai sepatu. Wooseok berdiri di belakang gue. Kacamata bulat bening Harry Potter bertengger di pucuk hidung bangir. Jemari cantik yang masih tidak ada cincin dari gue itu, bawa-bawa kalkulator MIPA, mistar khusus trigonometri, bahkan wajahnya menampakkan pemikiran sekeruh mencoba memahami sample sel leukosit HIV-AIDS diekstrasi untuk melemahkan pembludakan leukosit karena Leukimia.

Wooseok yang bikin gue membatu. “Sabtu begini kamu kerja?”

“Ada janji sama teman,” jawab gue.

“Enggak biasanya.” Wooseok bersidekap sambil bersandar di dinding apartemen. “Pulang kapan?” 

Gue memperkirakan dari enam rumah yang mesti diperiksa hari ini bersama agen perumahan, bakal berakhir jam berapa, sampai akhirnya tersadar bahwa ada yang janggal.

“Ini aku sekalian pulang, kok.” Ini dia. Gue kan mesti balik ke apartemen sendiri dan memetakan mesti _packing_ mulai dari mana.

Wooseok memberengut lebih dari biasanya kalau terima job untuk mendesain selusin _blood checker_ , tensimeter, CT-scan, MRI, dan stetoskop rangkap 3. “Ke apartemen kamu? Masih bising banget kan.”

“Ya mau gimana lagi. Perlu dibersihkan, dibereskan, cuci sama seterika baju juga.” Gue mengecek arloji. Harus berangkat sekarang, menghindari macet akhir minggu di beberapa ruas jalan yang mesti kulewati ke tempat janjian. “Aku berangkat ya.”

Gue dikejutkan gerakan tangan yang meraih bagian belakang kerah kaus, menoleh ke belakang. Wooseok tengah merapihkannya, mencetus ketus meski sorot matanya kayak bilang _bisa-apa-kamu-tanpa-aku_ , “Pakai baju tuh yang rapi.”

“ _Thanks_.” Gue cuma nyengir. Berharap Wooseok enggak akan pernah bisa menafsirkan perasaan orang melalui sorot mata.

Sebelum sempat gue tutup pintu dan sepenuhnya keluar dari apartemen, Wooseok menyahut pelan, “Malam ini, sekali lagi kamu mesti pulang ke sini. Tanggung, obatnya tinggal sedikit lagi. Pakai sendiri, soalnya nanti aku mesti pergi.”

Setelah melambai dan berkata jangan lupa tutup pintu, Wooseok melenggang ke dapur. Sosoknya lenyap karena gue menutup pintu dan berlalu.

_Ya. Aku bisa ke sini. Sekali lagi._


	2. Lost

_Jadi begini, Wooseok Sayang... aku punya proposal. Tercakup tiga hal di dalamnya, kira-kira sebagai berikut:_

_* Satu, rumah dan nafkah buat kita hidup._

_* Dua, cincin buat disematkan ke jari manismu._

_* Tiga, sayangnya aku sama kamu yang enggak bakal karatan sampai akhir zaman._

_Tiga kombinasi itu adalah prospek masa depan yang kutawarkan ke kamu. Nah, mau terima proposal buat kita bersama, enggak?_

Saking stresnya mesti memilih, tingkat _halu_ gue memuncak. Bayangan gue berlutut dengan kotak beludru terbuka pada Wooseok. Gue kesandung terus cincin melayang. Nyemplung ke empang lele terdekat. Gedek-gedek kepala meretakkan semua _delusi_ sialan itu.

Gue dan Sakura terdampar di kafe dekat kompleks belanja area perumahan setelah berputar-putar mendatangi enam rumah sekaligus.

Tiga rumah. Harga bertingkat mulai dari di bawah budget, sesuai target, sampai jauh melebihi batas. Fasilitas dari yang pas sampai kelas atas. Ukuran dengan berbagai varian.

Kini kami dipusingkan rentetan tipe rumah. Sibuk dengan brosur, memo, tablet, dan android. Membandingkan enam rumah yang telah kami kunjungi. Bolak-balik melihat hasil foto berbagai sisi rumah. Menekuri tiap sudut dan fasilitas isi rumah melalui video. Mengecek harga dan berharap terjadi fluktuasi. Entah itu inflasi dana pribadi atau defisit harga rumah impian.

“Apa aku pakai tabungan saja?” Sakura mendesah. Memandangi rumah terakhir yang paling ia taksir. “Gazebo dan taman bunga di belakang rumahnya cantik banget.”

“Rumah terakhir sialan banget memang, ya.” Gue mendelik. Bohong kalau tawaran si agen soal rumah terakhir opsi ini tidak menarik. “Masa yang dikasih ke aku rumah ada kolam renang di belakang rumahnya?”

Kami sama-sama mengumpat diam-diam. Bagaimanapun, rumah terakhir itu rumah paling besar. Bertingkat. Fasilitasnya lengkap dari kebutuhan primer sampai tersier. Merenungi nasib bahwa manusia tidak ada puasnya, dan godaan ini terlalu dahsyat untuk diabaikan.

Apalagi gue. Mengingat ini rumah yang dibeli bukan hanya buat singgah, tapi untuk keluarga. Gue enggak tahu gimana caranya bisa punya. Namun, itu urusan nanti.

Setelah mendesah, gue mengetuk meja. Mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. “Kita mesti fokus. Ayo bedakan mana kebutuhan versus keinginan.”

Sakura melenguh, lalu mengangguk. “Oke. Kita pakai skala prioritas.”

Sakura harus jadi kepala rumah tangga. Minimal, dia ingin ada tiga kamar. Satu untuk dirinya. Kalau terpaksa, adik sepupunya mesti sekamar berdua. Satu lagi untuk tamu atau kalau keluarga datang dan menginap. Sementara dia sibuk sendiri, kata-katanya itu bikin gue turut memantap tekad.

Berikut daftar kebutuhan gue: harus punya minimal dua kamar. Dua kamar mandi, satunya harus kamar mandi di kamar gue sendiri. Ada satu ruangan kosong untuk disulap jadi studio kerja. Open-kitchen, jadi kalau menyiapkan suguhan, tetap bisa mengobrol—memantau—dengan teman-teman gue yang blangsakan.

Nuansa ruangan enggak boleh kelewatan meneriakkan kebujangan. Modern-minimalis. Mutlak tidak boleh punya tetangga atau dekat distrik berisik. Ini demi kesehatan jiwa-raga gue, dan sangat serius gue pertimbangkan.

Rumah paling besar di luar _budget,_ punya semua kriteria gue. Bahkan sampai ke kolam renang, _mini-bar_ , _home theatre_ dan meja _billiard_. Kecuali di bagian desain eksterior dan interior vintage yang kebarat-baratan banget. Kesannya tua, antik, dan klasik. Bisa-bisa gue dikira ekspatriat Eropa kaya-raya.

Rumah di luar budget gue lepaskan. Ini agak sulit. Rumah kedua mepet _budget banget,_ tapi _well-furnished_ dan tinggal ditempati. Kekurangannya, sementara waktu, gue mesti menabung lagi buat beli gorden dan bikin studio kerja.

Rumah yang pertama cukup jauh dari kaki anggaran, cuma tidak ada isinya sama sekali. Catnya dominan oranye kecokelatan, terkesan kekanakan buat gue pribadi. Terlebih gue mesti pintar utak-atik isi rumah, bagaimana caranya mengakali properti di ruangan spasius tapi tidak boleh kelihatan sempit.

Maka yang gue lakukan, adalah _browsing_ harga _furniture._ Mulai dari barang second tapi masih layak pakai, sampai beli baru dengan harga jongkok. Gue terpekur, memutuskan memikirkan ayah dan ibu.

Kalau pakai konsep ibu, tentu lebih baik beli baru saja yang murah semisalkan itu sangat mendesak. Kualitas belakangan, yang penting bisa berfungsi untuk dipakai memenuhi kebetuhanmu dulu. Beli berkali-kali tidak apa-apa, yang penting murah ini.

Pakai konsep beli barang ala ayah, mending beli barang berkualitas semahal apa pun harganya. Tidak usah beli berkali-kali. Toh nanti jatuh harganya malah sama saja. Tinggal kamu pintar-pintar merawat barangnya.

Pikiran gue butek. Apalagi pas Sakura memekik, “Astaga, aku belum hitung biaya kebersihan dan keamanan!”

Pengin mengambek, tapi enggak lucu di usia segini. Jadi gue hitung semua benda termurah, lengkap biaya kebersihan dan keamanan yang untung sama rata di kompleks ini.

Sekarang dua-duanya malah jadi _over budget_. Cuma lebih meledak rumah di kaki anggaran, karena mesti beli properti dan lain-lain. Tapi hanya rumah ini pula yang bisa gue dekorasi sesuka hati. Nah, kalau jadi, bisa-bisa gue cuma makan ramyun atau nasi-kimchi tiap hari. Ingin minta opini Sakura, yang bersangkutan sama stressnya.

Gue menghela napas. Siapa yang gue bisa minta pendapat rasionalnya? Sori, bukan enggak sayang teman-teman, cuma memang teman gue kebanyakan manusia hedonis. Pasti kalau saran mereka dirangkum, ujungnya: “Your dream house, _Dodol_! _Beli yang lo mau sebelum mati!”_

 _Scrolling_ nomor kontak. Terpikirkan orang tua, tapi kalau mereka tak bisa merapatkan mulut, bakal bikin geger keluarga besar _._ Tajuk berita _Si Jinhyuk beli rumah berarti sudah ada calon_! bisa mengalahkan _breaking news_ media berita melebihi _Blue House_ mendadak ganti jadi _Hot Pink House_. Ada alasan kenapa gue enggan pulang bahkan pas Chuseok sekalipun.

Gue percaya keluarga, tapi enggak dengan orang di sekitar mereka. Maaf aja. Karena itu jangan heran, kalau pada akhirnya, jemari gue berhenti men- _scroll_ saat terpaku pada nama Kim Wooseok.

Rasional. Bukan ember bocor. Kepercayaan gue sesemesta alam. Kesayangan gue... _entah sampai kapan._ Tapi otak rasio sampai ke hati sadar sesadar-sadarnya, dia akan tetap jadi kesayangan dan kebanggaan gue, bahkan kalaupun nanti Wooseok sudah bukan lagi jadi yang nomor satu.

Menarik napas dalam, gue sudah tahu bakal menyesal, tapi toh tetap men- _dial_ nomornya juga. Menyusun kerangka alasan dan bualan. Hanya butuh dua dering untuk diangkat, dan meski suaranya dikacaukan android—tidak semerdu asli—jantung gue tetap berdetak cepat.

 _“Halo. Siapa ini?”_ Suaranya terdengar kesal dan bergetar. Bunyi derap langkah disusul pintu terbanting di belakang. Napas tersengal. Refleks aku mengernyit alis. _“Jin... –hyuk?”_

“Hai. Lagi sibuk, ya?” tanyaku. Mendengar gemersak suara resepsionis khas rumah sakit berkumandang. Memanggil pasien di ruang tunggu untuk masuk ruang periksa orthopedi.

 _“Eh, enggak_.” Di seberang panggilan, kudengar suara pria memanggil-manggil Wooseok. Geragap napas dan langkahnya menandakan Wooseok malah menjauh. _“Ada apa?”_

“Eh, ini...” Aku mulai ragu. Siapa tahu mengganggunya bekerja. “Sepele, sih.”

Wooseok mendengus, lebih terdengar seperti dia tengah membuang seluruh ketegangan dalam satu helaan napas. _“Kalau iya, masa kamu sampai telepon aku?”_

_Shit_. _He knows me too well._

“Semisalkan ada orang mau beli studio kerja. Lebih baik mana: yang sudah isi dan harganya pas-pasan sama dana beli, atau yang kosongan tapi mesti beli lagi properti?” Dahsyat. Gue bakat kali jadi penulis. Jago _ngarang_ bebas. “Itu belum sama biaya kebersihan dan keamanan.”

 _“Oh...”_ Wooseok menjeda beberapa saat. Menormalkan napas. Gue sampai mulas memikirkan jawaban apa kalau dia bertanya kenapa gue bertanya begini.

Di luar dugaan, kayaknya dia malah tarik napas tajam. Dahi gue berkerut. _“Kalau sama biaya itu?_ Over budget _?”_

“Um-hm.” Gue manggut meskipun dia enggak bisa lihat.

_“Sama rata atau lebih besar yang mana?”_

“Sama aja.”

Langkah kaki Wooseok berhenti di tengah keramaian. Orang biasa pasti menyingkir, tapi Wooseok sangat kenal gue dan tahu pasti telinga gue bisa dengar jawabannya. _“Oke. Ini logika_ ngaco _aku aja. Tapi begini, kebutuhan buat studionya_ urgent, _enggak? Kalau iya, beli yang isi. Kalau enggak, kosongan aja. Atau, suruh itu orang beli kosongan aja, tapi diamkan saja dulu sampai terkumpul biaya buat beli properti.”_

Urgent. _Aku enggak bisa nangkring lama-lama di tempatmu, sementara kamu kayak begitu, tapi juga ogah banget balik ke apartemen karena setengah tahun ke depan pihak konstruksi bikin_ mini-apocalypse _di area setempat._

Enggak mungkin kan gue ngomong begitu. Kalau mesti beli kosongan tapi baru bisa entar menempati karena enggak ada properti, berarti sisanya opsi setara bunuh diri: pulang ke apartemen Wooseok atau ke apartemen dengan bising konstruksi.

 _Enggak dua-duanya._ Bibir gue menukik naik. “ _Thanks much,_ Wooseok.”

“ _Anytime,”_ balasnya.

_Kalau saja aku bisa kasih tahu kamu, rumah ini pilihanmu. Buat kamu._

_“Mmm, Jinhyuk...”_ Ini perasaan gue saja atau suaranya yang malah terdengar urgent? _“Nanti kamu bisa—“_

“Jinhyuk—ssi.”

“Maaf, entar aku telepon lagi. _Bye,_ Wooseok.” Gue buru-buru menutup telepon dan menoleh balik pada Sakura. “Ya?”

“Aku beli yang di bawah _budget_ saja. Enggak bakal _stay_ lama-lama, dan takut adik-adikku mesti beli kebutuhan lain di kampus.” Sakura tersenyum pasrah.

“Heh, rumah di bawah _budget_ -mu itu sama aja berarti rumah pas _budget_ buat aku, tahu.” Gue sengaja tertawa menggodanya, supaya kami enggak suram-suram amat berdua.

“Berarti tempat kita dekat ya?” Sakura terkikik. “Cuma serong saja.”

“Okelah. Kalau aku kekurangan sesuatu, bisa minta ya sama kau.” Gue tersenyum lebar. Terpikirkan teman-teman gue pasti menatap hina dan penuh canda gue, gengsilah harusnya minta sama cewek. “Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kayak mobil mogok, pompa _ngadat_ , laptop rusak atau apa, nanti aku bantu juga.”

“Kukira mau bantu menerjemahkan _script dialog_?” tanggapnya heran. 

“Memangnya sahabat kamu enggak bantu belajar baca-tulis _hangul_?” Gue mengikutinya merapikan selebaran yang memenuhi meja.

“Kalau dia enggak sibuk mengajar juga di studio _dance_ -nya. Jadwal kami jarang ketemu, sih.”

Gue lihat dia sedikit memberengut di akhir. Iseng gue menjawil-jawil punggung tangannya pakai ujung pulpen. “Kesepian ya ditinggal melulu sama dia?”

Kupikir Sakura bakal gengsi dan mengelak, tapi dia terdiam. Menerawang lampu _neo-vintage_ di tepi pedestrian kompleks ini. Lamat-lamat ia menghela napas.

“Sebenarnya, murni karena jadwal kami enggak ketemu. Aku libur akhir minggu. Dianya kerja hari-hari itu karena murid-muridnya pada bisanya di akhir minggu,” tutur Sakura. Meraih gelas _Iced Vanilla Latte_ dan mengaduknya perlahan.

“Lagian, kaunya juga gimana... bolak-balik Jepang-Korea melulu.” Gue ikut manggut dan bertopang dagu. Berusaha membesarkan hatinya, gue menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Sakura sekilas. “Kali, sebenarnya dia kesepian juga enggak ada kau.”

Sakura menatapku skeptis. “Kamu yakin? Dia kan pasti juga punya teman di Korea, bisa tiap hari sama dia juga.”

“Hei, enggak tiap orang bisa punya teman dari luar negeri,” sahut gue lembut. “Oke, lewat internet bisa sih, tapi _direct face to face_? Paling enggak, kau beda lah dari teman-teman yang lain. Mungkin memang dia enggak akan ingat kau tiap hari, pasti saat ini pun ada hal yang lebih butuh dia prioritaskan daripada kau, tapi bukan berarti terlupakan sampai ingat wajah dan namanya enggak bisa _. But you’re still have to remind her that you are here_.”

Sakura mencerna kata-kata gue dalam diam. Perlahan-lahan senyumnya terbit. “Benar kata pepatah. Jangan nilai buku cuma dari sampulnya.”

“Wah, Sakura Miyawaki- _sama,_ nih. Maksudnya tampang aku kelewatan lawak ya buat ngomong kayak begitu?” Gue mengakak keras.

Sakura menelengkan kepala dan berpura-pura mengangguk. “Enggak cocok aja kalau kamu _sugar-coating words._ Tapi terima kasih, lo. Bikin aku realistis, bahwa tiap orang punya realita berdasarkan perspektif mereka masing-masing.”

“Yap. Sama-sama.” Gue mengangguk puas. “Habis, buatku, _sugar-coating words_ beda tipis sih sama memanjakan diri sendiri. Aku bahkan masih belum paham banget bedanya.” 

“Nanti kalau sudah paham, kita _sharing_ lagi ya. Sekalian,” Sakura membuka tas dan mengeluarkan transkrip naskah dialog kami, “tolong terjemahkan.”

 _“Okay.”_ Gue terkekeh. Menyerahkan bon pemesanan minuman kami. Lumayan kan bisa dimanfaatkan, berhubung ini cewek pasti masih punya kas pribadi karena beli rumah di di bawah limit anggaran _. “But our drink and lunch bill is on you.”_

Alih-alih mengambek dan mengemukakan pikiran patriarki bahwa harusnya lelaki yang membiayai, Sakura malah menjabat uluran tangan gue dengan kekehan sama sedengnya.

“Oke. Sekalian tolong terjemahkan silabus dan jurnal bahan ajarku, habis kita kelar pindahan.”

Kayaknya gue jual jiwa—jasa—ke orang yang salah _. Setdah._ Tapi ini demi seporsi nasi, dan gue rela _jual_ gengsi.

/ * /

Akhir-akhir ini Wooseok sering dalam mode macan, kalau tidak jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Penginnya sih bilang sama semua orang, kali dia kesepian gue tinggal sendiri menata rumah. Andai gue bisa bilang, bahwa dia murni kangen. Alih-alih sebenarnya, dia juga menghindari ketemu gue, walau masih suka tanya ke mana saja gue enggak merusuhi dia.

Gue jawab aja lagi sibuk kerja. Lagipula, gue belum ingin bilang soal rumah. Gue sibuk pindahan sendirian ke rumah baru, cicil barang bawaan. Opsi kebersihan di rumah baru sekalian operasi tata letak properti.

Mesti bagi waktu antara kerja di Korea, luar negeri, dan curi-curi waktu menerjemahkan apa pun yang Sakura- _sama_ berikan selagi minta bayaran ditraktir makan.

Alasan lain? Dana terbatas, karena ampas kan kalau tiap hari makan nasi kimchi doang.

“Wooseok, lama-lama lo kayak kucing gue. Cakep, tapi _ngambek_ melulu.” Nah, kan. Sampai yang sebebal Yohan saja menotis, berarti sudah kronis. 

“Bentar lagi dia benar-benar kayak kucing lo. Lo bakal dicakar—nah.” Hangyul malah tertawa melihat Yohan mengaduh disepak Wooseok. “Apa gue bilang.”

“Lo tinggal menjanda melulu sih ah ke Jepang.” Seobin, pujaan Kesayangan gue itu, terkekeh sambil menepuk pundak gue.

“Kok jadi gue.” Mendengus, gue beralih mencomot daging bakar matang sebelum disambar Yohan. “Lagian, gue lagi ada _job_ di Korea, ya.”

“Lah, tumben? Gue kira ke Jepang.” Seungwoo berbaik hati menggodok daging-daging di atas panggangan. “Kok kemaren gue ajak lo sama Wooseok ke _Friday Night_ kita, pada enggak mau?”

“Gue lembur.” Berbarengan gue dan Wooseok menjawab. Beda nada. Gue biasa saja, sementara Wooseok kayak mengemukakan WTC sebentar lagi amblas dan rata. Tapi semua yang semeja sama kami, menyadarinya.

“Astaga, gua sampai mengira karena Wooseok _absolutely no_ diajak _hang out_ kalau enggak ada lo, Jinhyuk.” Seungwoo tertawa.

“Kalau enggak lembur, kamu juga ikut, ‘kan?” tanya gue pada Wooseok.

Serempak yang lain menggeleng, kompak pula menjawab, “Mana mau dia.”

Yang lagi asik membolak-balik daging bakar malah angkat bahu. “Kebetulan lembur kita sering bareng, Jinhyuk.”

Sayang, cuma gue seorang yang terlalu kenal Wooseok untuk tahu kapan dia lagi _mood_ diajak _hang out_ dan gila-gilaan, versus kapan dia untuk bergerak dari tempat tidur saja sudah kayak harus menguras seluruh isi tambang energinya.

“Lucu kalian berdua. Sampai lembur aja bareng, padahal kerjaannya beda.” Seobin menyengir malaikat. Asli minta ditebas clurit malaikat maut maksudnya.

“Kalau kalian jalan berdua ala bujang terbuang kayak biasa, bilang aja. Enggak apa-apa. Kita-kita paham kok.” Yohan mencapit-capit sumpit. Benar-benar minta dicepit.

“Daripada sendirian, mending sini sama kami.” Hangyul pun mengompori. “Kecuali mau ditemani Mbak Melati.”

“Benar memang di dunia ini, terisi tiga tipe orang.” Wooseok menyalip Yohan yang akan mengambil sepotong daging. “Proton, neutron, dan _moron.”_

“Woi!” Kontak teman-teman kami menyoraki setengah memaki. Wooseok tak peduli.

“Jangan ngomong begitu. Baru-baru ini, sudah dua kali gue lihat Jinhyuk jalan sama cewek, lo.” Hangyul berhasil memagnet perhatian sekaligus meraup sebagian besar daging bakar matang.

“Waktu gue mampir ke rumah adik sepupu, Nam Dohyun, kayaknya lo sampai antar dia ke rumahnya, ya. Diajak masuk ke dalam lagi,” celoteh Hangyul lagi ke gue. “Gue lihat kantung belanjaan ceweknya. Ada ramyun lagi, _Man_!”

Sialan. Itu kan waktu gue minta ramyun buat _stock_ harian. Sakura memang memasakannya sebagian buat kami makan malam, semata karena gue jadi kuli angkut buat benda-benda yang dia beli di pasar tempat ganjal perut setelah pulang kerja sore. Taplak meja, gorden, sarung bantal-guling, sama _bed-cover._

Untung ya Sakura enggak bermulut julid dan bukan orang pelit. Kalau iya, demi berporsi asupan gizi, gue cuma bisa senyum pahit.

“Lo kok enggak ngomong-ngomong kalau bakal jadi alumni jomblo!” Seungwoo menepuk—menggebuk-nepuk gemas punggung gue.

“Syuut. Sudah jangan digoda. Kali dalam tahap PDKT.” Seungyeon menengahi. Niatnya baik hati, tapi asumsi dia itu bikin gondok setengah mati.

“Wah, siapa sangka dia lepas sangkar duluan!” Yohan bertepuk riuh.

“Ya masa Seobin duluan.” Hangyul menyeringai.

“Heh. Padahal gue yang paling berupaya cari calon.” Seobin mendesah. Entah tidak hirau atau kelewat bebal menyadari tatapan menyangsikan semuanya.

“Kalau sudah mantap, jangan lupa kenalkan sama kita-kita, ya. Enggak kenal maka enggak sayang.” Seungyeon menggoyangkan sumpitnya, peringatan keras.

Gue memandang mereka satu per satu sambil mengunyah. Berpikir Sakura orang bocor atau tidak, kan bisa amblas harga diri gue kalau ketahuan dia yang akhir-akhir ini traktir gue makan. “Kasihan dia ah kalau dikenalkan sama kalian.”

Seobin menyela, “Ya itu bisa nanti. Yang penting lo jangan _speed-racer,_ _instant love,_ ujug-ujug menikah karena enggak tahan nafsu.”

“Harusnya Jinhyuk enggak dengar itu dari lo, Seobin,” desah Wooseok. Kedengaran prihatin dan gue mesti menahan kedutan di sudut-sudut mulut.

“Makanya mending main ke daerah macamnya _Red Light District_ , begitu?” goda gue geli. Mengetahuii sepak terjang Seobin dari kuliah.

“Itu namanya pemenuhan kebutuhan biologis dengan pemuasan jasmaniah.” Seperti biasa, gue telan rasionalitas Seobin dengan senyuman. Enggan melontar komentar, _salah dikasih makan apa lo sebenarnya, Man._ “Kalau lo cepat menikah, kasihan si Wooseok nanti kesepian.”

Gue enggak pernah terpikirkan hal itu, berhubung pemikiran gue secetek enggak bakal pisah dari Wooseok kalaupun kiamat datang besok. Mudah-mudahan lirikan kelewatan menyangsikan ke Wooseok ini enggak disadari siapa pun. Semoga otak yang lain tercemar asap dan daging bakar berlemak, jadi enggak ada yang sadar harapan seseorang ingin kesayangannya cemburu.

Ternyata semua ikut memandangi Wooseok. Pemilik tawa nirwana itu tampak acuh tak acuh kayak biasa. Rontok lagilah ekspektasi gue kayak sudah harap-harap _sport-shoes_ dikasih obral diskon akhir tahun, kenyataannya malah tancap harga semahal-mahalnya.

“Ya enggak begitu, ‘kan?” tanya gue pada Wooseok. Setengah mati berharap dia menyangkal pertanyaan gue. “Atau kamu kepikiran aku enggak mampu?”

Wooseok menaruh sumpit untuk menepuk lutut kiri gue pelan. Dia menimang-nimang jawabannya. Membikin yang lain gemas. Menghirup satu gelas soju sekali teguk. Gue menyingkirkan botol soju darinya. Dia minum terlalu banyak dari biasa, sampai jantungnya berdebar-debar begitu. Gue teringat penjelasan dia bahwa minum apa pun, dapat meningkatkan pompa jantung sehingga debaran otomatis meningkat pula. Selain kenyataan, bahwa sebenarnya, minuman manis dan berwarna itu memperberat kerja ginjal. Minuman keras bahkan dapat merusak sel-sel otak dan hormon, makanya gampang bikin orang sengklek.

Beginilah nasibnya jatuh cinta sama orang yang terlibat di bidang medis. Apa pun yang dia celotehkan, terekam tajam di memori gue.

Wooseok tampak merenung, meskipun pandangannya lurus pada teman-teman semeja kami. “ _Gue tahu,_ Jinhyuk pendapatannya cenderung stabil. Karir cenderung meranjak ke atas. _Gue yakin,_ dia bukan bocah soal urusan jasmaniah _. Gue mengerti,_ dia juga pasti paham menikah itu bukan solusi bahagia. Ini bukan soal mencintai diri sendiri dulu, baru sayang orang lain, sih.

“Masalahnya begini, hal-hal sepele tapi kalau bertumpuk bakal jadi sampah hati. Terlepas dari masalah anak nih ya, bakal banyak banget tambahan masalah.

“Siap enggak punya mertua, ipar, dan keluarga besar yang jelas pasti punya perbedaan gaya pikir, kebiasaan, dan banyak perbedaan?

“Semisalkan nanti berargumen dan silang pendapat berujung silat lidah, siap enggak untuk mengalah?

“Kalau Jinhyuk bikin salah, mau enggak menurunkan gengsi dan minta maaf?

“Kalau pasangannya yang salah, mau enggak memaafkan tapi juga membantu kesayangannya buat jadi orang lebih baik?

“Terus kalau sudah tahu kebiasaan orang itu, bagaimana? Misalkan dia tidurnya mengorok, ketiaknya hitam, kalau makan berantakan, malas, dandannya seabad, boros, atau apa pun kekurangannya... apa Jinhyuk mau bantu mengubah calonnya itu atau malah marah-marah dan sakit hati?

“Apa Jinhyuk sudah siap menghadapi _moody_ dan _kelakuan sampah-sampahnya,_ belum lagi mendampingi dia kalau ada kejadian-kejadian menyakitkan, kayak ditinggal orang tersayang?”

“Siap enggak untuk saling bersandar, dan membiarkan kesayangannya tahu busuk-busuknya, terus menghadapi kebosanan dalam pernikahan tanpa cari orang baru yang masih segar atau lebih cantik?”

“Tiap orang menikah kan pasti punya ekspektasi masing-masing, kayak bakal bahagia _cuddly and lovey-dovey_. Tapi kan enggak mungkin selamanya begitu. Kalau semua itu luntur, terus ke sananya nanti bagaimana?”

 _Backsound_ vokal merdu menandingi ricik air sungai pegunungan itu menelaah masalah adalah letupan minyak hewani yang meleleh dari daging. Hiruk-pikuk restoran penuh pengunjung dengan berbagai macam percakapan tempat kami menghabiskan _Friday Night_ , alih-alih _pub_ seperti biasa.

Kalau buat gue, plus omelan manajer di dapur. Golok beradu talenan. Arang yang diarak. Gerakan tipis asap daging berbaur dengan rokok. Denting gelas, piring, sumpit dicuci dengan air mengalir di _kitchen sink._ Cekit lap dapur yang menggosok meja. Hilir-mudik para pelayan. 

Enggak _matching_ , tapi meski gayanya santai dan seolah semua ini sepele, apa yang ia sampaikan memasak kami dengan kesadaran. Sungguh tanggung jawab dalam pernikahan itu sama sekali enggak mudah.

“Intinya, jangan keburu-buru menikah kalau enggak siap jiwa-raga dan harta.” Wooseok kembali sambil lalu menutup ceramahnya.

“Lo kalau mau menikah, langsung aja ya. Baru entar kenalkan calonnya ke Wooseok.” Yohan segera memberikan saran laknat itu ke gue.

“Yah, serius amat, Wooseok. Baru juga PDKT.” Seungyeon tertawa canggung. “Jalani aja dulu.”

“Yah, semoga ujung jalannya enggak ke ruang sidang perceraian.” Wooseok memutar bola mata.

“Kedengaran kayak lo enggak kasih restu buat Jinhyuk,” goda Seobin.

“Enggak buat orang yang entar cuma bikin masalah buat Jinhyuk ke sananya.” Wooseok menyipitkan mata. 

“Kedengaran kayak lo bakal jomblo selamanya.” Seungyeon menatap prihatin Wooseok yang langsung mendengus.

“Daripada gue menyakiti orang yang berekspektasi ketinggian sama gue?” tukasnya.

“Orang kan bisa saja beradaptasi.” Seungwoo meraih selembar selada, ikut menatapi kesayangan gue itu.

“Realistis.” Gue menahan senyuman mendengar Wooseok lagi-lagi mendengkus perlahan. Tambah menggerit gigi lagi. “Orang bisa beradaptasi, iya. Tapi enggak semua orang mau menempuh sakitnya perubahan, makanya banyak yang betah di _comfort-zone_. Mau tiba-tiba dinosaurus bangkit dari kubur juga, lo enggak bisa memaksa siapa pun berubah, karena—“

“—perbahan itu datangnya dari diri sendiri.” Gue menyelesaikan kajian hubungan dari Wooseok dalam konsep pernikahan. Menepuk balik kaki kanannya. “Enggak lucu kan gue menikah, tapi malah bikin anak orang menderita sama gue dan mesti menyelesaikan masalah gue.”

“Pasangan susah senang tuh sama-sama bahasa inggrisnya _bullshit.”_ Airmuka serius Wooseok teretas oleh senyuman.

“Yah, gue enggak mau bikin orang yang gue sayang tuh susah-sedih. Dia enggak pantas dapat begitu,” aku gue jujur. “Maunya kasih semua terbaik dari gue buat dia, atau paling enggak, yang gue usahakan. Tapi ya... enggak munafik, ada banyak yang enggak bisa gue _handle,_ sih. Kayak kata Wooseok.”

“Memang kata-kata aku yang mana yang pas sama kamu?” Wooseok menoleh padaku.

“...bagian busuk-busuknya.” Gue melirik dia sekilas. Menahan napas. “Yang bagi aku, semisalkan dia masih mati-matian masih naksir sama orang lain tapi karena enggak tahan kesepian... dia pun memilih sama aku. Itu buat aku busuk banget, sih.”

Wooseok bergeming. Suaranya agak lirih ketika bertanya, “Kamu maunya gimana?”

Gue mendengus, mencolong potongan daging matang yang sudah dibidik Seungyeon. “Ya jelas, lah. Aku maunya dia tuh sayang dan disayang sama aku aja. Kalau enggak begitu, ya mending kita enggak usah sama-sama.”

Seobin ketawa kayak bocah merasa enggak bersalah sudah bikin pecah gelas. Menatap kami berdua bergantian. “Soal saling menerima kebusukan dan kebosanan, kedengaran kayak lo berdua banget.”

“Siapa sih yang bayar lo buat memakcomblang gue sama Wooseok, hah?!” seru gue sementara yang lain terbahak-bahak.

“Alah sentimen amat lo! Biasanya juga gandeng Wooseok ke mana-mana!” ledek Seobin.

“Kalau sama Jinhyuk, gue kan enggak bakal jadi anggota harem!” tangkis Wooseok.

“Duh, mana berani gue sama Jinhyuk kalau sampai memasukkan lo ke kerajaan _harem_ , Wooseok.” Seobin elus-elus dada.

_Demi ramyun remek ketiban kardus, jangan bilang Seobin justru yang sebenarnya sadar seberapa sayang gue sama Wooseok!_

“Kalau sampai lo memasukkan gue ke _harem_ lo, Seobin, bisa-bisa berubah jadi _harem_ Kim Wooseok.” Wooseok mengecam sampai suasana berubah mencekam.

“Nah ini dia alasannya gue tobat mengajak lo buat _pansos.”_ Seobin kalem menyuap daging berbalut salada. “Eh, Jinhyuk, gue kenal ceweknya, enggak?”

“Jinhyuk, semisalkan dia _pernah, sedang_ , atau _berpotensi_ menjadi _harem_ Seobin, jangan sama cewek itu.” Wooseok beralih mengecam gue. Nadanya terdengar lebih kejam daripada pas ngomong dengan Seobin.

Gue nyengir. “Tenang. Dia bukan tipe Seobin, kok.”

Gue mengernyit mendengarkan helaan napas seperti terimpit dari Wooseok. Padahal mukanya datar-datar saja. “Jangan mau juga semisalkan nanti ke sananya dia malah merepotkan kamu.”

Seobin menyela riuh-rendah teman-teman kami memoyoki kesayangan gue _lo-posesif-amat—sih-sama-Jinhyuk_ , “Wooseok, lo merepotkan aja, Jinhyuk mau ke mana-mana sama lo. Jangan sensi begitu, ah.”

Dentang jantung Wooseok memekat. Napas tersekat. Sakit banget kedengarannya. Ya, siapa enggak sesak begitu tahu pujaan hati malah berpikir kita tuh menyusahkan? Gue ingin membelai puncak kepala dan menghiburnya, tapi ada yang lain. Otomatis niat itu terurungkan.

Yang bisa gue lakukan cuma meraup potongan daging sebelum disabet Hangyul atau Yohan, menaruhnya di mangkuk nasi Wooseok. “Seobin, _if you must know_ , gue _jauuuh_ lebih sering merepotkan Wooseok, makanya dia yang mesti mengikuti gue ke mana-mana.”

“Bayi banget sih lo,” canda Seungwoo seraya meninju lengan gue.

Perhatian gue teralih. Kaget mendengar nadi kehidupan di dada seorang yang menyaingi paduan suara katedral.

Wooseok berkata pelan, membuat napas gue terpampat. “Enggak, kok. Kita merepotkan satu sama lain.”

Sesak teramat-sangat mencengkeram gue. Suara orang-orang mulai berdenging. Berkumur. Sekali ini, asli gue berharap indra pendengaran ini pekak badak.

/ * /

“Kamu ke mana aja?”

Kudramatisir helaan napas. “Kamu mau jawaban bercanda atau serius?”

Wooseok melirikku. Gayanya seperti rentenir siap memalak pengutang milyaran. “Dua-duanya. Bercanda dulu.”

Kudenguskan tawa. Membunyikan klakson pada motor pengantar _delivery_ makanan yang main berhenti sembarangan. “Oke, aku ke Museum Madame Tussauds. Melihat patung kita berdua sudah diabadikan di sana.”

Wooseok tertawa geli, angkuh, dan menyangsikan sekaligus. “Hm? Memang kita ngapain sampai dibuatkan patung?”

“Kalau kamu, ada profesor Matematika mengukur kesimetrisan wajahmu. Menurut perhitungannya, dari sisi kiri, kamu lebih tampan. Patut diabadikan.” Aku mengarang. Senang dan sakit saling lilit mendengar tawanya pecah. _Kapan sih gue imun sama tawa lo?_

Wooseok mendengkus geli. “Jadi gantengku nih asimetris begitu?”

 _“Exactly.”_ Aku tertawa ketika dia bercermin di spion, malah bergumam _kamu benar, Jinhyuk, aku lebih cakep dari sisi kiri_. Padahal, menurutku pribadi, kalau soal visual, indahnya Wooseok tuh 360 ̊ secara 7 dimensi.

“Terus kamu kenapa dibikinkan patung juga?” tanya Wooseok.

“Aku berhasil memecahkan rekor dunia, meniru spesies suara hewan terbanyak.” Aku meliriknya dengan cengiran bocah.

“Ah, masa? Kayak gimana?” tantang Wooseok.

“Ini, ya. Misal, sara Cheetah.” Kutirukan [dengking Cheetah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tmCIsSpvC8) sepersis yang kubisa, dan membuat Wooseok berseru _lucunyaaa!_ dengan muka datar sambil memukul lenganku.

“Oke. Jawaban jujur?” tanya Wooseok usai tawa kami reda, atau ini caranya mengelak dari gelitikan tanganku di pinggangnya.

Kuperhatikan ia setia menatapiku, dengan tatapan yang tak mampu kuartikan. Semoga pandanganku yang melunak tersembunyi kegelapan. “Sibuk kerja. Ini animasi baru benar-benar kejar tayang. Aku kan juga butuh _rehearsal_ dulu sebelum rekaman. Apalagi ini genre animasinya _romance,_ _tragedy, angst, hurt,_ dengan _action_ dan _drama_.”

“Kamu... kesusahan?” Dari nada suaranya aku tahu ia menyangsikanku. Entah ini murni tidak percaya saja, atau Wooseok selama ini dalam ilusi aku bisa melakukan apa saja dengan suara berkat kelebihan kemampuan indra pendengaranku. Padahal kan dua hal itu walau berkaitan, jelas berbeda.

Aku mengangguk. “Ya. Bagian _romance,_ terutama.”

“Kamu bisa minta bantuanku. Biasanya juga begitu.” Percikan lampu tepi jalan melejitkan sorot tatap heran Wooseok padaku.

“Yah, kalau kamu bicara ala _protagonist_ dan aku _antagonist-_ nya kayak biasa sih, oke aja.” Kuputar bola mata. “Romansa ya beda. Ada banyak intonasi, emonasi, dan nada bicara yang harus bisa mengungkapkan lebih banyak rasa daripata kata.”

“Hmm.” Wooseok meluruskan pandangan ke jalanan. Menerawang, berkata pelan, “itu mungkin... kayak kebiasan orang sehari-hari yang dilakukan tanpa sadar.”

“Aku juga kepikiran begitu. Enggak mudah bicara ala orang jatuh cinta dan terluka, secara natural dan enggak sadar, padahal itu aja udah enggak natural—“ Serta-merta aku tertegun. Sontak aku menoleh padanya dan tergelak. “ _Thanks much_ , Wooseok! Kamu enggak perlu bantu, aku sudah mengerti mesti gimana.”

Bodohnya aku. Sudah saatnya indra pendengaranku disinkronisasi lagi dengan keahlian terasahku, mengimitasi suara. Cukup perhatikan dan dengarkan baik-baik bagaimana aku bicara pada Wooseok, mungkin akan ada pencerahan. Akan menyedihkan, tapi dengan begini, bukankah jadi lebih bermanfaat?

Wooseok tidak membalas ucapanku atau bereaksi, hanya bertanya, “Bisa enggak pulang dulu? Jalan ke mana aja.”

Antara cambukan duka dan bunga-bunga suka-cita, aku mengiyakannya. Tidak ada lagi yang bicara. Mobil melaju keluar jalan tol. Besok hari Jumat, berarti Sabtu dan Minggu bisa dipakai untuk menata barang-barang yang telah kucicil pindahannya hari per hari.

Semangat baru ini meredam perasaan sesak dan gelap. Bukan dari kegelapan di dalam mobil, melainkan kedekatanku dengan Wooseok yang masih begini saja.

Wooseok tidak bertanya aku membawanya ke mana. Melemparku ke memori masa kuliah serta baru mulai kerja. Kalau sedang stress karena tekanan dari lingkungan kantor atau beban kerja, dia akan berinisiatif mengajakku berkendara menjauh dari hiruk-pikuk rutinitas.

Bahasa kami, _menguras_ bagasi emosi. Menegasi sampah-sampah amarah atau ketidakberdayaan yang tersalurkan dengan berbagai cara. Kadang kala kami berlari-lari di sepanjang setapak taman atau tepi sungai Han.

Di lain waktu, minum-minum sampai _hangover_ dan muntah—seolah itu cara efektif meruahkan luapan perasaan juga. Menonton film berdua. Masak dengan brutal, bahan-bahan masakan melayang ke mana-mana dan bumbu yang ditumbuk sampai menodai dinding apartemen sewaan.

Begitu kami punya mobil sendiri dan ada biaya lebih, cara menguras pun naik level. Pergi ke tempat tinggi. Memandangi malam di restoran. Termangu di _rooftop_. Berkendara ke daerah lereng perbukitan. Melanggar peraturan lalu lintas, asal memarkir mobil di tepi jalan. Naik ke pembatas jalan atau atap mobil, duduk di sana; mendengarkan sayup-sayup geliat kota diiringi rengekan tonggeret.

Baik aku dan Wooseok sama-sama menyenangi hening yang tidak sepenuhnya sunyi. Untukku, ini demi kesehatan indra pendengaran dan kewarasan otak. Buat Wooseok, entahlah... hanya dia yang tahu. Tapi aku tahu, paling tidak, dia merasa rileks meskipun acapkali kedinginan karena kami sering tidak mempertimbangkan waktu dan musim.

Hal terakhir itulah yang sekarang kami lakukan. Sesekali kurasakan cahaya mobil yang lewat di tikungan, membelah malam yang kian larut.

Sedekat apa pun kami dari dulu, ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa langsung kamu tumpahkan begitu saja. Bahkan meski pada keluarga atau siapa pun orang terdekatmu. Terlepas dari soal sesama lelaki harus lebih tidak berhati (ahah, kenapa aku patriarki banget sih), kami hanya mencoba menghormati batasan privasi.

Wooseok akan terkekeh, duduk di kap mobil. Menyaksikan aku meraungkan multi-silabel yang tidak berhubungan dengan kepenatan, tapi jelas mewakili perasaan. Merengek atau mengamuk atas ketidakmampuanku melakukan sesuatu, mau pun kemarahanku pada kelemahan diri sendiri. Nanti setelah aku terengah-engah, ia melempar kaleng minuman. Tanpa alkohol atau soda, karena dia paham profesiku bergantung pada suara.

Di momen lain, aku mengelus punggung Wooseok yang terbungkuk muntah-muntah. Entah apa yang ia saksikan di rumah sakit. Pernah juga ia terisak keras. Memaki dan memukuli diri sendiri, karena keteledoran kecil berakibat fatal; alat medis buatannya melenceng dari menampilkan kondisi sebenarnya, dokter keliru mendiagnosa, terjadi prognosis mengerikan dan nyawa seseorang melayang. Menyakitkan, tapi aku bersedia jadi sasakan tinju ditontoni lampu jalanan yang kontan membisu.

Tsk. Drama Korea banget ini adegan. Tapi meski enggak menyelesaikan masalah, lumayan cukup menetralkan lagi kondisi hati.

Karena itulah, ketika kini terdengar bunyi besiut seperti orang tengah flu atau pilek berat dari atas atap mobil yang Wooseok panjat untuk duduk di atasnya, aku bergeming di kap mobil. Merapatkan jaket kulit yang kukenakan. Merasakan tamparan angin mencakar-cakar muka.

“Jinhyuk.” Tsk. Suara yang paling aku takuti, lebih-lebih dari sengatan lebah gajah di daun telinga. Sesak dan lirih. 

“Hm?”

“Ke sini.” Ada bunyi tepukan di atap mobil.

Aku mendongak, menyesal ibaratnya terdakwa dikasih vonis kurungan seumur hidup oleh hakim. Mata berkaca-kaca itu seperti kelip bulir hujan di kaca depan mobil yang basah kena hujan dan cahaya lampu.

Berat hati, aku memanjat naik. Duduk di sampingnya. Terperanjat tatkala Wooseok melingkarkan lengan di pinggangku, dan menaruh kepala di dadaku. Kemampuanku tuh cuma indra pendengaran luar biasa, bukan kemampuan _outstanding_ semacam mengatur irama detak jantung sendiri yang mendadak kacau berantakan. Ketahuan banget sih mentah dan hijaunya, seolah seluruh rangka badan mendadak jumpalitan karena jadi tempat bersandar si kesayangan.

Ia menyelusupkan muka ke dadaku, kayak anak kecil yang tengah mengadu pada ibu bahwa ia dinakali orang. Beberapa detik kemudian, mengusap-usapkan mukanya ke sana. Entah dia mau beranimagus jadi kucing haus belaian, atau karena dia tidak bawa saputangan dan kebetulan kausku cukup gembel untuk jadi lap semacam pel airmatanya.

“Menurut kamu, semisalkan ada orang enggak mau dipeluk atau disentuh sama orang tertentu, tapi malah ingin dipeluk orang lain lagi... apa orang itu munafik?” Tiba-tiba Wooseok bertanya.

Posisi intimasi ini merepresentasi kami. Kegeeranku meroket, tapi kubendung lonjakan perasaan; kusekap percikan bunga api asumsi erat-erat. “Dipeluk gimana dulu konteksnya?”

“Aku enggak tahu juga,” lirihnya.

“Ya terus gimana aku jawabnya, dong.” Kutahan keinginan untuk menyisiri rambutnya. Biar angin malam saja yang melakukan. “Tapi logika aja sih, enggak mungkin kan tiap orang mau dipeluk sembarangan?”

Sejenak kurasakan tubuh Wooseok menegang, sebelum terurai ketika ia mengangguk pelan.

“Misalkan itu kamu,” _terus tambah sekalian aku dan Seobin di antara ketidakjelasan ini,_ “enggak mau dipeluk aku bukan berarti kamu munafik, tapi merasa asing atau mungkin kamu enggak suka aku. Lain hal, karena kamu suka Seobin, ya wajar aja kamu justru mau dipeluk dia.”

Berikan piala Oscar buatku sekarang juga, demi Tuhan dan seluruh malaikat sejagat raya!

Wooseok terdiam agak lama. Nada tak suka memekat ketika bertanya, “Terus kalau ketemu kamu, aku mesti gimana?”

“Tolak saja.” Cerdas, Jinhyuk. Kata-kata memang bisa setajam pisau, bahkan kalaupun aku bukan penulis yang mengasah kata-katanya, tetap saja tersayat itu menorehkan luka.

“Kalau kamu tetap memaksa?”

Tanganku gatal hendak mengusap dada. “Hajar aja.”

“Nanti merusak apa yang ada di antara kita.”

“Kalau kamu enggak mau,” aku menahan diri menancapkan kuku di ubun-ubun sekarang juga, “ya enggak ada yang berhak memaksa. _Siapa pun.”_

Lagi-lagi Wooseok mengatup mulut. Membiarkanku dikerubungi berbagai laron suara yang terdengar sejauh 5KM, dan dengung samar koloni suara berdiameter 10km dengan aku sebagai titik pusat.

Aku terlarut praduga. Wooseok membicarakanku. Terpaksa kutekan perasaan mengerikan itu. Tidak mungkin, ‘kan? 

“Tiga kali aku cari kamu ke apartemenmu...” Astaga, tolong jangan siksa aku dengan suara manis tapi sedatar itu, “tapi kamu enggak ada. Kamu ke mana?”

Berusaha netral, kutepuk lengannya ringan. “Kamu ngapain cari aku? Telepon dulu kan bisa. Nanti aku datang.”

“Aku tanya duluan, kamu jawab,” elaknya. Sok sengak tapi mendesak, membuatku tambah sesak.

“Aku lagi, eh... mengungsi.” Berapa kali sudah terlontar bualan? Aku mengukuhkan tekad, demi masa depan. “Bisa gila entar kalau tetap di situ. Orang proyek bilang, mereka kelar baru setengah tahun ke depan. Jadi aku cari tempat baru.”

Wooseok menghela napas keras. “Kenapa enggak bilang?”

“Sibuk pindahan.” Ini jujur. Tanganku serba salah. Jadilah selain menopang badanku, satu lagi untuk menepuk-nepuk lengan Wooseok.

“Kenapa enggak minta bantu?”

“Pada sibuk.”

“Aku?”

“Kamu juga.”

“Paling enggak, kamu bisa kasih tahu.”

“Aku enggak mau ganggu.”

“Kamu pikir aku bakal merasa keganggu?” Nadanya meninggi. Tersinggung.

“Enggak tahu.” Meski berat, aku mengedik bahu. “Terakhir kali dari rumah kamu, kayaknya kamu lagi dapat banyak proyek. Aku cuma coba _ngertiiin_ kamu aja.”

“Kamu enggak coba.” Dia benar, tapi aku tahu percuma saja menyangkal. “Tapi kayak aku apaan aja, sampai enggak dikasih tahu.”

“Takut aku kenapa-napa?”

Diamnya dia kuartikan iya.

“Enggak usah parno. Aku jaga diri baik-baik, kok.” Kuhirup napas. Udara malam dingin dan segar, malah terasa seperti virus mematikan yang mengontaminasi paru-paru. Mencoba bercanda dan tertawa, “Supaya enggak ada episode lebay _, error_ dan _kolaps,_ kayak kemarin-kemarin. Sampai mesti menginap di IGD segala lagi.”

Dia malah menanggapiku dengan suara yang perlahan menghilang, “Kita bukan baru kemarin kenal, kali.”

Aku mengembuskan napas yang tertahan perlahan. “Itu sih juga aku tahu.”

Wooseok kedengaran letih banget. “Dan aku bego banget lagi, harusnya sudah mengerti kamu bakal pergi dari pas kamu tanya-tanya soal studio.”

“Aku enggak pergi _.” Cuma enggak tahan lagi dengan perasaan ini._ “Tapi memang, enggak semua hal tentang aku, kamu perlu tahu.”

Aku mengatakannya dengan intonasi kasual saja, tapi kudengar satu debar keras. Serasa menggeratak posisi rusuk. Bunyinya bikin ngilu. _Bukan_ dariku.

“Setuju.” Wooseok bergerak mendadak, langsung loncat dari atap mobil dan masuk ke jok depan. “Ayo pulang— _ah_...”

Kesunyian. Cuma aku yang terguncang dengan bunyi bising mobil, bus, dan truk barang saling berhantaman di kejauhan. Cepat-cepat aku turun dari atap mobil, mendapati Wooseok tengah menunduk.

“Tolong antar aku pulang dulu, boleh?”

“Dih, kayak kita baru kenal kemarin aja—“ Tenggorokanku tersekat berat. 

Wooseok begitu saja melepaskan pelukan.

Aku resmi kehilangan.


	3. I Miss You

_Satu-satu, aku sayang kamu_

_Dua-dua, kamu sayang dia_

_Tiga-tiga, kita temenan aja_

_Satu, dua, tiga_

Friend-zone _selamanya_

(anonymous) 

/ * /

Silakan lewati bagian ini, karena ini salah satu ulasan zona berbahaya di dunia, _what so called friendzone_. Sudah masuk fase baper akut yang walau datangnya periodik, tapi selalu bikin melankolik.

Bagaimana jika pada suatu hari, ada dewa iseng yang mencuri matahari dari tugasnya sebagai pusat sistem tata surya?

Bagaimana jadinya Galaksi Bimasakti?

Bumi akan tetap ada, tapi kehilangan keseimbangan untuk membuat hal-hal internal dalam dirinya bertahan. Berdenyut, dinamis, hidup. Namun warna-warna dan nyala yang sebelumnya ada, perlahan meluntur.

Atau, gue kira bumi bakal mati suri. Seperti berangsur-angsur akan mendingin karena dalam berotasi dan berevolusi, tak lagi terpapar cahaya matahari. Tak perlu ahli nujum peramal kiamat, apa yang ada di bumi perlahan-lahan layu dan mati.

Sama seperti kemungkinan kalau tata surya kehilangan kehangatan matahari, pasti tidak akan ada solusi kecuali ada bintang baru yang begitu terang dan cocok jadi pengganti. Sejauh cakrawala terbentang, sosok semacam itu untuk menggerakkan lagi roda gerigi kehidupan gue belum terbayang.

Selebay itu yang akhir-akhir ini gue rasakan, tanpa Wooseok sebagai mata air di tengah sahara kehidupan gue. Tetap ada, tapi terseok-seok dalam diri ketika menjalani hari.

Gue sadar. Dalam hati, masih ada sketsa Wooseok yang nyaris tujuh dimensi dengan segala baik-buruknya. Di benak ini, berupa siluetnya yang hampir nyata. Seperti decitan mendadak rem mobil yang tidak bakal terhapus dari muka aspal.

Gue berdoa, semoga siapa pun dia, dapat menetralisir sel-sel kanker kerinduan gue yang konstan bereplika; mungkin butuh injeksi sekelas sel leukosit penderita HIV berupa kenyataan Wooseok menyukai Yeon Seobin (tapi ini gue tahu dari lama, tetap aja perasaan enggak bisa hilang); agar gue berhenti meneriakkan kebutuhan akan Wooseok dalam sendi-sendi kehidupan ini. Jika proton adalah sifat positif, dan elektron adalah sifat negatif manusia, maka gue patut meragukan akan ada _balance_ antara gue dan Wooseok.

Di fosil memori SMA gue, Wooseok pernah memberitahu, hitungan akhir _balance_ dari Kimia sampai Ekonomi kalaupun sudah seimbang, _belum tentu_ benar. Tapi kalau ingat sampai ke sana, yang gue ingat ialah ada begitu banyak hal yang Wooseok ajarkan pada gue. Juga kenangan saat ia memuja Yeon Seobin.

 _Damnit._ Benak gue menceracau lagi, padahal tidak ada episode error. Tapi gue nge- _hank_ lebih dari biasanya. Sebenarnya, biar enggak baper, seorang manusia butuh enkripsi untuk hatinya. Seperti merasionalisasikan segala kelakuan gebetan dengan dinding ICE (Intrusion Countermeasures Elektronis) berlapis-lapis.

Kapan terbangun imunitas atas Kim Wooseok? Itu pertanyaan yang gue belum tahu jawabannya, tapi sedang diusahakan. Bukan dalam pencarian, gue tengah meramu jawaban. Di sela-sela malam, ketika memandangi sepotong buntut bulan sabit dari jendela dengan teralis terkunci. Tak bergorden, karena untuk saat ini, tak mampu beli.

Di pagi hari, yang biasanya gue terbangun _menghalu_ sedang jantungan karena wajah tidur seseorang di sisi gue. Wajah tidurnya kayak malaikat, walau setahu gue malaikat tak pernah tidur dan kerjanya hanya berdoa. Tapi sekarang, tiap pagi gue bangun, yang ada cuma spasi kosong di tempat tidur.

Pada suatu siang, saat mengantarkan Sakura pergi belanja setelah kami bekerja, tersasar ke toko perhiasan. Membeli cincin _light rosy-gold_ yang cocok dengan jemari Dewi Yunani. Kerinduan gue sudah mengambyar kadar IQ dan EQ sedemikian drastis, sehingga gue mencoba bertekad untuk membuang cincin itu dengan dramatis dari atas jembatan Sungai Han.

 _Grandish_ sebagai acara tutup tirai, cincin yang gue buang itu perlambang perasaan yang ingin gue enyahkan. Gila? Sudah ya, tiap orang punya kesedengannya masing-masing. Dan yang gue pilih ya buang uang, daripada tersiksa membayangkan seberapa indah cincin itu bertakhta di jari manis Wooseok.

Gue jadi ingat. Wooseok, iya, kesayangan gue yang enggak tahu kapan copot takhtanya sebagai _the only one_ di hati ini, pernah kasih wewejang bijak.

 _Buat apa jatuh cinta sama orang yang jelas cinta sama orang lain?_ Melansir dari lirik lagu _rap_ gue yang aslinya, pelampiasan perasaan buat orangnya doang.

Kalaupun enggak bisa banget, ya pakai pepatah berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ke tepian. Wooseok menambahkan _, sakit-sakit dulu, sayang-sayang kemudian_. Yang indra pendengaran gue refleks mengirim impuls ke otak dan otak dengan bangganya menerjemahkan, _gimana mau mengajak kamu ke penghulu, kalau sampai sekarang cuma temenan?_

Sakura yang sebegitu sablengnya saja, bisa bertanya ada apa. Gue kenapa. Mohon maaf merepotkan. Dia sampai kasih subsidi asupan gizi berlebih, kali khawatir gue korslet begini gara-gara gizinya sebatas nasi-kimchi. Ingin gue protes, kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang. Tapi kuurungkan. Memberikan jawaban: kecapekan.

Lebih meyakinkan diri, aku kecapekan murni karena kerjaan. Bukan kelelahan karena menahan-nahan kerinduan. Pada seseorang yang bahkan tak menghubungiku dua-tiga bulan lamanya setelah malam itu.

Sebegitu mudahnya ikatan hubungan berakhir, ternyata.

(Seolah ada suara yang meledek gue dari gorong-gorong kosong ketika gue melampaui lalu-lalang orang tanpa _dia_ ada di antaranya, _terus aja lo mencoba, Jinhyuk. Enggak tahu kapan bakalan bisa lupanya_.)

/ * /

“Jinhyuk, lo pernah bilang, lagi garap _voicing_ animasi manhwa ‘kan ya?” tanya Seungwoo, di suatu momen ketika kami kumpul-kumpul lagi untuk makan malam.

Gue mengangguk sekenanya. Berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan asing karena Wooseok absen dari acara _hang-out_ kami. “Iya, selebay sinetron kejar tayang.”

“Maksud gua, berarti kan lo lagi enggak ke Jepang ya.”

“Ho-oh. Kenapa memangnya?”

“Terus Wooseok mana?”

Sumpit gue berhenti sedetik. Menggantung di udara. Bergerak lagi menyumpit segumpal nasi. “Sibuk kali.”

“Kali?” Alis Seungwoo kian terkernyit. “Lo enggak tahu dia ke mana?”

“Memang gue mesti tahu?” Gue buru-buru menjejalkan suapan besar-besar. Mengunyah, merutuk dalam hati karena sadar itu jawaban keliru.

“Biasanya lo sama Wooseok selalu saling tahu.” Seungyeon ikut menyahut. Matanya yang sipit kian menyipit. “Lagi berantem lo berdua?”

“Memang sudah lama sih dia enggak kasih kabar.” Gue menggeleng. Mengambil sepotong daging sapi berlumur _gopchujang_ dan kecap yang telah masak dibakar. Menyuapnya dengan nasi banyak-banyak, hendak gue telan bulat-bulat agar melancarkan kerongkongan.

“Selama 3 bulanan ini, dan enggak sekalipun dia oke diajak nongkrong. Ada apa ya tuh anak?” Seungwoo berdecak cemas.

“Sama aja kayak Yohan, suka kelayapan, entar juga balik lagi,” kilah gue.

“Ya enggak lah, Yohan atau bahkan Hangyul, sebulan tetap asik diajak jalan bareng,” protes Seungyeon.

“Tapi enggak lo larang buat ikut ketemuan cuma karena ada gue, ‘kan?” tanya Seobin, wajahnya tampak setengah termenung.

Kalau ini pertanyaan ditanyakan berbulan-bulan lalu, pasti gue sudah membatin _ya iyalah! Bahaya kalau ada lo. Nanti Wooseok makin memuja lo tiada tara._ Tapi sekarang gue cuma hela napas aja. “Lah _ngapain_ juga gue larang Wooseok ikut ketemuan cuma gara-gara lo? Ada-ada aja, sih.”

“Gue sudah coba kontak dia, sih. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia ngeles melulu.” Tatapan Seungyeon mengawang pada batu-batu es yang mengambang di gelas soju-nya. “Ada apa, ya?”

“Tolong cari Wooseok, dong, Jinhyuk. Kalau sama lo, dia pasti mau cerita kenapa-kenapanya,” pinta Seungwoo, sorot pandangnya bikin gue mulas.

“Lo berdua mesti ada, kayak langit sama laut yang ada buat bumi kayak gue,” Seobin berpuitis pun membuat gue mempertimbangkan melemparkan arang, tapi sayang arangnya. Sialannya, dia tampak tulus. “Gue merasa kehilangan kalian.”

_Lebih lagi gue._

/ * /

Atas nama persahabatan.

Persetan perasaan.

Salah, ini tetap harus dalam bilik-bilik pertemanan. Biar aku tak tersasar lagi di selasar perasaan yang lebih dari sekadar persahabatan.

Aku datang ke apartemennya. Mengernyit mendapati pintu tidak dikunci, sedikit terbuka. Lampunya menyala. Dari sejak keluar mobil, kudengar kegaduhan dari apartemen ini. Pintu depan separuh terbuka. Menyelinap masuk, aku dibuat terkejut melihat tiga pasang sepatu. Sepasang sepatu milik Wooseok yang kukenal tercecer di lantai, dan dua lagi tergeletak agak tak rapi seolah dilepaskan tergesa-gesa.

“Ini sudah aku buatkan teh manis, Kak Wooseok. Taruh di meja ya.” Suara canggung Kim Minkyu kukenali.

“Minkyu, kamu punya minyak atau balsam hangat? Kasihan banget ini, sumpah.” Satu lagi suara teman kerja Wooseok, Goo Jungmo.

“Haduh. Aku enggak ada, kubeli dulu ke apoti terde—“

Jawaban Minkyu tersela bunyi orang muntah-muntah parah. Suara muntahnya saja aku hafal. Aku bergegas merangsek masuk dan menuju kamar mandi. Tertegun mendapati kesayanganku tengah berjongkok di kloset, terengah-engah, sampai meneteskan airmata. Rambut menempel ke dahi. Keringat dingin bergulir di pelipis.

“Hah,” Wooseok tertawa pongah, meludah lagi ke kloset, “aku keinget Si Sampah. Lega rasanya.” Tidak lama tubuhnya mengejang lagi, menyemburkan lagi seluruh asam lambung dan enzim yang terlarut di sisa-sisa makanan atau minuman.

“Wooseok!” Aku bergerak masuk ke kamar mandi. Mengambil alih posisi Jungmo, mengambil handuk bersih yang diulurkannya, dan berlutut untuk mengelusi punggung Wooseok. “Kamu kenapa?”

“Enggak lihat aku lagi muntah?” sentaknya, galak, tapi terdengar amat letih. 

Aku bersabar. Dia tengah marah. Entah murni karena aku atau ada alasan lain. “Kamu sakit?”

“Kamu _ngapain_ di sini?” Wooseok mendelik, sambil menggapai-gapai sentoran _. Flush._ Bergegas bangun menuju wastafel.

“Kamu enggak ada kabar.” Karena langkahnya goyah, kupegangi dia. 

“Kamu sama aja.” Ia membasuh muka di wastafel dan berkumur beberapa kali.

“Kamu _dicariin_ yang lain.” Kuserahkan handuk padanya.

Alih-alih menjawab, ia menukas, “Aku mau mandi.”

Nadanya seperti itu, terlebih ia mengempaskan lirikan mematikan yang membikin Jungmo mundur ke samping Minkyu. Dua teman kerjanya itu menelan ludah. Buru-buru undur diri ke ruang tamu.

“Oke.” Kuletakkan handuk di gantungan. Tidak ada gunanya mendebat Wooseok sekarang. Kututup pintu di belakang punggung.

Aku terdiam lama. Boleh saja Wooseok menyalakan _shower_ dan keran air sekaligus, termasuk _flushing_ toilet sekali lagi lama-lama. Tapi dalam jarak sedekat ini, takkan menguras suara lain yang coba ia tutupi dan tertangkap dengarku: ia terseguk, napas tersengal-sengal berat, muntah sekali lagi. Mengumpat lamat-lamat. 

Sampai ia akhirnya benar-benar mandi, aku cuma mondar-mandir di ruang makan yang _open kitchen_ dengan dapur dan ruang tamu. Lelah menanti, aku tersenyum pada dua pemuda yang duduk canggung bersisian.

“Hei, terima kasih sudah antar Wooseok pulang,” kataku. Menarik kursi meja makan, memerhatikan gelengan mereka. Berhati-hati bertanya, “Wooseok... kenapa, ya?”

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Deru napas mereka tak wajar. Minkyu menggosok-gosok telapak tangan; Jungmo meremas-remas pelan botol air minum. Tak satu pun menatap apalagi menjawabku.

Aku nyaris gila, hingga akhirnya berpindah ke sofa _single._ Memandang keduanya dalam-dalam. “Tolong kasih tahu gue.”

Sepasang kolega kerja itu saling lirik. Kupasang muka sememelas mungkin. _“Please.”_

“Mending kita kasih tahu,” bisik Minkyu.

Jungmo menggeleng berat. “Itu kan terserah dianya.”

“Nanti keburu si Bapak mengejar lagi ke sini,” desak Minkyu.

“Bapak siapa?” selaku tak sabaran.

“Tapi kalau nanti kejadian lagi, gimana?” Minkyu seperti anjing yang sudah ditaruh dalam kardus, seolah tahu majikan akan membuangnya.

Jungmo mengelus-elus tengkuknya dan menunduk dalam. “Kalau dia marah gimana?”

“Aku.” Kutepuk dada. “Aku yang tanggung-jawab kalau Wooseok marah.”

Mereka berpandangan. Aku merasakan denyutan hebat di ubun-ubun. Mual dengan ketidaktahuanku. Kebodohan mengabaikan Wooseok. Pantas kalau dia marah, aku menjauh saat dia butuh.

Jungmo mengusap-usap wajah keras. Tangannya terkepal. Kelihatan menguatan tekad. Akhirnya ia buka mulut juga, bersuara lirih.

“Ada dokter residen baru di bagian orthopedi. Sekitar 5-6 bulan terakhir. Disenangi para senior, karena baik dan ramah—kata mereka.” Waktunya tepat dengan Wooseok setelah pulih dari terapi netralisir kadar nuklir. Jungmo bolak-balik melirik pintu kamar mandi. “Dia suka datang ke tempat MRI dan CT-scan, atau sekadar datang minta tolong stetoskop atau tensimeternya dibenarkan... oleh Kak Wooseok.”

“Orangnya ganjen... dan suka bercanda jorok,” Minkyu menimpali, suaranya lebih rendah dari bisikan dan untung gue bisa dengar.

“Di rumah sakit juga, dia suka colek-colek.” Jungmo menggosok-gosok punggung lengannya yang mendingin. “Lebih seram lagi, dia cuma menggoda cowok.”

Tidak perlu kelanjutan, penjelasan singkat itu saja menghantamku seperti martil besar memecah kaca lapis anti peluru. Sasaran manusia sialan itu pasti lelaki dengan visual yang memanjakan mata dan hasratnya. Profesi bukan jaminan kelakuan baik, aku merasa diingatkan lagi.

“Kami bertiga termasuk yang sering kena bahan bercandaannya.” Jungmo membentuk tanda kutip dengan jemari ketika menekankan dua kata terakhir. “Tapi paling sering Kak Wooseok.”

“Kalian dilecehkan sama dia?” Perlahan darahku mendidih. Tangan terkepal dan mendingin. Napasku tersekat dan memberat. “Wooseok... apalagi?”

Reaksi keduanya adalah terdiam dengan badan menggigil, wajah memucat, napas tersekat, jantung berdebar keras. Itu menjelaskan banyak hal jauh lebih daripada yang bisa mereka katakan.

“Minkyu tadi bilang, takut bapaknya mengejar ke sini.” Mungkin bukan cuma _clairaudience,_ aku juga punya kemampuan _auditory-memory_. Suara apa pun, terekam memori; takkan terlupakan. “Itu dokter baru sampai mengejar ke sini segala?”

Takut-takut, mereka mengangguk. Jungmo menjawab, “Kami bergilir menginap di apartemen satu sama lain. Dia cuma mengejar Kak Wooseok ke sini segitunya.”

“Kalau lihat mobil dia datang ke sini, kami loncat dari jendela ke apartemen sebelah. Terus naik bus buat kabur ke apartemenku atau Kak Jungmo,” ujar Minkyu gugup. “Paling seram... kalau dia datang ke sini sambil mabuk, menggebrak-gebrak cari Kak Wooseok.”

Oke, kesayanganku itu memang titisan Artemis saking visualnya sangat indah. Sampai-sampai ada Hades yang mengejarnya ke sini, menandangkan musim dingin tanpa ampun. “Tetangga pada ke mana?

“Enggak ada yang berani, Kak. Itu dokter munafik, kayak mendadak normal dari hang-over tiap disapa orang,” kata Jungmo, resah menangkupkan kedua tangannya sendiri.

“Kalian enggak lapor atau ada upaya apa begitu untuk menghukum dokter itu?” desisku.

Minkyu mulai menegapkan duduknya. “Kira-kira dua-tiga bulan lalu, Kak Wooseok mulai melawan. Dia menyentak tangan si Bapak. Memandang tajam. Bahkan sinis berkomentar. Orang-orang yang suka dokter ini, jadi balik menghujat sikap Kak Wooseok. Enggak profesional dan terlalu lebay diajak bercanda, kata mereka.”

“Iya, ya. Tadi kalian bilang dia munafik.” Aku mendesah kesal. “Terus?”

“Pernah ada kejadian, kayaknya Kak Wooseok meninju Dokter Hyoon-go. Aku ingatnya saja ngeri, Kak Wooseok lari keluar dari ruang periksa dokter.” Jungmo memutar-mutar arlojinya. “Dia nyaris di-PHK, dan batal karena Dokter Hyoon-go bilang enggak usah membesarkan masalah.”

 _Bangke banget itu orang!_ Kukatup mulut rapat-rapat. Gigi bergemelutuk menahan geraman.

“Kan kasihan. Kontrak kerjanya masih setahun lagi. Kalau minta berhenti begitu aja, nanti dapat SKP. Kalau di keterangannya ditulis karena kekerasan kayak meninju dokter, bisa-bisa enggak bakal ada instansi kesehatan mana pun lagi menerima jasa Kak Wooseok jadi teknisi biomedis atau _biomedical tuner_.” Minkyu menyeka matanya yang berkaca-kaca. “Buka toko sendiri pun, perizinannya bakal dipersulit. Vendor juga enggak bakal mau jual bahan primer alat biomedis sama dia.”

“Tapi kan itu salah dokternya!” protesku keras-keras.

“Tetap saja, kan di SKP enggak bakal dituliskan kronologi kejadian,” gumam Minkyu. Wajahnya setingkat lebih muram dari sebelumnya.

Kami dilanda keheningan sejenak saat mendengarkan Wooseok muntah-muntah. Untung dia bukan perempuan, kalau iya, pasti aku sudah berpikir negatif. Dia korban perkosaan sampai akhirnya, hamil. Bisa gila aku kalau benar begitu jadinya.

“Wooseok sakit?” tanyaku lagi.

“Itu Kak Wooseok muntah-muntah, jadi kebiasaan tiap habis Dokter Hyoon-go coba melecehkan dia.” Jungmo menyelesaikan penuturan. “Tadi pas jalan pulang, Kak Wooseok se-lift berdua aja sama si dokter. Jadi ....”

Aku melambaikan tangan, meminta hentikan penjelasan. Siapa sudi tahu detil apa saja yang ia lakukan pada Wooseok. Kesayanganku pasti merasa jijik luar biasa. Wajar saja dia muntah-muntah.

Saking geram dan frustrasi dengan ketololanku, aku berdiri. Memijat dahi. Mencengkeram telapak tangan sendiri. Sahabatku terancam dipecat dan kehilangan pekerjaan selamanya, sementara yang kupikirkan cuma perasaan pribadi.

Oh, tolong, kucing saja lebih pintar mencungkil lemari untuk mencari makanan daripada kebegoanku mencerna situasi.

Napasku memburu hebat, menyadari ada manusia gila yang coba-coba menodai kesayanganku. Mau itu Kim Wooseok atau pun bukan, tidak seorang pun di dunia pantas dijadikan lawakan seksual apalagi sampai dilecehkan. Dikuntit pula! _Stalker_ gila!

“Terus sekarang dia bakal ke sini?” tanyaku geram.

“Enggak tahu,” jawab Minkyu ragu dan ngeri, “tapi bukan berarti enggak bakal.”

“Yang jelas, tadi dia pergi minum-minum sama dokter lain.” Jungmo menambahkan.

Aku merasakan kuku ini menancap ke telapak tangan, mulai perih karena ada luka terbuka. Menganalisa informasi yang sebelumnya telah dipaparkan. Setiap mabuk atau teler, dia bakal menggebrak sampai ke mari. Entah apa yang akan terjadi. Aku berbalik, menatap bergantian dua pemuda itu. Berempati, apalagi melihat betapa pucat mereka menahan ketakutan.

Atas nama senioritas, si dokter ganjen pasti mengegas godaannya, dan menjustifikasi tindakan biadab itu sebagai candaan belaka. Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku membenci ada istiadat negara sendiri. Mampuslah benih-benih patriarki. Dan kuduga, dua pemuda ini pasti sering ditolong Wooseok karena tidak kuasa membela diri. Takut di-PHK pula. Tapi mencoba berani demi melindungi balik Wooseok.

“Kalian mesti pergi dari sini sekarang juga,” kataku tegas. “Gih, cepat!” 

“Ta-tapi nanti Kak Wooseok gimana?” tanya Jungmo cemas.

“Sama aku. Tenang aja.” Aku tersenyum sepintas. “Oh, atau mau aku antar sekalian? Tunggu sampai Wooseok selesai mandi, ya.”

“Tidak usah. Saya bawa mobil,” tolak Jungmo segan. “Nanti saya sekalian antar Minkyu saja.”

“Kak Jinhyuk, mending kita hadapi Dokter Hyoon-go sama-sama. Dia se-seram pas mabuk.” Minkyu sampai tergeragap.

Aku menggeleng. “Enggak usah, aku juga mau bawa Woosek pergi.”

Tepat saat itu, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Wooseok pakai baju setengah basah. Dalam situasi biasa, aku pasti sudah telan ludah. Apalagi si dokter bejat calon pemerkosa itu.

“Kamu kenapa masih di sini?” Wajah Wooseok merah padam, beralih menatap dua juniornya. “Kalian cerita sama Jinhyuk?”

Keduanya mengkeret ketakutan. Cepat-cepat aku berdiri menghalangi mereka. “Aku yang memaksa mereka buat cerita.”

Wooseok melengos. “Cepat pergi dari sini _. Se-mu-a-nya_. Jangan sampai ada yang jadi saksi pembunuhan.”

Kutangkap tangannya Wooseok. Tersentak saat Wooseok menyentaknya kasar. Kuabaikan cekikan rasa sakit yang seakan mengelindankan pita suara, tenggorokan dan kerongkongan jadi satu.

“Kamu kenapa enggak cerita sama aku?!” tanyaku, nyaris berteriak.

“Enggak semua hal tentang aku, kamu perlu tahu!” katanya, antara bentakan dan kefrustrasian.

Napasku tersekat. Kepala pening, teriakan Wooseok menyisakan denging menyakitkan yang menusuk-nusuk setiap saraf hipersensitif indra pendengaranku. Tidak lebih pedih daripada kata-kata itu dilontarkan kembali padaku, persis seperti yang kukatakan padanya di malam terakhir kali kami bertemu. 

“Aah... jadi karena itu, malam itu kamu bilang _setuju_.” Mungkin Wooseok terlalu malu atau jijik sama dirinya sendiri, karena dipegang-pegang orang. Atau dipeluk—dan aku tertawa getir. “Bego banget ya aku enggak mengerti, padahal kamu sudah tanya-tanya soal mau atau enggak dipeluk begitu.”

“...memang,” jeda panjang, dan nada itu begitu lunak.

Alih-alih marah, aku mendengkuskan tawa. Menertawakan diriku sendiri. Memukul-mukul samping kepala keras-keras. Jungmo dan Minkyu ternganga, sementara Wooseok maju untuk menahan tanganku.

“Apaan sih, Jinhyuk! Jangan! Nanti telingamu sakit lagi, gimana?” Tangan Wooseok kuat-kuat menahan tanganku.

“Sakit juga, enggak ada seberapanya dibanding yang kamu alami.” Kusentak tangannya, melakukan yang sama. Sampai ia mencekal tanganku dengan mengepitnya erat-erat.

“Maaf.” Kepalaku tertunduk. Parau berkata, ”maaf banget, Wooseok.”

Dia menggigit bibir. Gusar membuang napas. “Mending kamu pergi dari sini. Sana, kawal Minkyu sama Jungmo. Aku enggak mau mereka kenapa-napa.”

“Tapi aku enggak mau kamu kenapa-napa.” Aku menautkan pandangan kami. Terdengar debar keras dari jantungnya. Betapa menyesal aku membiarkan Wooseok ketakutan membayangkan apa yang si dokter bajingan PK bakal lakukan padaku atau kedua juniornya, kalau sampai kami masih di sini. Aku tahu, kalau soal aku, dia juga sama enggak teganya padaku.

“Tenang aja.” Wooseok bercanda dengan airmuka terdakwa siap divonis mati, dan mengetahui ia tidak seujung kuku pun melakukan kejahatan. “Aku sudah dapat saran buat berani menghajar dia.”

Mengingat uraian Minkyu tentang kesuraman masa depan Wooseok jika dia sampai di-PHK, aku menyanggah, “Kutarik kata-kataku yang itu. Kita cari cara lain.”

“Kami juga enggak mau Kak Wooseok kenapa-napa,” sahut Minkyu takut-takut.

“Kalau bisa ke-gap sama-sama, kita lapor polisi.” Jungmo menyarankan.

“Jungmo, kau tahu kan Si Sampah katanya punya teman kepala reserse terdekat atau apalah? Intinya dia punya koneksi.” Wooseok mengurut pelipis.

“Ya terus masalahnya apa?” kata Jungmo.

“Kalau kita melapor, yang ada malah kita yang bakal dibabak belur sama polisi.” Wooseok berdecak. 

“Karena itulah. Sudah, gih. Kalian pulang sekarang. Biar aku sama Wooseok.” Kuraih tangan dua pemuda itu.

“Kamu mau ikut dilecehkan, hah?” sentak Wooseok. “Lee Jinhyuk!”

Aku buru-buru mendorong dua pemuda itu ke pintu depan dan meminta mereka segera pakai sepatu. Berbalik lagi, melampui Wooseok yang mendumel begitu saja. Menjeblak pintu kamar terbuka. Tergesa masuk dan membuka lemari baju. Berjinjit mengambil tas besar yang ada di atas lemari. 

Kulemparkan baju-baju Wooseok ke atas tempat tidur. Dari kolong dipan, meraih kardus makanan simpanannya. Wooseok masuk kamar, kutarik handuk yang dikalungkan ke lehernya.

“Kita cabut sekarang,” kataku. Meraih kantung plastik dan menjejalkan handuk ke dalamnya sebelum kutekan ke dasar tas besar.

“Aku enggak bakal lari.” Wooseok mengeraskan rahang. Membanting tanganku jauh-jauh dari tasnya.

“Ini namanya mengungsi buat atur strategi.” Kujeblakkan lagi tasnya, memasukkan pakaian sebanyak mungkin.

Wooseok menggeleng keras. “Berengsek itu bakal mengejar aku kemanapun.”

“Itu Si Kampret mana tahu aku.” Aku bahkan melipat selimut seringkas mungkin.

“Kamu enggak tahu dia.” Aku mengelak ketika Wooseok hendak menghentikanku mengemasi barangnya. “Bisa enggak sih kamu mau _ngerti,_ aku enggak mau kamu kenapa-napa gara-gara keseret masalah ini?”

“Kita sama-sama mau kita berdua enggak kenapa-napa. _Fix.”_ Kuremas bahunya erat. “Jangan _nyerah._ ”

Tanpa mendengarkan protesnya, aku buru-buru keluar kamar. Menuju pada dua suara yang hendak berpamitan pulang. Pintu kubanting tertutup, langkah-langkah panjang mengantar sepasang junior Wooseok menuju mobil Jungmo.

Sampai mobil itu menembus jalanan malam, aku tak berhenti tolah-toleh kanan-kiri. Mewaspadai sekitar. Tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan mobil lain di parkiran. Aku berlari kembali ke apartemen. Main masuk tanpa buka sepatu dulu.

Wooseok terduduk di kasur. “Jinhyuk, aku enggak mau diantar pulang kampung atau ke rumah keluarga. ”Nanti mereka ikutan khawatir.” 

“Yah, gila aja. Enggak sejauh itu, lah.” Aku menggeleng. Menyemplungkan buku-buku bacaan favorit Wooseok ke tas lain.

“Tapi aku juga enggak mau menginap di tempat teman-teman kita yang lain.” Wooseok mencengkeram selimutnya.

Aku buru-buru lari ke kamar mandi, mengambil peralatan mandinya sambil teriak, “Tempat Seobin, mau?”

“Apalagi dia!”

Aku nyaris tersandung. Saking girangnya mendengar teriakan kesalnya. Apalagi dumelan Wooseok, _siapa mau_ stay _di tempat pas orangnya lagi nge-_ bang _orang lain? Edan—yang benar aja, Jinhyuk!_

“Ya sudah... tempat Seungwoo atau Seungyeon?” tawarku lagi. Memasukkan semua peralatan mandi dalam satu wadah, dan menyusupkannya ke tas.

“Aku enggak mau melibatkan mereka.” Wooseok menggeleng. Sudah setrauma itu sampai muntah-muntah, masih saja keras kepala.

Aku berdecak tak sabar, sampai akhirnya tersadar. “Aku telanjur terlibat.”

“Kamu masih bisa pergi. Sekarang,” tegas Wooseok.

“Enggak. Aku melibatkan diri.” Balik aku mencibir padanya. “Menginap dulu di hotel?”

“Sayang uangku. Mending buat bayar sewa apartemen, tahu.” Ganti Wooseok yang datar menatapku. 

“Aku yang bayar.” Sambil lalu aku mengepak jaketnya ke dalam tas.

“Aku enggak mau jadi pengutang. ” Wooseok berusaha mendorongku keluar kamar. “Kamu perlu kutinju dulu atau gimana, sih—“

Wooseok memandangku tajam ketika kutahan tangannya.

“Oke. Kita ke rumahku saja.” Aku setengah sadar saat menarik tangannya dan menautkan jemari kami, mendaratkan kecupan dalam di kening Wooseok. Tak hirau detak di dadanya hilang sejenak.

Menyadari keimpulsifan bodoh ini, hentakan terasa di dasar perut. Segera aku angkat kaki keluar kamar. Mondar-mandir mencabut semua kabel dan mematikan perangkat elektronik. Merampok isi kulkas, kumasukkan apa saja yang ada bahkan air mineral.

Untuk kali pertama setelah tiga bulan, senyumanku terentang tulus karena mendengar tangan-tangan cekatan akhirnya tergerak melipat pakaian. Dadaku mengembang dengan kehangatan mendengar suara ritsleting ditutup.

Aku menyerahkan tas kerjanya. Membawakan tas besarnya dan selimut, sementara Wooseok mengunci jendela, lemari, dan pintu. Mencaklongkan ransel dan tas kerja di pundak, seraya menjinjing _totebag_ berisi makanan dan minuman.

Kami menyelinap dalam malam. Kubuka kunci pintu mobil. Kami sama-sama asal melemparkan barang ke jok belakang. Ketika tengah berbenah supaya semua barang masuk, ada sebuah sedan hitam mewah masuk ke area parkiran.

Badan Wooseok bergetar. Dari raut wajah, kutahu ia menahan amarah. “Itu dia, Jinhyuk.”

Aku berputar, mendorong Wooseok masuk ke mobil. Langsung menutup pintu. Sejenak kupandangi siluet seorang pria yang keluar setelah mematikan mesin mobil.

Ternyata tidak sesuai dugaanku. Bukan pria tua bertubuh gempal obesitas dengan wajah mesum. Justru pria tinggi flamboyan, setelan necis, senyum menawan, wajah memerah ala orang kebanyakan menenggak alkohol. Mata berkilat karnivora. Harum parfum mahalnya tercium dalam radius 15 meter, untung aku bukan clair dengan penciuman kelewat peka. Kali bisa pingsan seketika menghirup perpaduan parfum, pengharum mobil, rokok, dan alkohol di badan pria sialan itu.

Wooseok membuka jendela, meraih tanganku. Mendesis penuh desakan, “Kenapa malah dilihat doang? Buruan, ayo pergi!”

Berputar lagi ke sisi pengemudi, dari ujung mata, kulihat dia menabrak pegangan. Naik ke tangga apartemen. Irama langkahnya kacau. Ia menyenandungkan Lacrimosa Mozart—aku masih ingat itu dulu suka dinyanyikan padus zaman SMA untuk kompetisi. Menceracaukan nama kesayanganku. Menyebut tentang rambut lembut. Harum tubuh. Kulit mulus minta dicupang. Bibir mungil semerah hati. Liuk pinggul. Lekuk badan yang meneriakkan perlu belaian.

Aku nyaris meninju bodi mobil. Tapi kewarasan dan kasih sayang pada mobil pertama yang kubeli susah payah ini menang, termasuk kebutuhan untuk mengamankan Wooseok sekarang juga. Masuk ke mobil, bergegas kukemudikan. Persneling terhentak. Ban berdecit. Mesin mobil meraung.

Mobil menerabas malam. Tapi bagiku, tak mengikis suara bajingan yang kata-katanya tentang Wooseok bergaung-gaung semenyebalkan omongan sembarang orang yang main berkomentar tanpa mengerti situasi-kondisi. Macan _netizen_ dengan _hate-speech_ mereka.

“Jangan _ngebut-ngebut._ ” Kalau bukan karena tangan Wooseok menggamit tanganku, mungkin kami sudah kecelakaan karena betapa barbar mobil ini kukemudikan membelah jalanan. “Aku masih mesti balas dendam sama dia.”

Kueratkan genggaman tangan kami. “Bukan kamu doang.”

/ * /

Sepanjang perjalanan sampai tiba di rumah baruku, ponsel Wooseok tak henti berdering. Dialer-nya si bajingan. Wooseok bilang, ia tak bisa main memblok nomor itu karena kadang telpon dari si dokter itu berhubungan dengan kerjaan. Aku protes, karena ini sudah di luar jam kerja.

Akhirnya setelah berdebat cepat, dia mengokekan aku menjawab telepon.

“Halo?”

_“’Ayang... kamu ke mana, hm?”_

Suara orang terceguk mabuk. Aku menahan sensasi kelojotan di perut yang ingin memuntahkan semua makan malamku sebelumnya _. “Maaf, ini siapa?”_

 _“Kamu enggak usah pura-pura enggak kenal lagi, deh.”_ Suaranya kian memberat, terengah-engah penuh gairah. _“Triknya sudah basi.”_

Aku menepikan mobil sesaat. Membelalak menyadari dia tengah mendesah-desah murah. _Phone Sex!_ Nyaris kubanting HP Wooseok saat itu juga. Wooseok malah rolling-eyes, bertampang sama mualnya dan memulutkan, _tuh-kan-aku-bilang-juga-apa, jangan-diangkat-telepon-dari-dia._ Terpaksa ku _-mute_ panggilan teleponnya.

 _“Maybe he’s rutting my apartment’s front door now,”_ komentar Wooseok datar.

“ _Disgusting and beyond crazy.”_ Aku mengumpat, memandang tajam ponsel seakan bisa menyampaikan hasrat kegelapan ingin mengoyak-ngoyak manusia gila itu sekarang juga. “Terus ini gimana?”

“Dia bakal telepon terus. Jadi biasanya aku blok nomor dia malam ini, besok _un-block_ buat kerjaan.” Wooseok menoleh padaku, pandangannya meredup. “Maaf, aku enggak mau bikin kamu sesyok itu.”

Aku menggeleng. “Aku enggak mengerti lagi gimana kamu bisa sekuat ini.”

“Apa perlu aku akting suara lagi di _-bang_ sama orang, biar dia enggak sehalu itu? Mmh... ” Wooseok dengan tatapan sayu pun memimikkan desahan lamban. Mulut mendecap seolah habis berciuman. Napas tersekat nikmat. Mataku serta-merta membulat. “— _deeper_ —mmhngh! Kok mulutku ditutup-tutup, sih? Memang enggak meyakinkan?”

Merinding berat aku mendengarnya. Wajah memanas. Kalau Wooseok jerit-jerit lebay kayak artis porno, pasti sudah kujitak dia sekarang. Masalahnya ini di remang dalam mobil. Pinggir jalan yang lumayan sepi. Erangan seksi memantul-mantul bergema, tersekap dalam mobilku. Dan suaranya itu kayak remah-remah _almond_ panggang renyah berbumbu rempah-rempah eksotik, seksi memikat pendengar dengan serak basahnya. Apalagi suara napas tersekat seolah menahan deraan nikmat— _damnit_ , bisa-bisa aku yang nge- _bang_ dia sekarang.

Astaga. Mimpiku jadi nyata tanpa kuminta. _Wooseok makes his own words come true._ Dilanjutkan, bisa-bisa ereksi karena enggak sengaja. Kurasakan aliran keringat di pelipis nyaris membeku, entah karena jilatan dingin AC atau faktor stressku meroket dahsyat. Ini aku enggak yakin bisa melupakan aksinya barusan.

 _“He will make your voice a source to be his fantasy for masturbation.”_ Aku berdalih. Jangan-jangan aku yang malah melakukannya. Menahan tangan untuk tidak mengelap keringat dingin sekarang juga. Melepaskan jemari dari bibirnya, tanpa meraba seberapa lembut teksturnya sekarang juga.

 _“I don’t want it,”_ gerutu Wooseok.

 _“That’s why.”_ Tanpa ampun, aku putuskan sambungan telepon. Mematikan ponsel. Mencabut baterainya, kemudian memasukkannya ke ransel Wooseok di jok belakang.

Kulepaskan tanganku dari gamitannya. Bahaya, kalau sampai dia merasakan telapak tanganku mulai berkeringat. Kami tak lagi berbicara, melanjutkan perjalanan dengan tegang sampai ke rumah baruku.

Ketegangan yang entah karena merasa akan ada kejaran si bajingan, atau hal lainnya.

/ * /

Setelah aku selesai memarkir mobil dengan aman di garasi, mengunci pagar dan pintu depan, kudapati Wooseok sudah duduk manis di sofa single ruang tamu rumahku. Memandang sekeliling dengan saksama.

Ia telah meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya ke ruang tamuku, sementara aku tersengal pasca mondar-mandir membantunya mengangkut barang bawaan. Pipiku terasa kesemutan. Pundak pegal dan ulu hati melinu, menyadari Wooseok seobservan kucing mengamati lingkungan baru.

“Uangmu enggak cukup buat beli gorden?” tebak Wooseok. Telak.

Aku membalasnya dengan cengiran sepintas. Beranjak ke dapur. Mengambilkan dua gelas, mengisi dengan air minum dari dispenser. Menaruh segelas di depan Wooseok.

“Dan enggak ada buat menyuguh orang.” Wooseok menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. “Kenapa enggak sabar dulu aja sih beli rumahnya?”

“Khawatir aja uangnya kepakai buat lain-lain,” kilahku, lalu meneguk air dari gelas yang kupegang. Rasanya bikin denyut dan sensasi kencang di kepala, perlahan-lahan mengendur. Mungkin inilah kenapa para penulis, mau pun ilmuwan, saat menekuni sesuatu, selalu ditemani air mineral.

Wooseok menyandarkan badan ke sofa. “Ternyata aku bego juga. Kukira kamu beneran beli studio... ternyata rumah.”

Aku menatapnya. Merasakan sensasi kesemutan itu merayapi lagi hingga ubun-ubun. “Maaf aku enggak bilang apa-apa.

“Aku juga sama aja.” Wooseok menggeleng. Turut memandangku, tampak sedih sehingga rasa pekat itu memekat. _“...and for that, I’m so sorry_.”

 _“Me too.”_ Aku mencoba tersenyum. _“Now we’re on the same page.”_

“Iya.” Dia balas menyungging senyum, yang bikin aku sadar, daripada pepatah “rindu berdarah-darah”, rasanya malah kayak sebelumnya di badanku enggak ada darah sampai dari organ intern sampai rangka gerak terasa enggak fungsional. Kini akhirnya mengalir normal kembali. 

Aku mengalihkan sensasi kram di relung hati mengempiskan kerinduan ini biar enggak bergelegak. Dalam diam, meneguk air sambil mengamati Wooseok memandangi plafon putih, dengan jendela berbingkai warna _pearl river_ , dan dinding bercat _harbor gray._ Lampu gantung di dapur dan sudut-sudut dinding bernuansa _roman-vintage._ Dinding bata industrial di atas perapian gas berlapis kaca. Tanaman hias di sudut-sudut ruangan. Sofa warna _abalone_ di ruang tamu. Meja kaca berkaki rendah. Televisi layar datar di depannya.

Masih pakai kompor gas, dengan dinding berlapis _white backlash_. Agak menyebalkan karena bakal gampang kelihatan kalau kotor. Di seberang ruang tamu, ada meja didampingi rak buku—spasi yang ingin kujadikan studio _. Glass wall,_ sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan spasi kecil taman belakang rumah, juga tembok batas. Dari sana, terlihat bentangan rumah-rumah yang berada di posisi tidak lebih tinggi dari rumah baruku saat ini.

Ia berdecak takjub. Lembut berkata, “Aku suka rumah kamu.”

 _Coba suka orangnya juga, bukan rumahnya doang._ Tapi aku tak bisa menghentikan senyuman di wajahku dan gelitikan kehangatan yang merayapi hati. _“Thanks.”_

Wooseok bangkit setelah menaruh gelas minum. Mengambil _totebag_ berisi makanan dan minuman. “Aku boleh masukkan ini ke dalam kulkas?”

“Buruan, gih. Sayang kalau basi.” Aku juga meloncat bangun. Tersenyum bandel. “Lumayan kan, penghematan.”

“Dasar.” Nadanya lunak. Senyum tipis di bibir. _Aku suka_. Kubiarkan Wooseok menaruh makanan ke dalam kulkas di dapur. “Sempat-sempatnya bawa ini dari apartemenku.”

“Aku enggak bisa kasih kamu makan tiga kali sehari, sori.” Desahku terbumbung bersamaan dengan kekehan.

“Mmm... memang,” Wooseok berlutut. Pintu kulkas menghalangiku mengetahui airmukanya, “aku boleh lama tinggal di sini?”

“Ya ilah. Kamu kayak enggak kenal aku aja, sih.” Aku meniru gayanya memutar bola mata. 

“Benar, nih? Enggak ada calon istri? Berhubung kamu sudah punya rumah,” tanya Wooseok. Suaranya santai, tapi kesunyian rumah memungkinkanku mendengar derap debar jantung yang bukan dariku.

Mengerti apa maksudnya, aku terpingkal-pingkal. “Kenapa? Takut dengar aku _bang-bang_ sama cewek—kemungkinan bakal kayak kalau kamu _stay_ di tempat Seobin, ya?”

Tawaku mengeras karena Wooseok kilat dan penuh akurasi membidik apel mengenai wajahku. Apel itu kutangkap satu tangan dengan sigap.

“Kalau ada, antar aku ke tempat Jungmo aja, deh,” gerutunya. Dengus napasnya begitu keras, menyelarasi bunyiku menggigit apel dalam satu gigitan besar.

“Kan kalau ada, aku janji bakal mengenalkan ceweknya ke kamu,” tanggapku di sela kunyahan.

“Terus waktu itu, pas habis telepon tanya-tanya soal studi—yang ternyata rumah—kan ada cewek memanggil kamu.” Wooseok menjorokkan bungkusan tofu ke dalam kulkas. “Itu siapa?”

Aku tak langsung menjawab. Mendekat, melipat lengan di pintu kulkas. Menyorongkan apel ke depan mulut Wooseok. “Dia _seiyuu_ dari Jepang, lawan mainku di _The Other Half of My Orange._ Kami sering kerja bareng. Kamu tahu orangnya, kok.”

“Siapa?” Wooseok lalu menggigit apel itu tanpa sungkan.

Aku menggigit lagi bagian kulitnya. Berhubung aku tahu, Wooseok tidak begitu menyukai apel yang masih berkulit. “Itu loh, yang waktu itu kamu ketemu sama aku dan dia di Classy Jr. Burger.”

“Ho...” Penginnya sih GR karena mendadak matanya berubah segaris. Tapi dia meraih tanganku, menggigit apel lagi. “Yang waktu itu kamu cium jidatnya, ya?”

“Hah? Seumur-umur, aku jarang banget cium dahi.”

“Terus itu kemarin di Classy. Jr ngapain?”

“Tanganku mengeplak gelas cola. Dia mau cegah, kepeleset. Aku mau menolong dia, eh ternyata malah dia _nyeruduk_ aku. Asli, enggak sengaja.”

“Oh, kupikir apa. Habis kalian ketawa-tawa senang banget sih, habis itu.”

“Kenapa?” godaku. Menoyor manis pelipisnya. _“Jealous much?”_

 _“You wish,”_ seloroh Wooseok. Meraup gigitan besar di apel. Malah menyeringai super PD. Tapi itu mengundang tawaku, dan tanganku untuk mengacak uraian rambut di dahinya.

_Shit._

_Double shit._

_Triple shit._

Aku termangu. Membiarkan Wooseok mendorongku mundur, supaya bisa menutup pintu kulkas. Badannya yang ramping meliuk, melenggang melewatiku dan nyaris menyerempet tubuhku. Tercium wangi sabun dan shampoo yang biasa ia kenakan, seperti biasa kuhidu diam-diam setiap terbangun kalau ada malaikat jatuh ini menimpaku di pagi hari. Seperti yang biasa terkuar dari rambut yang jatuh menutupi _dahi_ Wooseok, yang entah telah berapa kali kukecup. 

Hah, lain kali kalau mau bohong cerdasan dikit kenapa, Lee Jinhyuk.

/ * /

Demi mengalihkan diri dari ketidakmampuan memberikan penjelasan, secemen _“sumpah aku memang jarang cium jidat orang tapi kamu tuh pengecualian dari segala sistem batasan yang kuterapkan dalam menghadapi dunia”_ yang malah kedengaran kayak _scientific-reasoning_ ala _pseudo-science_ , aku kabur.

Aku pilih mandi untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Tidak menetralkan rasa bersalahku, juga keinginan berterima kasih karena Wooseok tidak menggodaku untuk itu. Namun, sedikit merilekskan badan dan meluruhkan ketegangan karena kejaran si bajingan.

Omong-omong dia, sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi, aku kembali menghampiri Wooseok yang juga sudah berganti baju untuk tidur. Duduk di telepon, mengutak-atik ponselnya. Tampak lega. Dari _avatar profile_ , aku tahu itu pasti kabar dari kedua juniornya. Telah selamat sentosa sampai rumah masing-masing.

Aku duduk di sofa di seberangnya dan berdeham. “Mau kita atur strategi buat menghadapi dia, malam ini juga apa besok?”

Wooseok mendesah, menaruh lagi ponsel ke dalam tas lantas bertopang dagu. “Jinhyuk _, seriously,_ selain bikin si Sampah bonyok, aku enggak tahu lagi mesti gimana.” 

Aku ikut terdiam bersamanya. Rasionalitasku menang, mencanangkan rencana yang meski tidak kuhendaki, tapi ini paling logis. “Mungkin kalau kamu ada pacar, itu bajingan bakal mundur.”

“Tapi aku enggak ada,” tukas Wooseok ketus, _plus_ mendengkus. “Memang ada jaminan dia enggak bakal ngapa-ngapain aku kalau aku ada pacar? Minkyu ada pacar saja, masih disambar sama Sampah itu.”

“Dia tahu enggak kalau Minkyu ada pacar?” Aku mencoba bersabar mendengar kerusuhan keluhan Wooseok.

“Tahu.” Wooseok meraih android-nya. Tak lama, menunjukkan sebuah foto. Minkyu berpose dengan seorang pemuda beraut wajah menggemaskan. “Lihat, tuh.”

Aku menahan untuk enggak mengakak. “Pantas aja Minkyu masih dilecehkan. Lah, pacarnya lucu begitu.”

“Tapi Song Hyeongjun, pacarnya Minkyu, memang jarang datang ke rumah sakit.” Wooseok menaikkan dagu. “Lagi pula, kalaupun pacarku perempuan, kasihan dianya nanti diterror si Sampah.”

“Oke. Berarti itu cara enggak guna, ya?” Kurebahkan badan ke sandaran sofa.

“Aku enggak tahu juga.”

Beberapa saat keheningan melingkupi kami. Pikiranku melayang ke skenario lain. Ini hati berat banget apalagi dengan konsekuensinya, tapi kalau buat Wooseok yang juga pasti kalau di posisiku melakukan hal sama, bersedia kurelakan.

“Kalau sama cowok?” Kudengar detak jantungnya mengacau. Tak teratur. Seolah detik berikutnya, kami sama-sama menahan napas. “Yeon Seobin?”

Lima detik terlampui, respons Wooseok cuma, “Kenapa dia?”

“Ini dalam rangka mengintimidasi si Bajingan.” _Dalam rangka supaya kamu juga lebih jujur sama perasaanmu sendiri, Wooseok Sayang._ “Seobin kayaknya lebih asik diajak akting. Lebih punya aura dan berkharisma, kan?”

“Itu sih kamu.” Wajah Wooseok berubah datar. Kata-katanya menjadi panah melesat menancap tepat di ulu hatiku.

“Kamu enggak mau sama Seobin?” tanyaku lagi, menahan diri mengelus dada merasakan isinya jungkir balik enggak karu-karuan. Padahal kan... yah, kesempatan buat bikin dia dekat sama Seobin, sekalian masokhis meremukkan hati ini dan bikin aku _move on._ Sekali menjepret karet, dua orang kena.

“Enggak.” Ia bahkan menggeleng tegas.

Alisku bertaut dengan kelopak mata terpicing. “Kalau kita ngomong, Seobin pasti mau bantu, kok.”

“Enggak.” Wooseok memberengut.

“Coba dulu.”

“Enggak.”

“Hobi banget ya kamu bilang enggak.” 

“Enggak mau sama Seobin.”

“Ada enggak ada orangnya, hobi banget sih kamu bilang enggak buat Seobin.” Aku merasakan kefrustrasian menyemut sampai membuat kepalaku berdenyut.

“Siapa sih yang bayar kamu buat memakcomblangkan aku sama Seobin?” Ah. Dari wajahnya, kayaknya Wooseok kelihatan marah.

 _Percaya deh, kalau kamu sama Seobin, aku pasti bayar orang buat memisahkan kalian_. Refleks aku menggeleng-geleng. “Enggak begitu maksudnya. Cuma kayaknya kalau dari segi tampang, dia cocok banget kan.”

“Enggak usah melibatkan dia.” Airmuka Wooseok berangsur-angsur murung. “Kasihan dianya kalau mesti keseret semua ini.”

Heran deh aku. Sudah sebegitunya naksir, masih saja ada kesempatan enggak mau diambil. Wooseok tuh kayak kucing disodori tongkol, mau banget, tapi sok-sokan minta salmon. “Ya terus gimana?”

“Kalaupun mesti bertameng skenario cetek “ _pacar pura-pura”_ itu, aku enggak mau sama dia.”

“Sama yang lain?”

“Enggak. Kasihan mereka kalau terlibat.”

Aku menahan napas. “Sama aku?”

Jeda sejenak, hingga, “... mau.”

Nah, jadi kalau aku enggak dikasihani mesti main skenario sinetron cetek atau _talk show_ drama _setting-setting_ -an. Oke deh. Anggap aja lo semua enggak dengar bunyi gemertak sebising tebing longsor di semenanjung benak gue.

“Maksudku,” Wooseok menatapi tangannya yang iseng memainkan kaus tidur, “aku nyamannya sama kamu.”

 _Coba kamu bilang, nyamannya pacaran sama kamu dan bukan cuma akting doang, Wooseok Sayang. Tapi sayangnya, aku juga terlalu kenal kamu buat tahu, maksud kamu tuh aku enggak bakal baperan._ _Soalnya kalau sama Seobin, kamu bakal baper banget._ Anggap aja lo semua enggak dengar bunyi meteor jatuh menghantam bumi hati gue.

“Okelah.” Aku mengangguk sekenanya. “Lagian, aku juga yang ngomong mau melibatkan diri.”

Kemudian aku berdiri, dan menoleh lagi karena mendengar napasnya tersekat. Sontak aku bertanya, “Kenapa?”

Wooseok perlahan menggeleng. “Tapi kamu enggak apa-apa?”

“Ya, oke aja, sih.” Woh. Jangan tanya, Sayang. Serasa diputar-putar roller-coaster Abu Dhabi yang paling ekstrim sedunia selama 7 ronde. Benak dikapak bolak-balik. Tiap inci hati dibacok clurit. Ngarep-ngarep ini semua nyata. Padahal cuma _charade_ saja demi keselamatan kamu doang, Wooseok.

Yeah. Kim Wooseok, untung kamu kesayangan yang masih satu-satunya. Ingin hati gusur kamu dari lahan di hati ini, tapi serasa ada plang pemerintah yang bilang kedudukan kamu di hatiku itu kayak “kawasan milik negara”. Enggak bisa dicabut sembarangan atau diklaim sepihak.

“Kamu mau aku tunggu kamu kerja?” tanyaku. “Besok, aku ada waktu luang mulai habis makan siang.”

“Enggak usah. Jemput aja. _Shift-_ ku beres jam tiga.” Wooseok menatapku ragu. “Tapi kalau ada apa-apa... aku telepon, nanti kamu bisa langsung datang, enggak?”

Mendadak aku tersadar. “Ini pernah kejadian ya? Yang waktu pas aku habis telepon, tanya soal rumah... kamu habis lari dari kejaran si Bajingan?”

Bahu Wooseok yang semula tegap turun. Ia mengerut mulut. Imut tapi bikin aku pengin melakban mulutku sendiri supaya enggak mencecapnya sekarang juga. “Ke mana aja kamu baru _ngeh_ sekarang?”

“Yeah, bego banget memang.” Aku menahan keinginan menggampar bolak-balik diri sendiri. Dan aku memaklumi dia mengangguk kuat-kuat. Deuh, Lee Jinhyuk, mimpi jadi _groom_ -nya Kim Wooseok ketinggian memang, jadi sahabat aja masih enggak becus begini. 

Wooseok menatapku lagi. “Makanya aku tanya. Kalau aku minta kamu langsung datang, bisa, enggak?

“Bisa.” Aku tersenyum menenangkannya. Namun keraguan juga menggerogotiku. “Tapi kamu enggak apa-apa mesti akting denganku?”

“Itu sih oke.” Wooseok buang napas kayak orang habis kelar sidang skripsi. “Tapi kita melakukan ini buat apa?”

“Sementara waktu, supaya dia enggak macam-macam. Bahwa _kita ngetrik_ dia supaya kepikiran kamu tuh ada yang punya. Kecuali kamu berani melaporkan—“

“Aku sudah lapor!” potong Wooseok, mengusap wajah keras-keras. “Tapi enggak ditanggapi. Malah yang ada, aku dimarahi. Dituduh memfitnah dokter _sebaik_ Bajingan itu!”

 _“I’m so sorry. I really am.”_ Aku menjulurkan lengan melewati meja pemisah di antara sofa, menepuk lututnya lembut. _Yeah, coba gue enggak lemot-lemot amat._ “Coba aku ada buat kamu lebih cepat.”

“Kamu yakin ini strategi bakal efektif?” Wooseok meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku.

Refleks aku menyelipkan jemariku di antara jalinan jari-jarinya. Kami bergenggaman tangan erat-erat. “Aku enggak tahu, tapi mending kita coba dulu.”

“Manusia berencana dan bertindak, tapi bisa apa kita kalau Tuhan berkehendak?” dalih Wooseok.

“Hei, jangan pesimis begitu, dong.” Aku meremas pelan tempurung lututnya. “Kamu kenapa begini, sih?”

“Aku... takut kamu juga kena batunya,” gumam Wooseok parau. Tarikan napasnya yang tak teratur itu meresonansikan kerisauan padaku, membikin hatiku nyeri menyadari aku membiarkan Wooseok sendirian selama ini. Dan ternyata, dia memikirkanku juga.

“Enggak, dia kan enggak tahu siapa aku. Lagian aku juga enggak kerja di instansi kesehatan mana pun.” Kutenangkan Wooseok, membelai punggung tangannya pelan. “Kalau aku menyamar jadi pacarmu, kita bisa saling jaga satu sama lain. Bukannya selama ini, itu toh yang kita lakukan?”

Aku beranjak bangun tanpa melepaskan tangan Wooseok, berpindah ke sisinya. Mengusap-usap pundaknya untuk menguatkan. “Kita bisa, kok, Wooseok. Oke? Paling enggak, sampai dia enggak mengganggu kamu atau yang lain lagi.”

“Tapi mau enggak mau, akting kita mesti _outstanding_ buat menipu dia. Terus, ini kan enggak tahu buat berapa lama.” Wooseok menatapku ragu. “Kamu yakin kita bisa?”

Ya sih. Aku justru kayak orang yang baru mau masuk ruang sidang skripsi. Bagaimana caranya aku cuma berakting, kalau semua itu yang selama ini aku inginkan?

Tepatnya, bagaimana caranya berakting aku enggak ada perasaan pribadi apa pun, yang mesti akting seolah aku dan dia saling mencintai sementara aslinya juga aku akting enggak ada perasaan apa-apa sama Wooseok? Tuh, deskripsi begini saja sudah bikin aku pusing.

“Woi, Jinhyuk.” Wooseok mengetuk buku-buku jariku. “Kamu bisa akting mesra sama aku?”

 _“_ Bisa.” _Enggak usah akting juga aku bisa_. Aku mencoba menyeringai. _“Should I bang you infront of him?_ Akh! Kok pipiku ditaplok!”

“Yang benar aja. Bisa di-PHK beneran kalau tertangkap CCTV.” Wooseok mendengkus. 

Sadar bahwa aku terlalu mendorong keberuntunganku, aku manggut asal saja. “Oke, deh. Biar gampang. Batasnya sampai mana, nih? _Dating, flirting, holding hands, hugging, cuddling, kissing, touching_?”

“ _All of them_.” Wooseok memandang lurus menembus kaca jendela yang tak bertirai.

Ini sih kalau aku jahat, sudah ambil kesempatan dalam kesempatan—kan Wooseok yang kasih izin ya. Bagaimanapun, aku juga tetap mesti tahu dan sadar diri. Ini cuma akting. “Aku sih oke. Kamunya bisa enggak?”

“Bisa, lah.” Wooseok mendelik. “Apa? Kamu pikir aku enggak bisa?”

“Aku enggak mau lo habis ini, yang ada kitanya malah jadi canggung.” Yeah, Lee Jinhyuk tetap enggak mau kehilangan Kim Wooseo, bahkan kalaupun status Wooseok dalam diri ini dimundurkan kembali ke sebatas teman.

“Aku sih enggak.” Wooseok menatap pasif padaku.

“Baguslah.” Aku menahan diri untuk enggak mendengus. Dalam hati, ada bara menyala-nyala dalam diriku. Inginnya balas dendam atas kesantaiannya itu dengan bikin dia baper, tapi kalau ingat kayaknya aku ada dosa tiap dekat padanya sampai dia perlu jaga jarak karena risih dan mana bisa bikin Wooseok baper sama aku, kubatalkan.

“Perlu kita latihan dulu?” tawarnya.

 _Ukh. Sumpah, kamu mau minta aku bunuh diri apa gimana, sih?_ Aku memaksakan tawa yang di telingaku kedengaran _bindeng_. “Enggak usah. Ceritanya, hubungan asmara antara Lee Jinhyuk dan Kim Wooseok, enggak bisa didangkalkan dengan PDA, semacam _flirting, hugging, or...” even better, “kissing_.”

“ _Romantic-bastard alert,_ Lee Jinhyuk. Terus gimana caranya bikin si Sampah percaya kalau kita enggak PDA secara normatif?” Wooseok bertopang dagu, bertampang mulai malas memandangku.

“Cukup panggilan sayang, _plus_ _little affection gestures here and there_.” Ayolah, demi kemaslahatan jiwa-raga manusia malang ini. Aku enggak bisa _diginiin_ , Kim Wooseok.

“Gimana sih. Kamu yang kasih ide, sok melibatkan diri, tapi eksekusinya malah setengah-setengah?” Wooseok mencampakkan tanganku begitu saja.

 _Aku cuma enggak bisa tahan dekat-dekat sama kamu, tapi enggak ada apa-apa di antara kita. Argh!_ Aku menyeringai, berusaha tampak santai. “ _Just wait for my grand gestures and actions tommorrow.”_

“Awas kalau besok kamu enggak bisa.” Wooseok mengembang-kempiskan hidungnya seraya menepis telunjukku.

“Kita tahu di sini yang enggak bisa tuh kamu.” Aku menyeringai.

“Kamu itu.” Wooseok memutar bola mata.

“Kamu.”

Dengan itu, aku mendekapnya erat-erat. Meremas tubuhnya dalam pelukanku dengan gemas. Kami bergulat saling silat, dia memiting kepalaku sementara aku menggelitik titik lemahnya—pinggang—sampai aku tertindih di bawah sambil saling tendang. Yak, kayak dua kucing bertengkar.

Aku terkekeh. “Dan kamu tahu itu kamu.”

“Tunggu, harusnya bukan begini!” protes Wooseok. “Ini mah apa bedanya sama yang biasanya.”

Kulilit lengan dan badannya dengan lengan panjangku erat-erat, memiting bagian bawah badan sampai kaki dengan belitan kakiku. Wooseok menggeliat resah di pelukanku. Serta-merta aku menariknya ke pangkuanku, mendekatkan dahi kami. Wooseok menutup mata dengan cemberut, manyun terang-terangan. Kurang ajar betapa dia kelihatan menyebalkan dan menawan, bikin aku tidak bisa kesal lama-lama. 

“Lihat, nih. Siapa yang risih.” Aku tertawa menggoda mendengar debar jantungnya begitu dinamis. Definisi melodi terindah kehidupan yang ingin aku artikan seenak jidat, tapi kutahu itu tekanan adrenalin karena Wooseok mengantisipasi serangan. Karena itulah aku mengeratkan pitinganku padanya. 

“Ini rencana enggak bakal berhasil.” Wooseok sok berakting ala emak-emak drama mendesah. “Kamu terlalu koplak, aku kebawa melawak. Jatuhnya kita malah kocak.”

“Sok tahu. Kalau belum dicoba, taruhannya tuh keperjakaan dan ciuman pertamamu.” Aku menyontrong jidatnya.

“Heh. Sembarangan.” Wooseok menggelinjang dahsyat hendak lepas. Kutahan kuat-kuat. “Kamu pikir aku enggak pernah ciuman atau _making-out_?”

 _Wrong question, Sweetheart._ Aku tidak tahan dengan bayangan sialan itu, memilih menautkan dahi kami. Tidak pikir panjang untuk mencium bibir Wooseok. Begitu cepatnya hingga aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Kurasa aku tidak bisa mendengar debar dari dada kami masing-masing bagaimana. Hanya suara-suara lain di luar sana yang terdengar jelas buatku. Semacam mekanisme defensif. Jangkrik dan tonggeret berorkestra seperti segerombol personil _drum band_ yang tiap pemainnya ditempatkan untuk memainkan instrumen yang keliru, terjadi ingar-bingar kakofoni yang bisa membuat seluruh manusia di dunia insomnia selama 40 hari. Tapi, semua itu tetap tidak menguras bagaimana keras suara napas Wooseok ketika ia terkesiap dan terdengar amat jelas olehku.

Aku mengulum bibirnya. Memiringkan kepala, mengisap lembut bibir bawahnya lalu menarik pelan bibir Wooseok sebelum kulepaskan hingga ia melenguh lemah. Suara hangat ciuman kami seperti menggema karena dilatari keheningan ruangan.

Ia berdeham sambil menggigit bibir. Aku menerawang ke seberang sofa. Pada penampakan kami yang terpantul di kaca jendela. Sosokku yang memangku dan merengkuh Wooseok. Andai bisa kucium ia lebih lama. Coba saja bisa begini selamanya.

“Iya _, kamu pernah_ ciuman.” _Sama aku._ Kupandang Wooseok, kuharap caraku memandangnya yang buncah sayang ini enggak terlalu kentara. Mengusap garis bawah bibirnya dengan jari seraya menyusuri tulang pipi tersepuh merah dengan hidungku, kemudian menggulingkan Wooseok dari sofa. “Sekarang aku percaya.”

Degum jantungku bertalu-talu, serupa miliknya yang memalu-malu dada. Sesak memeningkan kepalaku, hingga degup gugup itu menyakiti telinga membuat badan ini membeku.

Kutambah kesumbangan dunia dengan tawa badutku. “Nah, hebat kan barusan aktingku?”

Aku mengaduh keras karena betisku ditendang tanpa ampun, sampai jatuh terperosok tak jauh darinya. “Kim Wooseok, sakit banget woi kampret!” Sakit parah, sumpah, dan aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia menatapku semarah itu. _You pushed your luck too much, Lee Jinhyuk._

“Itu sih enggak seberapa.” Heran aku bagaimana bisa dia habis tersungkur, bisa bangkit dengan tampang seangkuh dan tetap sememesona itu. Dia meninju punggung lenganku. “Oke. Sekarang aku juga percaya kamu bisa. Kita mulai besok?”

“Oke.” Aku ikut bangkit dan menggebut debu dari bagian belakang badan. “Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih enggak percaya kamu bisa akting mesra sama aku.”

“Berengsek. Awas kamu meremehkan aku sebegitunya.” Wooseok menyodok pinggangku. Seketika kubalas dengan gelitikan. Sebelum masuk ronde pergulatan berikutnya, ia merangkulku dan menatap dengan senyuman yang membuat organ internalku mendadak akrobatik. “Tolong ya?”

“Santai aja sih.” Kurangkul dia balik. “Tapi kalau ini rencana gagal, kamu jangan larang aku memanggil yang lain buat diam-diam mengeroyok dia.”

“Eh, enggak bisa ya. Aku yang nomor satu mesti jotos dia lagi.”

“Kim Wooseok, ini perang.”

“Dan kita harus menang, Lee Jinhyuk.”

Malam itu, jadi salah satu momen paling bersejarah _high-five_ kami paling meriah. Telapak tangan sampai terdempul-dempul nyeri dan memerah. Tawa membumbung ke umbul-umbul plafon. Dentang jantung setimpal berdebar-debar. Menyeringai membayangkan rangkaian acara balas dendam. Genderang perang kami tabuhkan mulai esok hari.

“Yuk tidur.” Kumatikan _center-lamp_ di bawah. Ruangan menjadi temaram. Remang romantis dari lampu neo-vintage.

“Aku tidur di mana?” tanya Wooseok yang mengikuti langkahku ke lantai dua.

“Kamu mau tidur dengan jendela terbuka dan kasur belum berseprai?”

“Mau tidur di sofa?”

“Kamu aja.”

“Kebangetan. Yang punya rumah disuruh tidur menggelandang?”

“Masa tamu kamu ini disuruh mengampar?”

“Sudahlah.” Kami tertawa bersama. “Sekamar denganku aja.”

Kubuka pintu master _bedroom_. Mempersilakan Wooseok masuk duluan. Menutup pintu di belakangnya. Berdeham, mengenyahkan ganjalan reak yang mendadak bersemi di kerongkongan.

Wooseok memandangi bantal, guling dan tempat tidur terlapis sampul putih bersih. _Bedcover viscose_ dengan model _washed-out gray._ Tiga bingkai dengan latar putih, satu kata per bingkai. _Let’s. Stay. Home._ Baru aku sadar. Kotak beludru kecil itu masih di atas nakas. Ada suara napas tersekat. Cepat-cepat kuenyahkan ke dalam laci. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak salah paham, mengira aku sudah ada calon istri.

Kuraih tasnya, menaruh di salah satu dari double _sofa single_ dekat balkon. Kudengar kekehannya aku mengganjal gorden dengan papan triplek. Disusul bunyi seseorang meloncat. Bersambut gemersik seprai dan riuh selimut bergerak. Aku berbalik, mendapati Wooseok mengulet tengkurap nyaman di atas ranjang. Sandal rumah tergeletak asal di kaki dipan.

Kumatikan lampu. Membiarkan lampu hias di dinding saja yang menyala. Setelah itu menarik _bedcover_ dari kakinya, menyelimuti Wooseok dan menyerahkan guling untuk dia peluk. Menyelinap ke dalam selimut. Tak bisa kutahan tanganku untuk tak membelai rambut coklat yang terurai lembut di bantal.

Setelah itu aku berbaring memunggunginya. Mencoba mengatur irama degup di dada dan napas seolah telah tertidur. Memikirkan dualisme tolol pikiran, antara ingin Wooseok ada di sini selamanya tapi tidur dalam pelukanku, atau mau Wooseok jauh-jauh agar perasaanku bisa kembali ke masa kami cuma teman semata.

Sampai kurasakan helaan napas Wooseok begitu dekat di punggungku. Terlalu dekat. Belum sempat aku berpikir, ada sepasang lengan menyelinap ke pinggangku.

Wajahnya menelusup ke punggungku. Bunyi jantungku sendiri memekakkan telinga ketika pipiku mendapatkan ciuman pelan dan manis. Bibir tipis Wooseok. Yang selalu dengan seksi tertawa dan tersenyum. Dan itulah yang kini dia lakukan.

“Terbukti aku lebih mesra, ‘kan?” katanya. Mana bangga banget pula. Enggak tahu aja dia yang dalam hatiku sini meronta-ronta ngebet parah membekapnya.

“Ah, masa?” Aku berpura-pura melengos.

Wooseok santai meletakkan dagu di bahuku. “Kalau definisi romantis kamu kayak tadi, siap-siap aja si Sampah tetap bakal merongrongku.” 

_Ciuman barusan maksudnya?_ “Itu belum semuanya, kok. Nanti aku bakal _all-out_.”

“ _Thanks,_ Jinhyuk. Apa jadinya aku tanpa kamu.” Wooseok mencium pipiku lagi. Nada tawanya berbeda. Ada kelembutan di sana.

“Makanya enggak usah sok-sok menghilang enggak kasih kabar,” selorohku. Pura-pura tak terpengaruh. Sadar diri, menekan nyeri di hati begitu mendengar debar jantung Wooseok kembali monotonis seperti biasa.

“Dih. Siapa juga yang duluan rahasia-rahasiaan, enggak kasih tahu punya rumah baru.” Wooseok menyeruduk punggungku dengan keningnya, tertawa lebih kencang.

Kata _lovestragamer_ , untuk bikin gebetanmu jatuh cinta, kamu harus sering bikin dia ketawa. Tapi tiap kali dia tertawa, malah aku yang jatuh cinta.


	4. My Pulse

_I wish_

_I could forget you_

_but instead_

_the thoughts of you_

_are burning_

_like an eternal flame_

_in my mind_

**__@trevorcapiro__**

/ * / 

“Untuk kesebelaskalinya pagi ini... Lee Jinhyuk! Kerbau aja bangun pagi-pagi buat bajak sawah, masa kamu kalah?!”

Dan untuk kesembilan belas kalinya pagi ini pula, aku menendang tangan sialan yang coba-coba merusak mimpi indahku. Ada tangan dengan cincin _rosy-gold_ di jari manis, merangkum rahangku. Bibir yang mendaratkan tawa dan definisi bahagia di pipiku. Semua itu rusak oleh tangan lain yang menjamah-jamah badanku.

“Aak! Jangan bawa-bawa kerbau, gajah itu _slow-starter_! Gajah saja pakai acara _nyungsep_ dulu sebelum bangun tiap pagi,” semprotku, error tiap belum berfungsi sempurna. Tengkurap lalu menyelubungi diri dengan selimut seperti kura-kura sembunyi dalam cangkang.

“Kamu hari ini kerja, dan kamu bukan gajah, jadi enggak usah menungging begitu! Ya ampun itu teman kerjamu sudah datang, tahu!” omel vokal favoritku sedunia. “Ish, enggak berubah juga dari dulu. Cepat! itu Miyawaki-ssi kasihan!”

Aku bergeming. Dalam hati merutuk, menginginkan realita yang kumimpikan barusan. Ingin melanjutkan mimpi yang sempat terputus. Siapa tahu itu omelan gambreng bakal hilang kalau dibiarkan. Kutahan selimut supaya tidak ditarik-tarik.

“ _Damn,_ Lee Jinhyuk. Kamu gimana nasibnya enggak ada aku tiga bulan ini? Terus yang kayak begini mau sok-sok cari istri? _Bangke_ banget _!_ Banyak gaya kamu tuh.” Ada tangan menarik selimut sekuat tenaga lalu mencubit-cubit gemas pinggangku.

“Jangan nyanyi lagi, Wooseok. Entar aku kepikiran.” Aku mengerang keras. Kepala ini rasanya seperti dipatuk seribu burung pelatuk. Kutarik lagi selimut dan memeluk guling, untuk kali ini, para benda ini jauh lebih memesona dari Kim Wooseok.

“Si edan.” Seseorang terperangah. Alunan tawa harpa surga itu seketika begitu lembut, membuaiku untuk makin nyenyak. Tersebar di sekitar punggungku. “Kamu mau menunggu waktu sampai jemput aku?”

“Hu-uh.”

“Enggak bisa!” salaknya lagi. Sekarang ada kaki biadab menendang kakiku. “Kamu belum beli gorden!”

“Hng... enggak ada uang. Beli properti dulu buat studio di ruang kerja.” Kutendang apa pun itu yang mengusik badanku.

Tiba-tiba beban bertambah di atasku. Helaan napas dan detak jantung itu begitu dekat. Bujukan lembut menerpaku, “Ayo bangun dong, Jinhyuk Sayang...”

Saking merinding karena tiupan angin di telingaku, aku bergidik hebat karena betapa manis dan penuh kasih sayang nada itu. Terpaksa mata ini terbuka, menoleh ke samping kanan.

Bibir itu mengukir senyum mematikan. Tapi sorot matanya, segala yang kuharapkan selama ini, sayang aku baru bangun dan pikiranku terlalu berkabut untuk membenarkan tatapannya sehangat yang kumau. Sekejap lenyap, kulihat Wooseok separuh menimpaku. Rambut terurai di bahu, hidungnya mendusel-dusel manja lenganku. _Everything I’ve been dreaming for._ Sampai cubitan kejamnya di pinggangku menyetrum seluruh sarafku untuk terbangun.

Akhirnya, tubuhku didorong sampai jatuh dari kasur. Baik _amygdala_ dan _hipoccampus_ -ku malah memutar rodeo memori ada malaikat jauh menimpaku, alarm untuk membangunkanku. Mana malaikatnya?

Oh, begitu pandanganku tak lagi kabur, _there he is. My angel._ Di atas tempat tidur. Menyeringai nakal dengan telunjuk mematuk hidungku. Baru aku sadar, tanganku terlebih dulu merangkum wajahnya. 

“Kangen aku kejatuhan kamu,” ucapku, separuh sadar. Jempol membelai tulang pipi yang tinggi, kelihatan bercahaya seolah kebanyakan pakai _highlighter_. Padahal efek cahaya pagi dari jendela. 

Kudengar ia menggigit bibir. Aku hafal suara decapnya ketika terlepas. Membuatku termimpi-mimpi bagaimana kalau aku yang melakukannya. Wooseok meraih tanganku dari pipinya, menarikku untuk bangun. Menggumamkan _ini akting atau beneran sih_ , memungut selimut lalu menaruhnya ke kaki ranjang.

“Gih mandi dan cepat siap-siap. Kamu tuh sudah ditunggu, tahu.” Wooseok membelai pelan sudut mulutku. “Sarapan kamu, aku bekalkan aja ya.”

Kemudian Wooseok meninggalkanku sendirian, terkantuk-kantuk mengangguk. Masih linglung dan main masuk ke kamar mandi. Menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi, aku kejedut pintu.

/ * /

“Yang tadi pagi tuh, sahabatmu yang ketemu kita di restoran burger waktu itu, ya?”

Gue menoleh pada Sakura. Mengangguk dan refleks senyumku melebar. “Iya.”

“Ternyata cakep banget ya orangnya,” puji Sakura. “Waktu itu sudah malam sih, dia enggak begitu kelihatan.”

“Dari dulu. Bahkan sekarang dia tambah cakep. Susah jaganya.” Iya, kan dia kesayangan gue dari Senin sampai Minggu, dari pukul 00.00 sampai 23.59, dari tanggal 1 sampai 30, di antara Januari sampai Desember, dengan ukuran sayang seluas dari Matahari ke Pluto. Yep, gue sebaik hati ini karena kemesraan Wooseok di pagi hari. Bodo amat kalaupun itu latihan buat charade kami siang ini.

“Dan baik banget. Untung dia mau _bangunin_ kamu. Ini rekor pertama kali kita enggak telat,” sambung Sakura, enggak menyambung dengan omongan gue.

“ _Thanks,_ loh. Tapi gara-gara kamu kebiasaan datang pagi-pagi, kita datang kepagian ke studio kan jadinya.” Gue tertawa, tanpa merasa berdosa sebenarnya.

“Daripada kesiangan kayak biasa.” Sakura mengeluh.

“Miyawaki-sama bisa bersyukur deh mulai sekarang, Wooseok enggak bakal membiarkan Miyawaki-sama menunggu hamba sahaya ini kelamaan.”

“Wooseok-ssi sudah cakep, baik lagi. Kamu sampai dibuatkan bekal.” Tambah satu deh pemuja Wooseok.

“Kalau aku?” Kunaikturunkan alis sambil menyeringai pada lawan bicaraku.

“Minta aku traktir kan biasanya.” Sakura juga sialannya sableng dan sama enggak merasa berdosa lagi komentar begitu. “Ngomong-ngomong, tumben hari ini Jinhyuk-ssi juga cakep banget.”

“ _Thank god_ akhirnya Miyawaki-sama notis juga.”

“Sayang ya tadi pagi jidatmu merah begitu.”

“Kejedut pintu.”

“Sama kayak pas diseruduk aku.”

Gue cekakan, dia cekikikan.

Jadwal kami memang nyaris sama. Di hari kami rekaman animasi, kami berangkat bareng seperti hari ini ke agensi. Di tiap gue ke agensi musik indie untuk rekaman atau menggarap lagu _rap_ baru, kebetulan Sakura selalu punya jadwal mengajar.

Hari ini gue meliburkan diri dari ke _studio rap_ demi eksekusi rencana _, tag-team_ gue dan Wooseok versus si dokter bangsat.

Lagi pula, terbiasa dengan kalau ada momen yang _heart-wrenching_ dengan Wooseok, hasil liriknya pasti patah hati lagi. Menghindari momen Wooseok mengomentari itu lagi, sekarang gue membuat tema-tema universal seperti kemanusiaan atau love _yourself._

Sejujurnya, tema _love yourself_ itu rikuesnya marak banget di mana-mana, tapi agak bertentangan dengan pandangan pribadi gue.

Semisalkan orangnya blangsakan. Slebor menyebrang jalan sembarangan. Munafik terus melengos aja disuruh menepati janji. Pengkhianat teman makan gebetan. Ketagihan alkohol-rokok-ganja. Enggak merawat diri sampai wajah penuh bruntusan dan jerawat. Sikapnya _Holier-than-thou_ , _possessive-bastard,_ _self-degrading toxic_ .. ya masa tetap dipertahankan dan terima diri sendiri apa adanya karena mencintai diri adalah kunci kebahagiaan hakiki manusia?

Gue berhati-hati menuliskan lirik _rap_ dengan tema pedang bermata dua kayak begini. Lain kali gue mungkin coba tema ilahi, walaupun gue sendiri enggak suci. Salah-salah, gue yang kesabet makna lirik lagunya sendiri.

“Omong-omong, _theme song_ animasi kita kali ini bagus, ya. Lebih bagus kalau ada liriknya,” celetuk Sakura, usai dia menyimpan _Iphone_ ke dalam tas.

“Aku dengar dari _Director_ animasi kita sih, itu lagu bukan cuma jadi theme song dan _insert song._ Cuma _Music Supervisor_ bilang, mereka lagi cari penyanyi yang cocok.” Pikiran gue terbagi antara mengantar Sakura ke terminal bus, supaya dia bisa naik bus satu rute saja dan langsung turun di depan kampus. Dibarengi kekhawatiran karena Wooseok sudah mengebel gue.

Si bajingan tengah berulah.

“Penyanyi di Korea kan banyak. Kenapa mesti kesusahan carinya?” tanya Sakura heran.

“Yah kan, tidak semua mau. Bayar penyanyi profesional tuh mahal.”

“Atau enggak, negosiasi dengan Kpop Idol aja. Bisa kan satu-dua _main-vocal_ mengisi OST?”

“Mesti negosiasi sama jadwal dan agensi mereka juga. Tergantung grup mana. Biasanya sih, makin senior grupnya, makin bagus vokalisnya, jatuh harganya juga makin mahal. _Straight line domino effect_ jadinya.”

“Atau mereka bisa alokasi dana, subsidi silang dengan potong biaya enggak perlu terus meningkatkan _budget_ buat vokalis OST.”

“Kalau gaji kita yang dipotong, gimana?”

“Aduh kalau itu ....”

“Lagian, mungkin kepentok _budget_. Tim _animators_ -nya aja sampai _join_ dengan yang profesional dari Jepang,” jawabku. “Kau sendiri yang bilang, bikin gambar per _frame_ apalagi yang _colorful background_ dengan _full lighting technic_ itu sulit.”

“Ya kalau enggak cari penyanyi yang ada sesuai model _budget.”_ Sakura mengangguk, tampak bangga dengan produksi anime dari negaranya. Ya, gue sendiri mengakui Jepang nomor satu untuk itu. “Kalau aja ini di Jepang, atau ada penyanyi dari Jepang yang kukenal bisa bahasa Korea, pasti aku rekomendasikan.”

“Ya karena itu mereka lagi mencari. Nanti deh aku ikut tanya-tanya ke agensiku, biar produksi enggak _ngadat.”_ Gue melajukan mobil memasuki jalur terkanan, bergabung dengan antrian mobil di lampu merah. “Eh, itu judul lagunya apa, sih?”

“ _Mo chuisle_. Arti bahasa Inggrisnya, _my pulse.”_

“Lebay juga. Detak jantungku. Mana itu lagu representasi tokoh utama, diam-diam _bucin_ parah dia sama cewek yang dia taksir. Mana sahabatnya pula.” Gue terkekeh. Tapi kok berasa familiar yak. 

“Mmm. Itu kata _mo chuisle_ asalnya dari bahasa Irlandia, artinya “Kesayangan”. Sementara judul animasi kita, _The Other Half of My Orange,_ itu dari bahasa Spanyol yang artinya _Soulmate_. _Creator manhwa_ -nya romantis banget.” Sakura menghela napas puas. 

Gue tertohok keras, antara pengin mengakak atau mengumpat-umpat. Konstelasi apa yang berjajar di angkasa dan merundung gue dengan sindiran dunia sesinis itu, hah?

“Oke. Sampai di sini aja.” Sakura melepaskan sabuk pengaman begitu mobil berhenti di depan terminal. “Pas lagi busnya di belakang mobil persis.”

“Hebat kan aku.” Nyengir gue makin lebar apalagi begitu Sakura mengacungkan jempol.

 _“The best.”_ Sakura menaruh naskah di _atas dashboard._ “Tolong dan trims ya!”

Ia melompat turun dari mobil. Melambaikan tangan dengan cerita. Enggak merasa berdosa sama sekali menyerahkan lembaran entah apa lagi itu untuk kuterjemahkan. Yah, bagaimanapun, sekardus ramyun baru di _kolong table kitchen_ dapurku itu ada berkat dia juga sih. Simbiosis mutualisme _profitable_.

Aku memacu mobil lebih cepat. Lampu menyala hijau, langsung kubelokkan ke rute menuju rumah sakit. Kalau enggak sejalur dengan arah dari agensi animasi, pasti Sakura sudah kubiarkan telantar dan belepotan dengan kamus untuk mencapai kampus.

 _Smartphone_ -ku berdering. Cepat telepon kuangkat. “Ya, Wooseok?”

Mataku terpicing mendengar derap langkah bergema. Suara terengah-engah. Bunyi ini sefamilier waktu gue menelepon Wooseok dan menanyakan soal beli studio. “Kamu enggak apa-apa?”

 _“Aku lagi kabur di exit. Dia tahu_ shift _-ku sudah beres.”_ Wooseok masih entah antara menaiki atau menuruni tangga. Ada suara syahdu pria di kejauhan memanggilinya, _mau ke mana kamu Kim Wooseok dara manisku_. Bajingan sinting. Yeon Seobin saja lebih berkelas dari cacing kremi macam dia. _“Kamu sudah sampai mana?”_

“ _Bangke_ dia.” Gue mengumpat dan menekan klakson saat hampir disalip. “Sebentar lagi aku sampai lobi RS. Kamu langsung ke sana, oke.”

 _“Enggak bisa.”_ Gue enggak tahan dengar seberapa keras Wooseok tersengal-sengal, dan cuma bisa membayangkan sekeras apa dia turun tangga dari decit sepatunya. Mungkin loncat dua-tiga anak tangga sekaligus. _“Barangku masih di ruang loker.”_

“Ya sudah, matikan telepon. Aku telepon Minkyu supaya barangmu dibawakan ke lobi—eh tunggu dulu!” Janggut dewa inspirasi menjumput otakku dengan inspirasi. “Wooseok, kamu _stay_ di lobi atau tempat-tempat yang mencolok di publik!”

“ _Memangnya kamu pikir aku ngapain?”_ desisnya. Tapi aku bisa mendengar seringai di sana.

“Oke!”

Selagi mematikan telepon untuk men- _dial_ nomor Minkyu, kutekan pedal gas makin dalam dan menggocek mobil-mobil lain di jalur dua arah.

/ * /

Mobilku masih satu blok lagi dari rumah sakit. Kira-kira 2 KM lagi. Suara riuh-rendah jam datang dan pulang jenguk rumah sakit, meredam suara yang harusnya bisa kudengar dengan mudah.

Aku ngilu mendengarkan isak tangis anak kesakitan saat disuntik. Jerit marah pasien begitu divonis penyakit keras oleh dokter. Suster dan bruder berlarian mendorong brankar pasien. Capung terbang menelisik dedaunan dari tanaman palsu. Pipa dokumen menggelontorkan berkas di sisi aliran air di tiap pipa rumah sakit.

Belum lagi mall depan rumah sakit sedang mengadakan bazaar, gebyar obral barang murah. Suara si MC norak meneriakkan barang dagangan, teriring jingle murahan yang akan menggaruk-garuk gendang telinga; akan tercantol di benakku meski rasanya aku tak punya _auditory memory._

Para pramuniaga garong merentetkan diskon, banting harga termiring, semua dari yang tak berguna hingga yang berharaga. _Volume speaker_ dipadu kerumunan orang yang berteriak menginginkan benda tertentu, bagiku mengalahkan derum motor ninja digas maksimal menguras akurasi pendengaranku.

Biasanya aku tidak mau melakukan ini dan Wooseok melarang keras melakukannya. Namun, terpaksa kukerahkan kemampuan melebihi batas karena vokal Wooseok maupun detak jantungnya tak terdengar jelas.

Secara sederhana, mekanismenya adalah otak mengirimkan mekanisme perintah untuk memfokuskan telingaku agar menekan pencarian lebih mendetail dalam radius 5KM.

Dampaknya, neuron-neuron otakku harus cepat memproses tsunami suara yang ditangkap saraf-saraf halus di gendang telinga, seolah gemuruh bebunyian itu berkali lipat mencapai 100 desibel. Setara jet lepas landas. Kepalaku mulai pening, tapi pikiran tetap jernih.

Mobil akhirnya memasuki rumah sakit. Bergabung dengan antrian panjang orang datang atau mau pulang. Terpaksa kuparkir mobil di tempat terjauh, dekat pintu masuk. Mematikan mesin, usai mengantungi kunci mobil, kudengar sengal disela serapah marah. Jantung berdentum-dentum keras yang meski kuhafal, tapi ketukan cepatnya asing. Firasat buruk mencekikku.

_“HP-ku mana... bangke. Jatuh di mana! Hhh. Jinhyuk. Gimana cara kasih tahu—eis. Sampah. Sampah! Khh.”_

_I get him!_ Tapi itu desisan, nyaris tertelan deburan prajurit suara yang berdebam menyerbuku dari seluruh penjuru. Belum sampai lobi, aku mencelos mendapati Wooseok tidak ada di sana. Hanya ada Minkyu.

Bergegas aku berlari menghampiri Minkyu yang bersembunyi di pillar terpojok lobi. “Wooseok mana?” 

“Kak Wooseok enggak kelihatan dari tadi.” Minkyu berdiri kaku, gelisah melirik kanan-kiri. “Sejak dipanggil Dokter Hyun-goo, katanya sih cuma mau disuruh CT-scan dan MRI otak pasien yang diduga kena _Schizoid personality_ _disorder_.”

“Lah itu harusnya bukan kerjaan Wooseok kan!” protesku di sela sengal napas. “Heh. Pantas dia telepon tadi.”

“Terus gimana, Kak? Ini Kak Jungmo sudah cari kemana-mana tapi belum ketemu,” kata Minkyu. Makin gelisah.

Tepat saat itu, Jungmo datang berlari-lari ke arah kami. Melambaikan ponsel dengan _case_ hitam metalik yang sangat kukenal. “Hah—tadi aku ketemu ini depan pintu _exit_ di selasar bangsal isolasi H-A.”

“Apa Kak Wooseok lari sampai sana pas kabur?” Minkyu kalang kabut. “Tapi kan harusnya H-A itu enggak boleh dimasuki sembarangan! Bisa kena pinalti beneran dia, nanti malah Dokter Hyun-goo playing hero!”

“H-A apaan? Daerah ledakan?” tanyaku, dengan kenyataan dokter itu bisa abusif kekuasaan dan mengeles kalaupun ditanya kenapa sampai tersasar ke bangsal lain. Wooseok-ku?

“ _Hazardous Area_. Itu area berbahaya, bangsal isolasi khusus pasien dengan penyakit menular mematikan. Kayak HIV, AIDS, kanker.” Jungmo resah memandangi sekitar. “Kuharap aja salah. Rumah sakit itu tempat bahaya karena rawan infeksi nosokomial.”

“Apaan itu?” desahku stress.

Minkyu menerangkan, “Maksudnya, rumah sakit tuh sarang kuman, bakteri, virus. Tapi di sini, semua mikrobiologi bahaya itu beradaptasi, berevolusi setelah membangun imun terhadap antiseptik atau antibiotik. Bayangkan tempat H-A, yang isinya penyakit mematikan, terus mikrobiologinya adaptatif—”

“Wooseok enggak bego, tapi mending kita cari sekitar area itu!” potongku. Membiarkan barang Wooseok tetap ada pada para juniornya. “Ayo!”

“Maaf, Kak.” Minkyu meringis. “Lokasinya di kompleks gedung lama. Bagian belakang.”

Selagi berlari dipandu Jungmo, duniaku mengalami perlambatan rotasi. Kalau rotasi bumi per hari begitu cepat dalam ukuran luas menjadikan porosnya, yaitu semakin dekat ke poros maka putarannya makin tak terasa, maka aku sebaliknya. Saking lombat rotasi, seolah putaran itu memberantakkan segala posisi indra, organ, dan rangka badanku sampai tidak ketahuan lagi struktur awalnya.

Enggak lucu kalau cuma karena lari dari pelecehan seksual, terus Wooseok sampai tertular penyakit mematikan hanya karena berusaha lari! Melapor juga salah karena dia malah dihakimi! Salah apa Wooseok sampai harus mengalami semua ini, aku enggak mengerti lagi. Sumpah-serapah terselip keluar dari mulutku. 

Dua pemuda di depanku memandu berlari, menyelinap di antara lalu-lalang orang. Berkelak-kelok. Baru ketika melihat para dokter sampai naik sepeda menyusuri area rumah sakit, aku sadar jarak per selasar saja begitu panjang dan luas.

Aku tidak tahu lokasi. Aalam situasi genting, apalagi begitu telingaku menangkap raungan marah Wooseok, psikologisku tertekan dan menganggap rute jalan tersingkat begitu berliku-liku.

“... kalau itu _anal sex_ , bakal lebih bahaya banget. Luka di _anus_ itu super sensitif. Di tempat kayak begitu—“

“—aduh, Kak Jungmo, enggak usah luka begitu juga, ada luka terbuka sedikit saja, Kak Wooseok bisa tertular!” Minkyu berjengit.

“ _Hickey_ begitu, ya?”

“Itu apaan? Tapi tolonglah, kalau sampai Kak Wooseok keinfeksi—“

Aku menahan muntahan yang mendadak bergejolak dari katuk lambung mendengar percakapan duo junior itu. “Enggak, enggak bakalan! Buruan di mana tempatnya! Itu Wooseok teriak-teriak!”

Minkyu terlonjak ngeri, entah karena teriakan itu atau menyadari ini mengarah ke mana. “Tapi mau apa coba Kak Wooseok dipojokkan ke tempat bahaya begitu? Masa Dokter Hyun-goo enggak takut kena?”

“Mana takut dia! Sinting begitu!” makiku. Mengejar keduanya dan mengabaikan teriakan orang-orang yang kami tabrak dan salip secara zigzag.

Minkyu menyanggah, “Benar juga. Walau sepi, tapi tetap enggak bisa, Kak Jinhyuk. H-A tuh selalu dijaga bruder-suster dan dokter residennya.”

Jungmo menyibak antrian orang di bangsal khusus perawatan Stroke. “Kayaknya lokasi paling mungkin itu limbah operasi H-A!”

“Jungmo main detektifnya entar aja!” teriakku. Stress mendengar desisan dan cacian Wooseok yang kian terdengar dekat. “Tapi ini arahnya sudah benar, aku bisa dengar suara Wooseok!”

“Hah kok bisa?!” seruan kaget Minkyu kuabaikan.

Jungmo tergesa-gesa dan terengah-engah menjelaskan, “Masalahnya, ruang limbah pasca operasi H-A tuh enggak boleh dimasuki sembarangan! Kalau sudah buta nafsu, itu tempat paling aman!”

“Berengsek!” bentakku. Menyambar seragam Jungmo yang terkibar karena berlari. Nyaris kami jatuh bergelundungan saking cepatnya _sprint_ ingin sesegera mungkin sampai lokasi yang diasumsi. “Kita mesti lari lebih cepat lagi!”

Minkyu mengerem langkah dan menarik gerendel. “Berhenti, Kak! Kalian pakai sepeda aja!”

Biomedical engineering junior itu yang kelihatannya kalem dan alim, malah merontokkan gerendel dan menggelontor rantai sepeda khusus dokter. Mendorong satu sepeda ke arahku, sementara Jungmo komat-kamit soal pemecatan saat menaiki sepeda. Ada suara sekuriti membentak penuh amarah atas apa yang Minkyu lakukan, tapi pemuda itu malah mendorongku dan Jungmo pergi.

“Kalian pergi! Aku coba jelaskan sama mereka!” Minkyu memunggungi kami dan menahan amukan sekuriti sebisa mungkin.

Jungmo memacu sepeda lebih dulu melintasi lapangan. Menuruni jalan yang membukit turun agak kebawah. Aku mengikuti secepat yang kubisa. Kami memasuki kompleks yang mereka deskripsikan. Gedung lama. Terlihat tua dan lelah, tapi bagian dalamnya telah dicat baru.

Pemanduku tanpa ragu melajukan sepeda sejalur dengan jalur elevator menanjak yang biasanya untuk bawa brankar atau brankas. Denting _lift_ kami abaikan. Di saat seperti ini mesti naik tangga atau lift? Gila aja! Kudengar Wooseok berteriak menggedor pintu. Desis ular manusia bajingan itu juga tertangkap dengarku. Ketukan sepatu perlahan mendekat. Sengal berat napas penuh nafsu.

Aku nyaris merunduk untuk mempercepat laju sepeda di tiap tanjakan. Mengabaikan suara sesuatu lembut digunting. Tetes infus atau entah apa. Decit ambulans. Jeritan _“Buka IGD Disaster!”_ . Sepertinya ada kecelakaan beruntun.

Gaduh orang-orang berhamburan entah ke mana, seseorang berteriak elektrokardiogram dan _“—masih bisa diselamatkan!”._ Tarikan napas satu per satu. Kepalaku mulai berdenyut-denyut. Bajingan, aku benci rumah sakit. Abaikan suara-suara itu!

“Kak, kita enggak bisa masuk sembarangan. Aku bakal ngomong sama dokter residen.” Jungmo cekatan menyusulku. “Nanti langsung cabut ke dalam aja. Lurus dari pintu. Belok kanan sampai mentok dua kali. Masuk di ruangan paling ujung sebelum ke pintu balkon. Ke rooftop dulu, baru masuk lewat belakang langsung ke ruang limbah H-A.”

“Oke! Tapi habis aku masuk, mending kamu kabur juga lewat lift. Biar kalau Bajingan itu mengejar, dia tidak bisa lewat lift.” Aku tidak yakin menangkap semua instruksi Jungmo, langsung menarik tuas rem ringan karena usai tanjakan di lantai keenam, selasar kosong menyapa kami. Ada plang bertanda seru. Napasku kian memburu. Ide menyambar benakku.

“Oke!” Jungmo dan sepedanya menyalip lebih dulu dariku. Ia berhenti untuk membukakan pintu, membiarkanku melesat. Kudengar pria berseraga putih dan berkalung stetoskop menghardikku. Orang asing berjaket kulit dan jeans hitam yang naik sepeda dokter, menyelonong masuk begitu saja.

“Jungmo, HP Wooseok!” Bukannya mengerem, aku malah menekan pedal kian keras.

Jungmo refleks melambungkan HP Wooseok. “Kalau bisa, aku sama Minkyu bakal tunggu di lobi!” 

Tangkas kutangkap HP kesayangannya. Satu tangan mengendarai sepeda menantang lika-liku bangsal isolasi sesuai petunjuk Jungmo seingat yang kubisa. Tangan lain mengutak-atik ponsel Wooseok. Jeritan murka paramedis pengang di telingaku. Lampu merah di ujung selasar menyala.

Serentak mereka berlarian. Kupikir mengejarku. Tapi ternyata mereka juga sama-sama menuju bangsal isolasi dan belok ke kiri. Pikiranku bercabang antara isak tangis ibu yang meratap penuh doa, seorang anak kejet-kejet di ranjang, dan kauman jijik Wooseok serta baku-hantam.

Pada suara terakhir itu aku menuju, sesuai petunjuk Jungmo yang terbaru. Ternyata berakhir ke jalan buntu. Ada plang _double_. Ruang operasi dan ruang limbah infeksius. Baru kusadari harus menembus dulu ruang operasi baru bisa masuk ke sana. Tadi kayaknya Jungmo bilang apa, tapi kepalaku didera pening hebat karena suara-suara menyakitkan di sekitar.

“Mau apa kau ke sini?!” teriak seorang suster.

“Ada orang gila!” bentak satu bruder.

Dokter dalam seragam biru dan masker hijau menghardik, “Minggir kalian! _Double emergency here!”_

Pintu besar itu terbuka dan sejumlah suster-bruder berhamburan ke segala arah. Suara ibu menangis melihat kejang-kejang anaknya mengencang, beserta bagiku tak jauh di belakang, bunyi perkelahian dan pemaksaan ciuman. Denging mematikan mesin rekam detak jantung melolong-lolong. Aku nyaris menangis tervisualisasi garis lurus tercipta.

Terpaksa kucampakkan sepeda di lorong kosong. Saat pintu terbuka, aku menerobos tim dokter, suster, dan bruder yang berhamburan ke dua arah. Terpencar kanan-kiri. Dua orang anak kecil. Dalam situasi yang nyaris sama, kalau ini film drama dan mereka orang dewasa, sudah pasti keduanya belahan jiwa.

Aku tidak pernah ada sedekat ini dengan suara-suara mengerikan dan menekan secara psikologis. Tapi sungguh, aku benci mengakui ini, bahkan amukan Wooseok dan isak tangisnya tidak lebih mengerikan daripada para dokter mengumpat. Kegaduhan mereka dalam menyelamatkan, teriring tangis para penunggu pasien berdoa di tengah lengking bengis elektrokardiogram.

Dalam dunia penerbangan ada istilah _Critical Eleven._ Situasi kritis 3 menit saat _take-off_ dan 8 menit ketika _landing._ Kudengar dokter meneriakkan _injury time! Last 7 minutes!_ Dunia kedokteran juga punya situasi kritikal, 7 menit terakhir saat berhenti detak jantung, tapi bisa dirangsang sebelum fatal dan terjadi _brain-dead_ 7 menit kemudian. Inilah karenanya aku tidak suka mengantar Wooseok ke rumah sakit. 

Rintihan Wooseok memanggil namaku dan raungannya, ke sanalah aku menerobos. Mengabaikan jeritan suster yang menuding-nuding aku masuk tanpa kostum pengamanan apa pun, bahaya benar karena darah meleleh di leherku. Jeritan bruder bahwa itu ruang pembuangan limbah infeksius. Ada luka terbuka di tubuhku kayaknya. Siapa peduli ketika di balik pintu itu—

“Wooseok!”

Aku membanting terbuka pintu sekuat tenaga. Tidak ada! Ruang evaluasi atau loker dokter aku tidak peduli. Suaranya masih ada jauh di belakang.

Kepalaku seperti kerongkongan tersangkut duri ikan, ada yang mengganjal dan sakit mencengkeram batok tengkorak rasanya. _Sprint_ melampaui meja-meja, menabrak lemari pasokan IV hingga jarum suntik, infus, selang dan segala alat bedah tumpah, mengacaukan pendengaran ketika deretan _surgical instruments_ turut jatuh berkelontangan.

“Wooseok!” Suaraku serak menyentak. Menambah pekak telinga. Badanku oleng menubruk dua pintu kemudian sampai terbuka, dan di pintu ketiga, tidak bisa dibuka meski sudah kutabrakkan badan ke sana.

“Jinhyuk! Aaargh!”

Aku tahu dia persis di balik pintu. Dengan badan kuterjang pintu itu sekali lagi. Teriakan berang seseorang menyusulku yang ia kata-katai orang gila. Terpaksa dengan seluruh berat dan kekuatan badan, kuhantamkan tubuh ke pintu berkali-kali. Sesekali menendang keras-keras. Bunyi tubuh membentur dan tendangan beradu pintu terlalu pekak. Telingaku perih bukan main, seperti ada landak berguling-guling di dalamnya.

Seorang bruder datang, mencengkeram bahuku. Menarikku paksa untuk tidak membrutal membenturkan diri ke pintu. Menyerukan sesuatu seperti berdarah-darah dan terluka. Telingaku seberdenging elektrokardiogram dalam garis linear. Bila mesin sialan itu menulikan isak tangis para penunggu pasien dan sekat napas paramedis, maka ingar-bingar pecah-ruah suara itu menguras bunyi dari vokalku sendiri.

Kesadaranku mungkin setipis kertas. Tapi bruder itu tampak terbelalak, menggeserku yang mencak-mencak berteriak. Ia membantuku mendobrak pintu hingga terjeblak. Kamera nyaris jatuh dari tanganku, tapi aku tetap merekam apa yang ada di dalam sana dengan HP Wooseok.

Ingatan terakhirku adalah Wooseok dengan seragam terburai. Setengah telanjang, berurai airmata, terseok ke arahku. Tangan kami bertemu, terpisah sebuah ponsel. Aku meraung sembarangan, entah menuding atau kasar meninju bajingan yang wajahnya mengabur tapi masih bisa kulihat sudut bibirnya pecah berdarah-darah.

Serasa ada jemari setan mengorek lubang telingaku hingga tembus ke lubus-lubus otak; lalu kesadaranku undur diri begitu saja.

/ * /

“Kamu ketemu dia di mana, sih? Suaranya kayak malaikat!” Bahkan jauh setelah sesi rekaman soundtrack selesai, Sakura masih tak berhenti memuji Wooseok. Fix. Dia termasuk pemuja kesayanganku ini.

“Ketemu di kolong tempat tidur,” jawabku setengah jujur.

Sakura setengah tak mengindahkan. Masih seru mencelotehkan kerennya sesi rekaman Wooseok dengan tim serta produser _Music Arrangement_. Kalau lo pada bertanya-tanya kok bisa, rasanya jawabanku cuma mungkin Tuhan sudah bermurah hati atau sedang alpha dan mengobral banyak kebaikan secara cuma-cuma.

Sekitar tiga bulan lalu, aku terbangun lagi. Kali ini di kamar rawat inap pasien. Dua kali pingsan. Horror lah aku saat sadar kepala rasanya sangat berat. Kepala dibebat. Tapi yang lebih bikin syok, pas lihat Seobin keselek _fruity cola_ layaknya ayah pelaku MBA melihat bayi tak berdosa mendadak terbangun dan bergerak-gerak.

“Wooseok—“ Tanganku menepis Seobin yang menggapai jemariku. Suaraku amat parau. Telingaku berdengung lagi, gagal adaptatif dengan situasi-kondisi rumah sakit serta sekitarnya. “Mana dia?”

“Sabar. Wooseok cuma lagi ke bawah sebentar, makan sama yang lain.” Seobin mendudukkanku kembali. Mengambil ponsel dan menelepon entah siapa. “Jinhyuk sudah siuman, nih!”

Kemudian dia menekan interkom di atas tempat tidur. Memanggil dokter dan suster jaga untuk memeriksaku. Masih disorientasi situasi, aku mempersilakan saja dicek-cek. Mereka pakai lonceng kecil dan aku berjengit. Dokter mencatat di status, mengatakan tambahkan obat tetes saja dengan _chloramphenicol base_ ; mencegah infeksi superfisial dari bakteri gram positif mau pun gram negatif.

Beres dokter dan suster memeriksa, Wooseok dengan teman-teman kami yang lain berhamburan masuk. Dari jendela yang tersibak, aku tahu ini siang bolong. Mereka semua pasti bolos kerja.

Teman-teman kami berkotek-kotek menanyakan kondisiku bagaimana. Tapi kayaknya aku menatap mereka kayak alien pertama kali lihat jidat manusia. Betapa lega aku melihat Wooseok baik-baik saja, seolah yang berputar-putar terakhir di mimpiku itu beneran cuma mimpi buruk.

Habis aku termimpi-mimpi denging nyaring elektrakardiogram menunjukkan garis vertikal tanpa terputus, alat pacu jantung, Wooseok terbujur di bangsal isolasi karena terkontaminasi penyakit penyabet maut.

Wooseok meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya erat-erat. Menyentak yang lain supaya tidak berisik di rumah sakit, karena ini bukan diskotik.

Baru dari yang lain, aku tahu, ini hari kedua aku dirawat. Wooseok cuma bilang aku _jetlag_ dan anemia parah banget, sampai yang lain bergantian mengomeliku soal apa arti uang dan kerja kalau tidak jaga diri.

Selepas kepergian yang lain, aku memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan. Wooseok balas menjawab bertubi-tubi. Bahwa aku error, membentak-bentak seorang bruder dan seseantero ruang ICU (eh, ternyata bukan ruang operasi. Aku pasti sudah se-error itu).

Menurut kesaksian, aku menerobos masuk melampaui ruang operasi, terus merangsek ke ruang lembah infeksius. Seorang bruder dan dokter mencoba menahanku, karena ruangan itu sangat berbahaya. Darah mengalir dari telingaku. Aku masuk tanpa seragam keamanan lengkap. Tapi mendengar teriakanku bahwa ada percobaan pemerkosaan di sana, mereka awalnya tidak percaya sampai mendengar teriakan Wooseok juga.

Ternyata si dokter Hyuun-goo itu mabuk di jam kerja. Itulah alasan kenapa dia jadi luar biasa bejat tanpa tahu waktu. Untuk merilekskan diri sebelum operasi besar, dia biasa mabuk-mabuk. Pelepasannya adalah alkohol, terduga dengan campuran narkoba.

Bajingan memang, walau dia bukan kasus pertama yang ada, tapi pertama yang terkuak. Itu pula yang membuatnya mudah terangsang dan bergairah, libido yang membengkak itu tak bisa ia kendalikan, makanya Hyun-goo cari pelampiasan.

Waktu digiring ke ruangan direktur, posisinya penampilan Wooseok masih amburadul. Aku error antara kolaps dan tidak kolaps. Saat itu kedua telingaku sudah berdarah-darah sampai menetes ke atas baju. Yang jelas, beberapa kolega kerja Dokter Hyun-goo mencoba datang untuk membelanya. Menuduh Wooseok kegatalan dan menggoda, semacam tuduhan setolol _“tidak ada asap kalau tidak ada_ api”.

Wooseok bilang, mendengar semua omong kosong itu, aku kalap sebelum kolaps seutuhnya. Membentak-bentak direktur lalu menunjukkan rekaman di HP Wooseok.

Rekaman itu menunjukkan dokter itu tengah menggigiti bahu Wooseok, sambil memutuskan kancing seragam terbawahnya. Rekaman fantastis yang menyulut amukan direktur untuk memecat Dokter Hyun-goo dan melaporkannya ke Kementerian Kesehatan untuk mencabut izin praktiknya.

Aku mengaku tidak ingat semua drama sialan itu, tapi Wooseok bilang ya sudah tidak apa-apa.

Cuma... karena kegaduhan yang kutimbulkan, belum lagi kekacauan juga dengan Minkyu dan Jungmo, Wooseok harus menanggung semuanya. Ia diperintahkan untuk ganti rugi, diskorsing selama tiga bulan tanpa kompensasi. Tapi itu lebih baik, sih, daripada dipecat selamanya.

“Sori banget, Wooseok.” Aku mendesah berat. “Ini jauh banget dari rencana kita.”

“Iya, enggak apa-apa. Rencana kita belum beres.”

“Jadi kita lanjut, nih?”

“Kamu... bermasalah?” Wooseok mengangat kepala, dari tatapan anak anjing minta dipungut itu, aku menyesal duluan.

“Enggak.” Oke, kali aku perlu ganti nama. Sebastian; Sebatas teman, sayang-sayangan, tanpa kepastian.

Ia menenggelamkan wajah di lenganku. Lanjut menceritakan aku dievakuasi ke IGD, dan sialannya tim dokter yang sama lagi yang menanganiku. Beruntung Wooseok lagi-lagi bisa mengeles dari mereka. Kami berdua sama-sama diperiksa rumah sakit, takut terinfeksi mikrobakteri atau virus mematikan. Sejauh ini, kami dinyatakan bersih dan steril, tapi tetap harus memeriksakan diri secara berkala.

“Maaf aku kayak _damsel in distress,”_ gumamnya. 

“Lah,” aku separuh tertawa parau, “lihat, nih. Kayaknya aku lebih _damsel in distress_ , dan kamu lagi-lagi yang menolongku.”

Kurasakan tawa lembutnya terempas di lenganku. Mengelusi punggung tanganku yang tertanam jarum infus ke vena. “Ya sudahlah ya, kita sama-sama merepotkan satu sama lain toh.”

Kemudian dia bangkit. Lelehan airmatanya berkilau terpapar cahaya terik matahari siang. Kudengar debar-debar dinamis itu lagi, yang kayaknya itu jantungku sendiri. Aku terkesiap dan tanganku terangkat menyeka pipinya. Ia balas menaruh tangannya di atas tanganku.

“Kamu kenapa?” tanyaku panik.

“ _Thanks much,_ Jinhyuk.” Tawanya serak dan bukan bikin aku bahagia, malah aku yang merasa menderita. Ia membungkuk untuk mencium pipiku dengan manis.

Mati meleleh aku rasanya. Butuh sejuta tenaga dalam untuk menahan diri dan tidak menariknya ke pelukanku lalu menciumnya habis-habisan saat itu juga.

Perlu segala kendali diri dengan ribuan ton energi agar tidak menggebrak kewarasan dan meneriakkan kerinduan, perasaan, semua sampah perasaan sialan yang selalu tertahan untuk tak pernah kukatakan. Enggak butuh dokter untuk memvonis kami over-dosis _bromance_.

Terlebih dia menguraikan, bahwa dokter Hyun-goo, setelah dihukum oleh direktur pun dia tidak ingin balas dendam. Begitu sadar dari alkohol, dia menyatakan ia begitu mencintai Wooseok dan akan terus mengejarnya sampai mendapatkan maaf. Seketika aku menyumpah-serapah, _dengkulmu! Itu sih obsesi, dasar **stalker!** _

Helaan napasku berubah resah. “Tuntut aja.”

“Nanti mediasi. Malah suruh pakai kompensasi, ya kayak dibayar aja cukup begitu. Akunya juga malas diperiksa polisi,” tanggap Wooseok. Ia kini menaruh lagi kepala di lenganku, menguselkan hidung perlahan dan mengintip ekspresiku. “Perang kita belum kelar. Aku belum merasa menang.”

“ _Well,_ aku ingat kamu sudah menonjok dia, berarti nanti giliranku, oke.”

“Hm. Entar aku jaga pintu biar enggak ketahuan.”

Perasaanku lebih lega. Tawanya itu lagi yang menyedot keindahan dunia. Yang ternyata, ketika kami tertawa bersama, aku sadari keindahan dunia itu mengitari kami selama ini.

Sepulangnya aku dari rumah sakit dua hari kemudian (dengan catatan dan obat dokter agar aku _bedrest_ seminggu sampai dua minggu, menjauhi ingar-bingar, serta kontrol bulan depan), Wooseok kembali jadi macan yang menggalakiku di rumah.

Sakura sudah dikabari, dan ia memaklumi. Jadi mau tidak mau, aku ketinggalan banyak sekali kerjaan. Jadwal keteteran. Untung produser animasi dan kru lainnya mau memaklumi. Beruntung sebagian kru orang Jepang, mereka lebih berempati dari orang Korea sendiri dalam memaklumi musibah yang terjadi pada karyawannya.

Aku tidak kerja. Wooseok juga. Kami mengandalkan tabungan bersama untuk hidup. Bahan makanan rampokan stok milik Wooseok habis dengan cepat. Yeah, berlanjut kimchi-nasi tiap pagi setiap hari. Sampai saat Sakura menjengukku dengan kedua adik sepupunya di hari Minggu, membawakan oleh-oleh makanan Jepang dan stok bahan pangan (cerdas, dia ingat seorang bujang bertambah lagi di rumah ini), menyampaikan bahwa baik ia mau pun tim produksi belum mendapatkan penyanyi untuk OST.

Tanpa ragu, aku mengusulkan Wooseok. Kami sempat berdebat, tapi aku tahu Wooseok benci berutang. Akhirnya ia menyetujui untuk coba dulu, daripada tidak ada pemasukan pribadi. Selagi aku beraktifitas di rumah—menulis lirik untuk lagu rap baru, kali ini murni tanpa patah hati—ia membawa mobilku, berangkat bersama Sakura ke studio rekaman animasi.

Aku tidak terkejut ketika minggu depan, Sakura memberitahu Wooseok resmi taken kontrak sebagai penyanyi _theme-song_. Dalam hati miris menertawakan langit nimbus macam apa merundungiku, sehingga Wooseok bisa sedekat ini. Nanti saat aku rekaman lagi, suaranya akan mengiringi adegan patah hati protagonis yang kusuarakan.

Sakura juga memberitahukan, terkadang ada pria necis yang membuntuti mereka. Ia sampai menarik Wooseok yang melayangkan tinju. Lawan mainku itu melempar sepatu lalu turut menaboki Hyun-goo dengan tas, berlarian dengan Wooseok kembali ke mobil dan tancap gas dari sana. Serunya aksi mereka membuatku mengakak saat diceritakan ulang padaku.

Jadilah kalau aku dan Wooseok pergi keluar, sementara Wooseok langsung dalam mode macan siap terkam, aku mengenggam tangannya erat. Merasakan kehadiran si penguntit bajingan, menariknya ke sela antara gedung-gedung.

Aku melesakkan hidung ke garis rahangnya. Wooseok membisikkan si Sampah masih membuntuti, maka aku akan berlagak menciumi lehernya sementara ia mengalungkan lengan ke leherku. Kalau aku _clairalience_ , pasti aroma wangi surgawi yang menguar dari Wooseok sudah bikin aku terdampar di nirwana.

Kurasa aku dilema antara mematahkan batang hidung si Sampah dan merontokkan giginya, dengan kenyataan kalau bukan karena dia masih menerror, mana bisa aku sedekat ini dengan Wooseok dan menikmati anomali dari debaran di dadanya.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak GR lagi seperti waktu itu. Namun, itu sesusah menyisiri kutu di antara butiran beras berserakan cuma pakai sumpit.

Apalagi di momen saat kami nonton horror bersama, Wooseok meloncat kaget memelukku karena _jump-scare._ Jantungku nyaris aritmi. Seolah mencoba memperbaiki harga diri, ia bertanya setengah mendumel, “Kamu enggak takut apa?”

Kehilangan kamu? Kehilangan persahabatan kita? Resiko kalau hubungan ini naik derajat jadi percintaan, terus kita putus, apa kabar persahabatan kita nanti? Hampir menggigil, aku terpaku menjawab, “Takut banget.”

Tapi aku jadi tambah gamang. Tak mau gegabah, tapi rasanya kayak pencuri tertangkap basah. Apa-apa serba salah. Salah tingkah Wooseok juga tidak menguras nyeri yang menggerogoti dadaku.

Dengan semua _roller-coaster_ beberapa bulan terakhir, sampai musim panas tutup usia dan mewariskan cuaca cerah sesekali di musim gugur, kuputuskan bahwa aku baru akan _move on_ kalau Wooseok sudah ada gandengan. Tidak perlu aku carikan. Biarkan saja dengan natural. Tidak perlu memaksa melupakan, karena apa pun yang dipaksakan, jatuhnya pasti akan berantakan.

Keretakan hubungan kami bukan lagi sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Aku berhenti memandangi kalender, seolah deretan angka di sana mempunyai jawaban atas pertanyaan, kapan aku akan melupakan perasaan untuk kesayanganku itu. Kairos time secara numerikal tidak bisa men-signifikansi chronos time seperti kapan aku benar-benar merelakan perasaan ini.

Nah, kalau lo pada muak dengar betapa gue mencintai Wooseok, silakan cari orang buat gue yang bisa menandingi Kim Wooseok daripada gue menderita tiada juntrungannya begini. 

Aku kerja lembur akhir-akhir ini. Kutangguhkan _job_ keluar negeri dan agensi musik. Mengejar ketertinggalan rekaman animasi. Dua bulan setelah peristiwa terakhir aku kolaps, ini kali pertama kudengar suara surgawi yang melatarbelakangi tokoh utama gagal menyiangi patah hati dari sahabat sendiri.

Itu pulalah yang sekarang dikomentari Sakura. Lagu itu terus berputar di benakku, bahkan sampai ku- _drop_ dia di depan rumah seperti biasa. Menitipkan salamnya pada Kim Wooseok pujaan kami berdua.

Aku melenggang ke rumah sendiri. Berpikiran mungkin anak tetangga sebentar lagi menikah. Memerhatikan _Cheongsa Chorong,_ lentera merah kebiruan yang dulu adalah simbol pernikahan, tergantung di ranting pohon _maple_ dari balik pagar rumah depan rumahku. Cahaya merah-biru lentera cantik membias guguran maple kemerahan.

Aku tersenyum setengah hati. Tidak membantu apalagi ketika mendengarkan OST _The Other Half of My Orange_ berjudul _Mo Chuisle,_ tengah disenandungkan Wooseok. _Blessed my extraordinary ears._

Garasi sudah dibukakan. Pasti karena sudah kubalas _chat_ Wooseok yang tadi menanyakan aku di mana. Kuparkir mobil, menutup garasi, lalu pintu gerbang. Melangkah masuk ke rumah, bolak-balik menampar diri untuk enggak terlalu nyengir lebar-lebar menyadari ada yang menantiku pulang.

Suara pintu atau apa pun dalam radius 5KM, terkuras habis karena episentrum tersentral pada Kim Wooseok. Kulihat ia tengah berjinjit-jinjit memasang gorden. Sinar lampu taman dan lentera tetangga menyelinap dari liuk badannya.

_Detak jantungmu_

_Seperti pecahan waktu_

_Yang berjatuhan_

_Memasuki gendang telingaku_

_Kenapa mesti aku_

_Melihatmu yang hanya melihatnya_

_Yang tak pernah melihatmu_

_Dan bagaimana caranya_

_Memberitahumu tentang seseorang_

What if he stares at you,

Everytime you look away?

_Tapi hati kecil ini selalu tahu kamu, selalu memberitahuku:_

**“Sweetheart, you’re a fool to think he feels the same way.”**

Wooseok berputar dengan gorden. Melepaskan si gorden. Ganti bernyanyi OST lain yang lebih riang, liriknya berisi sarkasme pada para pengecut dunia yang tak berani mengungkapkan perasaan pada kesayangan mereka. Sambil melompat _ajrut-ajrutan_ di sofa, seperti mengukur seberapa empuk dan kuat sofa itu untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya.

 _Fix_ cintaku pada Kim Wooseok divonis stadium empat.

“Loh, kok enggak bilang sudah pulang?” Suara cerah Wooseok membuyarkan lamunanku, delusi bahwa semua ini akhirnya terjadi. 

Mataku yang terasa panas, kini berlabuh padanya. Wooseok masih asik menginjak-injak bantal sofa. Dia berdiri menjulang di sana, seperti Eiffel yang merupakan perwujudan mimpi para konstruktornya.

Aku menggeleng, perlahan mendekati Wooseok, merengkuhnya sampai gorden menyelip terjatuh dengan anggun dari pegangannya.

“Jin... –hyuk?” Benar. Jantungnya berdebar. Kudengar bibirnya bergetar, memanggilku pelan dan ragu.

Aku melepaskan pelukan. Masih dengan lengan menahan tubuhnya agar tak mengelak. Kemudian kutatap ia dengan senyuman, dan perasaan yang tidak lagi kututupi. Dahiku bergerak mendekat pada keningnya. Terdengar ia menelan ludah perlahan. Menggigit bibir.

“Dari sejak masuk kompleks, aku sudah dengar kamu nyanyi lagu itu.” Tanganku menyisiri bagian belakang kepalanya. “Enggak lupa kan, kalau fokus, aku bisa dengar sampai 10KM?”

“Jangan sering-sering. Takut kamu kolaps dan error lagi.” Suaranya tidak lebih kencang dari bisikan. Seolah tengah menahan napas karena kedekatan kami.

“Sudah enggak masalah, kok,” sergahku. “Kamu _mengurasku_ dari tadi.”

“Jadi keingat, waktu itu ada yang bilang enggak mau lagi _dinyanyiin_ sama aku.” Wooseok, matanya segaris, bibir melengkung turun.

Aku terkekeh. “Maaf. Itu pas aku error.”

“Memang, kamu kalau error parah banget.” Wooseok tertawa, terlalu lembut. Kusadari sensasi untuk menciumnya seperti pertama kali pikiran itu terbersit belasan tahun lalu pas kami SMA, tidak berubah, kalau bukan bersemi lebih tak terperi dibanding sebelumnya. “Heran deh, pendengaran kamu sedahsyat itu, kok memorinya tumpul.”

“Heh. Jadi _clairaudience_ itu enggak linear dengan punya _auditory memory_ , ya.“

“Kali aku yang punya. Aku suka enggak lupa apa aja yang sudah kamu _rap_ -kan tiap kolaps.”

“Memang apa?”

“Ada, deh. Kebanyakan enggak pentingnya...” Giliranku yang matanya segaris, bibir mencebik, dan dia menyentil daguku. “Dih, ngambek.”

Wooseok tertawa. Tak mau lagi merana, jadi kucium dia. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leherku. Perlahan kami rubuh berdua ke atas sofa. Dia mengacak rambutku, mendesah lemah ketika aku melumat pelan bibirnya. Ia balik meraupku, melenguh saat aku mendekapnya erat.

Suaranya itu bukan sesuatu yang dulu pernah kubayangkan, tapi bahkan tanpa _auditory memory_ pun, aku yakin jenis erangan Wooseok saat decapan kami terlepas akan terpatri di _long-term memory-_ ku.

“Si Sampah ada?” bisiknya, menarik gorden tertutup. Terbiasa dengan akting kami di momen seperti ini. Aksi yang kujanjikan spektakulernya.

“Enggak, kok.” Aku tersenyum dan menciumnya sekali lagi. “Untung bukan kamu yang clairaudience.” _Jadi kamu enggak perlu tahu, aku memang cuma pengin mencium kamu aja, dan..._

Kali ini dia terpaku. Kudengar gerakan otot-ototnya menegang hebat. “Memangnya kenapa sama keajaibanmu itu?”

“Aku mau masuk kamar dan ambil cicin. Supaya enggak buang waktu, kamu bisa langsung dengar aku kasih proposal pernikahan buat kamu.” Kutelusupkan hidung ke lekuk lehernya, mendengarkan seluruh inci tubuhnya bergemuruh. “Jadi kalau aku ditolak, aku enggak perlu kehilangan muka. Kita bisa pura-pura lupa semuanya.”

Aku terdiam karena tak ada pergerakan. Dengan seluruh kekuatan, mendongak padanya. Remuk-redam melihat airmata meleleh di pipi Wooseok.

Ia meraih tanganku, kali ini meletakkannya di atas dentang kencang dadanya. Mata berkaca-kaca. Suara Wooseok serak dan manis menyanyikan lirik lagu terakhir Mo Chuisle, dan malah aku yang dijadikannya benar-benar atheist dari mencintai manusia mana pun kecuali Kim Wooseok.

_“Oh, Sweetheart, you’re a fool to think he doesn’t feels the same way.”_

Wooseok kesayanganku berurai airmata. Pipinya merona, dan kunyatakan cinta ketika dia bilang _ya_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayh... tamat!  
> Tinggal bonus scene.


	5. Bonus Scene : Can't Have You (Yeon Seobin's Part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini enggak nyambung tapiiii, lets go with If I Can't Have You by Shawn Mendes.

_I love you till_

_I had enough of you_

/ * /

Selamat datang di kisah cinta gue yang terbagi tentang dua orang. Enggak ada yang gue benci, karena keduanya sama-sama punya peran besar dalam membentuk persepsi gue dalam berbagai hal.

Dimulai dengan cinta pertama gue. Saat gue naksir berat sama Yeon Seobin.

Dari dulu gue tahu, perasaan gue buat Yeon Seobin itu judulnya: Kasih Tak Sampai. Bukan soal perbedaan orientasi, berhubung gue diam-diam tahu Yeon Seobin itu omnivora, yang dia bahasakan: _verstatiles._ Cowok-cewek diembat. Namun, atas nama kesongongan gue yang penuh percaya diri, mulai dari tampang, otak, sampai bakat dari penting sampai sepele, enggak semudah itu hati ini menyerah. Enggak yang mengemplang kepala gue supaya cari orang yang lebih waras.

Kalau lo tanya kronologi, gue rabun waktu tepatnya kapan. Tapi gue sadar perasaan ini sudah sejak SMA. Pas masuk ekskul _boygroup wannabe_. Kami sama-sama _main-vocal_. Dia bisa main gitar dan sering mengiringi gue bernyanyi. Yang walaupun lo bukan cewek, tapi dia tetap bersikap layaknya ksatria dan tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan orang. Selalu salam, senyum, sapa tanpa kecuali pada semua yang ditemuinya.

Dia cakep banget. Badannya bukan ¾ terisi tulang panjang doang ( _sorry, noted that to my own boyfriend now),_ tapi terisi dengan otot yang terlatih. Berhubung dia juga gabung di klub _running-track._ Ada bayang-bayang dekik pipi di sudut mulutnya. Alah, tahi lalat di tepi jidatnya yang ketutupan rambut aja kelihatan seksi. Belum lagi suaranya yang bariton dan memanja indra—bahkan bukan cuma telinga. Dulu sih pandangan gue kayak begitu, maklum, jatuh cinta bikin orang bucin.

Kalau kami nge- _dance_ dan sedang menentukan _inline,_ saat hampir bertubrukan, dia akan menangkap tubuh gue sambil tersenyum. Menepuk lengan gue. Memulutkan dengan senyuman, _hati-hati dong Wooseok_.

Saat yang lain berebut tempat duduk di kantin, dia mau mengalah dan tersingkir ke pojok. Memberikan kursi buat gue, walau ujung-ujungnya gue tahu itu memudahkan dia tebar pesona dengan para gadis.

Ketika yang lain merebakkan wangi keras khas lelaki, cuma dia aja yang gue enggak keberatan. Pembawaannya penuh kepercayaan diri. Bicaranya kasual, santai, dan sorot mata ramahnya memikat hati.

Berhubung dia ini selalu jadi sosialita, kalau lo mau tanya-tanya soal tempat jajan atau beli barang-barang dengan porsi sinting tapi harga miring, Yeon Seobin itu orang yang bakal kasih jawaban buat lo. Apalagi kalau lo ajak pelesir atau sekadar nongrong-nongkrong saja, dia baik banget enggak pernah menolak.

Kalau ditanya tepatnya apa yang bikin gue naksir, kayaknya gue akan menjawab karena merasa _nyambung_ sama dia. Seakan obrolan sesepele _itu daster emak gue di rumah gombreng amat dah_ , adalah hal paling seru.

Pernah sih enggak lo kayak begitu? Saat lo suka banget sama seseorang, sampai topik sereceh apa pun bikin lo berbunga-bunga asal ngomongnya sama si dia?

Tidak seperti hewan. Manusia adalah makhluk adaptatif, sosial, habitat-oriented, visual. Meski hewan juga bermigrasi, tapi kemampuan adaptasi mereka sebenarnya tidak secepat manusia. Sosial, tentu saja, karena mau se- _lonewolf_ atau seintrovert apa pun manusia, tidak akan ada yang dapat hidup dalam keterisolasian. _Habitat-oriented_ , atau _comfort-zone_ di mana kita paling merasa nyaman menjadi diri kita sendiri.

Serta visual; coba lihat wajah boleng anak Afrika yang tengah tersenyum dengan gigi hitam **, versus** gadis cantik bergincu merah dengan senyum manis dan sorot mata seduktif.

Otak kita akan mengasosiasikan keindahan rupa dengan sifat, memaknainya secara sistematis yang berarti kalau kita suka tampang atau wujud orang itu, otomatis kita berpikir orangnya baik.

Aku memahami hal itu dan memaklumi kinerja sistematis otak, berdasarkan preferensi visual.

Seringkali, karena memahami hal ini, aku memanfaatkan tampangku untuk beberapa keuntungan. Seperti kalau datang terlambat, biar tidak dimarahi Dewan Siswa, aku mengarang alasan ( _maaf jadinya telat, Kak. Saya enggak tega lihat orang menabrak anjing terus main kabur aja, jadi saya tolong dulu anjingnya dengan telepon ke animals shelter_ ) dan mengemukakannya sememelas mungkin. Tampangku menipu, aku tahu itu. _Face-genius_ adalah segalanya, mungkin itu berlaku di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Gue yakin, kalau lo lihat foto gue paling ganteng, pasti menjerit girang dan berpikiran gue juga sebaik kelihatannya. Karena itulah ada pepatah, segala hal bermula dari mata. Impresi pertama terbentuk dari visual yang memesona. Baik itu manusia, tempat, makanan, benda, hewan, atau apa saja.

Gue tidak menyukai konsep _auto-cinematic_ kesimpulan otak ini yang apa-apa mudah distimulasi rangsangan visual, tapi setelah jatuh cinta sama Seobin, gue juga kejebak konsep ini.

Perasaan ini kian menebal tiap hari. Benar, ada orang yang betah di _comfort-zone_ atau orang-orang yang ia kenali saja, tapi ada masanya seseorang senang banget ketemu orang atau sesuatu baru.

Begitulah gue dengan Seobin, dia itu orang baru. Banyak hal yang belum gue tahu, jadi apa pun tentang dia terasa menyenangkan. Tapi begitu tahu busuk-busuknya, dia itu kayak jauh asin dari laut dengan ekspektasi yang terbangun atas halusinasi bahwa keindahan rupanya setara dengan lakunya.

Setahu gue, dia enggak punya _woman_ atau _mother issues_. Enggak juga gue pernah dengar dia jadi begitu karena disakiti cewek. Jadi gue menelan kenyataan pahit, bahwa dia se-PK itu murni karena gengsi.

Kurasa karena terpengaruh pergaulan dengan kakak kelas macamnya Seungri, Joon Joonyoung, Lee Jonghyun? Seobin bukan pria kayak ikan, yang mau seasin apa pun airnya, dia tetap enggak ikutan asin. Dia malah kayak teri, membiarkan dirinya diasinkan manusia.

Gue tetap membiarkan, karena berpikiran bisa mengubahnya jadi lebih baik. Asal gue membina hubungan dan komunikasi, Seobin pasti enggak akan jadi kayak begitu.

Gue baru paham, bahwa iya benar orang jahat itu lahir dari orang baik tersakiti; orang nakal pasti ada _issues_ menyertai dia, tapi banyak juga yang mengalami demikian dan enggak berubah, maka itu berarti berubah adalah pilihan.

Berhubung Seobin sendiri, pernah juga menggoda gue. Terus gue kena karma karena naksir dia setelah menolaknya. Kurang canggih sih dia dulu tuh.

Ketertarikanku pada Seobin, justru bermula dari kecemenan dia menggodaku di suatu hari pas SMA.

Aku datang duluan karena jamkos sebelum pulang. Dia datang kedua, sebelum kakak kelas dan anggota lainnya masuk ke ruang ekskul. Seobin berbaik hati menawarkan setoples almond panggang, katanya sih dibeli mamanya dan kebetulan saja dia bawa. Aku mencomot usai mengucapkan terima kasih, siapa sih tidak suka gratisan?

Gue sedang memikirkan momen tiga kakak kelas. Sudah pembuli, pemfitnah pula. Bukan salah gue kan ceweknya naksir begitu disenyumi sedikit. Enggak ada juga niatan menggoda. _Big thanks to my bestfriend ever_ , Lee Jinhyuk, yang canggih parah merekam kondisi gue ditemukan di toilet 2 hari lalu, terus lapor pula ke Guru Lee Dong Wook, wakasek sekaligus tetangga kami. Sekarang tiga kakak kelas itu diskors.

Saat itu, cuma baru gue dan Seobin yang ada di ruang ekskul klub. Dia memainkan gitar, putus asa karena suaranya ringsek. Gue sengaja bunyi pas mengunyah kacang, salahkan dia pas memetik gitar bunyinya bindeng begitu.

“Butuh di- _tune_ ini.” Seobin menoleh ke gue. “Lo ada _tuner_? Atau lo bisa nge- _tune_ gitar, enggak?”

Gue menggeleng. Membersihkan remah almond panggang dari blazer. “Tunggu Jinhyuk, deh. Dia bisa nge- _tune_ itu gitar tanpa _tuner_.”

“Dia _cord-genius_ atau apaan?” Seobin mengejap mata dengan takjub. 

“Sakti kan dia.” Gue menyeringai. Mengingat informasinya bahwa dia seorang _clairaudience._ Kurang gaib apa coba itu sohib gue satu?

“Ya sudah. Gue latihan lain aja. Nyanyi.” Seobin meletakkan gitar di atas kursi lain. Memandang balik padaku. “ _Any request?”_

“ _Anything’s fine.”_ Gue membalas senyumnya.

Baru dia tarik napas aja, serasa gue yang terbang ke surga. Cuma cowok yang enggak naksir dia aja yang enggak kelepek-kelepek. Mana ambigu kan pilihan lagunya. _When I’m with You-_ nya West Life. Sesaat gue sempat merasakan _heart-fluttering_ , apalagi pas dia berdiri dan memagari gue yang lagi duduk asal di meja.

Gue tersenyum tipis. Memang sih gue lumayan memerhatikan lo, Seobin. Sorot mata dan senyum itu tulus banget, seriusan. Jadi gue nikmati saja. Ini masih jauh dari apa yang gue mau dari Seobin, karena gue malah merasa bercermin. Ketulusan yang terpapar di ekspresinya persis dengan yang biasa gue tampilkan. Ibaratnya, kayak cuma Koreaboo yang bisa mendeteksi Koreaboo. _Just a charade to mask something so deep within._

“Bagus, enggak?” tanya Seobin. Satu kaki di antara kaki gue.

“Bagus. Lo belajar nyanyi di mana? Sama siapa?” Gue sengaja menyandarkan badan ke belakang.

“Sendiri, sih.”

“Sama dong kayak gue.”

“Wah, kita bisa belajar bareng dong, ya.”

“Mmm...” Gue manggut sok polos. “Boleh. Kapan?”

“Mau lo kapan?” Seobin maju selangkah.

“Kapan aja bisa.” Gue tersenyum, ikut merendahkan suara.

“Oke. Di rumah gue, akhir minggu ini?” Mukanya puas banget. Asik buat _dijailin_. “Mumpung orang rumah gue lagi pada pergi.”

“Eh... kenapa enggak sekarang aja?” Gue memelintir pelan dasinya. Duh kalau ada Jinhyuk, itu sahabat ter- _da-best_ gue sejagat raya, pasti mukanya sedatar papan gilasan dan komentar, _enggak usah basa-basi deh sama aku. Kamu mau apa, hah?_

“Supaya lebih...” Gue yakin Seobin sudah nyaris menjilat bibir bawahnya, “intensif.”

Gue tahan senyuman, supaya enggak ambyar mengakak. “Iya, ya. Lebih kondusif juga ya jadinya _. See you at weekend, then.”_

“Oke.” Matanya berbinar. Menggemaskan banget. Dari luar, kayak anak kecil dijanjikan mainan favoritnya akhir minggu ini. Di dalam, Seobin pasti jingkrak-jingkrak badak.

“Eh, lo _adorable_ juga, ya.” Gue akhirnya memundurkan duduk. Menatapnya lebih jelas dan terkekeh.

 _“Thanks much.”_ Seobin tersenyum sampai menampilkan gigi. “ _You too, by the way.”_

 _“No. What I mean is, you’re adorable not because you flirted with me.”_ Gue menepuk-nepuk bahunya _._ Puas menghela napas. _“But because you actually think, I fall for it.”_

Setelah itu gue meloncat turun dari meja. Terpingkal-pingkal di kursi sampai kursinya terjungkat-jungkit, apalagi pas menyaksikan dia terbengong-bengong. Tidak lama, kami tertawa-tawa berdua.

“Setan alas! Enggak ngefek sama lo ya.” Ganti Seobin yang duduk di meja, mengusap-usap kepala. Sorot matanya lebih jujur, kelihatan terkesan, dan gue mulai terpesona.

Gue mengibas tangan. “Lain kali, coba lagi.”

“Kapok ah gue.” Seobin pun memberikan _standing ovation_. “ _You’re so damn cool and I’m amazed_. Ini pertama kali ada yang _lepas_ dari gue.”

“Ah, biasa aja kali.” Gue santai melenggang darinya. “Ganti rugi, dong. Gue tahan mual nih digombalin cetek begitu.”

“Gue traktir deh ya pas pulang,” katanya. Tapi Seobin memang selalu begitu, tidak pernah ragu untuk kasih _special-service_ jika orangnya ia anggap berkesan. Gue tahu itu. “Lo mau apa?”

Tepat saat itu, ada ketukan di luar ruang ekskul. Kami sama-sama menoleh. Dua orang masuk ke ruangan. Refleks gue memanggil siapa yang meloyor masuk ke ruangan, “Jinhyuk!”

“Gue?” tanya Seungyeon sok jutek.

“Lo juga.” Gue _rolling eyes_. 

“Sori ganggu,” kata Jinhyuk sambil lalu. Gue membiarkan Seobin menanggapi sapaan Jinhyuk dengan permintaan untuk men- _tuning_ gitarnya. “Oke deh.”

“Enggak taruh tas dulu?” Gue lihat Jinhyuk masih menyandang ransel. Setengah duduk di meja, menggenjreng gitar sesekali dan memutar tuas. “Kamu sudah makan?”

“Belum. Entar aja.” Jinhyuk lincah memosisikan jari-jemarinya di antara _cord_ gitar. “Mau ada rapat panitia buat pensi. Gue kan MPK.”

 _“To be expected as a honorable class-leader,”_ komentar Seobin. 

“Makan dulu. Mumpung belum pada keluar semua.” Gue mengingatkan, berhubung tahu riwayat mimisan sampai perdarahan telinga dahsyatnya dari kecil.

“Uh-hm.” Ia mengangguk. Tampak cuek. Tak lama, menyerahkan lagi gitar ke Seobin. “Nih, sudah.”

Seobin mencoba beberapa kali. Tersenyum seraya berjabat tangan dengan Jinhyuk. “ _Thanks,_ loh. Mau kacang?”

 _“Thanks, and no, thanks.”_ Jinhyuk menggeleng. Tapi ia tetap mengambil stoples kacang, menyerahkan pada Seungyeon. “Iya, iya, gue tahu lo mau.”

“Nah begitu dong.” Seungyeon tertawa ceria. Menyuap almond segenggaman. “Eh, Jinhyuk, tolong _absenin_ kita sama si Seungwoo.”

Jinhyuk melenggang ke pojokan. Menuliskan absensi beserta alasannya di papan presensi ekskul hari ini. Ia diam saja. Mungkin karena Seungyeon secerah anak baru turun uang jajan bulanan berkata, “Gue, Seungwoo, sama Jinhyuk ada rapat, yak. Titip izin.”

“Oke. Nanti gue sama Wooseok kasih tahu hari ini pertemuannya jadi rencana mau _cover performance_ grup apa, ya.” Seobin berbaik hati akan menginformasikan hasil pertemuan hari ini.

“Sip, sip.” Jinhyuk mau beranjak pergi, tapi tertahan yang gue tanyakan.

“Rapatnya lama?”

“Kali.”

“Aku balik duluan, ya?”

“Sok aja.”

Ini perasaan aja atau dia kayak datar banget, sih? Sebelum gue sempat bertanya ada apa, Seungyeon menyela, “Eh bukan maksud aneh-aneh ya, Cuma tanya aja ini. Boleh tanya, enggak?”

“Sama siapa?” Jinhyuk menatapnya. “Gue?”

Seungyeon memperjelas sambil mengunyah kacang, “Lo sama Wooseok. Kok kalian berdua aku-kamu-an sih?”

Cepat gue menatapnya. “Kami temenan dari masih bocah.”

“Kan sekarang sudah bukan bocah.” Seobin memandang antara gue dan Jinhyuk yang memegangi ranselnya.

“Cuma kebiasaan aja.” Gue refleks menjawab.

Jinhyuk tersenyum sepintas. Langsung menoleh ke teman sekelasnya. “Seungyeon, kita ke kelas Seungwoo dulu—eh kampret itu taruh kacangnya! Jangan makan sendiri!”

Seungyeon cengengesan terus membawa segenggaman kacang. “Yang punya kacang aja enggak marah.”

“Taruh, enggak?” Jinhyuk mengeplak lengannya. Meletakkan stoples kacang itu sampai bunyi tetaknya di meja bergema seruangan. Ia melambai pada Seobin. “Eh, Seobin, gue duluan.”

“Yoi! _Thanks_ sudah nge- _tuning_ gitar ini.” Seobin balik melambai.

Jinhyuk senyumnya irit banget saat itu ke gue, tapi pandangannya tetap sehangat biasa (makanya pas itu gue enggak curiga) pas bilang, “Wooseok, aku duluan, ya. Tolong bilang ke kakak kelas.”

“Iya, nanti aku bilang.” Gue balik tersenyum. Tak pikir panjang kelakuan Jinhyuk barusan, senyum gue lebih lebar lagi saat memandangi Seobin. “Lo jadi traktir gue, ‘kan?”

Kemudian kami mampir ke resto daging bakar. Berdua saja, berhubung sebagian besar anggota pada absen juga karena sibuk buat persiapan pensi. Jinhyuk sempat uring-uringan begitu pulang, mengeluhkan anggota kepanitiannya main-main lah. Bocah lah. Bakal enggak benar ini nanti ke depannya. Gue sih sabar aja menghadapinya, berhubung masih mengawang habis _date_ dengan Seobin.

Jadi begitulah awal mulanya terbangun respek Seobin terhadap gue. Kami jadi sering _hang-out_ berdua. Seobin kalau enggak lagi dalam mode PK, serius orangnya menyenangkan banget. Eh tapi dia dalam mode PK, juga memesona abis.

Meski gue suka mengusili Seobin, tapi di akhir, gue sendiri yang kena getahnya. Malah naksir. Jatuh bangun lagi sukanya. Sesuka apa pun gue sama dia, tapi ya melihat deretan gebetan dia tuh bawaannya pengin mengasah kapak atau golok lalu menebas mereka semua. Namun, logika ini menyabarkan hati, memberitahukan bahwa: _lah kan bukan mereka semua yang ganjen._

Tiap Seobin sedang merayu orang, gue cuma bisa mendengus. Habis dia selesai bersenang-senang, gue biasa mengisenginya. Entah minta traktir mahal-mahal sampai dia jera dan cari seribu alasan buat hengkang kaki, atau minta dia menemani gue jalan-jalan asal aja sampai dia sebal.

Seobin sendiri _stay true to his words,_ kapok untuk dekat-dekat lagi sama gue. Dia malah dengan sableng cerita tentang gadis cantik atau lelaki imut incaran baru. Bertanya pendapatku yang mana yang lebih menarik. Ini rasanya bagaikan disilet-silet dengan sayatan masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

Biasanya gue cuma bisa mendengkus sebal aja, serasa menenggak bulat-bulat empedu kenyataan dia enggak tertarik lagi pada gue. Masalahnya, di luar segala _cover player_ -nya, gue mau sama dia, tapi sadar banget gue **_enggak bisa_** menerima sisi buruknya.

Gue mau jadi satu-satunya aja buat dia, tapi dia jelas bukan orang yang terpatok hubungan berkomitmen. Gue ingin dia kembali ke dia di masa masih polos, hampir cupu, waktu kami pertama duduk sebelahan pas ospek.

_I quoted this from Japanese proverb, “When the character of a man is not clear to you, look at his friends.”_

Yang ada ya geng kami. Tapi serusak-rusaknya kami, tidak seterjungkal itu ke pergaulan bebas. Selama ini dalam hati, gue menyalahkan pergaulan Seobin di luar geng kami. Jung Junyoung, Seungri, dan semua anggota _Gatsby-gank_ itu.

Perasaan ini konstan berdenyut-denyut. Sayang, terlalu lama berketam di hati, terlarut-larut hingga kami dewasa. Dengan cara gue sendiri, gue sudah berusaha bikin dia sadar. Gue berusaha cari _clue_ apa dia suka sama gue juga atau enggak, tapi selalu terpentok dengan kenyataan bahwa sikapnya biasa aja.

Cara dia memandang gue tuh, sama kayak tatapan Yohan, Seungwoo, Seungyeon, Hangyul, bahkan Yunseong. Teman biasa aja. Tapi bisa aja kan dia juga diam-diam menyembunyikan perasaannya kayak yang gue lakukan ke dia?

Dasar orang jatuh cinta, harapan mereka enggak ada matinya.

Terlepas dari bicara soal karma karena malah balik naksir Seobin, gue bantu dia belajar mati-matian mulai dari ujian nasional sampai ujian cari kerja Korea sampai _carreer acceleration_.

Gue mengoreksi saat dia menyiapkan presentasi _Management Associate_. Bahkan rela balapan di jalan untuk mengantarkan _fotocopy bundle sample_ data hasil observasinya. Datang ke _regional office_ -nya memberikan selamat, dan tagih traktiran setelah dia berhasil jadi _managing director_. Menikmati pujian dia yang takjub karena gue memahami _predefined industry targeting, revenue pool, bahkan competitive differentiation_ dalam membantunya.

Dan setelah semua pontang-panting itu, gue terpukul menyaksikan teman kerjanya, perempuan markerter dan _modis abis_ , berciuman yang kelihatan kayak dua monster saling isap muka. Padahal itu masih di lobi kerja dan jadi tontonan satpam serta kolega kerjanya yang lain. Seolah gue enggak ada di dunia. Serasa kerja keras gue bantu dia tuh kayak diempas klakson kapal pesiar. 

Mulai dari situ, gue linglung. Kacau. Berantakan. Tapi dalam hati doang. Dan berusaha gue bekap rapat-rapat, karena gue enggak pernah berbagi perasaan ini sama siapa-siapa. 

Selama hampir satu dekade gue antara pengin menendang Seobin ke gundukan bekas asap rokok, menggebutnya jauh-jauh dari hati gue, atau memeluknya erat-erat dan cium habis-habisan... tapi membayangkan yang terakhir kejadian, gue juga enggak bisa. Meski enggak munafik, gue acapkali membayangkan gimana rasanya dicium sedahsyat _Hollywood-like kiss_ itu sama dia.

Mantan-mantan gue selama ini sampai enggak bertahan lama, kali kerasa jadi pelampiasan perasaan untuk memanjakan ego gue—padahal mereka enggak pantas dibegitukan—bahwa Yeon Seobin itu manusia berotak ganggang yang enggak sadar diri. Ini ada gue yang dielu-elukan banyak orang, deretan orang mengantri buat sama gue, cuma dia aja yang enggak mau.

Kalau lo berpikir gue ada _ego-issues_ , benar banget. Memang ada. Kalau lo enggak mengerti, coba tanya orang-orang yang berada di posisi yang sama kayak gue. Dikejar-kejar banyak orang, sementara yang lo mau cuma si dia doang, benar-benar bikin lo ingin ganti celana Spongebob dari kotak jadi lingkaran.

Ada ribuan kali otak gue memutar _what if scenarios_. _Counter factual thinking_ yang dalam kasus gue, pemikiran manusia memutar skenario seandainya sedekade lalu gue benar-benar mengiyakan datang ke rumahnya. Tak mengelabuinya, sungguhan terjebak godaan. Apa yang akan berlanjut dari semua itu? Bisa aja kan gue sama dia jadian dan sayang-sayangan sekarang?

Gara-gara satu momen sialan itu, gue terbayang-bayang ciumannya dengan si perempuan terus-terusan. Itu sampai berpengaruh ke performa kinerja, walau gue sudah berusaha memisahkan urusan pribadi dengan kerjaan.

Enggak lama, gue salah hitung desain tensimeter walau metodanya sudah benar. Angka tensimeter terlalu rendah dari yang seharusnya. Pasien hipertensi terkena aritmi karena kegalauan tolol gue yang membiarkan diri terlalu terpengaruh sama patah hati _. Double-idiots is that I don’t even recheck it._

Itu ibarat tinju bertubi-tubi. Nyawa seseorang yang harusnya bisa diselamatkan, melayang begitu aja. Dokter, suster, bruder, enggak ada yang menyalahkan. Mereka bilang, sudah takdirnya. Bagi gue, bapak itu enggak perlu mati konyol kalau gue enggak terlalu tolol.

Malam itu, derai angin kencang banget, menyapu wajah gue yang basah berluruh airmata. Gue meminta ditemani Jinhyuk untuk menguras semuanya. Ke tepi bukit, ditontoni cahaya kota yang merimbun dalam marak malam. Tapi apa yang mau dikuras, kalau luka itu berbentuk sayatan dan berbekas? Cuma bisa kering, bekasnya enggak akan hilang karena terlalu dalam.

Teriak-teriak _non-koheren_ , bahkan mengiyakan ketika Jinhyuk menjadikan dirinya sasakan tinju. Gue sadar, ini bukan salah Seobin, dan Jinhyuk enggak pantas dapat tonjokan. Tapi siapa lagi yang bisa gue salahkan, kalau bukan ketololan gue sendiri?

Gue ambruk dipeluk Jinhyuk. Dia enggak ngomong apa-apa. Diam aja memeluki gue yang bahkan enggak sempat meminta maaf, karena _clairaudience_ kayak dia mesti mendengar polutan suara berdesibel tinggi dari lolongan gue.

Setelah itu gue terdiam, mendengarkan detak jantung Jinhyuk yang menenangkan. Mendengus geli, karena tidak butuh jadi _clairaudience_ untuk gue tahu perutnya berbunyi. Bukan lapar, tapi kembung karena angin. Padahal dia harusnya masih capek karena siang baru dari Jepang. Tapi sekali gue telepon, habis dari studio musik sorenya, dia langsung datang.

Habis itu, gue bongkar isi lemari hati. Berantakan parah. Kalau dirapikan, pasti akan ada banyak lagi perasaan yang bisa dimasukkan. Jadilah gue berbenah.

Pertama, mulai dari fokus dan berusaha keras supaya enggak bego lagi pas kerja.

Dua, sebisa mungkin menghindari Yeon Seobin. Mengurangi frekuensi bertemu atau menghubungi dia. Apalagi kalau geng lagi pada kumpul.

Gue enggak yakin kuat iman untuk enggak luluh dan langsung memaafkan Seobin kalau tatap muka langsung. Tapi gue kangen yang lain. Cuma gue enggak sanggup juga melihat dia gesek-gesekan badan sama cewek lain di diskotik.

Problema itu gue atasi dengan sebuah solusi cemen. Gue cuma datang kalau Jinhyuk ada waktu luang, atau gue bertemu dengan yang lain kalau Seobin enggak datang. Supaya enggak mencurigakan, gue gonta-ganti rutinitas kedatangan gue biar enggak tertebak.

Setelah itu pun, gue berusaha tenggelam dalam pekerjaan dalam upaya mati-matian melupakan. Bikin Kementerian Kesehatan merekrut gue dalam tim merakit _rontgent, EKG,_ PET, X-ray, CT-scan, MRI, dan radionuklir.

Siang-malam gue kerja habis-habisan, _pausing my broken heart feeling,_ dan efeknya malah gue ditampar fakta bahwa kadar radionuklir dalam gue resmi 0,3 dpm.

Gue malah di- _ban_ dari pekerjaan. Jadilah gue cuma bisa terima komisi dari klinik atau rumah sakit untuk jadi Atem, kerjaannya cuma men- _tuning_ peralatan medis.

Di sela-sela semua _hectic_ itu, _pace_ hidup gue melambat. Barulah gue mencurahkan fokus sama keluarga, yang malah tanya kabar Jinhyuk. Bikin gue jadi bisa lebih fokus sama Jinhyuk.

Tapi bab ini masih fokus sama Yeon Seobin, nanti gue cerita bagian Jinhyuk yang meng- _alter_ perasaan murni buat sahabat gue.

Intinya, karena gue menguras momen kebersamaan dengan Seobin dan menukarnya dengan lebih menghargai eksistensi Jinhyuk di hidup gue, mulai dari situ, gue seringkali kangen berat sama Jinhyuk, sebenarnya. Dan _sadar banget_ , **_bukan_** karena Seobin.

Kalau sama Lee Jinhyuk, gue bisa jadi diri gue yang apa adanya. Bukan lagi _the not-so-vanilla_ Kim Wooseok, tapi jadi bocah sebocah-bocahnya atau dewasa sekalian dengan dia.

Jinhyuk meyakini kecerdasan enggak terukur dari usia dan gue adalah buktinya; sementara buat gue, kedewasaan enggak bisa diukur dari usia dan Jinhyuk-lah bukti konkritnya pula. Gue bisa menggodanya, dia menggoda balik, tapi ya sudah. Begitu saja. Enggak ada apa-apa, karena memang apa adanya.

Walau begitu, perasaan gue enggak bisa musnah begitu saja buat Seobin. Cuma memang gue muak parah, sampai kalau ingat Seobin aja, bawaannya gue pengin cincang-cincang otak sendiri. Karena aslinya, sistematika pemikiran ini enggak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk meriset _counter-factual thinking_ gue, _what if_ dengan skenario di mana Seobin akhirnya menotis gue yang selama ini cinta sama dia.

Puncaknya, gue jadi bertingkah labil. Enggak jelas banget, antara menghargai Seobin tapi juga sarkas habis-habisan sama ke-PK-an dia. Kayak waktu di satu reuni, dia mengeluh karena enggak bisa bikin Wendy terpesona sampai deg-degan. Ha! Enggak sepantasnya dia ngomong begitu, padahal dulu dia sering banget bikin gue deg-degan.

Dalam hati gue menyumpah supaya Wendy enggak mau sama dia. Dia pengin pansos dengan memanfaatkan keberadaan gue. Demi Wendy. Refleks gue menolak mentah-mentah. Dih, mana dia pakai acara membandingkan diri sama Jinhyuk.

 _Sorry to say, Darling, Jinhyuk is uncomparable_. Ini panggilan sayang sinis lo ya maksudnya. Bahkan kalaupun pas Jinhyuk lagi ada pacar, dia enggak pernah mengajak jalan gue terus meninggalkan gue cuma jadi pisau roti di antara sendok sama garpu.

Habis bercandaan dan bahkan sok menjodoh-jodohkan gue dengan Jinhyuk, dia meloyor lagi menggoda Wendy. Gagal. Gue tahan-tahan senyuman. Jadilah gue menarik Jinhyuk ke spot kami biasa. Tapi malah kelihatan Seobin berhasil _dancing_ dengan _Hot_ Joy.

Gue pikir bakal remuk-redam, tapi ternyata sudah enggak separah waktu itu lagi. Kali hati gue juga jadi apatis. Ternyata malah parah, karena gue merasa hampa sehampa-hampanya. 

Jinhyuk pakai acara _error_ lagi. Menceracau enggak karuan. Kondisinya kayak begini, daripada mengundang perhatian, gue memapahnya keluar _pub_. Di dalam hati, gue didera rasa bersalah karena sudah memanfaatkannya sampai dia kacau begini.

Yang saking _error-_ nya, dia enggak mengerti diri sendiri. Gue enggak mau meninggalkan dia karena beneran khawatir. Mana mengocehkan pula soal orang yang bikin hatinya berdesir, tapi tidak balik naksir. Astaganaga, gue kan sampai berpikir, jangan-jangan gue sama dia berteman dengan patah hati sebagian dasarnya itu adalah takdir.

Walaupun kami bersahabat dari kecil, ada banyak hal yang gue tahu, kami sama-sama enggak saling berbagi satu sama lain. Kami menghormati privasi masing-masing. Jadi gue enggak pernah cerita soal Seobin, karena gue pikir dia pasti akan meledeki gue kenapa bisa-bisanya suka sama orang kayak Yeon Seobin. Sengwoo kek, Seungyeon kek, atau Hwang Yunseong aja. Bukan karena Seobin itu orangnya hancur parah, tapi karena Seobin enggak bisa komitmen cuma sama gue aja.

Gue bantu menguras dia. Gelisah banget memikirkan, apa dengan kemampuannya, Jinhyuk sadar gue pernah sebego itu dengan naksir sama Seobin. Bahkan gara-gara sepatah hati itu, nyawa orang sampai disambat malaikat maut.

Lebih dari semua orang yang ada di hidup gue, gue paling enggak mau Jinhyuk kecewa sama gue.

Ada satu momen setelah ini, yang akan gue ceritakan di babak kedua. Karena bersangkutan dengan Lee Jinhyuk, yang mana dia berperan besar menguras perasaan gue buat Seobin. Terhitung setengah dekade perasaan amblas karena perlakuannya saat itu, yang ia kisutkan dengan rutinitas kami berdua dan bikin gue dilema sama perasaan sendiri. 

Gue tahu. Seseorang datang ke hidup orang lain itu ada dua tujuan. Dia yang mengubah orang itu, atau orang itu yang mengubah dia.

Kalau dengan Jinhyuk, gue rasa dua hal itu berlaku sekaligus. Kalau dengan Seobin, seperti yang gue uraikan sebelumnya, kalau Seungri dan yang lain (Seobin masih berteman baik dengan mereka sampai ketika kami sudah bekerja) mengubah Seobin jadi seperti itu, berarti gue juga bisa memengaruhinya.

Saat itu gue belum paham banget. Benar, memang ada orang jahat lahir dari orang baik hati tersakiti. Tapi tidak sedikit juga orang tersakiti, yang memilih untuk tidak jadi penjahat sesakit apa pun kepedihan yang mereka dapat. Bahwa jadi orang benar atau enggak, itu pilihan orangnya.

Buktinya ada di satu waktu. Masih aja naif, gue coba menegurnya di reuni kami berikutnya setelah episode kolaps Jinhyuk. Geng kami, yang bukan lagi orang-orang kencur dan hijau atas dunia malam, datang ke pub yang biasa kami datangi. 

Yohan, Seungyeon, Yohan, dan Hangyul, tengah menontoni Yunseong unjuk gigi dancing skills-nya lagi sementara Macan Gangnam menggila. Yang di meja tinggal gue dan Seobin. Jinhyuk pamit katanya mau ambil _cocktail,_ tapi belum balik-balik juga.

“Seobin, kayaknya itu pada bawa cewek, ya?” Gue mengikuti ke arah mana perempuan-perempuan itu digiring. Sisi lain _pub._

“Yap. Bakal senang-senang kayaknya.” Seobin tersenyum pada gue, semanis madu, tapi gue malah berasa lagi mencicipi empedu. “Mau ikutan?”

“Enggak. Entar lo ajak gue ikutan _quasi-rape_ lagi.”

“Wah, perasaan gue enggak enak, nih.” Seobin elus-elus dada. “Apaan tuh? Bahasa manusia aja _, please.”_

“Maksudnya, hubungan badan dengan memanfaatkan ketidaksadaran orang. Kayak pas partner seks lo tuh teler, terus malah di- _bang,”_ jelasku blak-blakkan.

“ _For your information,_ itu pada dapet _consent_ kok. Jadi jatuhnya mau sama mau.” Seobin terkekeh. Gosh, suaranya bikin gue nyaris luluh. “Otak lo jangan mendrakor-drakor amat, deh.”

“Ini antisipasi aja, sih. Selebay-lebaynya drakor, pasti ada pesan moral yang tersisip. Mungkin aja itu benar.” Gue menyesap minuman lagi.

“Enggak, kok.”

“Baguslah.”

“Lo gimana?”

“Apanya?”

Gue nyaris terhipnotis senyum manisnya, sampai ia bertanya, “Tipe lo kayak gimana? Gue bantu cari.”

Gue tertampar dengan kenyataan, bahwa kalau sampai saat itu mulut gue enggak mengerem terkatup, sudah pasti terlonjar: **_lo, Yeon Seobin._** _But forever thanks to Jinhyuk_ , yang menggebrak meja dengan kehadirannya, gue nyaris jumpalitan dan batal mengatakan. 

“Tipe dia kayak lo, Bangke!” Blangsakan dan cekakan Jinhyuk terhuyung-huyung, merangkul gue yang linglung.

“Sedeng,” umpat gue, panik takutnya Seobin menganggap itu serius. Napas gue tersekat dan berat menghirup. Menaplok tangannya yang melingkar di leher gue.

Jinhyu bangkit. Menjulang semegah dan segagah menara Petromax Malaysia, oleng kayak Sky Tree Jepang doyong terempas angin badai, menarik kerah baju Seobin. “Gue enggak akan nge _-judge_ lo atau siapa pun juga yang main nge- _bang_ orang. Lo boleh ajak siapa pun juga ikutan jadi PK, kecuali Kim Wooseok.”

“Kalau dia mau, urusan lo apaan?” Ketenangan Seobin mengagumkan, yang kalau gue ingat lagi, ternyata dia gagal melepaskan cengkeraman Jinhyuk di lehernya.

“Karena urusannya jadi lo sama gue, bakal gue ralat pernyataan barusan. Lo kalau mau merusak orang, jangan ajak-ajak.” Jinhyuk menubruk jidatnya ke bahu gue. Walau teler, pandangan ditajam-tajamkan. “Bukan cuma Wooseok, gue bakal jaga semua orang terutama mengkhotbah itu cewek-cewek, supaya bersabar sampai ada cowok yang paling sayang sama dia, datang dan sayang-sayangan sama dia. Sayang yang bukan semalam doang!”

Seobin terdiam. Gue terperanjat. Sama-sama tersentil dengan kenyataan, masih ada ya cowok vanilla kayak begini. Seakan cetusan kekanakan barusan itu kebenaran yang lama tenggelam secarik dunia kedewasaan dalam gemerlap dunia hiburan malam.

Kami bergeming. Jinhyuk mengendur ke pelukan gue. Sampai akhirnya, tangannya melepaskan baju Seobin. Lengannya itu melingkar ke badan gue kayak cincin lift di pinggang Eiffel.

“Gue enggak takut saingan sama lo buat dapat cewek-cewek itu, tahu?” gumam Seobin.

Jinhyuk tiba-tiba bangun menyalak, gue menahannya mati-matian biar enggak menaplok Seobin. “Saingan? Sinting! Itu cewek-cewek, Wooseok, siapa pun juga, enggak pantas dijadikan bahan permainan atau persinggahan doang.”

Jinhyuk menceracau lagi, merepetkan kutukan tujuh turunan. Seobin pun angkat tangan. “Lo antik banget sumpah, Lee Jinhyuk.”

“Lo _bangke_ banget sumpah, Yeon Seobin.” Jinhyuk memandangnya nyalang. Gue turunkan tangan Jinhyuk yang nyaris mengacungkan jari tengah.

“Anjir. Dia kenapa sih?” Seobin membantu gue memapah Jinhyuk untuk rebahan di sofa. “Kerasukan DJ Macan Gangnam? Apa minum _Death in the Afternoon_ atau mabuk sampanye Jeroboam?” 

“Duitnya enggak sebanyak itu,” sanggah gue selogis mungkin. Itu episode kesekian gue melihat Jinhyuk _saklek_. Dia kurang ajar banget nyaris menghajar, tapi hati ini malah bergetar. Apalagi pas dia menggenggam tangan gue erat-erat.

“Kayaknya sih dia sudah _hang-over_ duluan, ya. Mungkin _cocktail_ -nya enggak jadi dibawa ke sini.” Seobin tetaplah dirinya, tidak semudah itu menghakimi teman sendiri. Ia malah menyerahkan tisu pada gue untuk mengelap keringat dingin Jinhyuk. Matanya berbinar iseng. “Kalau begitu, gue sama Wooseok aja, deh. Janji gue komitmen sama dia.”

“Enyah deh lo, Yeon PK Seobin.” Jinhyuk menatap dengan ekspresi lebih rata dari permukaan kaca jendela. “Kalau memang itu mau lo, kenapa enggak dari lama aja lo lakukan, hah?”

“Mmm... soalnya ada lo?” kata Seobin. 

“Tapi ya masalahnya, lo bisa kibulin semua orang kecuali gue. Dari suara lo aja,” gue berusaha menutup mulutnya tapi dia malah menggenggam erat tangan kami dan mengangkatnya untuk menuding Seobin, “gue tahu, kalau lo udah _cicipin_ Wooseok, bosan, terus bakal main tinggal dia begitu aja. Sama kayak semua korban lo yang lain.

“Sampai begitu kejadiannya, gue enggak mau jadi teman lo lagi. Dan gue bakal menyasar semua target lo, kasih tahu mereka buat enggak dekat-dekat sama lo, mengaburkan semua kebaikan lo selama ini ke kita-kita, sampai hati lo bisa merasa.”

Desingan tudingan dari Jinhyuk itu, kayak sekelompong nyamuk di malam hari mengerebungi telinga lo. Berisik, bikin sebal karena tahu pasti nantinya gatal-gatal. Tapi benar.

Jinhyuk merepet tanpa henti. Gue bakal menyela, tapi Seobin menahan, malah menyuruh gue diam dan kami berusaha mendengarkan rentetan dumelan Jinhyuk di tengah kebisingan diskotik.

“... Seobin, lo tuh sebenarnya baik. Kalau enggak, enggak bakal...” Dengkusan super keras. Cegukan. Gue menepuk-nepuk dada Jinhyuk. “... sampai naksir. Gue dilema antara pengin jeburin lo ke empang piranha, atau memuji bahwa lo sekeren itu sebenarnya. Lo konsultan manajer perusahaan nasional, lah gue mesti jual suara buat cari nafkah. Lo keren, gue cemen.”

Seobin berlutut dekat kami. Ia menggeleng pelan. “Kayaknya kebalik, deh. Justru gue segan banget sama lo. Lo aktif, pintar, kesayangan guru-guru karena enggak pernah lupa apa aja omongan mereka, tempat bergantung adik-adik kelas, kakak kelas pada keder, sementara teman-teman seangkatan sayang sama lo.

“Gue tahu dari Seungwoo, lo banting tulang supaya pensi sukses padahal nyaris hancur karena bocah-bocah lemot. Lo rada dingin sih memang tapi tetap koplak. Kuliah pakai hasil keringat lo sendiri. Berani hidup dengan pilihan lo sendiri. Gue enggak yakin bisa setangguh lo.”

“Eh, kampret, biasa aja kali ngomongnya.” Jinhyuk mengakak keras dan menepis tangannya. “Berasa kita saling menyatakan cinta.”

Seobin menghela tawanya dalam senyuman. Tapi semua itu surut saat dia berkata, “Tapi lo jangan ambil target gue, dong.”

“Asal lo enggak macam-macam sama Wooseok.” Jinhyuk mengacungkan telunjuk ke jidat Seobin. “Heh, entar gue mesti ngomong apa sama Paman dan Bibi kalau anaknya kenapa-napa. Hadeh.”

Seobin serta-merta tertawa. “Halah, lagak lo kayak dititip anak gadis aja, sih.”

Jinhyuk mendaratkan genggaman kami di dadanya. Memincingkan mata yang nyaris putih semua itu. “Lo cuma enggak tahu, Wooseok tuh dari dulu penyelamat gue. Dan tanpa dia minta, gue akan melakukan yang sama, sekalipun gue mesti jadi penjahat buat _ngemplang_ lo.”

Gue dan Seobin berpandangan pas melihat Jinhyuk pun _shut-down_. Mata terpejam. Dada naik-turun. Tarik-buang napas dalam kedamaian. Mendengkur pula. Memantati orang lagi.

“Lo kapan pernah menyelamatkan dia, sih?” Seobin melirik gue.

“Seingat gue, sih, gue malah yang selalu ditolong dia.” Gue menahan diri ingin merapikan uraian rambut Jinhyuk yang berantakan di kening.

“Edan parah.” Seobin bangkit untuk di meja. Geleng-geleng kepala. Ia mengusap-usap dada. “Gue enggak tahu sohib lo segore itu.”

“Dia enggak bilang bakal bunuh lo, enggak usah lebay, deh.” Gue _rolling eyes_ padanya.

Seobin mengatupkan kedua tangan kemudian mengangguk alim pada Jinhyuk. “Untung lo enggak tahu gue pernah goda Wooseok pas SMA.”

“Memang pernah?” Asik memang buat pura-pura lupa.

“Tuh, gue dianggap aja enggak.” Seobin mendesah.

“Semisalkan gue yang saingan sama lo dan _nikung_ semua target lo itu, gimana?” Gue melirik dua-tiga gadis dari meja sebelah yang tidak berhenti larak-lirik gue.

“Ampun deh sumpah.” Seobin angkat tangan. Memandangiku dan Jinhyuk berganti-ganti sambil terkekeh kecil. “Ini anak dua _soulmate_ atau apa, sih. _Serem anjir_.”

Gue perlahan menarik tangan gue dari genggaman Jinhyuk. Ia mendengkus, rusuh banget bikin kaki dan lengan panjangnya memeluk sandaran sofa. Dikira guling kali.

“Lo beruntung banget.” Seobin menepuk pundak gue. Menatap Jinhyuk agak lama. “Gue enggak punya orang kayak Jinhyuk yang sebegitunya banget buat lo, di hidup gue.”

Itu kata-kata lebih menampar daripada kenyataan gue jatuh-bangun naksir Yeon Seobin.

Malam itu, kata-kata Seobin membuat gue berdamai dengan kenyataan bahwa Seobin menjadi seperti ini karena pilihannya sendiri. Bahwa seseorang bisa berubah, sebenarnya bukan karena pengaruh orang lain, tapi seberpengaruh apa pun orang yang datang ke hidupnya, pada akhirnya berubah atau enggak tuh semua tergantung pada diri mereka sendiri.

Dan menyadarkan gue, bahwa meskipun perasaan gue buat Seobin benar-benar “Kasih Tak Sampai”, perasaan gue padanya ternyata enggak ada apa-apanya ketika kemudian, gue jatuh cinta pada Lee Jinhyuk.


	6. Past with Lee Jinhyuk, my savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karena aku engga tahan unyu, let's go with: 
> 
> Reason by Yuzu 
> 
> Oh My Angel by CHAI 
> 
> Cold Water by Major Lazer feat Justin Bieber

_“You are the perfect shade_

_Of in between_

_and never quite there.”_

**__wildflower__**

/ * /

Aku mengingatnya dari kecil sebagai anak rumah sebelah. Teman satu SD. Anaknya teman ayah dan ibu. Matanya sipit. Pipi _chubby_. Menurut begitu disuruh pose imut-imutan sama ibu-ibu kompleks rumah kami, habis itu pasang muka _pongo_ paling menyebalkan sedunia seolah bertanya-tanya, _“Kenapa, Tuhan... kenapa aku mesti diginiin?”_

Kalau ditanya kapan momen paling berkesan dengan Jinhyuk pas awal banget, sudah pasti kujawab, ada dua.

 **Pertama** , saat main petak umpet. Dasar bocah, masih bocah sudah _ngegeng_. Kompleks sini versus kompleks tetangga. Kami taruhan siapa yang paling cepat menemukan yang lain. Jinhyuk jadi sukarelawan untuk geng bocah kompleks kami sebagai pencari.

Tim sebelah sana sudah kalah karena gagal menemukan anak-anak kami bersembunyi di mana aja dalam waktu setengah jam. Tapi Jinhyuk, 15 menit saja dia sudah menggerebek semua bocah geng kompleks sebelah.

Ternyata itu bikin kami nyaris tawuran. Mau enggak mau, bocah-bocah lebih tua mengajak taruhan lagi. Siapa yang bisa bersembunyi sampai tidak bisa ditemukan sama sekali.

Tidak mau kalah dan tersirap euforia kemenangan, aku lari sembunyi ke area terujung perumahan. Di sebuah gudang dekat rumah kakek yang tinggal sendiri.

Saat aku pikir bakal tertangkap, ternyata kakek pikun nan hampir budek, mengunciku di dalam gudang. Aku sudah teriak-teriak minta tolong, tapi tidak ada yang datang.

Entah berapa lama aku terjebak di situ. Duduk memeluk lutut. Lelah berputar-putar mencari cara untuk mendobrak gudang, yang kuduga disangga pasak kayu berat sebagai kunci. Nyaris menangis ketakutan, sampai kudengar balok kayu kunci berderit.

“Wooseok?”

Siluet mungil menyeruak di antara biasan cahaya petang. Tangan kecil meraih ibujariku, menarik tanganku agar bangun. Begitu aku keluar, seingatku aku gengsi karena mungkin dia tahu aku nyaris menangis. 

Di luar dugaan, justru aku disambut dengan cengiran lebar dari malaikat penyelamatku itu.

“Kita menang, lo! Berkat kamu!”

Dia tertawa bangga, menepuk pundakku. Menularkan kehangatan. Menawarkan pertemanan yang tak perlu dikatakan. Memberanguskan airmata. Melahirkan tawa dariku.

 **Momen kedua**. Keluarga kami pergi berlibur bersama ke pantai di hari biasa, mengajak putra mereka membolos sekolah sesekali. Sungguh orang tua terpuji. Kayaknya orang tua kami tipe orang bermotto _gotta keep the gang shits together,_ jadi kami otomatis dibuat berteman juga. Toh, tak ada yang keberatan.

Pantai selalu ramai, tapi tidak parah kayak musim liburan. Untuk mendapatkan spasi bebas main air, mau enggak mau aku bergeser. Kan tidak enak ada kakak-kakak bolosan pada main voli air. Aku ketimpuk bola. Bocah bandel, karena risih aku berenang menjauh.

Sok bisa pula aku, mentang-mentang guru olahragaku bilang renangku ini jago. Padahal ibu sudah meneriaki kami supaya tidak jauh-jauh.

Ibunya Jinhyuk memanggil dia balik, semata karena anaknya itu belum dipakaikan _sunscreen_. Aku berenang sendiri tanpanya. Gelombang sedang pasang. Ombak besar mengempasku, menyeretku ke tengah lautan. Aku megap-megap. Dunia menggelap.

Tak ada yang menyadari aku menghilang.

Singkat cerita, aku pingsan dan siuman lagi di rumah sakit. Menelan air laut terlalu banyak. Mesti diopname. Saat membuka mata, yang ada ibu. Menangis amat lega karena aku masih ada untuknya.

Setelah satu sesi drama meminta maaf karena merasa jadi orang tua tak becus, ibu menguraikan bahwa saat sedang dipakaikan _sunscreen,_ Jinhyuk tiba-tiba kabur. Lari ke bibir pantai dan langsung teriak-teriak bahwa aku terbawa ombak. Jinhyuk histeris bilang pada ibunya, bahwa suaraku mulai tak terdengar. Menunjuk ke arah mana terakhir suara jeritanku berasal.

Sekalipun aku dirawat di bangsal anak, sudah SOP rumah sakit di seluruh dunia bahwa anak kecil dibawah 12 tahun tidak boleh masuk. Aku baru bisa bertemu Jinhyuk setelah pulang ke rumah. Lagi-lagi kutahan malu saat dia menjengukku. Enggak keren banget kan tenggelam setelah sok jago berenang.

Jinhyuk datang dengan sekantung besar camilan. Menghampiriku lalu menatapiku agak lama. Ia bertanya, “Kamu sudah enggak apa-apa?”

Menahan rasa panas dan malu di dada, aku mengangguk. Kelabakanlah aku dan ibu karena tiba-tiba airmatanya berluruhan. Ia mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali, menghancurkan buliran airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk.

“Maaf, Wooseok.” Ia memukuli kepalanya sendiri. “Salah aku, _nurutin_ kata Ibu. Pergi _ninggalin_ kamu pakai _sunscreen lotion_ dulu.”

Jelas-jelas itu salahku. Tapi dasar bocah. Tangisnya juga memecahkan tangisku. Kecapekan menangis, kami jatuh tertidur berdua. Samping-sampingan, pegangan tangan, wajah sembap. Pemandangan sepasang anak lelaki tidur berdua itu difoto.

Foto yang ditertawakan para ayah, dan dibanggakan ibu sampai jadi legenda sekompleks tetangga. Mengantarkan kami jadi sahabat terdekat, tapi juga jaga jarak supaya enggak digoda bocah kompleks tetangga.

Dua memori itu yang ketika kini kukenang, membuatku terheran-heran. _We are sweetheart childhood friends, sweetheart highschools even,_ dan aku enggak pernah mempertimbangkan untuk naksir padanya?

Apa karena bahkan sampai alam bawah sadar, aku sadar aku selalu sayang sama dia?

/ * /

Sejak kecil, aku tahu Jinhyuk kelewat sensitif sama suara.

Orang tua kami bahkan aku, sering minta bantuannya mencarikan ponsel kalau ketelusup entah di mana begitu itu di- _misscall._ Si kakek juga minta bantuan dicarikan _white terrier puppy_ -nya yang ternyata kesasar sampai atap.

Enggak kayak kebanyakan orang, Jinhyuk enggak suka kembang api. Sebal dengan volume TV si kakek yang disetel keras-keras. Pengeras suara balai kota. Bunyi motor ninja. Klaksok truk. Jeritan murid-murid kalau tiba-tiba sekolah diliburkan.

Dikejutkan dengan suara apalagi. Kamu mengagetkannya dengan “DOR!” saja, alih-alih melatah atau berteriak kaget, dia bisa langsung meninju kamu. Siap-siap saja dia tidak mau menyapamu lagi walaupun kau sudah minta maaf. Kamu menuntut maaf karena sudah ditinju dia? Siap-siap dia menganggapmu sama kayak batu di tepi jalan. Enggak penting buat dianggap ada.

Jinhyuk menghindari keramaian. Kereta. Pesawat. Motor besar. Membenci klakson bus dan kapal ferry. Bahkan dulu bagiku, dia kelewat penakut ketika mendengar suara guntur. Reaksinya tuh enggak normal, kayak orang ditantang tawuran.

Ia tak suka gegap-gempita konser. Jangan heran kalau dia tidak tertarik dengan Kpop. Dulu reaksinya malah lebih parah. Meniru jeritan _fangirls_ tiap _oppa_ -nya naik panggung. Walaupun kalau soal mengimitasi, dari bunyi geledek sampai air mengalir itu jago banget dia tiru. Sekarang sih, dia kalem-kalem saja dan malah mendeklarasi bahwa ia sehati dengan semua _fangirls_ itu. 

Aku menotis keanehannya waktu SMP.

Hari itu sekolah kami kedatangan murid baru. Rumornya, dia trainee agensi musik _Big Three_. Tampangnya sih biasa saja, _cakepan kamu kemana-mana sih_ kata Jinhyuk. Tapi gadis-gadis pada histeris. Dari _trainee_ itu masuk gerbang, lewat di koridor, duduk di kantin, mereka tidak berhenti berkotek-kotek ribut.

Saat jam olahraga, kelas kami digabung dengan anak baru itu. Ada pertandingan sepak bola. Begitu si anak baru berhasil mencetak gol, mereka jingrak-jingkrak dan bersorak.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memekik, “Eh, ini darah, ‘kan, ya?”

“Woi, itu si Jinhyuk mimisan!” Tunjuk teman sekelasnya. “Eh, telinganya juga berdarah!”

Aku langsung berdiri dari kubu anak-anak kelasku sendiri. Menghampiri Jinhyuk yang malah berputar-putar, menendang bola, menghantam muka si anak baru. Ia dihujat anak-anak gadis, tapi detik berikutnya, rubuh pingsan di tengah lapangan.

Itu pertama kali dia dibawa ke rumah sakit karena tidak siuman-siuman juga di UKS sampai pulang sekolah, tapi bukan jadi yang terakhir. Beberapa kali pasca kejadian tersebut, lagi-lagi dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Berikutnya pas dipaksa jadi _Cheerleader_ tim cowok, Jinhyuk juga pingsan. Bikin bubar acara lomba lari.

Hal itu membuatnya gampang dijauhi orang. Ya, siapa sih enggak takut enggak ada angin enggak ada hujan, ujug-ujug temanmu pingsan?

Heran deh sama bocah-bocah. Kenapa orang-orang yang berbeda dari mereka seperti Jinhyuk, selalu saja dijauhi?

/ * /

Lee Jinhyuk itu identik dengan kesialan, dan enggak selalu linear dengan suara.

Waktu _study tour_ pas SMP, kami sekelas di kelas dua. Dia duduk sama pacarnya sendiri. Aku dengan temanku. Bus kami terjebak jalur padat merayap menuju pantai.

Tiba-tiba saja Jinhyuk tersentak dan otomatis bilang pada supir, supaya putar arah. Si supir tertawa meremehkan dan bilang kalau putar arah, ya rutenya lebih jauh. Tapi Jinhyuk berkeras ada kemacetan panjang dan bisa-bisa kita enggak bakal sampai lokasi, si supir tetap kukuh.

Ternyata benar. Tak lama, bus seolah yang kami tumpangi terjebak macet parah berjam-jam. Begitu guru mengecek _google map_ , ada kemacetan amat panjang di depan. Diikuti teman sebangku aku mengatakan, bahwa temannya dari bus depan, dapat kabar dari polantas. 5 KM ke depan macet, karena terjadi kecelakaan beruntun sampai membakar gedung yang ditabrak.

Saat itu kami sampai keluar-keluar dari bus, berlarian ke tempat terdekat mencari toilet. Sekadar jajan atau berjalan-jalan, asal tidak jauh-jauh. Berhubung temanku adalah golongan pertama dan pacar Jinhyuk masih golongan kedua, aku menghampirinya.

Ia di luar bus. Berdiri dekat ruko yang tampak tua dan lelah. Matanya merah, berkejap-kejap memandangi langit yang mulai mendung. “Wooseok, kalau kamu dengar bunyi ambulans, kamu bakal ngapain?” 

Aku terdiam. Ketika semua orang di sekitar kami merutuk karena kejebak macet, mengeluh lapar, capek, gerah, cuma Jinhyuk yang sesedih ini. Penuh kejujuran kujawab, “Berdoa.”

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi aku menemaninya melihat langit dan berdoa entah untuk siapa. Mungkin siapa pun yang ada dalam ambulans. Dimanapun ambulans itu berada. 

Sementara itu, guru kami dan si supir riuh buka medsos. Kira-kira 6 sampai 7 KM dari lokasi bus sekolah kami berada, korban-korban kecelakaan terjebak sampai 1 KM dari tempat kejadian (berlawanan arah dari jalur bus kami), gagal dievakuasi karena terlalu macet. Api menyambar tiang listrik. Ruas kemacetan meluas. Harapan segera tiba di lokasi _study tour_ pun amblas.

Jinhyuk berlutut, memijat-mijat jidat dan kayaknya menggumam, “... mereka enggak selamat.” Disusul ringisan, _aku enggak tahan. Enggak tahan lagi. Kenapa mesti ‘gini._

Aku ikut berlutut. Mengatupkan tangan. Sampai kulihat ia mulai mengeluarkan suara orang muntah, cepat aku menggosok-gosok punggungnya. “Kamu mual, ya?”

“Uh-huh.” Dia menepuk-nepuk sisi kepalanya di atas telinga. “Pusing.”

“Masuk bus lagi, yuk?” ajakku.

Tapi melihatnya nyaris muntah di tempat, aku buru-buru masuk bus. Menyambar kantung plastik bekas bawa camilan, keluar lagi sambil memanggil walikelas.

Jinhyuk muntah-muntah ke kantung plastik. Walikelas membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat, lalu memakaikan minyak hangat gosok ke punggungnya. Menyuruh Jinhyuk berkumur dengan air putih, lalu menggiringnya kembali ke tempat duduk.

Lee Jinhyuk itu dirundung awan nimbus kesialan memang. Dari dulu aku tahu itu. Termasuk pas adegan muntah-muntahnya disaksikan sang pacar. Walhasil pacarnya _ilfeel_ berat. Dia pindah tempat duduk. Ngomong _ih kita putus!_ saat itu juga. Bertangisan dan bilang pada gengnya, _untung ya kami tuh belum ciuman_. Teman-teman Jinhyuk lainnya juga menyingkir karena jijik.

 _So sorry, Guys_. Kalau kalian geram, itu benar. Korea di keseharian enggak sama kayak di drama. Gue yakin di seluruh dunia juga kayak begitu. Saking geramnya sama mereka, gue langsung pindah tempat duduk ke samping Jinhyuk.

Kasihan banget aku melihat dia sepucat adonan roti gagal mengembang. Bantet parah. Kusampirkan jaket padanya, menatap tajam anak-anak yang mendengungkan, _lo lihat enggak sih itu tadi muntahannya Jinhyuk masih setengah bentuk makanan! Iiiih!_

Aku melihatnya memejam mata. Enggak usah pendengaran setajam anjing juga, kalau diomongin jelek sama orang, enggak tahu kenapa kita tuh bawaannya pasti dengar aja.

Aku enggak kebayang perasaan Jinhyuk bagaimana saat itu. Dia juga enggak cerita. Tapi aku tahu dia kayak lagi menahan sakitnya banget-banget. Bukan cuma karena diputus pacar, tapi setelah kuingat lagi, sekarang aku tahu dia juga komat-kamit ambulans dan korban jauh di depan sana.

Jinhyuk enggak pantas diperlakukan seenggak simpatik ini. Aku benci merasa enggak berdaya, sakit melihat temanku juga sakit, tapi enggak bisa menghilangkan sakitnya.

Aku pun bongkar-bongkar tas. Sial. _Earphone_ aku enggak kebawa. Jinhyuk lagi sakit, aku enggak tega tanya-tanya. Merasa enggak berguna, aku duduk di samping dia. Memeras otak habis-habisan, bagaimana caranya supaya dia enggak mendengarkan mulut-mulut comberan sialan itu.

Aku teringat satu lagu yang suka Jinhyuk senandungkan. Berhubung waktu itu kami menonton anime-nya sama-sama.[ _Insert song_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOofk_e9NyI)dalam bahasa Jepang, yang akhirnya kusenandungkan.

_“I’m here_

_The closest I can be by your side_

_One day you’ll tell me gently_

_Tell me the rest of your dreams.”_

Dari lirik dua lirik pertama saja, seketika dia buka mata dan menatapku bulat-bulat. Aku meliriknya dengan senyuman, menemukan pandangan yang tak bisa aku artikan. Tapi aku tidak bisa lupa ekspresinya saat itu.

Matanya perlahan berkaca-kaca, tapi tidak setetes pun airmata jatuh. Sorot pandangnya berubah, entah efek lampu bus atau gimana. Kayak bercahaya lagi, seperti matahari yang naik pelan-pelan memudar gelap di cakrawala. Bibir terbuka sedikit, yang awalnya menurun, berakhir menukik naik.

Senyumnya tipis, tapi manis.

Oke, manis memang bukan yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan ekspresinya, yang jelas aku merasa itu adalah keputusan setepat saat Jinhyuk kabur dari dipakaikan _sunscreen_ oleh ibunya, teriak-teriak bahwa aku tenggelam.

Ada kehangatan yang merebak di dadaku melihat semua itu.

“Aku jadi ingat,” kataku, berhubung tidak tahu apalagi lirik lagunya. “Di anime itu, pasangannya antara si cewek buta dengan monster semut pemakan manusia.”

“Mm. _Unbeauty and the Beast_ ,” kekeh Jinhyuk.

“Asli sih lebih nyelekit kisah mereka daripada Romeo and Juliet.”

“Wah, awas kamu digentayangi Shakespeare habis ini.”

“Kalau habis dengar pendapatku dia masih menggentayangiku, tandanya kakek moyang romance genre itu punya _ego-problems_.”

“Oke. Apaan?” Jinhyuk menggeser posisinya sedikit, bersandar ke jendela dan memandangiku.

Aku membuka bungkus keripik kentang dan menawarkan padanya lebih dulu. “Romeo dan Juliet ketemu sekali, termehe-mehe sampai mati. Tapi dua-duanya cakep. Secara kimiawi maupun psikologi, manusia tuh kan makhluk visual. Wajar aja suka mulai dari tampang. Kan jatuhnya, perasaan cinta mereka dangkal oleh visual aja.”

“Kata orang yang visualnya dipuja-puja anak-anak tiga angkatan,” sela Jinhyuk.

“Aku enggak mengelak kenyataan itu, _the point is,_ bagusan kisah cinta si _Unbeauty and the Beast._ Itu _Beast_ monster semut, lahir aja bikin ibunya mati. Awalnya monster pemakan manusia dan mau jadi yang terhebat, luluh jatuh cinta sama cewek yang menurut standar masyarakat kita tuh dia visualnya jelek, ingusan, buta, medok ngomongnya, dan enggak bisa dia kalahkan dalam catur mereka. Mereka juga mati bersama, tapi jauh beda rasanya dari Romeo dan Juliet.”

“Kamu bisa ngomong ala anak SMP biasa enggak, sih?” canda Jinhyuk.

“Kalau aku biasa aja kayak mereka, aku enggak akan duduk di sini sama kamu,” kataku sambil memandangnya. 

Jinhyuk menggeleng. Menggumamkan, _aku enggak mau._ Jeda kupakai untuk mengorek isi tas. Mengeluarkan keripik kentang rasa _barbeque._ Meraup segenggaman, memangku bungkusnya, menadahkan tangan untuk menawarkan pada Jinhyuk.

“Aaah. Aku mengerti. Maksud kamu tuh, sudah mah cinta beda spesies dan kasta, mereka jatuh cinta di tengah ketidaksempurnaan.” Jinhyuk mulai ikut meraup keripik kentang, dari tanganku. _“I know, you’re the one who think love at first sight is bullshit.”_

“Right. It’s only lust. Visual-attract thing.”

“ _I get it._ Kayaknya berdasarkan masifnya pengalaman ditembak kakak kelas, terus sekarang adik kelas juga, heh?” kekeh Jinhyuk menggoda.

“Enggak usah dibahas.” Aku memutar bola mata. “ _All of them are bullshitting about loving me_ , tapi pas aku mulai ngomong beda pandangan dari mereka, langsung pada ngomong soal aku di belakang.”

 _Ya kan kamunya juga beda dari mereka, Wooseok,_ gumamnya. Jinhyuk merendahkan suara. “Lucunya lagi, mereka kemakan omongan jelek mereka sendiri. Aku sampai kepikiran, seberapa banyak orang sebal sama kamu gara-gara _bullshit_ -an mereka sendiri?”

Aku mendekatkan kepala padanya dan balas berbisik, “Sebanyak yang _iuh_ sama kamu saat ini _. It’s bullshit, don’t trust them.”_

 _Kayak aku pernah lebih percaya sama orang lain aja._ Sejenak sahabatku itu memutar bola mata. Kemudian Jinhyuk tersenyum. “Banyak sih yang kamu bilang _bullshits. What else?”_

_“Soulmate concept.”_

_“Then I’ll tell you about one of my dreams.”_

Aku mengernyit alis. “Apaan?”

“Kamu kena karma gara-gara _shitting all of those concepts.”_ Jinhyuk mengambil bungkus keripik kentang dari tanganku.

Kulemparkan dia pakai remah keripik kentang. Kami lempar-lemparan. Kena tegur guru. Akhirnya kami saling piting dan tonjok-tonjokan ala bocah remaja biasa. Enggak beda dari semua anak normal seumuran kami. 

Jinhyuk pun tertawa. Ketegangan dan kekesalanku pun mengendur. “Eh, boleh aku minta kamu nyanyi lagi?”

Kuturuti pintanya. Ia ikut bernyanyi walau jatuhnya malah mengacaukan nada dan irama. Alih-alih marah, ia malah tertawa. Menularkan tawa juga padaku.

Itu kali pertama, aku bernyanyi untuknya. Memulai sebuah rutinitas kami untuk mengomentari banyak hal dari sudut pandang berbeda, juga kebiasaan Jinhyuk seringkali memintaku bernyanyi.

Suatu hari, saat kami ripuh belajar bareng untuk seleksi masuk SMA yang sama, aku bertanya ketika dia memintaku untuk bernyanyi, “Kenapa sih, Jinhyuk? Suaraku bukannya berubah?”

“Untung berubahnya malah jadi merdu.”

“Ini kamu enggak lagi menyogok aku atau apa kan ya supaya lolos dari Aljabar?”

“Dih, dipuji enggak mau.”

“Maaf ya, enggak semua orang nge- _fly_ dipuji. Dipuji tuh ada dua maksudnya. Ada maunya, atau apa adanya.” 

_“The later one.”_ Jinhyuk meletakkan pensil, cuma untuk menepuk pipiku. “Dengar nih ya. Omelan kamu tuh bahkan lebih merdu daripada betapa falsnya aku ngomong, Wooseok. Tapi daripada ngomel, mending kamu nyanyi. Pusing nih aku, aljabar bikin aku pengin _mukbang mozarella ramyun_ sepanci.”

“Itu sih aku juga mau!” Refleks aku tertawa.

Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk... bahkan pas kamu stress, masih aja bisa bikin orang lain ketawa. 

/ * /

Kalau aja aku enggak jatuh cinta pada orang lain, mungkin pas SMA aku akan lebih memahami kenapa Jinhyuk mendadak jaga jarak.

Uring-uringan enggak jelas. Rewel menyebalkan dan suka mengalihkan perhatian, bahkan mencuri waktuku yang sebenarnya sangat ingin berduaan saja dengan Seobin.

Kayak suatu waktu, aku menemaninya belajar di perpustakaan. Sampai bolos ekskul KIR, dia mangkir dari rapat MPK. Mending juga mengobrol sama Seobin.

Tapi lusa tuh ada ujian. Dia memelas meminta diajari Kimia dan Fisika. Sudah kuajari, kutinggalkan dia membaca buku dengan contoh soal berkala mulai dari yang mudah sampai paling susah.

Belum ada sejam, dia tersungkur di meja. “Wooseok, aku _nyerah_.”

“Ingat kata-kata aku ini selamanya: _jangan nyerah_ ,” tanggapku cuek. Masih asik membaca, ngomong begitu semata supaya dia berhenti ganggu aku baca.

“Sumpah, ini sama sekali enggak ada kemajuan. Keingat Guru Bae Jin Young galak banget lagi.”

Aku membalik buku dengan tenang. “Kamu keburu membangun _mental-block_. Otak kita tuh sistematis, ya. Otak bakal mengeksekusi pilihan dengan praktis, paling sering ya pilihan yang mendatangkan kepuasan tercepat. _Instant-gratification._

“Contohnya? Kayak kamu begini, dengan menyalahkan pengaruh eksternal kayak Guru Bae Jinyoung tuh galak, padahal kamunya aja manja enggak mau coba belajar paham soal atom. Solusinya? Kamu perlu ubah pola pikir, jangan biarkan kamu disetir oleh pikiran, ketakutan, dan kekhawatiran kamu sendiri. Sana, coba pahami lagi konsepnya.”

“Aduh Mama... ini kenapa aku dikasih temenan sama anak _logic-based_ pintar banget yang begini, sih?” ratap Jinhyuk.

Alih-alih menanggapinya, aku menahan senyum geli. Menyikutnya agar ia duduk tegap lagi. “ _Drop the chemistry first._ Coba tulis 17 persamaan yang mengubah dunia, siapa penciptanya, tahun berapa terciptanya?”

“Eh...” Dengan malas Jinhyuk menuliskan satu per satu rumus lengkap dengan tahun dan penciptanya di kertas HVS putih, “Teorema Phytagoras, Logaritma, Calculus, Hukum Gravitasi, Persamaan Gelombang, Teori Relativitas, Persamaan Schrodinger, Teori Chaos, Hukum Termodinamika II, Distribusi Normal... tahu, ah.”

Jinhyuk membanting lagi pulpennya, tengkurap lagi begitu aku perhatikan. Aku mengintip semua rumus yang ia tuliskan. Geleng-geleng tak habis pikir. Anak SMA biasa boro-boro tahu, tapi dia menuliskan semua rumus disebutkan dengan benar. Tidak kurang satu zigma pun.

Diam-diam aku curiga. Dia bisa tiba-tiba lupa, yang benar aja! Biasanya juga dia pintar dan mudah menghafal. Aku baru mau menginterogasi keanehan kelakuannya, ketika dia menyeletuk, “Wooseok, ilmuku tuh cetek.”

“Heh. Enggak boleh begitu.” Aku menaplok lengannya.

 _“Swear.”_ Jinhyuk berpangku dagu, tersenyum menggoda menatapku _. “As cheap as, my atom loves your atom. That’s chemistry.”_

Tergelak-gelak karena kerecehannya, aku mengeplak kepala Jinhyuk. “Ilmuku setinggi bahwa atom itu terdiri atas proton, neutron, dan _moron_.”

Jinhyuk menatapku super datar. Mungkin sebal karena gagal bercanda. Aku tak terpancing dengan kelabilan Jinhyuk kalau sudah enggak bisa mengerjakan soal. “Ya sudah, deh. Istirahat ya 15 menit. Kamu jajan dulu, sana, Jinhyuk.”

“Wooseok, ternyata ada kebaikan juga ya dalam diri kamu.” Jinhyuk menatapku penuh haru seraya merangkulku.

Aku menyentil pipinya. “Cuma ada kebaikan dalam diri aku, tahu.”

“Pernah enggak ada sih yang ngomong kamu tuh songongnya bahkan di level molekul?” Jinhyuk mencubit pelan pipiku.

“Ada enggak sih yang pernah bilang kamu tuh rewel dan baper di level sel?” Aku balas menyentil pelipisnya. “Sana, beli minum.”

“Terus kamu titip beli?”

“Enggak.” Aku tersenyum manis, sok sesabar guru SD membantu muridnya menghafal _alphabet_. “Kamu lah beli buat aku. Kan minta bantuan aku?”

Jinhyuk mendesah pasrah. “Aduh Papa... kenapa aku dikasih temenan sama cicit buyut Archimedes dan Pascal begini.”

Tawaku terselip keluar begitu saja. “Kamu tahu kan aku enggak sepintar itu?”

“Wooseok, jangan rendah hati begitu. Takut aku.” Ia menatapku sok syok. Usil banget, bikin tanganku mencetot gemas otot lengannya.

 _“One thing only I know, and that is that I know nothing,”_ tanggapku.

“Pintar _‘dikit_ kenapa, jangan kutip hasil semedi Socrates,” ledeknya. Ia balas menggelitik pinggangku sampai aku menendang kakinya. “Biasanya juga _Dunning Kruger Effect.”_

“Gara-gara kamu _ngomongin_ itu, aku kan jadi sadar. _Thanks_ , loh.” Sengaja aku memaniskan senyum, biar dia kabur. “Beli _milkis_ sama _nugget milo_ , ya.”

“Politis dan enggak ikhlas banget sih kamu menolong aku belajar,” cibir Jinhyuk lagi.

“Bersyukur kamu sudah aku tolong.” Kutatap dia dalam-dalam. Jinhyuk auto rolling eyes, tahu aku pasti bakal menyemprotnya lagi. _“The imbecile doesn’t know that, from his political ignorance is born the prostitute, the politician, abandoned child, and the worst thieves of all, the bad politician, corrupted and flunky of the national and multinational companies.”_

“Enggak _nyambung_ tahu. Dasar sok keren banget mengutip hasil bertapa Bertolt Brecht.” Jinhyuk menyentil jidatku. Kabur sambil terkekeh labil saat aku mencoba menendang kaki-kaki kelewat panjangnya. Dasar, padahal aku tahu dia lumayan _well-read_ juga. Pengaruh teman doyan baca menular ternyata.

“Biar kamu enggak cari alasan melulu berkelit dari termodinamika,” sergahku.

Aku balik lagi membenarkan posisi duduk. Menggeser posisi buku ke bawah meja yang kena cahaya matahari dari jendela terdekat. Panas sih kena matahari siang juga, tapi karena keranjingan baca buku dengan posisi suka-suka dari kecil, mataku minus. Pusing kalau baca di tempat yang gelap sedikit aja.

“Iya, deh. _Monmaap_. Memang kamu lagi baca apaan, sih?” Jinhyuk nyengir, bocah banget. Tapi selalu bikin aku ikut senyum balik ke dia. 

“ _Heart Berries-_ nya Terese Marie Mailhot.” Aku mengetuk sampul buku. Membaca tagline-nya. _“Nothing too ugly for this world, I think it’s just that people pretend not to see.”_

Karena tak ada tanggapan dia, aku menoleh ke arahnya.

Dia tampak tertegun memandangiku.

Kontan mataku menyipit karena harus memandang Jinhyuk yang berada di area perpustakaan yang lebih gelap dari tempatku ada sekarang. “Jinhyuk?”

 _“Totally agree.”_ Jinhyuk hela napas pelan, masih kedengaran. Ia setengah termenung menatapiku, sampai akhirnya tersenyum dengan suara melunak. “Nanti kasih pinjam aku bukunya, ya.”

Setelah itu dia pergi. Aku mengangguk, meski dia enggak bisa lihat lagi.

Coba saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, untukku tahu bahwa saat itu dia enggak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya memandangku tanpa ada perasaan apa-apa.

/ * /

Aku dan Jinhyuk tergolong cukup jarang bertengkar, karena dulu kurasa, hubungan kami fluktuatif.

Masa-masa SMA dan kuliah itu, menurutku hubungan kami yang cukup renggang. Walau bagiku sih biasa saja. Saking sibuknya aku deg-degan sama Seobin, aku enggak sadar dia menjauh dariku.

Aku tahu dia pintar men- _tuning_ gitar, sudah dari SMP juga suka _rapping._ Yang akhirnya aku paham, itu cara dia menguras suara-suara enggak penting yang terlalu banyak dia dengar. Metode pengurasan lain selagi aku enggak ada di dekat dia buat nyanyi.

Aku tahu dia itu aneh, suka mengimitasi ASMR sampai persis banget. Bukan cuma bunyi orang gigit ayam goreng kayak iklan-iklan TV, tapi bunyi yang sebenarnya juga bikin ketagihan tiap aku dengar.

Tahu kan kalau orang _beatbox_ tuh seru banget? Nah, pernah enggak lo dengar _beatbox_ dari suara-suara di sekitar kita, yang enggak pernah kita perhatikan? Terus dia nge- _mash up_ semua suara itu, sampai lo mau bikin satu _playlist_ sendiri buat mendatanya dan terapi relaksasi?

Berikut daftar enggak penting banget _beatbox_ versi Lee Jinhyuk yang pernah kudengar dari dia, versi sadar sampai sarap:

  * Bunyi mobil balap
  * Ban mobil berdecit saat direm habis
  * Orang merobek lakban dari kardus
  * Orang buang angin dari mulut
  * Mengaduk teh atau kopi
  * Suara klik jegrek nasi matang di rice-cooker
  * Derum mixer atau food processor
  * Bunyi orang menyikat keramik kamar mandi
  * Suara pulpen menggesek kertas
  * Halaman buku dibalik
  * Pintu atau lemari berderit di film horror
  * Tetes-tetes air
  * Rintik hujan
  * Ricik air sungai
  * Kayu bakar di perapian
  * Derik jangkrik dan tonggeret
  * Denting es di minuman dalam gelas berembun
  * Dan favoritku: embusan angin menggoyangkan dreamcatcher sampai berklinting manis.



Seperti dia meminta aku mengurasnya dengan bernyanyi, kadang kalau akunya yang lagi galau berat (kayak di satu momen, pas karena Seobin diam-diam memberitahuku dia menarget Ahn Yoojin di kelas sebelah), kuminta dia meniru semua bunyi-bunyi rileksasi yang kusuka.

Sampai ke tahap dia malah menanggap:

“Apaan sih. Enggak jelas.”

Minta ditonjok banget kan.

Aku tahu sih akunya juga resek, minta dia berulang kali yang dia turuti sampai suaranya serak. Padahal dia baru pulang kerja sambilan juga (kan aku gabut tiap dia enggak ada), masih aku minta ditraktir dan jalan putar-putar menyusuri urat metropolis kota. Apalagi habis itu dia menggebrak semua isi ranselnya ke kasur.

“Biasa aja kali!” Kutendang semua barangnya berhamburan ke kaki dipan. “Tinggal bilang aja sih kalau kamu enggak mau. Enggak usah kayak begitu.”

“Harusnya sih aku enggak usah ngomong, kamu sudah tahu.” Jinhyuk duduk, berusaha mengatur napas meredakan emosi. Aku tahu hipertensi itu buruk buat kondisinya yang sudah punya kasus pingsan berkali-kali meski bukan karena emosi. “Ah, enggak, biasanya juga kamu selalu tahu.”

“Ya terus gimana dong kalau aku sekarang enggak tahu?!” rewelku jengkel. “Kamu cuma mau dimengerti, tapi soal aku, apa kamu peduli?!”

Ia menatapku. Marah tapi ada yang lebih dari itu, aku enggak tahu kenapa dia waktu itu. “Capek aku sama kamu.”

Anehnya, alih-alih balik marah dan mendrama, aku mengerti itu salahku. Jadi aku diam saja ketika dia keluar kamar dan banting pintu.

Malah aku meringkuk di kasurnya, menendang sisa semua barang Jinhyuk sambil merutuk. Padahal mata ini rasanya sudah panas banget, isi dada serasa digilas rata sama sakit yang aku enggak tahu benar cara mendeskripsikannya.

Salahku memang enggak ngomong sama Jinhyuk aku tuh sukanya sama siapa, tapi aku juga enggak mau bilang kalau dia lagi kayak begitu.

Kira-kira sejam kemudian, kudengar pintu terbuka dan ditutup pelan.

Dia menyelinap ke belakangku. Mengguncang lenganku dan bilang dengan riang, “Aku mau makan [_King Takoyaki_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lnX85L_wS4&t=1s). Temenin cari yuk.”

Edan ini orang. Aku yang salah, yang marah, yang bikin dia lelah, tapi dia juga yang mengalah?

Tapi gengsi karena habis marah dan rasanya enggak pantas minta lebih, aku menggeleng keras. “Cari sendiri, sana.”

Dia beneran pergi sendiri. Detik-detik jam dinding di kamarnya yang hening, mulai terdengar kayak bebek berkoak mengejek soang.

Hah, lo kok jadi orang gobloknya enggak dikontrol banget sih, Wooseok.

Bantalnya sampai basah karena aku masih tidak bisa mendekontaminan, fumigant, disinfektan semua memori di TKP ketika memergoki Seobin berciuman dengan Yoojin.

Itu akan terus berlanjut, kalau bukan karena sejam kemudian, Jinhyuk masuk lagi ke kamar. Membawa bungkusan makanan. Wangi jajanan bikin berliur lapar, sampai perutku berbunyi. Dan Si Kampret memperindah suasana dengan meniru ASMR kemerut bunyi perut orang lapar akut.

Refleks aku lempar bantal ke orangnya. Jinhyuk terbahak-bahak. Sialan banget memang. 

“ _Borborygmi_. Istilah medis dari bunyi yang barusan dari perut kamu tuh,” ledeknya. Ia menyingkirkan barang yang bertebaran di lantai ke dekat meja. “Enggak usah sok gaya, Wooseok. Aku tahu kamu lapar. Makan, yuk.”

“Enggak mau.”

“Terserah, deh.”

Itu pelajaran banget buat aku, bahwa jangan pernah sok tsundere najis begitu sama yang namanya Lee Jinhyuk. Dia pasti mengiyakan aja apa kata kamu. Gimana lagi kalau orang berkelakuan pakai rumus stereotype misoginis ala cewek, _yes means no, no means yes_. Buat Jinhyuk tuh _, yes means yes, no means no._

Belum ada lima belas menit, Jinhyuk yang lagi asik makan akhirnya menaruh cup. Bertanya padaku dengan nada lebih lembut, “Kamu maunya makan apa?”

Luluh parah sama caranya bertanya, menahan rasa malu sialan itu aku menjawab (iya, masih pakai nada setengah jengkel), “Ramyun. Yang pedas banget. Pakai telur, _lettuce_ , sama daun bawang. Ditabur keju di atasnya.”

“O... oke. Tapi kamu enggak apa-apa, nih, belum makan dari tadi terus makan pedas?”

Merasa ingin mengambek lagi, tapi aku tahu itu kepeduliannya, maka kututup mulut supaya enggak tambah bego menanggapi dia dengan kejutekan lebih tolol dari yang sudah-sudah.

“Enggak _nanggung_ ya kalau kamu sakit perut.” 

Habis itu dia keluar kamar lagi. Aku melirik jam kamar. Sudah larut malam. 

Orang tua Jinhyuk sudah bilang pada orang tuaku, bahwa mereka enggak pulang karena nenek Jinhyuk sakit dan enggak ada yang merawat di sana. Makanya aku diminta datang menginap dan menemaninya, yang bahkan kalaupun semua itu enggak kejadian, aku tetap bakal datang ke Jinhyuk. Menguras kegalauanku karena Seobin.

Selagi dia tidak ada, aku membalik bantalnya. Merapikan lagi semua barang yang berserakan di lantai. Termasuk yang berantakan karena Jinhyuk sendiri, seperti pakaian tidak dimasukkan ke keranjang cucian.

Pas selesai beres-beres, dia kembali dengan panci, sepasang mangkuk, sumpit, juga sebotol air minum 1 liter— _courtesy_ kemalasan mesti ke dispenser ambil air minum.

“Maaf,” gumamku. Mataku berkaca-kaca, dan kalau dia tanya kenapa, pasti aku berkilah karena gengsi. “Sudah kayak tadi sama kamu.”

Dia malah nyengir. “Iya, sudah, enggak usah banyak gaya makanya. Dimakan sana!”

“Dih, siapa juga yang banyak gaya.” Aku gelisah memainkan jaket di tepi ranjang yang kulipatkan untuknya. “Seriusan ini tuh, Jinhyuk. Maaf sudah bilang kamu enggak peduli sama aku.”

“Iya, sih. Bagian itu kamu salah banget. Maafmu aku terima, deh!” Dia cekakan. Minta dihajar banget memang.

“Rasanya pengin tarik lagi semua omonganku barusan,” kataku. Sebal, menyambar _cup king takoyaki_ yang baru dia makan sedikit. Ternyata dia malah beli 4 _cup_.

“Wooseok.”

“Hm?”

Karena tidak kunjung bersuara, aku mendongak padanya sambil mengunyah udang. “Kenapa?”

Dia tampak ragu. Termenung memandangi sisa letupan kuah ramyun di panci. Menatapku dan berkata, _“You mean more to me than you’ll ever know.”_

Sejujurnya kerongkonganku saat itu seperti terpampat. Berat dan pepat banget rasanya. Rasanya panas bukan dari ramyun super pedas yang mengepul kayak lumpur berasap, tapi menyulut dan merambat di setiap inci tubuhku.

 _“You too_.” Suaraku serak. Apa jadinya aku tanpa kamu, Lee Jinhyuk.

Dia tampak enggak setuju, karena sekarang aku mengerti, aku enggak paham bahwa kami menyetujui dengan cara pandang yang amat berbeda. Ia meraih tanganku, menggamitnya sekilas.

“Kalau lain kali kamu atau malah aku yang kayak begini, tapi enggak bisa cerita kenapanya, ayo kita lakukan sesuatu atau pergi. Ke mana kek, supaya lupa atau lega,” usulnya.

Brillian parah sih idenya. Aku mengangguk. “Setuju.”

Itulah awal _rendezvous_ kami cabut ke tempat-tempat di luar jangkauan orang normal, reformasi dari sekadar jalan berputar-putar asal di kota.

Kalau ia mengistilahkan aku bernyanyi untuknya itu “menguras”, maka aku menamai klimaks kelabilan kami dengan Sindroma Bifurkasi: fase saat kami tak tahan lagi dengan semua emosi negatif yang bergumul dalam diri atau karena pengaruh luar (tekanan dari orang atau situasi), sampai meng- _alter personality_ jadi bukan diri kami yang biasanya.

Rumusnya, apabila terjadi Sindroma Bifurkasi, maka solusinya ialah “menguras”. Keren kan? Setelah itu, kami _high-five_ berdua, lempar-lemparan sisa keju, dan berakhir tidur berdua berpelukan kayak bocah dulu.

Dari dulu, aku tahu kecerdasannya terdompleng oleh dua hal. Telinganya dan ajaranku.

Dari sini, aku mengerti, bahwa Jinhyuk tuh lebih dewasa banget dari aku. Ingin aku bilang, _kayak beginian tuh aku benar-benar belajar banget dari kamu._

Ini awal yang Jinhyuk juga enggak perlu tahu, bahwa aku berjanji. Selabil apa pun dia nanti, aku bakal selalu peduli padanya.

/ * /

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, aku baru tahu ada orang yang Jinhyuk sayang lebih dari dua orang tuanya atau aku, itu pas kami kuliah dan sudah tinggal di apartemen yang dekat kampus masing-masing.

Seperti biasa, si Sableng merasa salah _nyemplung_ jurusan. Jadilah dia menderita jiwa-raga. Padahal dia sudah cocok banget di _Audio Technology_ , lulusannya potensi jadi _Audio Engineering_. Jadi DJ atau _broadcaster_ juga bisa, tapi enggak yakin deh Jinhyuk mau nantinya kerja di tempat-tempat sebising itu.

Jinhyuk banget lah itu. Sayangnya, mau enggak dia mau dia mesti ketemu lagi sama musuh lamanya: Fisika. Fisika Gelombang Suara, tepatnya.

Bisa-bisanya masih mengaku enggak bisa, padahal pas tes masuk aja dia keterima tanpa aku tunggu tiap waktu (maaf, pas ini kan aku menemani Seobin belajar). Pelajaran se- _basic_ tabel medium rambat bunyi per derajat, berbanding Cepat Rambat bunyi dalam satuan m/s aja dia hafal di luar kepala

“Ayo dong, aku sudah berusaha sepenuh hati, nih ...” Sesuai janjiku dulu, aku mencoba bersabar dengan kelabilannya. Dia _stuck_ belajar, terus malah asik baca buku. Ketularan aku sih, tapi ya enggak pas besok dia ujian juga. “Jinhyuk, aku mana bisa bantu kamu belajar, kalau kamunya enggak mau dibantu?”

“Aku mau. Tapi masih enggak tahu aja kenapa mesti Fisika. Biar aku istirahat sebentar, dong,” cetusnya judes.

Aku menampar pundaknya. “Terima nasib aja udah. Tahu begini, mending aku pergi jalan deh.”

Tiba-tiba dia menengok. “Sama siapa? Seobin?”

“Hm? Kok Seobin?”

Jinhyuk mendengkus lagi. “Biasanya kan kamu pergi sama dia.”

“Enggak. Sama pacar.” _Enggak tahu kapan bisa aku sama Seobin pacaran._ Kutahan pahit yang tiba-tiba terbit, terasa memenuhi mulut. “Tapi tadi aku sudah bilang kok, enggak jadi pergi.”

“Oh.” Jinhyuk sambil lalu membalik buku. “Maaf ganggu kamu. Kalau mau nge _-date_ , pergi aja gih.”

“Terus tadi kenapa akunya ditelepon karena kamu minta belajar sama aku?” desisku sebal.

Jinhyuk melebaykan helaan napasnya. “Ini karena aku sudah _stuck_. Wooseok, _akuin_ aja deh, kamu enggak perlu belajar pun langsung mengerti sampai ke terapannya. Aku, baru belajar sinusoid dari Komposisi Fourier gelombang _Square_ di gambar Gelombang Transversal aja sudah mau muntah-muntah.”

“Memang iya. Bakatku jelas di eksakta. Tapi aku disuruh menghafal muka manusia purba, tahu kan berasa lihat monyet bulukan semua.” Aku memanyunkan mulut. Hafal kebiasaan dia kalau sudah _stuck_ , aku ganti membujuk, “ayo dong. Sabar sebentar. Kalau kamu enggak antipati, pasti bisa kok.”

Jinhyuk menatapi lagi onggokan bahan ujiannya. “Lagian aku komisioner menulis lirik rap, dan jadi ASMR _Voice Actor_ juga. Yah, belum seberapa, sih, tapi—“

“Bukan berarti kamu bisa berhenti belajar!” potongku tegas, menangkup pipinya untuk dicubit sampai melar.

“Enggak bakal kepakai ini buat aku nantinya—!” 

“Lee Jinhyuk!” Gemas, kutangkup pipinya dengan kedua tanganku. Lurus menatapnya _. “It’s not the content of physics, math, chemistry, or even history that influence your future, but it’s what learning them does to your brain that is having more impact!”_

Ia mematung. Hingga bertanya pelan, “ _Like what then_ , Kim Wooseok?”

“Mencegah demensia, melatih _problem-solving skills_ kita, membantu kita menalar segala hal di sekitar, mengurangi rasa berat dan pusing kalau otak enggak bisa dipakai berpikir keras, memperlambat proses otak untuk lupa sesuatu atau seseorang begitu aja,” terangku panjang lebar. Pandanganku melunak melihat dia tersentak. “Oke, pelajarannya penting, tapi efeknya terhadap otak dalam jangka panjang lebih penting lagi.”

Dia memandangku. Dari sorot pandangnya yang mendadak berubah sesendu itu, tiba-tiba aku ragu. Jangan-jangan dia tahu, aku masih merasa ngilu karena tidak diterima di jurusan Kedokteran, _Neuroscience_ maupun Psikologi. Makanya banting setir ke Tenik Elektromedis.

“Maaf.” Jinhyuk menunduk. “Harusnya kamu bisa _having fun_ sekarang. Kalau mau pergi, pergi aja gih. Aku enggak apa-apa.”

Aku mencoba tersenyum. “Iya, enggak apa-apa. Sekalian belajar ini, kok.”

“Belajar apa?”

“Astrofisika Termonuklir.” Kutunjuk bahan belajarku sendiri yang masih terbengkalai.

“Gila. Aku sih paham Termodinamika aja enggak,” keluh Jinhyuk. Aku menahan senyuman dan perkataan, _masih aja musuhan sama Termodinamika._

“Nah, tapi kamunya mau coba paham enggak?” Aku menunjuk satu tajuk yang terpapar di jurnal kuliahnya. “Belum juga sampai Prinsip Superposisi dan Diagram Fasor, nih.”

Ia termangu menatapku. “Mau enggak kamu bantu aku ajarin lagi?”

“Mau.” Aku setengah memeluknya. “Tapi makan malam kita di kamu, ya?”

Dia mengokekan. Mana pernah Lee Jinhyuk menyuarakan, _whatever you wish, Kim Wooseok_. Padahal kenyataannya, aku minta apa saja jam berapa saja, dia bakal datang dan memberikannya untukku. Aku tahu itu dari dulu.

Satu episode kelabilan Jinhyuk, mengantarkan sahabatku itu begitu patuh saat diajari. Dia akan bertanya kalau masih belum mengerti. Setelah berhasil menjawab soal yang kuberikan padanya, kemudian mengerjakan _assessment_ -nya sendiri,

Senyumku terkembang. Beranjak ke dapur yang dekat meja makan untuk membuatkan minuman _, sugar can boast up brain to work harder, improve your mood and even memory_ _too._ Terus juga segelas air mineral, _stay hidrated, for obvious reason_.

Kurang minum bikin gagal fokus tuh benar banget. Kalau buatku, saat merasa penat ketika kerja atau belajar, minum air putih serasa mengendurkan otot-otot tegang badan dan merileksasi wajah—enggak tahu kenapa.

Dalam hati, aku geli membandingkan Jinhyuk dengan Seobin. Nah, sebenarnya, kalau dibandingkan, _attitude_ Seobin tuh lebih oke dari Jinhyuk di situasi kayak begini.

Jinhyuk tuh lebih mudah paham sebenarnya, tapi lebih gampang menyerah dan mengeluh dulu. Mesti ada yang mengemplang dia dan menyadarkan bahwa dia tuh baik-baik aja. 

Sebaliknya, Seobin tuh rada lemot, tapi tahan lama belajarnya dan enggak neko-neko orangnya.

Di luar, gerimis mulai menyapu area setempat. Tepat sekali momennya untuk membuat minuman hangat. Kulihat _sachet_ minuman yang ada. “Jinhyuk, mau _milk coffee_ atau _almond-choco coffee_?”

Kudengar Jinhyuk batuk, makanya aku menoleh padanya. “Eh, kamu sakit? Mau minum teh aja?” 

“Eh, enggak. Cuma ....” Sekarang dia tengah usap-usap muka.

“Cuma apa?” tanyaku heran sambil menyiapkan minuman.

“Aku _milk-coffee_ aja, deh.” Jinhyuk merapikan peralatan tulis dan jurnalnya. “Kamu mau _dipesenin_ apa?”

“ _Dakbal!”_ seruku.

Jinhyuk tertawa lebar. “Oke!”

Tidak lama, kami duduk berdua dengan mug di masing-masing tangan. Semangkuk sisa dakbal diungsikan ke kitchen sink.

Kami malas mencuci dingin-dingin begini. Menggelar diri di sofa. Kaki di meja. Buku di pangkuan. Menikmati malam mingguan dengan cara paling enggak normal yang bisa dilakukan cowok muda seumuran kami.

Masalahnya, kalau lagi bokek, gaji maupun ongkos dari orang tua belum turun, kami juga enggak bisa sok-sokan menghedon ke mana-mana.

“Lagi baca apa?” Nah ini yang kusuka dari dia. Enggak tahu kenapa, lebih seksi aja ditanya begitu daripada “ _lagi apa”._ Coba aja Jinhyuk bisa disuruh jadi konselor pacarku supaya lebih tahu yang kusuka dan kumau.

Sambil melirik setumpuk buku _Catcher in The Rye_ , _The Great Gatsby, Das Perfume, Kokuhaku_ , sampai _Holy Mother_ -nya Akiyoshi Rikako, aku mengetuk sampul buku yang kutaruh di meja. Bersampingan dengan kaki-kaki kurang ajar kami yang nangkring di meja.

 _“13 Reasons Why.”_ Jinhyuk mendesah _. “Why do you always into that kind of genre?”_

“Melatih kecerdasan berfaedah,” jawabku, meraup keripik kentang yang ada di tangannya. Lagi dia camili juga.

“Kenapa enggak nonton debat politik atau baca _The Economics_ buat tahu fluktuasi saham pasar internasonal?” ledeknya, menyebalkan kayak biasa.

“Ini dalam restorasi energi hati, yang kalau aku nonton debat politik atau lihat deflasi, bakal sia-sia aja semua ini.” Enggak usah lihat pun, aku tahu dia lagi _rolling eyes._

“Kok sudah bacanya?” tanya dia lagi. “Mau baca yang lain?”

Kulirik buku yang barusan kutaruh. “Yang itu terlalu mengglorifikasi _suicide_. Kayak kalau dia mati, semua masalah _miraculously_ kelar. Protagonisnya menjadikan _suicide_ sebagai solusi. Terus ....”

Lanjutlah aku mengoceh tentang semua yang bikin aku enggak betah baca buku itu. Dari si tokoh utama malah menyalahkan temannya yang jadi korban _quasi-rape,_ dan malah menerror orang, bahkan mewariskan rasa sakit buat yang ia tinggalkan.

Selama itu, Jinhyuk setia mendengarkan. Aku balik memerhatikannya selagi menjelaskan. Membuatku teringat kebiasaan kampretnya.

Kalau dia sedang telepon pacarnya sendiri, si gadis yang hobi mengoceh random itu dan sebawel Jinhyuk, tiap mereka teleponan Jinhyuk biasanya menjauhkan _smartphone_ dari telinganya. Nanti kalau sudah normal, ia balik dengar lagi.

Jadi curiga kalau dia suka begitu juga sama aku. Tapi setelah selesai merepetkan alasan kenapa aku berhenti baca, ia berkomentar, “Oke, biar aku baca dulu bukunya. Kali aja sudut pandang aku nanti beda, jadi lebih netral.”

“Setuju.” Kuserahkan buku yang barusan kubaca.

Begitu ia meletakkan bukunya sendiri dan meraih _13 Reasons Why_ , aku mengambil buku yang ia baca. Judulnya menggelitik, bukan karena _intriguing_ tapi rasanya bukan Jinhyuk banget. _Love in the Time of Cholera_ -nya Gabriel Garcia Marquez. Genre romansa? Yang benar aja.

Kubalik halaman-halaman awal buku. Terheran-heran karena pembatas buku masih ada tepat di bab pertama. Untuk apa pula sampai ditandai begini, sementara Jinhyuk sudah jauh bacanya?

“Enggak kamu banget,” kataku.

Jinhyuk melirikku. Jeda, baru dia menekuri lagi buku yang barusan ku _-drop read_ jelang akhir novel. “Suka aja sama pembukanya, jadi keterusan baca.”

Opening line yang terbaca olehku ialah: _“It was inevitable: the scent of bitter almond always reminded him of the fate of unrequited love.”_

“Cakep banget.” Melihat perubahan airmukanya, kayak pegawai dikasih tahu bahwa ia bakal di-PHK karena kesalahan yang bukan salahnya, bikin aku merasa asing sama dia. Itu bukan ekspresi yang biasa ada di wajah Jinhyuk. “Mmm... _you can related with this opening line?”_

Butuh waktu agak lama untuk Jinhyuk akhirnya mengangguk. Jawabannya membuatku kikuk.

Aku tidak mesti tahu siapa itu yang membuatnya seperti ini, tidak juga merasa berhak untuk tahu mentang-mentang kami sahabatan. Tapi sungguh, tidak tahu dan membiarkan ia berkutat dengan perasaan itu membuatku merasa buruk.

Ia kembali tenggelam dalam bacaan. Aku berusaha menerka-nerka siapa sebenarnya.

 _Bitter almond_? Sekali-kalinya ada _almond_ di hidup kami, cuma pas Seobin bawa kacang _almond_. Iya sih, sikapnya saat itu memang anomali banget. Terbersit sebuah nama di benakku dari seseorang yang makan kacang dan bersamanya hari itu: Cho Seungyeon. 

Inginnya tidak kepo, tapi rasanya penasaran juga. Jadi tangggapanku sebego, “Kamu kenapa enggak coba PDKT dia aja?”

Jinhyuk menghirup napas. Enggak membalas tatapanku. “Orangnya selalu dekat sama aku.”

“Nah, bagus, dong.” Kutepuk pundaknya. “Berarti kamu ada kesempatan, kan?”

Jinhyuk mengerlingku. Senyumnya tipis, tapi bagiku terlihat miris. “Kamu ngomong begitu, pernah tahu enggak rasanya sayang sama orang yang enggak sayang sama kamu?”

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, lidahku kelu. Enggan mengaku, _kamu enggak tahu, aku paling tahu itu._

/ * /

Kisah cintaku dengan Yeon Seobin, jelas bukan kayak Romeo dan Juliet.

Tertambat mulai dari visual, terus perasaan meranjak maksimal sampai rela merelakan segala-galanya demi satu sama lain. Tapi munafik juga aku ngomong begitu, berhubung aku sendiri menyia-nyiakan diri untuk satu orang aja.

Kebenaran dan kenyataan itu selalu bikin aku lagi-lagi mengaktifkan _what if scenarios_. Berandai-andai jika Seobin menyukaiku.

Kalau tidak, aku berandai punya _vacuum cleaner_ gigantis untuk mengikis berat dari kenangan perasaanku tentangnya. Menyedot habis semua tantrum labilitas yang kulalui karenanya.

Sayangnya, bahkan sampai kami sibuk dengan dunia kerja, aku merasa seperti _pinball_ dalam lika-liku labirin permainan. Terpental ke sana ke mari merasa dipermainkan oleh Seobin. Padahal efek kebaperanku sendiri, tapi tidak juga sampai ke jalan keluar. Perlu disentil dulu.

Entah orang macam apa yang bisa membuatku terempas keluar dari pandemonium perasaan yang hanya ada padaku ini.

Jadi ketika satu per satu teman kami menikah, seperti seorang teman alumni SMA, kami hanya datang dan turut bergembira. Mungkin bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rasanya kamu bisa sampai pada keputusan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupmu hanya dengan orang itu tanpa pernah lagi mencari orang baru.

Itu terjadi pada orang yang dulu aku rutuki.

Ahn Yoojin yang dulu digebet Yeon Seobin, telah menikah. Ia jatuh pingsan di tengah _girls-brunch_. Peristiwa pingsannya menggegerkan grup _chat_ alumni SMA kami. Banyak teman bilang, mereka melihat ia sampai perdarahan. Benar-benar mengerikan. Mau tak mau, orang-orang mengipasi berita ini sehingga tersiar kabar bahwa Yoojin mungkin sakit keras dan usianya tak lama lagi.

Kebetulan ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit dekat tempatku bekerja. Yang pertama kukabari tentu saja Jinhyuk, lalu geng SMA kami. Mereka janji akan datang menjenguk begitu ia dipindah ke ruang opname.

Yoojin tuh dulu termasuk yang aku enggak senang sama orangnya, semata karena pernah digebet Seobin. Sampai ciuman segala. Tapi begitu melihat dia terbaring lemah di ruang opname, aku enggak tega juga.

Apalagi begitu aku kebagian memeriksa kandungannya yang baru dua bulan. Oh, Tuhan, tolong, aku benar-benar enggak tahan mesti kasih kabar terburuk. Hasil USG bikin aku, Minkyu, dan Jungmo mulas enggak karuan.

Aku merasa jahat banget sama Ahn Yoojin selama ini. Enggak sanggup menemuinya, hanya bisa minta maaf dalam hati dan terpekur memandangi lembaran _Xray photos_. Kosong. Tak lagi ada apa-apa di rahimnya. 

Jadilah kuminta Jinhyuk menyelinap ke ruang kerja kami, lewat _chat_. Membiarkan Minkyu dan Jungmo saja yang menemani dokter menyampaikan hasil USG. Sampai aku tersadar, Jinhyuk pasti jauh lebih menderita daripada aku karena mesti ke rumah sakit.

Benar saja, begitu masuk ruangan, ia terhuyung-huyung. Cepat aku menggiringnya untuk duduk. Memberikan minum air hangat. Ikut duduk di sampingnya dan mencengkeram lutut dengan jemari.

“Aku dengar,” katanya lirih. Tentu dengan pendengarannya, ia sudah tahu berita itu.

Jinhyuk terkesiap begitu aku menarik napas seperti orang flu. Menahan tangis. Ia menggamit tanganku. Jemari kami sama-sama dingin. Namun, aku menggenggamnya balik. Erat-erat.

“Kayaknya aku jahat banget sama dia,” kata Jinhyuk lagi. Seolah menyentil kelenjar airmataku untuk berkedut lebih keras, memanas, dan meremas-remas sesuatu dalam dadaku.

“Kenapa?” tanyaku pelan.

“Waktu itu aku pernah jalan sama Yoojin, suami dan teman-temannya. Mereka berhenti di toko bayi. Sibuk pilih mainan. Yoojin sama suaminya debat, pilih mainan mana buat bayi. Akhirnya sepakat, mau tunggu nanti aja pas sudah ketahuan _gender_ bayi mereka. Pokoknya, boneka mesti buat anak perempuan, puzzle dan lego buat anak lelaki. 

“Kamu kan tahu aku enggak suka _stereotype_ dari masih kecil begitu. Jadi aku nyeletuk, _“Memangnya ada mainan anak kecil dimainin pakai kelamin, ya? Kalau buat orang tuanya sih baru ada ya kayaknya_.”.”

Aku refleks tertawa sepintas mendengar kejujuran Jinhyuk yang kalau dalam kondisi biasa, pasti aku ikut berpartisipasi bersarkasme pada stereotip semacam itu.

“Itu bikin mereka enggak jadi beli mainan bayi. Enggak tahu kenapa... keingat itu bikin aku menyesal banget sekarang,” lirih Jinhyuk.

“Bukan kamu aja yang merasa begitu, kok,” gumamku. 

Aku mengantukkan wajah ke bahunya. Mengusapkan wajahku di sana. Pepat sangat dan membuatku sama mualnya. Sementara Jinhyuk tertunduk memandangi tangan kami yang bertautan. Jemari terjalin, tersisip di antara ruas jari satu sama lain. Seperti teranyam untuk sempurna bersama, berbagi suka-duka dan segala cerita.

“Kalau aja ada yang bisa kita kasih ke dia, dan bikin dia merasa lebih baik.” Jinhyuk menghela napas panjang.

“Kalaupun ada, mungkin bukan kita juga yang bisa.” Aku beringsut mendekat dan bersandar padanya.

Kami berdiam-diaman entah berapa lama. Mengetahui Jinhyuk mulai meringis, aku bersenandung untuk menguras suara definitif mengerikan apa saja yang ia dengar.

Kurasa Jinhyuk mencoba mengatasinya sendiri, untuk tidak terlalu terpengaruh, dan beralih memandangi serakan _X-Ray photos_ di meja kerja.

Ia memandangi foto paru-paru seseorang. Mungkin tidak paham terjadi pembengkakan pembuluh di sana. Namun, untuk mengurangi atmosfer berat di sekitar kami, aku pun berujar, “Keren ya, desain Tuhan itu?”

“Hm?” Ia menoleh padaku. “Maksudnya?”

“Lihat itu. _Bronkus_ dan _bronkiolus_ paru-paru.” Aku menunjuk bagian yang tampak kayak akar membelukar di foto organ tersebut. “Bentuknya kayak cabang batang-batang pohon. Bahwa paru-paru kita butuh oksigen dari hasil fotosintesis pohon. Coba deh kamu lihat batang pohon dari bawah di siang hari, dan menatapinya. Persis kayak paru-paru kita.”

“Terus kamu ngeh enggak, sih? Kalau orang anemia atau PMS, mereka dianjurkan untuk makan organ kayak ati-ampela, yang notabene jelas organ tempat darah itu dibawa keluar-masuk setelah disaring oleh ginjal? Bahwa kacang mete tuh bagus buat ginjal, bentuknya juga serupa? Atau pernah memerhatikan wortel? Bagian tengahnya tuh, kayak _iris_ di tengah _sklera_ bola mata? Dan desain lebih luar biasa ialah, vitamin A di wortel tuh bagus buat mata.

Dia memandangiku begitu lama. Aku tidak bisa memaknai tatapannya, mungkin sama seperti ketika dia frustrasi ketika dulu kuberitahu bahwa hitungan proton-neutron, begitu pula inflasi-deflasi, kalaupun _balance_ , belum tentu juga kalkulasinya benar.

“Enggak sebenarnya,” jawabnya jujur. Ia menepuk-nepuk lututku. “Tapi paling enggak, aku tahu, dari hasil belajar dan kerjamu, sekarang kamu sudah _hook-up_ ya sama profesi ini.”

Aku menggigit bibir. Memaknai dari betapa berhati-hati ia mengatakan hal itu, dan yang tersisip di balik kata-katanya. Bahwa akhirnya, aku berhasil lepas dari obsesiku pada neuroscience, kedokteran dan psikologi, tapi tidak sepenuhnya terpisah dari yang kuinginkan.

Keinginan menjadi dokter itu terbersit setelah mengetahui kondisi Jinhyuk yang bolak-balik pingsan. Jadi _neuro-scientist_ karena pernah baca pas SMA, tentang clair itu merupakan kelebihan istimewa dari kemampuan otak. Menjadi psikolog agar bisa lebih peka dengan perasaannya, karena ia berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

Aku tidak ingin jadi orang yang main berasumsi atas pandangan orang lain. Paling tidak, atas apa yang telah ia lakukan dari kecil untukku, dan apa yang nanti terjadi ke depannya, mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

“Kalau fotonya kayak _rontgen_ jari begitu,” ia membuyarkan lamunanku barusan, “itu berarti perlu makan apaan atau mirip sama apa, Wooseok?”

Aku ikut memandanginya. “Enggak tahu juga.”

“Kacang panjang? Buncis?” Wajahnya begitu serius, tapi nadanya begitu jenaka.

“Ada-ada aja sih kamu.” Aku menyikut pinggangnya. Tapi ikut tertawa juga. Serahkan pada sahabat terbaikku itu untuk melambungkan lagi suasana agar tidak semuram orang ziarah ke makam.

“Eh, itu cincin siapa?” tanya Jinhyuk, menunjuk ke cincin yang tergeletak di meja.

Aku ikut menatap. Berdecak pelan. “Pasti Minkyu kelupaan habis _rontgent_ anomali tumbuh otot di ruas jari tulang. Nanti aku balikkan ke pasiennya. Untung diopname di sini.”

“Kamu simpan, gih. Takut lupa. Kan kasihan pemiliknya kalau hilang, itu berliannya gede banget.” Wajahnya sungguhan prihatin, tapi kebenaran kata-katanya menuai tawaku lagi.

Ingin kukantungi, tapi nanti aku mesti ganti seragam. Supaya praktis, aku ambil dan pakai dulu. Setelah mencoba satu per satu, ternyata muatnya di jari manis tangan kananku.

“Bagus, enggak?” tanyaku, tersenyum bandel. Kapan lagi coba bisa pakai cincin berlian sebagus ini?

“Hmm ...” Hembusan napasnya dipanjang-panjangkan. Jinhyuk tampak mengawang dan menerawang. Kami bersama memandangi cincin itu, atau kupikir begitu. “Kalau sampai orang yang suka kamu lihat pakai itu, wah patah hatinya bakal seluas dari Bimasakti ke Nebula.”

“Lebay banget.” Aku memutar bola mata.

“Seriusan. Aku enggak yakin orangnya bakal kuat menahan rasa sakit, apalagi ditinggal menikah.” Jinhyuk termenung memandangi cincin di jari manis tangan kananku. “Mungkin rasa sakitnya tuh kayak burung pipit, makhluk yang paling banyak makan sedunia. Dia makan tuh dua kali lipat berat badan dia sendiri.”

“Rasa sakitnya, bakal dua kali lipat berat badan dia sendiri? Masih lebay banget, tahu.” Aku tertawa kecil.

Kayaknya ketriviaanku menular padanya, entah karena hobi menjejali bacaan atau bagaimana. Seenggaknya, aku yakin kalau dia membucin, pasti kehiperbolaannya amat variatif dan bikin tulang pipi meninggi—ketawa sampai gigi dan perut ikut nyeri. _If it ever happened, please credit all of those cheesy sentences to me. Please bear with it. Thank you._

“Itu kan perumpamaan aja,” belanya.

“Dengar ya, Jinhyuk, patah hati tuh cuma reaksi kimiawi.”

Jinhyuk mengusap-usap dada. “Ya Tuhan, Kim Wooseok, kamu kedengaran kayak _atheist_ perasaan banget.”

“Dengar dulu, heh.” Kucubit lengannya. “Area otak yang aktif ketika terluka secara fisik, sama kayak yang aktif ketika orang tuh patah hati.”

“Mulai deh _neuro-science lessons_ -nya lagi.” Meski mengejek, ia benar-benar tampak geli dan pasang tampang siap mengonter dengan argumen nanti.

Kuabaikan dia. “Orang patah hati tuh, dibanjiri hormon kortisol—hormon stress—dan epinefrin. Kortisol menumpangi darah, menyebar ke otot. Kalau kelebihan, itu memberitahu otak untuk mengirim terlalu banyak darah ke otot-otot, bikin otot membengkak, makanya orang patah hati bisa merasa sakit kepala, leher kaku, dada sesak karena tertekan.

“Kalau kortisol beralih rute ke pencernaan, bikin kram perut dan hilang nafsu makan. Kalau bisa sampai melemahkan sistem kekebalan tubuh, bikin orang rentan sakit. Kalau terjadi terus-menerus sampai jadi rutinitas, pasti efeknya susah tidur, persepsi terganggu, bikin kamu jadi halu.”

Ia mengusap-usap dada lagi. Aku berasumsi dia teringat seseorang yang pernah sekali saja ia ceritakan semasa kami berkuliah. “Kalau memang kortisol cuma hormon stress, harusnya orang patah hati tuh enggak bakal kebayang-bayang orang yang dia sayang melulu dong. Ini tuh soal perasaan.”

“Sebagian besar, soal ini kamu benar.” Aku menghela napas. “Tapi ini soal otak juga sih. Tahu kan indra kita tuh menangkap banyak banget informasi? Diubah jadi impuls yang dikirim ke otak bagian _Prefrontal Cortex_. Semua informasi itu disimpan sebagai _working memory,_ sebagian besar tuh _short-term memory._

“Otak tuh sistematis—iya, aku sering bilang. Kalau kita sering lupa informasi penting, itu kayak terjadi _Encoding Failure_ , biasanya karena kegagalan kita menganggap informasi itu bermakna, sehingga memori masuknya ke _long term-memory._

“ _In a case of broken heart,_ logikaku, memori tuh bertautan dengan emosi. Semakin terikat perasaan kamu dengan yang kamu sayang, makin sulit kamu melupakannya. Tapi, sekalipun nanti perasaan kamu hilang, memori itu tetap berbekas karena tersimpan di _long-term memory_. Itulah yang disebut _memorable_.”

Aku menghirup napas dalam. Tersenyum ketika ia bertepuk tangan. Gemas menepuk pundakku. “Bilang-bilang ya kalau sudah berhasil memecahkan Konjektur... apa itu katamu dulu?”

Tawaku terselip dari bibir lagi. “Konjenktur Goldbach. Salah satu teori Matematika yang belum terpecahkan. Yah, enggak segitunya juga aku paham sampai ke sana.” 

Jinhyuk mendesah panjang. “Terus bagaimana caranya aku _move on_ kalau begitu, dong?”

Aku terdiam sebentar. Hati-hati bertanya, “Kenapa mesti _move on?_ Kenapa enggak coba berjuang dulu?”

Jinhyuk menghela napas berat. “Sudah jungkir balik dari dulu, tahu.”

Aku menepuk lembut punggung tangannya. “Ngomong, dong. Biar ngeh orangnya.”

“Enteng ya kamu ngomong.” Jinhyuk lebih tampak letih alih-alih marah.

“Ya enggaklah. Coba, deh, kamu kan _rapper_. Tembak dia pakai _rap performance_ yang keren gih.”

Jinhyuk tak berkata apa-apa. Ia membuka tas. Membuka sebuah binder, membalik beberapa halaman, lalu menyerahkannya padaku. Ada begitu banyak coretan. Membacakan catatan terakhir.

~~Enak ya jadi kamu~~

~~Selalu _dikangenin_ sama aku ~~

Coretan lain lagi. Ia pun menggumamkan _upbeat_ bait ciptaannya.

_Kata angin, kamu duduk saja_

_Matahari takkan ke mana-mana_

_Kata daun, kamu diam saja_

_Tanah takkan ke mana-mana_

_Kata laut, kamu tetap di sana saja_

_Langit takkan ke mana-mana_

_Namun kutahu kauturut kataku,_

_Kamu terbang saja, Athena_

_Lambaian awan memberitahuku_

_Ada yang perlu kamu tahu di ujung waktu_

_Tapi aku tahu_

_Kamu tak perlu aku tahu_

_Aku hanya setitik bintang di langit malam matamu_

_Yang tersapu debu waktu dia di hatimu_

Aku refleks menutup binder itu. Bahaya, ini lebih kayak puisi cinta super _cheesy._ Bisa-bisanya bukan Jinhyuk diterima cintanya, malah _cringey_ habis-habisan orangnya. Tapi aku tidak tega bilang pada Jinhyuk, selain karena syok bahwa dia bisa seromantis itu juga.

Ya. Romantis. Aku enggak pernah meremehkan orang yang menuangkan perasaannya dalam kata-kata. Apalagi cinta. Aku yakin, di tiap butir huruf dan rangkaian katanya, selalu terpikirkan orang yang dia sayang.

(yang kalau versi Lee Sableng Jinhyuk, semisalkan kamu masak buat kesayanganmu, itu di tiap cincangan dan gosrengan wajannya, penuh cinta buat si dia. Silakan taplok dia pakai pantat teflon, kalau mau.)

Kutepuk bahunya. “Mending kamu PDKT sama dia. _Actions speaks louder than words, anyway.”_

Jinhyuk memincingkan mata. Ia kelihatan lebih muram dari langit mendung yang mencuat dari jendela ruang kerjaku saat ini. “Buat apa juga?”

“Selama dianya belum pacaran sama orang lain, kenapa enggak?” kejarku lagi. Bersimpati melihat bahkan dari sorot matanya saja, ia begitu patah hati. Seperti bercermin rasanya. "Buat apa jatuh cinta sama orang yang jelas cinta sama orang lain?" 

Dia terpaku. 

Aku merasa bersalah, mencoba menghiburnya. "Kalau enggak bisa banget, ya sabar dulu. Berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ketepian. Sakit-sakit dulu, sayang-sayangan kemudian.” 

Jeda diisi dengan sayup-sayup rumah sakit yang mulai lengang di jam jenguk malam dan gerimis yang mengembun kaca. Aku makin risau karena dia bergeming.

Perlahan, ia lurus menatapku. Suaranya serak saat bertanya, ”Wooseok, sudah pernah benar-benar menyatakan cinta belum sih kamu tuh, ke orang yang benar-benar kamu sayang, tapi dianya juga benar-benar sayangnya cuma sama orang lain?”

Itu menohokku telak di ulu hati.

Dia tidak tahu, kata-katanya di hatiku ibarat satpol PP yang menggeratak bangunan liar pinggir sungai untuk ditertibkan. Seakan sel-sel atom dalam tubuhku serupa rakyat yang menjerit-jerit memohon agar warung dan rumahnya tidak digusur. Padahal jelas, membangun rumah di bantaran sungai itu miskonsepsi salah kaprah.

Seolah tubuhku ibarat orang-orang kecil yang terlalu miskin untuk mengenyam edukasi dan memahami kekeliruan ini, sehingga tidak mengerti karena tak pernah dapat edukasi atau memahami literasi bagaimana caranya lepas dari patah hati.

Hah, lo ngomong sama diri lo sendiri coba, Kim Wooseok.

 _Jangan kamu juga_. Aku ingin memohon. Tolong, Jinhyuk, aku tahu banget rasanya itu kayak ada yang menggerogoti kamu dari dalam, tapi enggak rubuh juga. Malah perasaannya kian mengakar dan berdarah-darah.

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Terselamatkan karena telepon masuk. Buru-buru kujawab telepon itu. Suster dari residen kamar VIP menelepon minta dicarikan cincin. Cepat kujawab ada padaku, minta tolong diantar ke kamar.

Berkilah aku pada Jinhyuk, mau ke ruang opname dulu. Berhubung _shift_ juga sudah lama selesai. Aku masih _stay_ hanya untuk menunggu jam jenguk pasien, supaya bisa bareng yang lain menemui Ahn Yoojin di malam hari selepas kerja.

Sekalian cari makan, Jinhyuk menyetujui. Usai ganti baju, ia menemaniku ruang opname pasien pemilik cincin. Di tengah kelengangan koridor, aku bersenandung pelan supaya ia tidak dengar rintihan malam para pasien yang kesakitan.

Hujan yang turun menderas luar, memustahilkan kami pergi jauh-jauh. Kami berlarian mencari tempat terdekat untuk makan malam, berakhir terdampar di restoran _Classy Jr Burger_. Duduk di pojok resto, dekat kaca jendela. Persis di bawah AC, menyebabkan kami berdua menggigil kedinginan sepanjang makan malam karena berbaju basah.

Setelah memuji kelezatan burger di sini yang baiknya enggak dimakan tiap hari, kuperhatikan Jinhyuk memandangi hujan merambah seluruh daerah yang terjangkau seluas ruang pandangnya. _White-noise_ yang tercipta dari percikan hujan terpecah ke segala arah, bagiku kayak aliran air mancur plus buih _white noise_ , tapi _reverse version._

Menyadari gigil tubuhnya kian menjadi, aku menggamit tangannya. Jinhyuk tersentak kaget.

Aku turut terkejut, dan berkata, “Maaf, enggak maksud bikin kamu kaget. Tapi ini tangan kamu dingin banget. Mending pindah ke sebelah aku aja, enggak begitu kerasa kok AC-nya. Kalau di kamu, pas banget kena AC.”

“Aku enggak apa-apa, kok.” Ia menggeleng.

“Enggak usah ngeyel.” Aku bergeser menjorok ke sofa lebih dalam. Menarik tangannya supaya dia pindah duduk.

Untungnya Jinhyuk menurut. Kutarik ia agar duduk menempel _. Sharing body heat_ itu yang terbaik di kondisi kayak begini, kalau bukan penderitaan kedinginan berdua.

“Soal yang tadi ...” kataku.

“Kenapa?” Kurasakan ia menatapi sisa-sisa piring bekas kami memakan. Lengannya panjang, terjulur menarik cangkir _espresso_ -nya. Yang dari dulu ia suka bercanda, kayak cintanya dia. Yah, _bitter almond_ , sekarang espresso. Satu kata yang tersirat ketika dia bicara rasa: pahit.

Kueratkan genggaman tangan kami. Makin dingin.

_“Even if that someone doesn’t love you the way you want it to be, just remember that I love you.”_

_Ada orang tuamu, teman-teman kita. Kamu punya aku, Jinhyuk,_ lanjutku.

Ia tidak berkata-kata lagi, bahkan ketika kami akhirnya bisa pulang. Tidak juga bertanya kenapa aku memilih menginap di tempatnya malam itu. Memutuskan untuk bergumul dalam selimut, memeluk Jinhyuk sepanjang malam sampai paginya kami tumbang bersama karena flu.

Maaf, Jinhyuk. Aku tahu itu semata karena ketidakmampuanku aja, untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitku sendiri karena ikut sakit juga melihat kamu menahan sakit. Kalaupun cintaku ini enggak bisa bahagia, seenggaknya kamu mesti bisa.

Kenapa kita bisa begitu berbeda, tapi sakit yang kita rasa itu sama?

_Jinhyuk, jangan jadi kayak begitu juga. Cukup aku aja._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much @dirgantaraadinata. 
> 
> Please kindly vote for my stories on Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2019! 
> 
> A. Kategori Fanfiksi 
> 
> Best Romance Slash Oneshot : one night’s fragments and fragrance  
> Best Romance Slash Multichapter : BYE  
> Best Angst/Tragedy Multichapter : BYE  
> Best Drama Multichapter : BYE  
> Best Humor/Parody Multichapter : BYE  
> Best Crossover Multichapter : BYE  
> Best In Character for Alternate Universe Oneshot : one night’s fragment and fragrance & mo chuisle
> 
> B. Kategori Author 
> 
> Best Reviewer  
> Best Newcomer
> 
> [Voting IFA 2019](https://bit.ly/pollingIFA19)
> 
> Thank you very much ilysm!


	7. Past with Lee Jinhyuk, my desire

_What if in the person that you think has the best quality as a best friend, you find a lover instead of a friend?_

/ * /

Aku punya hidup dan mimpi-mimpi—yang kuinginkan tertata rapi.

Tidak sesederhana umur 18-19 tamat sekolah. 22-23 tamat kuliah. Kerja sampai umur 30 tahun, baru nanti menikah. Enggak seperti itu juga. Justru aku tidak terpatok siklus rantai setan semacam ini yang menjakiti orang pada umumnya.

Dulu yang kuinginkan, bisa lulus sekolah dan kuliah dengan matang. Setelah itu, bekerja sampai tabunganku cukup untuk melanjutkan studi. Selesai studi, lanjut bekerja lagi dan menabung. Supaya bisa beli apartemen pribadi tanpa perlu menyewa lagi. Kalau mau mengimbangi gaya hidup hedon, ya tabungan itu untuk punya penthouse.

Aku tahu, inginku adalah bekerja sampai bisa bikin klinik dokter, kantor konsultan psikologi, atau bikin kantor tim researcher neuroscientist yang disewa rumah sakit. Kira-kira habis bisnis stabil, baru aku mau travelling ke semua tempat yang kuinginkan. Sesekali jadi sains-communicator juga asik kayaknya.

Soal pasangan, lucunya aku enggak terlalu memikirkan. Mungkin karena aku getir banget sama hubunganku yang masih begitu-begitu saja dengan Seobin.

Yang kuinginkan bukan bekerja, penat berat terus melampiaskan dengan jalan-jalan bodoh. Ke pub. Hang over terus terkapar. Bekerja lagi. Nongkrong dengan teman-teman. Teler. Terkapar. Mulai kehilangan bayangan tentang mimpi-mimpiku, merasa terbangun dengan realita. Consecutively repeat.

Mungkin ini pengaruh naksir berat sama Yeon Seobin, tapi nasibnya kayak cucian baju. Dibiarkan terkatung-katung di jemuran, terus saja sampai kering crispy. Diseterika. Pakai lagi. Cuci, dan terjadilah rantai setan itu lagi. Serasa hal-hal lain yang kumimpikan mulai kabur dari benakku. Yang terjadi, aku mulai pasrah seperti air mengalir.

Jujur, aku agak iri dengan karir Jinhyuk. Tidak hanya horizontal, yang mana dari sebagai rapper, dia juga menyambi jadi ASMR voice actor, sekarang merembet sebagai voice actor beneran. Karirnya cenderung vertikal.

Sekarang, Jinhyuk bahkan bisa pergi ke Jepang. Dua-tiga tahun, dia sudah menawariku untuk ikut menemaninya bekerja di sana. Pasti kuterima tawarannya, kalau aja bisa bolos tanpa ketahuan dan enggak ada potong gaji yang keji.

Aku sibuk melampiaskan patah hatiku dengan pacaran juga pekerjaan. Sesekali kalau Jinhyuk lagi ada di Korea, aku mampir begitu aja. Kadang juga aku datang, walau orangnya enggak ada. Berhubung dianya juga memberikan aku kunci serep (dengan pesan sebangsat dan membuatku jadi luar biasa manja padanya, “Kalau kamu mau, tolong bersih-rapikan rumah aku sekalian, ya? Nanti kamu mau apa aja, aku sanggupin.”).

Kalau ada seseorang yang enggak pantas jadi pelampiasan, dan kepadanya seorang aku enggak bergantung tapi bisa kapan aja ada buat dia kalau orangnya mau, itu cuma Lee Jinhyuk. 

Terlebih lagi, sejak usia kami menginjak 25 tahun dan naiknya karir Jinhyuk mulai signifikan, sahabatku itu mulai enggak blangsakan. Tetap sableng sih, cuma enggak lagi pakai one piece pajamas Olaf lagi. kusyukuri itu sampai mati. Turn off banget lihatnya, walau juga turn on habis buat bikin aku ketawa-ketawa.

Mungkin juga karena temanku itu belajar merelakan. Entah Cho Seungyeon atau siapa. Aku enggak tahu pasti sih. Seringkali kuamati ekspresinya, Jinhyuk tuh enggak beda jauh tiap menatap Seungyeon, Seungwoo, Yohan, Hangyul, Seobin, atau teman seperti Hwang Yunseong.

Eh, ada bedanya, ding. Kalau sama Cho Seungyeon, dia tuh kayak lebih ceria. Mungkin bawaan mental-age mereka sama. Blangsakan sampai kekanakannya setara. Dia juga akrab sama Seungwoo, seolah mereka berdua yang sobatan dari masih bocah. Beda banget dari Seobin yang tambah elegan di usia segini, dah. Dibandingkan dengan Yohan dan Hangyul yang mana ujung-ujungnya, malah saling berkampret-kampret tapi sayang satu sama lain, kayaknya itu antara Seungyeon atau Seungwoo, deh.

Merelakan di sini maksudnya, akhirnya dia pacaran lagi. Sama Lee Sejin.

Menurutku, Sejin itu 110% lebih baik dari tiga mantan Jinhyuk sebelumnya. Satu cewek hipokrit pas SMP. Cewek lebih bawel dari customer langganan komplain ke hotline provider. Cowok yang childish dan enggak bisa membedakan kapan mesti serius, kapan saatnya bercandaan. Tetap enggak sebanyak mantanku, berhubung Jinhyuk tuh lumayan langgeng tiap pacaran.

Sejin tuh baik, enggak macam-macam orangnya, juga pebisnis andal. Juragan marimong, dan dia bahkan memberikan aku gratis juga.

Aku lupa kapan pasnya, tapi waktu itu aku butuh dikuras atas kegalauanku gara-gara siapa lagi kalau bukan Yeon Seobin. Main datang nyelonong aja ke apartemen Jinhyuk kayak biasa habis lembur kerja, karena aku tahu dia lagi di Korea.

Baru aku habis naik tangga dan belok ke koridor, aku dikejutkan melihat punggung Sejin rata dengan Jinhyuk menaunginya. Mereka tengah berciuman. Entahlah, bagiku itu enggak masuk golongan ciuman, ya. Too vanilla and innocent for my own liking.

Lebih deskriptif dan detail lagi, Jinhyuk memiringkan kepalanya. Pertama ke kanan, melumat cepat. Kemudian ke kiri dan menciumnya lambat sampai berbunyi. Marimong Sejin jatuh, terinjak sampai berbunyi ketika Jinhyuk mencoba membuka kunci apartemennya sendiri.

Keduanya tergelak-gelak melepaskan ciuman karena bunyi “peeeet”. Sejin mendengak, kepala bersandar ke badan pintu dan mengucap di sela tawa, “Bego iiih!”

Jinhyuk merangkulnya, cekakan ngomong, “Wah turn off parah!”

“Salah kamu kan,” kata Sejin.

“Siapa suruh gantungin marimong di ikat pinggang celana, hah?” Jinhyuk terkekeh. “Bunyinya mana kayak anak teriak pas orang tuanya mau ngapa-ngapain.”

Sejin lagi-lagi tergelak. “Lain kali kamu ke tempatku, nanti aku tabur marimong sama squishy dulu. Jadi tiap langkah kita, bunyi semua.”

“Gampang, tinggal aku tendang. Semuanya.” Jinhyuk nakal menggigit dagunya. “Nanti sampai gol.”

“Golnya kayak gimana?” Senyum Sejin lebar banget, mungkin pipinya juga sampai kerasa nyeri.

“Nanti aku tanya dulu keeper gawangnya.” Jinhyu memundurkan kepala, tersenyum cerah kayak bocah. “Gimana, nih, _Keeper_?”

Sejin mengulum senyum. “Hmm... ditunggu tendangan bebasnya.”

Duo lawak _flirting_ ngoplak. Aku nyaris mendengkus, walaupun kurasakan otot-otot pipikku beredut. Tersenyum. Baru mau balik kanan, tapi yang terjadi bikin aku terpaku di situ. Kayak mata Jinhyuk ada bintang-bintangnya saat menangkup wajah Sejin, lembut mengelusi sisi rahang kirinya.

“Ini kan otw,” katanya manis. 

Sejin ketawa. “Kayak bakal gampang aja.” 

“Tenang, yang penting kamunya senang.” Jinhyuk melanjutkan dengan senyuman, kemudian membubuhkan ciuman lagi di bibirnya.

Yang dibegitukan Lee Sejin, tapi yang aku merasa meleleh. Teringat lagi doaku beberapa bulan silam. Seenggaknya, Jinhyuk bisa move on dan punya happy ending-nya sendiri. Walaupun aku enggak pernah tahu mimpi-mimpi Jinhyuk apaan aja yang bisa bikin dia bahagia.

Karena itulah aku menyelinap pergi, membawa patah hati ini. Membiarkan Jinhyuk berhak menikmati realita selegit dunia mimpi. Mendadak, aku merasa begitu tersepi menyadari,

_aku ngapain aja sampai berakhir sendiri?_

/ * /

Hubrisku terhadap kemungkinan Yeon Seobin akan balik membalas perasaanku, berakhir seperti debris; hasil akumulasi emosi yang kutimbun bertahun-tahun runtuh begitu saja. Tombak penghunjam hiposentrum perasaan itu ialah sebuah nyawa terjemput maut. Tapi puing-puing kenangan kebersamaan kami, masih berserakan dalam diriku.

Selepas aku divonis untuk rehat karena kerja gila-gilaan sampai kadar radionuklida resmi mendekati batas 0,3 dpm, aku gabut enggak jelas di rumah. Stress karena kondisi fisikku menurun drastis.

Nyaris sama seperti efek radioterapi. Kalau kemoterapi, biasanya dipakai untuk menghancurkan sel-sel kanker, tapi sel-sel sehat juga bisa ikut rusak. Kalau radioterapi, sel-sel yang rusak itu bisa pulih karena regeneratif.

Dampaknya padaku, terus-terusan merasa pusing dan mual. Nyeri badan. Kurang nafsu makan. Kadar stressku bisa bikin aku mengalami _mania_ , seperti beberapa minggu lalu ambruk menangis dipeluk Jinhyuk.

Capek karena tiap hari mesti ke rumah sakit, ya, kontrolnya mesti tiap hari. Ini karena kulitku merah, beberapa bagian dalam lengan menggelap, lembap, dan mengalami iritasi terutama di lipatan badan. Enggak bisa kena sinar matahari. Produk pembersih dan skincare juga cuma yang boleh diresepkan dokter spesialis.

Pas Seungyeon tanya, kenapa aku enggak ikut ke Friday Night kayak biasa, aku bilang aja kecapekan habis lembur. Ogah banget dah dijenguk sementara kondisiku lagi seburuk ini. Mana Jinhyuk juga lagi di Jepang. Jadilah aku gabut, mencari lowongan komisi men-tuning peralatan, tapi antar ke apartemen. Harganya jadi lebih murah, tapi kan aku enggak bisa kena cahaya matahari kebanyakan. Mana enggak boleh pakai jaket, karena bahan baju yang boleh dipakai hanya katun.

Mungkin tiap ibu punya insting kalau anak mereka kenapa-napa. Begitu pula ibuku. Bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja. Kujawab iya. Masa patah hati bikin aku cengeng. Tapi nyatanya, begitu Ibu bilang, kalau ada apa-apa, mending pulang aja ya, aku menggigit bibir dan menahan panas di mata.

Aku enggak sanggup pulang dan bikin mereka ikutan sedih. Cuma bisa bilang, aku lagi sedikit sakit. Ibuku tanya lagi, mau dijemput Ayah pulang atau enggak dan langsung kutolak. Terus bertanya bagaimana kabar Ayah dan Ibu di rumah yang mereka jawab no news is a good news. _Makin parah, Sayang. Kalau lihat barang, terus penjualnya bilang,_ “Itu bikin Bapak kelihatan lebih muda 30 tahun.” _langsung dibeli! Boros banget kan ayahmu tuh!”_

Ibu bertanya balik kabarku, jadi aku bergurau menjawab bahwa aku patah hati terus kebawa sakit.

Beliau mendengarkan saksama cerita yang sebagian besar kusensor, dan setelah aku selesai hanya berkomentar, _“Mungkin memang takdirnya dia mesti kamu sayang, buat nanti kamu mengerti, siapa yang semestinya benar-benar kamu sayang. Kayak kamu sendiri dulu, misalkan.”_

Jeda lama. Aku enggak tahu harus menanggapi apa, dan ibuku kayaknya paham itu. Bahwa enggak akan segala hal aku mesti paham sekarang juga, dan sungguh, itu enggak apa-apa. Jadi Ibu beralih menanyakan kabar Jinhyuk, dan kujawab sesuai kabar terakhir yang kutahu.

Usai titip salam buat Jinhyuk dan minta dikirimi foto selca, selfie, wefie, snapshoot, atau candidshoot kami berdua (yang bikin aku ketawa karena bisa-bisanya Ibu update banget sama istilah kekinian), beliau meminta kami berdua pulang ke rumah kalau ada waktu.

Telepon dengan beliau tuh kayak wake-up call banget buat aku. Sebenarnya enggak ingin jadi bangsat sih karena berbahagia di atas penderitaan orang, tapi aku bersyukur punya Ibu seperti ibuku. Aku beruntung, bahkan lebih daripada anak adopsi yang begitu istimewa karena dipilih orang tua mereka. Ada banyak anak di luar sana yang definisi kasih ibu saja dari ibu mereka sendiri, mereka enggak benar-benar tahu itu.

Kali ini, untuk menangis pun aku malu. Jadi aku memantapkan tekad untuk menggusur habis Seobin dari setiap inci hati dan pikiran ini, menata ulang hidup lagi. Iya, enggak mudah, tapi aku mau mencoba. Sudah saatnya berhenti dibodohi perasaan sendiri.

Taktikku adalah menghindari bertemu Seobin dulu. Sarkasme padanya. Datang ke acara nongkrong-nongkrong kalau sama Jinhyuk aja. Tolak lagi semua permintaannya. Hah, sebenarnya aku cuma dimanfaatkan aja. Hu-um, iya, asik memang menyalahkan orang walau aslinya aku yang sukarela bantu dia.

Ini kegeblekanku namanya _Fundamental Attribution Error_ (FAE). Seobin enggak ngapa-ngapain, akunya aja yang baperan. Tapi begitu nyawa orang melayang, aku menyalahkan dia yang padahal niat baperin aku juga enggak.

Semacam, kalau dapat nilai ujian jelek, yang kita salahkan tuh guru karena mengajarnya enggak becus, atau suka kasih jamkos melulu. Terus teman dapat nilai bagus, karena menyontek atau dapat kunci jawaban. Padahal aslinya, memang kita sendiri yang enggak benar-benar belajar mulai dari pemahaman konsep.

Kita menyalahkan orang lain atau apa aja di luar sana, dan bukannya introspeksi. Aku benar-benar mulai sadar, ada yang perlu diperbaiki dari diri aku sendiri.

Untuk membenahi internal diri, aku beli buku _self-therapy books._ Enggak motivasi, karena bagiku mereka jualan _sugar-coating words_ dan memanjakan diri sendiri. Yang ada, tambah _feeding up ego-problems_ -ku. Terlalu abstrak. Heran deh sama mayoritas _quotes_ yang suka dijadikan caption medsos, kenapa selalu salahnya di orang lain? Berasa _playing-victim_ banget. Atau ini karena kasusku berbeda?

Aku enggak menutup hal-hal menyebalkan dari orang di luar sana. Kayak orang hobi mengataiku itu friends with benefit dengan Jinhyuk. Tapi kan di luar omongan orang, dalam diriku sendiri, lihat aja masih banyak banget kekurangannya.

Kan segala sesuatu tergantung persepsi, dan respons kamu terhadap apa yang terjadi. Itu yang perlu aku kendalikan untuk menghadapi Seobin.

Dua hari setelah telepon dengan ibu dan mengatur rencana, ketika tengah membaca, bel apartemenku berdering. Padahal aku mager berat meski cuma buat buka pintu aja. Mana ini sudah malam banget.

“Siapa?” teriakku dari dalam.

“Jinhyuk!”

Mataku membulat. Cepat aku bergerak untuk membukakannya pintu. Jinhyuk merangsek masuk begitu kubukakan. Menaruh banyak barang di meja makan.

“Sahabat idaman,” pujiku. Tertawa lebar mendapati oleh-oleh dari Jepang sesuai yang ia janjikan, tanpa aku mesti bayar sepeser uang pun.

“Dasar _bangke._ Ngomong begitu cuma pas aku bawa oleh-oleh.” Cengirannya kayak matahari yang sudah beberapa hari ini aku hindari. “Kata ibumu, aku menantu idaman, sih.”

“Eh iya benar ding, kata ibuku!” Aku berseru heboh mendapati bungkusan dakbal. Yap. Jinhyuk banget tahu kesukaanku.

Plus Weetabix muffins. Bartnett’s Chocolate Cooies. Buah-buahan. Sebungkus frozen spaghetti bolognese cups dan tonkatsu bentou yang tinggal dihangatkan di microwave.

Aku beralih ke kantung merchandise yang dia bawa. Terpukau menatapi genta kerang angin yang ia belikan. Sampai message card dreamcatcher. Kubah loncengnya hijau muda bening, dengan tali karet mungil mengikat selembar kartu pesan kosong warna putih gading.

Kekosongan kertas itu bikin aku terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang semestinya aku tuliskan untuk dreamcatcher ini digantungkan, ketika skala prioritasku saat ini secetek menghapus perasaan yang berpusara pada Yeon Seobin.

“Wooseok, bagi minum, dong,” pinta Jinhyuk. Ia langsung menyelonjorkan diri di sofa. “Haus parah.”

Kuletakkan lagi oleh-oleh itu dalam paperbag. Beranjak mengambilkan minum air hangat, kemudian menyalakan water-heater, barulah menyerahkan minum pada yang minta.

“Kok banyak banget bawa oleh-oleh buat akunya?” tanyaku.

“Aku ditelepon ibu. Diomelin karena enggak kasih kabar kamu sakit, kata ibumu. Jadi diminta aku nge-stock makanan buat kamu,” jawabnya usai menghabiskan segelas minuman. “Padahal sih, ibu enggak mesti menyuruh, memang rencananku habis dari bandara, langsung cabut ke sini. Tahu sih aku, kamu bakal sakit.”

“Tahu dari mana?” tanyaku. Gagal paham.

“Lah, kamu workaholic banget akhir-akhir ini. Tinggal tunggu kamu sakit aja.” Jinhyuk bangkit untuk mengambil sumpit ke dapur.

“Kenapa malah enggak ngomong, sih?” gerutuku.

“Memang kalau aku bilang, kamu bakal dengar?” tanya Jinhyuk.

“Kalau itu kamu— ....” Aku pun termangu.

 _“That,”_ pandangannya melunak memahami keheningan dariku, _“explains a lot_. Sindroma Bifurkasi, _right? Take your time,_ Wooseok _.”_

Yeah. Take your time to heal or forget. Seolah aku diingatkan lagi, waktu aku mengalami episode labil dan Sindroma Bifurkasi gara-gara Seobin ciuman sama Yoojin, kesabaran serta mengalahnya Jinhyuk buat aku tuh enggak ada duanya.

Aku diam agak lama. Teringat nyawa yang tiada, gara-gara kebaperanku. Enggak ada yang bisa menghapuskan rasa bersalahku soal ini. Dan mungkin, Jinhyuk ingatnya soal itu. Walau kalau memang kata-katanya merujuk pada hal itu, enggak sepenuhnya benar.

“ _Thanks_ , ya.” Aku tersenyum, seraya membereskan semua barang bawaan yang ia asal geletakkan. Kebiasaan yang saat ini aku maklumi.

 _“Anytime.”_ Ia balas menyungging senyum.

Selagi kami sibuk menghabiskan dakbal dan tonkatsu bersama, berbagi pula kami update kabar masing-masing. Jinhyuk pertama kali dapat peran jadi protagonist voice actor, di animasi mainstream. Adaptasi dari manga populer. Minta bantuanku malam ini menemani baca komik untuk pemahaman karakter tokoh yang ia suarakan, terus ikut baca script dan membantunya. Dari segi pelafalan, intonasi, dan pendalaman perasaan. It’s obviously a big deal for him, and I couldn’t be happier anymore.

Dia cerita kesasar di Jepang, geblek tanya sana-sini, sampai memutuskan bakal belajar lebih keras untuk lebih fasih berbahasa Jepang. Menambah ragam kosakata yang ia pahami. Butek menghafal kanji Jepang yang terklasifikasi tiga: katakana, hiragana, dan kanji. Mesti jaga kondisi supaya enggak tepar, dan jaga ekspektasi supaya enggak ketinggian berharap debutnya sebagai main-voice actor tuh bakal sempurna. Yang penting jadi pengalaman dan pelajaran buat ke depannya.

Lucu tuh pas dia yang berprestasi, akunya yang senang bukan kepalang. Iri ada sih, tapi ketutup karena aku enggak seberbakat Jinhyuk buat memanipulasi suara. Jadi ya buat apa juga.

Ganti dia tanya kabarku. Jadilah, penuh kehati-hatian aku menyensor ceritaku. Bukan soal patah hatinya, of course, tapi bagian aku tuh sudah berjuang mati-matian buat bantu seseorang. Aku merasa bego sendiri. Sudah habis-habisan buat orangnya, tapi semua itu dianggap sambil lalu aja sama dianya.

“... apa perlu aku pensiun dini berbuat baik, atau ubah haluan supaya dianya lebih menghargai kebaikan yang aku lakukan?” tanyaku, setelah curhat panjang lebar.

“Wooseok, kamu ada motif apaan berbuat baiknya?” tembak Jinhyuk telak. “Kalau memang mau beneran baik, ya baik aja. Kenapa mesti pamrih begitu, sih?”

Telak, tapi aku berusaha mengelak, “Maksudku, kan paling enggak dia bisa menghargai. Begitu. _Say thanks_ kek atau apalah.”

“Itu kan pilihan kamu sendiri mau bantu dia. Kalaupun dia yang minta tolong sama kamu pun, pilihan kamu juga toh bersedia bantu dia.” Jinhyuk menatapku. Alisnya terangkat. “Dulu kamu kasih tahu aku. Orang berbuat baik tuh ada tiga macam. Ada maunya, apa adanya, atau mau dianggap baik. _Monmaap aja nih ya,_ kayaknya kamu tuh jelas bukan yang apa adanya.”

“Dan kalau memang begitu?” lirihku.

Jinhyuk menatapku prihatin. “Ya berarti kamu enggak bisa dapat yang kamu mau dari dia.”

“Terus aku mesti bagaimana?” Kalau saja bisa, mungkin aku ingin seperti Jinhyuk waktu dulu. Yang saat mendengar guntur menggelegar, langsung tutup kuping. Tidak mau dengar semua itu.

Jinhyuk menggeleng pelan. “Aku bisa kasih solusi terbaik kayak gimanapun, kalau dari kamunya juga masih aja ingin baik sama dia tapi orangnya enggak menganggap, ya aku bisa apa dong?” 

Aku turut mendesah. Memang mesti kembali ke rencanaku sendiri, mengetahui Jinhyuk sepenuhnya benar, dan aku tidak ingin lagi jadi bebal. “Oke. Kalau ada saran yang mau kamu kasih ke aku, apaan?”

“Hmm... baiknya ya balik biasa lagi aja. Setara sama yang dia lakukan ke kamu, walaupuuun, menurut ajaranmu jaman SMA, belum tentu itu juga hasil akhirnya _balance,”_ katanya jenaka.

“Syukur masih diingat,” ledekku sambil tertawa. Balas menatapnya. “Terus?”

“Ingat-ingat, berbuat baik kan enggak mesti sama dia aja. Jangan karena cuma satu orang menyakiti kamu begitu, terus kamu menyamaratakannya ke semua orang.”

Jinhyuk lalu lanjut mengoceh tentang cewek yang hobi banget mengatai semua cowok berengsek, tapi masalahnya, memang banyak cowok banyak maunya dan berengsek juga sih. Kasihan aja cewek kayak begitu jadi korban perasaan, dan enggak ketemu cowok baik-baik yang sayangnya ketutupan sama cowok berengsek.

Aku malah jadi keingat Jinhyuk kecil. Waktu itu, kami sekeluarga piknik ke taman dekat rumah. Ada juga si kakek budek dan anjing kecilnya yang pecicilan, tapi ia tidak mengejar. Terpekur aja. Meski enggak suka kakek itu yang pernah mengunciku di gudangnya, aku kasihan juga.

Jinhyuk menemukan anjingnya, menyerahkan kembali pada si kakek. Ia berjongkok, menepuk tangan berkeriput kakek itu. Mengelus-elusnya kayak yang suka ibu kami lakukan, untuk menangkan kami kalau sedang bersedih.

 _“Enggak apa-apa. Menangis aja. Marah aja. Semuanya bakal-bakal baik aja,”_ kata Jinhyuk kecil. Walau enggak tahu masalahnya apa. _“Enggak tahu kapan, tapi bakal lewat. Kata Ibu begitu.”_

Dia lanjut mengocehkan yang pernah aku kutip dari ibuku sendiri juga. (yeah, dasar bocah. Bisanya main mengutip. Tapi begitulah cara bocah belajar.) bahwa airmata tuh intinya, kalau dikeluarkan, bikin orang lega. Bahkan bisa bikin bahagia juga.

Mata kakek itu berkaca-kaca. Ia memeluk kami berdua. Tidak peduli anjingnya lepas lagi.

Seperti dilempar kembali ke masa-masa itu, saat ia meraih tanganku dalam genggaman. Mengelus-elus punggung tanganku. Rasanya ingin menangis dan memeluknya erat-erat. Sering terpikir olehku. Jika aku punya sosok seorang kakak, kurasa aku inginnya yang kayak Jinhyuk.

“Wooseok, apa yang orang lakukan ke kamu tuh...” nadanya penuh perhatian dan pengertian, “enggak sepenting apa yang kamu lakukan sama diri kamu sendiri.”

Kenapa sih kata-kata dia mesti menohok banget? _As if he knows, I’m ruining myself for someone who doesn’t even spare a second to think about me._

Dia membiarkanku terdiam menggigit bibir. Tampak menyesal malah telah mengatakan kebenaran.

“Wooseok, mengganjen yok. Besok, kita jalan ke mana _gitu_.” Nah, walau enggak pernah menggurui dan sok bijak soal menanggulangi masalah orang, ini dia cara Lee Jinhyuk. Mending _pause_ dulu rasa sakit itu, dan cari obat hati sendiri.

Terpikirkan olehku soal radionuklida, tapi ada yang lebih mengusikku. “Mau aja, sih. Tapi kenapa enggak mending kamu jalan aja sama Sejin? Kamu kemarin semingguan loh di Jepang.” 

Jinhyuk nyalang memandang plafon. “Mmm... aku belum bilang ya sudah putus dari dia?”

“Hah?” Aku mendongak, nyaris membelalak padanya. “Kok bisa? Kenapa? Kalian berantem?”

 _“What if in the person that you dated, you find a friend instead of a lover?”_ Ia malah balik bertanya. Pandangannya mengawang pada remahan _apple cheesecake muffins_ di piring. “Mungkin kami sama-sama bosan, dan rasanya lebih cocok temenan. Mungkin nanti ada yang lain.”

“Ya bukan berarti kamu cari orang baru. Tapi perasaan kamu yang mesti selalu dibikin baru. Diperbaharui. Dipelihara.” Aku memandangnya cemas. Terlebih karena ia kelihatan enggan menceritakan detil putusnya dari Sejin.

“Kalau...” Jinhyuk tampak ragu, “masalahnya karena orang yang sudah lama ada, gimana?”

Lagi-lagi teringat Cho Seungyeon. Eh, entahlah. Yang jelas soal almond itu. Jangan bilang sebenarnya selama ini, kami cinta orang yang sama. “Jadi kayak perasaan kamu selalu terperbaharui begitu sama yang waktu itu lagi?”

“Umm ...” Jinhyuk bergumam panjang, mengangguk resah, “um-hm?”

“Kan orangnya biasa aja sama kamu, toh,” tanggapku hati-hati.

“Tapi ya tiap lihat dianya lagi, niat buat menjauh tuh kayak ambyar lagi.” Jinhyuk mengusap-usap wajah. “Salah di akunya juga, sih. Aku mengerti. Dan enggak mau bikin Sejin berharap lebih.”

“Ya benar sih. Sejin enggak pantas jadi pelampiasan.” Aku ikut termenung, mengingat mantan-mantanku. Malang sih, tapi kampretnya aku enggak begitu menyesal mengingat mereka juga maunya cara supaya bisa melepas celanaku. Teringat Yeon Seobin juga.

Mengetahui dia tidak menanggapi, aku pun berkata, “Tapi soal siapa pun itu, aku juga bisa aja kasih kamu saran terbaik apa pun, kalau hati kamunya belum siap merelakan dia, ya... aku mesti gimana bantu kamunya?”

Jinhyuk mengembuskan napas berat. Aku memandangnya prihatin. Nyeri melilit di dalam karena mengetahui dia juga masih sama stuck-nya denganku.

“Tapi kamu putusnya baik-baik kan dari Sejin?” tanyaku hati-hati.

Jinhyuk mengangguk. “Kami fix temenan.”

“Ya sudah. Semoga Sejin nanti dapat yang terbaik. Kamu juga.” Inginku bilang _, hubungan kalian berdua tuh manis banget. Aku sirik parah. Kenapa mesti putus sih. Coba perjuangkan dulu_. Tapi siapa aku sih berhak buat mengatur-ngatur keputusan mereka.

Jinhyuk tidak menanggapi. Sibuk dalam lamunannya sendiri. Aku merasakan rambatan perasaan mengerikan, bercermin itu lagi, bahwa mungkin ia juga berpikir bahwa sebaik apa pun penggantinya tetap aja maunya ya cuma orang yang dia taksir.

Karena itulah, aku balik menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Jinhyuk. Luput memerhatikan saat itu dia hanya memandangi genggaman tangan kami berdua.

“Oke, deh. Ayo jalan,” kataku menyetujui. “Tapi aku enggak bisa keluar dari pagi sampai sore.”

Kujelaskan situasiku padanya. Di rumah sakit. Mengundang omelan berkepanjangan Jinhyuk yang berakhir keluhan penyesalan, _harusnya mending aku jitak kamu supaya waras dan enggak memforsir diri begitu sih kalau tahu begini jadinya_. Pakai tanya dengan panik, kalau kena radionuklida itu bukannya meningkatkan resiko kanker. Yang kutenangkan dengan menguraikan perbedaan berbagai macam radiasi, radioterapi, dan kemoterapi.

Akhirnya dia setuju dan lebih tenang. Setelah membereskan sisa makan malam dan barang-barang, ia mandi sementara aku menggelar kasur untuknya. Walau aku tahu kebiasaannya, dia bakal usil bikin aku sebal dengan tidur di ranjang, sementara ia menggusurku supaya menggembel di kasur bawah.

Tak lama, ia bergabung denganku di kamar. Tekun menelaah komik dan menerjemah naskah dialog. Sementara aku membaca satu dari banyak buku-buku yang kubeli online dengan kiriman express, baru datang kemarin.

“Besok, aku yang antar kontrol ke rumah sakit, ya,” katanya, setelah selesai menerjemahkan. Aku mengiyakan, sambil memandangi kacamata yang tetap ia pakai kemudian untuk membaca bukunya sendiri.

“Jangan hedon ya jajannya besok.” Aku menyeringai.

“Pangeran, mending besok ngomong begitu sama diri sendiri, gih,” hinanya, sarat nada canda.

“Ya itu tugasmu gimana caranya supaya enggak traktir aku sampai bangkrut.” Aku mendengus, sok angkuh. Asik memang FAE tuh, apalagi dimanja sama dia.

Jinhyuk pasang pose duduk formal. Aku sudah ketawa duluan melihatnya. “Syahdan, jaman dulu kala waktu ladang gandum belum dihujani cokelat, ada pangeran yang memberi wewejang hamba sahaya ini, bahwa kalau dapat penghasilan, tabung dulu sebagian, beli kebutuhan, baru sisanya dihabiskan. Sampai sekarang, wewejang itu masih dikerjakan olehnya, kok.”

“Nah, setelah ladang gandum dihujani cokelat?” godaku disela gelak tawa.

“Bodo amat,” jawabnya sok cuek. “Asal bomatnya, enggak tiap hari sampai bikin melarat dan mesti makan nasi-kimchi tiap hari.”

“Aku kok takut itu bakal kejadian, ya.” Desahku. Khawatir karena kebiasaannya yang suka impulsif begitu.

“Kalau iya, kali kamu bisa ganti profesi jadi akuntan pribadi aku,” ujarnya kalem. Ia menepuk jidat. “Eh tapi enggak usah. Bahaya banget, dah. Yang ada tambah defisit anggaran itu mah.”

“Heh, aku dengar.” Aku mencetot otot lengannya.

Ia balik mencubit pinggulku. Jadilah kami gulat berdua, saling sebal dan menggemasi satu sama lain. Kayak biasa. Sampai dia menang, karena aku berakhir tertawa-tawa. Jinhyuk curang sih, hafal titik lemahku itu dan saraf impuls tawa ada di pinggang.

Capek bergulat, Jinhyuk pemanasan ringan. Lagian siapa suruh dia masih kerja, padahal sudah capek habis dari Jepang. Tapi dia malah meledeki deretan buku yang akan kubaca.

The Obstacle is the Way-nya Ryan Holiday. Tentang cara menemukan manfaat dalam masalah, yang mana masalah tuh bakal ada sampai akhir hayat. Flow: The Psycology of Optimal Experience-nya Mihaly Csikszentmihaly. Definisi kebahagiaan tuh bukan soal melakukan apa yang kita mau, tapi sebenarnya, dari berkegiatan dalam menghadapi tantangan persoalan.

Mungkin kalau buat penulis, kayak kalau menulis tema di luar comfort-zone. Kan bikin dia tertantang. Awalnya menderita sih, tapi rasa capek dan mengeksplorasi tempat baru pasti bikin mereka excited. Yeah, manusia kan lebih suka segala sesuatu yang baru.

12 Rules for Life-nya Jordan Peterson, mengajarkan bahwa kita tuh mestinya membandingkan diri enggak sama orang lain, tapi sama diri kita kemarin. Atomic Habit-nya James Clear yang nge-hits, akan kubandingkan dengan The Power of Habit-nya Charles Duhigg. Terus yang sedang kubaca, Ego is the Enemy-nya Ryan Holiday. Bagaimana egoisme manusia itu menghalangi mereka dalam banyak hal.

Aku juga tertarik baca Mindset: the New Psychology of Success-nya Dr. Carol Dweck. Karena potongan kalimatnya, “We like to think of our champions and idols as superheroes who were born different from us. We don’t like to thin of them as relatively ordinary people who made themselves extraordinary.” Bikin aku penasaran.

Kusambar buku yang ia baca. “Hah! Masih genre romance!”

“Suka-sukaaa aku dong!” Ia mengakak, kelewat PD. Minta digampar memang. “Kalau kamu pikir genre romansa tuh enggak cerdas, Wooseok, tandanya kamu cuma kurang baca karya fiksi romance yang cerdas dikemas oleh penulisnya. Yang walau isinya cinta-cintaan, tapi ada lainnya juga, atau cara ia membawakan tuh berbeda.”

“Oke. Sini kasih aku _set list_ novel romance kayak yang kamu omongin barusan.” Aku memeluk gemas dia sambil tertawa. Membuka isi buku. Dari halaman yang refleks terbuka, sudah dibaca setengah lebih oleh Jinhyuk.

Ada yang janggal. Bukan karena judulnya seajaib _The History of Love_ atau karena penulisnya Nicole Krauss. Melainkan, pembatas buku lagi-lagi ada di bab satu. Serasa dè javu.

Begitu kubuka, yang pertama terbaca olehku adalah: _Once upon a time, there was a boy who loved a girl, and her laughter was a question he wanted to spend his whole life answering._

Cewek?

Entahlah.

Cuma saat itu, bertepatan dengan Jinhyuk mengabsen _Gone with the Wind, Pride and Prejudice_ , sisipan romance di _Percy Jackson and the Olimpians series_ , sampai favoritnya _Flipped_ karya Wendelin Van Draanen, aku menyadari sesuatu selain petunjuk tentang orang itu bertambah. (Berhubungan sama almond, terus ketawanya tuh Jinhyuk suka. Beneran Cho Seungyeon ini kayaknya)

Seolah cinta Jinhyuk tuh masih pada orang yang pertama. Hidupnya tetap berlanjut seperti halaman yang terus konstan ia balik, tapi hatinya tetap ada pada satu orang saja seperti sejak kalimat pertama dibaca.

Aku kayak dia.

Aku enggak butuh tahu perjuangan dia kayak gimana aja buat dinotis orang yang dia sayang, tapi paling enggak, aku bisa ada buat dia.

Kami bisa ada untuk satu sama lain, supaya enggak tiap waktu ambyar tiap lihat orang yang disayang, sayangnya sama orang lain.

/ * /

Sejak tahu perasaan kami masih stuck di situ saja, paling enggak buat Jinhyuk, aku berusaha supaya dia enggak terlalu terpaku sama orang itu aja.

Entah berhasil atau enggaknya, tapi dia enggak keberatan aku datangi tiap waktu. Kalau dia lagi enggak di Jepang, biasanya kami nongkrong dengan teman-teman. Tapi kadang, aku mengakali dia tiap bertemu geng masa SMA kami.

Malas sumpah ketemu Seobin, takut ambyar lagi. Klinomaniaku meroket tajam sampai ke tahap aku bahkan merelakan enggak lepas kangen dengan Seungwoo, Seungyeon, Yohan, atau Hangyul.

Jadi biasanya kami pergi berdua sendiri. Yap. Ini yang nanti dikomentari Seobin. Belanja kebutuhan rumah tangga masing-masing berdua. Aku datang menontonnya kalau dia sama artis agensi ada perform di publik.

Sesekali aku geret dia pulang ke rumah, yang habis itu aku minta maaf karena keluarga besarnya lagi lengkap dan dia jadi diterror supaya cepat menikah. Menonton film di bioskop. Beli DVD dan bikin home-theatre KW3 di apartemennya.

Eksperimen masak selain ramyun, yang bikin hancur dapur. Dia menyerah, tapi aku enggak, dan karena kalah mengaku enggak mampu, dia menyanggupi untuk mentraktirku Wagyu Beef Steak. Berhubung dulu orangnya pernah songong banget waktu pertama kali coba Wagyu Beef sushi, yang katanya enak abis enggak kalah dari Samgyupsal. 

Dia menulis lirik lagu rap. Aku membantunya akting tarik suara yang bikin kami cekakan guling-guling kalau sudah adegan dramatis tangis-tangisan. Daripada membantu, aku malah yang terhibur. Habis, Jinhyuk tuh lebay banget. Siapa sih enggak ketawa lihat dia. Di satu sisi, kalau akting suaranya lagi bariton begitu dan dalam, bikin aku terkesan dan bangga. Aneh juga. 

Seringkali dia melatih rap-nya, dengan lirik lebih universal. Bikin aku bersyukur, lirik lagunya ada perkembangan. Bukan cuma kegalauan. Aku juga bernyanyi untuknya, bahkan kalau dia enggak minta. Kalau menginap di tempat satu sama lain, dari maskeran sampai jogging yang berubah jadi tanding sprint marathon pagi-pagi, kami lakukan.

Sarkasme bareng sama kesedengan orang yang hobi kepo hidup orang lain. Bego bersama dengan nongkrong di tepi jalan perbukitan menontoni marak lampu di kejauhan dalam kepungan malam, ujungnya ngamuk-ngamuk karena malah dikerubung nyamuk.

Selagi bereaksi anarki karena keganggu serangga, tapi sok-sok bijak merasa dapat pelajaran hidup bahwa yang sekecil nyamuk aja impact-nya bisa berpengaruh banget di hidup manusia. Yeah, bikin gatal. Sinis tuh asik memang.

Domestic banget kan. Sampai-sampai Yohan aja diam-diam tanya apa kami ini beneran pacaran. Aku santai aja geleng-geleng. Yang benar aja. Tapi aku mengalami momen yang benar aja, menyadari aku uring-uringan tiap dia mesti ke Jepang dan pulangnya lama. Iya, lewat tiga hari itu terhitung sudah lama banget buat aku.

Sampai aku berdoa, supaya dia dapat job voice actor di Korea aja. Merutuk pula kenapa industri manhwa kami enggak semaju Jepang. Duh, FAE-ku tuh kronis memang.

Aku mulai memikirkan ini bagiku mulai kerasa kayak enggak biasanya, pas merasa aneh.

Suatu hari, Jinhyuk datang bawa pizza enggak pakai nanas, memakan taiyaki kecuali bagian buntutnya, menyerahkan es krim mint choco padaku, begitu aja. Malam-malam kubangunkan dia pengin dakbal, mengomel pun dia pesankan dan menemaniku makan.

Karena pikiranku adalah, setahu itu ya kamu sama yang aku suka dan enggak suka. Bisa manis juga ya kamu tuh ternyata, Jinhyuk.

/ * /

Kadar kewarasan itu perseptif. So if ever, aku berpikir bahwa waras itu sendiri bisa terkuras, ini karena aku pusing. Di satu sisi berusaha keras melepas baper dari Seobin. Di sisi lain, malah dibikin baper sahabat sendiri.

Aku kepikiran apa ini faktor aku sekesepian itu. Tapi enggak. Ada teman-teman geng kami, bahkan Jungmo dan Minkyu. Aku enggak butuh banyak teman, yang penting merekanya bisa dipercaya dan menyenangkan menggesrek sama mereka.

Permasalahannya, Jinhyuk tuh enggak semanis itu tiap waktu. Perbandingannya tuh kayak dokter yang mengiklankan odol atau shampoo di TV, 9 dari 10 orang percaya produk ini. Lain hal dari Seobin yang memang itu bagian dari dirinya sehari-hari.

Tapi ya enggak begitu juga. Bahkan dalam kondisi sekucel atau sedekil apa pun dia, kalau orangnya enggak ada dan aku ditinggal ke Jepang, rasanya aku bisa enggak tidur semalaman. Cuma menunggu telepon dia, dan bisa misuh berkepanjangan kalau dia lupa bilang sudah sampai. Aku ditinggal tidur.

Ini bawaannya bikin stress, sih. Segala hal di sekitarku itu seakan bertalian dengan Lee Jinhyuk, sementara dia dalang yang datang lalu menghilang dengan tali-temali terulur begitu aja.

Seakan awan tuh mulai kelihatan kayak poninya Jinhyuk. Terus itu dreamcatcher tiap goyang ketiup angin, seakan dentingnya melantunkan tawa tenangnya Jinhyuk. Kebayang senyum sayang dia pas aku papasan sama ayah tetangga yang lagi menuntun balitanya belajar jalan, karena aku tahu itu pasti reaksinya tiap lihat anak kecil.

Matahari pagi hari aja bikin aku keingat dia. Bikin aku merenung, menyadari Jinhyuk ya kayak begitu. Bukan semacam gelap habislah terang, tapi lebih ke dia itu terang yang pelan-pelan banget meluruhkan gelapnya. Dilihat aja sudah kerasa hangat, tapi pas pagi-pagi yang masih berembun dan sejuk. Kontras. Kayak kelakuan adolescent Jinhuk yang semenyebalkan apa pun terasa hangat, tapi kalau sikap dewasanya semacam leadership mode sudah keluar itu tuh rasanya sejuk banget.

Dualisme dalam diri Lee Jinhyuk, buatku seperti hangat cahaya matahari yang paling teduh di dini hari.

Jadi aku menangkap momen diri sendiri, saat dia pamit ke Jepang entah ngomong langsung atau lewat chat atau telepon, ingin tanya lebih dari sekadar _oh ada kerjaan apa._ Tapi juga _, kapan pulang_. _Sini aku temani kamu berlatih teatrikal dialog animasi. Iya, nanti aku masak kalau kamu bosan jajan, tapi kamu yang beli bahan. Aku bakal nyanyi dan cerita buku yang barusan kubaca. Cepat pulang ya._

Tapi kenapa mesti aku ngomong begitu, kalau aku tahu dia pasti pulang?

Tapi sebelum aku sempat ngomong sesuatu, Jinhyuk ngomong, _pas aku pulang, kamu enggak usah datang. Nanti aku aja yang ke kamu_.

Memikirkannya saja, mendadak aku ingin menangis.

Kuduga ini karena aku mulai tergantung banget sama keberadaannya. Enggak sehat sumpah. Aku jadi lebih cengeng tiap dia enggak ada, dan aku eggak mau merepotkan dia lebih dari yang sudah sering aku lakukan.

Karena itulah, pas dia baru pulang, aku minta Jinhyuk untuk menemaniku ke salah satu reuni. Padahal dia baru pulang dari Jepang. Cuma Seungwoo dan yang lainnya sudah menanyakan aku ke mana aja. Rasanya juga aku butuh distraksi dari catastrophe dalam diriku.

Yang terjadi malam itu sulit kulupakan. Tapi kayaknya aku punya photographic memory, apa-apa mudah kuingat. Malam itu, aku antara menahan tawa dan luka pas lihat Seobin kalang kabut gagal menggombali Wendy. Ada perasaan puas, tapi juga kebas menyadari aku puas di atas penderitaan dia.

Mana pas Seobin tanya, _sesenang itu ya elo lihat gua ditolak?_ Aku sampai mesti tahan napas, deg banget asli karena takutnya dia beneran tahu iya aku sesenang itu.

Ujungnya, aku mendengus. Kusumpahi dia enggak bisa bikin Wendy deg-degan, kasihan Wendy kan kalau masuk dalam koleksi korban dia. Sekaligus menggigit bibir, menahan sakit hati karena memori aku bego banget itu terputar lagi akibat lihat Seobin ciuman sama sekretarisnya.

Aku sudah bilang kan menolak Seobin habis-habisan buat pansos. Dalam hati reaksiku anarki karena dia tanya bedanya sama Jinhyuk apa. Dih, bikin orang tambah emosi aja.

Ternyata Seungwoo sadar absensiku di reuni itu tergantung eksistensi Jinhyuk. Well, seenggaknya enggak ada yang notis sebagian besar alasan tuh adalah demi menghindari Yeon Seobin.

Memang sih, lebih enak jalan sama Jinhyuk yang sama kayak aku. Jomblo. Puas banget bisa ngomong begitu. Cuma buat merasakan kelojotan sensasi panas di dasar perut pas Jinhyuk ngomong sama Yohan apa yang dia lakukan dan inginkan.

Beli rumah. Tinggal sama pacar atau pasangan. Punya anak. Jauh banget dan klise dari mimpi-mimpiku. Tapi bukan itu fokusku. Lebih ke... sejak kapan Jinhyuk sudah berpikir sejauh itu tanpa aku tahu? Selama aku bersamanya, enggak ada tanda-tanda dia sama orang lain atau sudah move on dari orang yang taksir dari dulu.

Tapi pas aku tanya ada calon apa enggak, dia cuma bilang bakal kasih tahu kalau ada. Karena rasanya panas itu merambat naik ke dadaku, kualihkan dengan menenggak minuman seolah itu bisa dipadamkan.

Aku mencoba berpikir, enggak boleh tergantung sama dia. Terserah Jinhyuk kan mau ngapain aja, sama siapa aja. Kamu kali cuma takut kesepian dan sendirian kalau ditinggal menikah Jinhyuk.

Gebleknya, Seobin malah bilang, “Salah-salah, gue malah mengira-ngira kalian berdua yang ada apa-apa.”

Jinhyuk kayaknya kaget banget. Sampai dia tanya, “Kalau ada, gimana?”

“Ya kalau ada, tinggal bilang aja, yak.” _Yeon Seobin, minta dicincang banget sih lo itu. Kok gampang banget lihat aku bisa sama Jinhyuk kayak begitu, tapi enggak pernah kepikiran kita buat bersama. Sialan._

“Nah itu baru salah.” Terpaksa aku lontarkan alasan demikian, walau entah kenapa pemikiran itu bikin aku geli tapi entah kenapa senang banget dianggap begitu. Yeah, at this point, Seobin enggak perlu tahu dia dulu bikin aku baper parah. “Tapi ya, asikan Jinhyuk diajak jalan. Enggak _baperan_ kayak kebanyakan target lo, Seobin.”

Enggak lama, Seungyeon ikut gabung sama kami. Topik percakapan bergeser sedikit ke profesi. Saat itu aku teringat soal almond dan orang yang bikin Jinhyuk membucin sampai ke buku bacaannya.

Rasanya jantungku seperti diremas-remas mengetahui Seungyeon datang. Oke, dugaanku sendiri dari jaman dulu sekarang bikin aku takut. Belum cukup semua itu, mendadak Seobin memerhatikanku dan menanyakan pekerjaanku. Penginnya aku pentung dan sinis tanya _, ke mana aja kamu baru tanya itu sekarang hah._

Buatku sih, Seobin tuh kayak membuli profesi Jinhyuk. Pengen rasanya teriak, _bisa apa lo kalau lo enggak gue bantu akselarasi karir sampai ke situ hah!_ Jinhyuk juga dulu sering kubantu belajar, tapi buat sampai ke titiknya saat ini, enggak perlu aku bantu, tahu.

Tapi aku gugup dan gelisah parah begitu tahu ada Seungyeon di situ. Dan ini tuh lengkap semua ya orangnya. Satu di antara mereka, bisa aja yang selama ini Jinhyuk cinta.

Daripada tambah resah, mending aku fokuskan perhatian sama Seobin untuk kali ini. Percakapan pun merembet ke arah lain. Aku sebenarnya enggak ingin Jinhyuk fokus sama aku aja, tapi memang senang banget sih karena dia pulang di sini dan bisa sama semuanya. Asal enggak fokus sama si X ini aja, untuk sementara.

Sayangnya, sekalipun percakapan berkembang ke M rated, aku juga yang paling tahu, digoda tidak langsung ajak goyang ranjang; dipuji tidak terbang; dihina tidak tumbang itu definisi seorang Lee Jinhyuk. Jadi mau aku rayu atau maki, enggak berefek apa pun sama dia. Malah santai-santai aja lagi orangnya.

Makanya, walaupun habis itu aku ngomong _, alah paling kamu cuma mimpi basah suara aku aja_ , lihat ekspresinya tablo banget, seperti waktu dia kecil disuruh pose imut-imutan sama ibu-ibu habis itu diam lama dan tampak menahan marah sambil menatap langit _kenapa aku mesti diginiiin Tuhan_ , aku lega parah karena dia malah menggemasiku dan kami berakhir menggumuli satu sama lain kayak biasa.

Walaupun habis itu Seobin memutuskan untuk menggoda Wendy lagi, rasanya berat banget. Tapi aku biarkan. Memang dia kayak begitu kan. Kuhela napas berat. Mengajak Lee Jinhyuk ke dance-floor yang paling jauh dari speaker. Mendapati Seobin gerak cepat mengaja Wendy lagi, aku sampai bisa tersenyum pada orang lain di sekitar. Getir karena hafal banget kelakuannya.

Perhatianku teralih karena Jinhyuk enggak ikut larut dalam musik ini. Kayaknya terlalu berisik buat dia. Pandangannya kelihatan kosong, tapi raut wajahnya seperit menahan sakit. Aku mencoba menariknya balik ke meja kami, tapi dia bergeming.

“Kamu sakit kepala lagi? Berisiknya parah banget, ya?” Katanya dia sudah terbiasa dengan tsunami suara itu, terlebih kan dia bolak-balik Jepang-Korea melulu dan mendengar derum lepas-landas pesawat. Masih parah ya rupanya?

Aku mengerling ke arah mana dia memandang. Orang pada gesek-gesekan badan. Tapi di arah sana, aku lihat ada Seungwoo bertemu temannya yang jadi teman kami juga, Byungchan. Terus, Seungyeon yang menggandeng Hangyul untuk lebih ke tengah.

Pas Jinhyuk malah senyum tipis banget terus bilang, “Aku masih tahan.” You don’t have to! Aku aja enggak tahan lihat Seobin berduaan sama orang lain, kok.

“Enggak usah ditahan. Mau keluar?” Aku sudah menggamit tangannya.

Jinhyuk menggeleng. “Tanggung. Sebentar lagi.”

“Kamu duduk lagi saja sama yang lain.” Kudorong pelan ia supaya kembali ke meja kami.

Ia mengibaskan tangan. “Halah, yang lain juga mulai turun ke _dance-floor.”_

Tak sengaja, di dekat sana, kulihat Seobin malah banting setir ke Joy. Enggak tahan melihatnya kayak kumbang yang hinggap di kembang, begitu habis menyesap nektar, lantas berpindah begitu aja. Tak jauh dari Seobin, kulihat Seungyeon sedang tertawa-tawa lebar dengan Hangyul.

Tanpa pikir panjang, segera aku menariknya menjauh dari semua itu. “Oke, yuk lanjut, Jinhyuk!”

Aku benar-benar berharap dugaanku keliru. Tapi belum ada 5 menit, pandangan Jinhyuk mulai nyalang. Kewaspadaanku meningkat. Dia sempoyongan, hampir menubruk kanan-kiri orang, tangannya terangkat seperti orang menghalau lalat atau nyamuk. Mulai menggumam entah apa, sambil tertawa-tawa nyaris kayak orang gila.

“Jinhyuk? Kamu kenapa?” Aku menahannya yang nyaris tumbang. “Duh, kumat lagi dia.”

“Kamu berhenti lihat dia, coba.” Tenaganya mengasat. Jinhyuk bersandar ke bahuku. Suaranya parau. “Capek aku tuh lihat kamu cuma lihat dia doang.”

Aku tersentak. Kata-kata itu, seperti yang selalu ingin kukatakan pada Seobin, capek aku lihat kamu mainan sama orang lain melulu. Seperti diingatkan lagi, di sini bukan cuma aku yang patah hati.

Kutepuk-tepuk punggungnya. Menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan gesekan badan. “Enggak apa-apa. Aku cuma lihat kamu, kok. Oke.”

Dia malah menceracaukan rap yang jatuhnya lebih ke lirik lagu puitis itu lagi. Kurasa mending dia menyambi profesi jadi lyricist sekalian. Tapi timing error-nya itu kayak ke-trigger banget pas habis lihat Seungyeon lagi nge-dance sama orang lain.

_Kepada siapa kita bercanda_

_Mendekam ngilu_

_Memendam rindu_

_Mendekap pilu_

_Tersergap haru-biru_

_Untuk dia yang tak pernah tahu itu?_

_Aku hanya melihatmu_

_Yang hanya melihatnya_

_Kepada siapa kita bersandiwara_

_Tertawa-tawa_

_Menghirup luka_

_Turut berbahagia_

_Menipu semua_

_Menyaksikan yang kita suka_

_Menyukai dia yang bukan kita?_

_Aku hanya menyukaimu_

_Yang hanya menyukainya_

_Kepada siapa kita bersenda gurau_

_Berkata sengau, “Ini bukan galau!”_

_Padahal inginnya mendesau_

_Tersayat-sayat ini hati dengan pisau_

_Menahan rintihan parau_

_Lihat dirinya tertawa dengan yang dicintanya buat kita risau_

_Aku mencintaimu cuma-cuma_

_Yang cuma mencintainya_

Aku berusaha memapahnya keluar dari kepungan suara yang memperburuk kondisinya. Ini jadi catatan pribadiku. Sepertinya, kelelahan, tekanan psikologis, juga desibel tinggi suara itu berpotensi mengacaukan kewarasan Jinhyuk.

Ibarat ada saraf di otaknya yang salah tekan atau overload impuls yang tidak dikehendakinya, mekanisme defensif otomatis badan Jinhyuk ialah auto menyumbat semua suara itu secara masif dengan rap atau suara sendiri sebisanya dia.

Masalahnya, ada bus mengklakson saja dia langsung berjengit horror. Kuusap pundaknya. “Ssh, abaikan aja.”

Tangannya bergerak-gerak lagi berusaha menghalau entah apa. Sampai aku mendengar raungan mesin motor ninja. Cepat-cepat kututup telinganya dengan kedua tanganku, serapat yang kubisa. Sekarang posisi kami seambigu pasangan yang ciuman di tepi jalan, dan bikin aku merasa serba salah.

Kubawa dia ke taman terdekat yang cukup lengang. Mendudukkan dia ke bangku taman. Menepuk-nepuk lembut pipinya, inginku sih menguras dia, tapi aku takut itu memperburuk kondisi. Jadi aku hanya bisa bilang, “Tenang, Jinhyuk. Coba dengar suara air mancur aja, ya. Fokus ke situ.”

Tapi dia malah mendongak padaku. Sorot matanya begitu redup. Bikin teringat aku sendiri beberapa bulan lalu tiap bercermin gara-gara ingat Yeon Seobin. Aku meraih kepalanya dalam pelukanku. Perlahan-lahan ikut duduk dan membiarkan dia bersandar padaku.

Ia bergumam enggak jelas. Aku berdecak. Parah banget ini dia. Cepat-cepat kusibak rambutnya, memeriksa telinga. Bahaya kalau sampai berdarah-darah, ini di tempat terbuka, terus bisa sampai kena infeksi. Untungnya enggak.

“Kamu harusnya lebih hati-hati tahu, enggak.” Lanjut merepet tentang kesimpulanku soal tiap kondisi dia lagi turun, merutuki kesalahanku karena selalu mengajak Jinhyuk ikut ke acara-acara di tempat bising kayak begitu, sampai FAE kumat dan berkata, “Bilang saja sih pada mereka kalau ada urusan setiap diajak ke bar. Nanti kalau sampai mimisan lagi karena memaksakan diri bagaimana?”

Dia malah tahan badan. Dasar sok kuat banget. “Kayaknya aku pernah menjelaskan ke kamu, kecuali aku memaksakan fokus mendengar di luar radius lima kilometer, maka aku belum akan didiagnosa tuna-rungu.”

Aku mencibir keingat penjelasannya dari SMA. “Dan kamu pernah kasih tahu aku, kalau dengar suara-suara sebising tadi, telingamu pun bahkan ikut mimisan.”

“Sekarang sudah enggak separah itu.” Ia melepaskan pelukanku, bersandar lelah ke bangku taman. “Kamu balik, gih. Lanjut lepas penat sama yang lain. Aku sudah baikan.”

Balik lihat Seobin mungkin sekarang bang-bang sama Joy atau yang lain? Sementara kamu patah hati sendiri di sini? “Membiarkan kamu sendirian?” 

“Aku bukan bocah atau preman mabuk, sih.” Dia malah angkat bahu dan mengembus napas panjang.

“Enggak.” Aku beringsut sedikit, menempelkan badan ke dekatnya. Suaraku serak saat berkata, “Aku enggak mau ke sana kalau enggak sama kamu.”

Ini antara akunya belum yakin banget kuat lihat Seobin ciuman lagi sama orang lain, juga aku enggak mau membiarkan Jinhyuk mesti pura-pura bilang dirinya baik-baik aja. Padahal aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan, karena aku juga mengalaminya.

Kulihat pandangannya masih separuh mengawang. Jinhyuk diam aja. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

“Kamu beneran sudah baikan?” Kutatap Jinhyuk, merapatkan jaket kulit ke tubuhnya. “Mau pulang?”

Ia menggeleng. “Masih mau di sini dulu.”

“Ya sudah.” Melihat ia terlihat lebih tenang, aku melemaskan badan. Merentangkan kaki. Menelengkan kepala, menyadari sesuatu dari di pub. “Aku baru sadar. Dari tadi di klub, kamu pakai _earphone_ terus. Dengar lagu apa?”

Aku terdiam ketika Jinhyuk malah memasangkan sebelah earphone-nya padaku.

“[Lagu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8EHEA7GbwE&t=149s) ini, toh.” Aku tertawa kecil, mengingat keantikan dan betapa enggak cocok buatku Jinhyuk sama genre romance. “Seleramu itu, ya.”

“Selera legenda.”

“Selera orang beda-beda.”

“O ... oke.”

Sejenak kami mendengarkan lagu yang berputar. Didorong rasa penasaran yang enggak lagi tertahankan, aku berusaha santai bertanya, “Ngomong-ngomong, tadi lagu _rap-_ mu yang baru?”

“Hmm.” Wah, wajahnya berubah jadi setingkat lebih datar.

“Kok patah hati melulu lagu rap- _mu_?” Niatku bercanda, tapi melihat sekarang kelopak matanya menyipit segaris, aku berhati-hati bertanya, “Cintamu masih belum dibalas juga?”

“Begitulah.” Ia angkat bahu.

“Siapa sih orangnya?” Aku berusaha berempati. Dan menyuarakan isi hati, “Bisa-bisanya enggak suka sama kamu.”

“Lah, kamu juga enggak, kok,” tanggapnya.

Aku menggeleng. Sensasi panas yang bergelung di dasar perut itu balik lagi. Aku tidak ingin dia seperti aku waktu itu, jadi kucoba mengingatkannya atas apa yang pernah kukatakan.Pelan berkata, _“You know I love you.”_

Tidak seperti hari berhujan itu, kini Jinhyuk mengangguk. _“Thanks.”_

Aku bersungguh-sungguh menatapnya sementara ia menghindari pandanganku. _“You deserve better.”_

Jinhyuk memulas senyum tipis. Tapi terlihat miris. _“You too.”_

Rasanya seperti kami berhadapan. Namun, ada sekat cermin pemisah. Kami menatap dua orang berbeda, walau rasa yang kami punya tuh sama.

Di saat kayak begini, aku merasa hati itu yang merupakan organ fiktif tapi dianggap ada oleh mayoritas manusia, fungsinya luar biasa. Hati cuma ada satu, tapi begitu luar biasa ia didesain untuk merasakan berbagai perasaan dalam satu waktu.

Aku sudah berjuang keras selama ini menjauh dari Seobin. Memaknai kehadiran Jinhyuk untukku. Dan kata-katanya seakan menguatkan aku, bahwa dalam kepatahatian ini, aku enggak sendirian. Yang perlu kulakukan, adalah supaya enggak manja bergantung sama dia. Enggak bisa tiap waktu Jinhyuk harus ada buatku.

Aku melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Jinhyuk seraya menatapnya. Bertanya, “Mau aku kuras?”

Jinhyuk angkat bahu. “Terserah.”

Lagu ini kupilih untuk nyanyikan karena aku ingat, itu satu-satunya lagu yang pernah Jinhyuk coba nyanyikan. Kira-kira tahun lalu pas tahun baru. Kami mager kemana-mana, cuma pesan makanan dan merayakan berdua. Aku lagi meratapi enggak bisa kerja dan mengeluh Seobin mengajak ketemuan bersama yang lain, sementara dia gabut aja. 

Lagu itu mencerminkan kami berdua. Aku diam-diam jadi merasa enggak sendirian dengan jatuh-bangun perasaan yang berantakan, sampai rasanya aku nyaris memahami dia yang jatuh cinta sampai merasa asing sama hatinya sendiri.

Makanya pas dia memandangi aku dengan tatapan sepedih itu, seakan baru sadar yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan bukan cuma dia di dunia ini, aku berusaha bercanda. “Biasa aja kali _mandang_ akunya.”

Tapi dia bergeming. Rasanya aku enggak bisa mengelak lagi. Dengan caranya sendiri, dia pasti mengerti aku patah hati lagi. Tapi dia enggak lari, Jinhyuk selalu menemani.

Aku cuma bisa ketawa pahit. “ _We’re basically pathetic infront of unrequited love.”_

Saat itu, tatapan teduhnya melelehkanku _._ _“I don’t think so. We’re brave enough to embrace all of that shitty feelings.”_

Jinhyuk menyandarkan dahi ke pelipisku. Kami enggak pernah dalam posisi seintim ini sebelumnya. Serasa ada yang salah.

Seolah seluruh gugusan sel atomku yang selama ini memuja Yeon Seobin, luluh-lantak tatkala kemudian, ia mencium pipi gue dengan pelan.

Tapi sensasinya juga sesakit seluruh rambut halus di badan dicerabut satu per satu sampai ke akar-akarnya, saat dia tersenyum kayak sudah bebas dari segala rasa sakit. “ Thanks, Wooseok. Kamu enggak usah nyanyi buat aku lagi.”

Kamu enggak butuh aku lagi? Aku ingin bertanya begitu, tapi mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat sampai kugigit. Pernah enggak sih lo merasa kacau banget seolah ujug-ujug ada masalah dan semuanya jadi berantakan? Boro-boro mengerti situasi-kondisi, memahami perasaan acak-kadut lo aja enggak?

Tiba-tiba aku menahan gigilan di badan. Aku tersadar, kayaknya bukan aku takut sendirian. Firasat menerpa, berkata aku akan kehilangan Jinhyuk. Yang lalu, baru kusadari matanya berkaca-kaca dan berkabut.

Mungkin dia enggak sepenuhnya memikirkanku. Dan aku menyadari, dia juga sekesepian dan sepatah hati aku waktu itu, saat memeluk aku lagi. Pelan dan penuh sayang. Bahkan menciumi dahiku dengan pandangan mengawang.

Kecamuk perasaan ini mengerikan. Asing. Aku lemas sampai ujung jari-jemari. Tapi aku mencoba memaknai apa yang Jinhyuk mungkin ingin sampaikan, di tengah perjuangannya antara error dan normal. Itu cara terhalus dan baik hati, bahwa harusnya aku enggak perlu sepatah hati ini.

Rasa terima kasihku karena kehadirannya menderas, sampai menguras semua kata-kata. Yang kubisa, cuma balik memeluknya. Meyakinkan diri, hingga mengulang-ulang lirik lagu paling tepat untuk situasi kami. Terutama, aku pribadi.

 _“Ya_ _, I deserve better.”_

... dan tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran menghantamku. Bagaimana, kalau sebenarnya, _the whole deserve better thing is so near around me all this time, manifested in a lover form of Lee Jinhyuk?_

Hati ini digerus nyeri lebih daripada yang Seobin siletkan selama ini. Terlebih pas dia malah nyengir menatap aku kayak bocah kecil memergoki orang tuanya sedang bermesraan. Terus mencetus dengan suara dalam.

“Hei.”

“Hm?”

“Aku pernah bilang soal pendengaranku bisa mendengar apa pun hingga radius 5 km?”

“Um-hm, _Master Clairaudience_. Kenapa dengan keajaibanmu itu?” 

“Ternyata ... aku bisa juga ya, bikin kamu deg-degan.”

_Sensasi panas itu merambat cepat, menyesaki dada sampai debarnya terasa sakit, bahkan menyemut di pipi. Salah tingkah seolah terpergok memikirkan hal itu, kututupi dengan tawa._

_Kudorong penuh canda bahunya, lalu bertanya,_ _“_ Ya gimana aku enggak deg-degan, kamu cium aku begitu tiba-tiba... kamu tahu aku lagi pundung, ya?”

Ia terdiam agak lama. Mungkin dari suaraku, ia tahu. Tanggapannya kemudian malah tawa lebar. “Tahu, lah. Kamu pikir berapa lama kita saling kenal, huh?”

Aku turut tersenyum, mencoba untuk menekan perasaan hangat dan sakit anomali yang mencuat di dada. “Dari kamu cuma doyan menonton animasi, sampai kamu yang jadi pengisi suaranya.”

Aku bungkam. Padahal dia enggak mencium bibirku. Mungkin ia mencium pipiku kayak kakak menenangkan adiknya yang dibikin menangis dan patah hati. Tapi ya... ini enggak normal, bahkan buatku.

Cuma yang terbersit di pikiranku tuh, _Hollywood-kiss_ like-nya Seobin, dibandingkan sama cara Jinhyuk menciumku. Beda jauh banget. Kayak cowok romantis yang selalu kasih ceweknya buket bunga mahal, versus cowok yang enggak mau bunga itu layu. Karena itulah dia kasih bunga sama pot-potnya sekalian buat dirawat, disiangi, dipupuki, disirami air tiap waktu.

Sekali beli keindahan buket bunga itu berkesan banget dari cowok pertama. Sementara ini cowok kedua meski si bunga kelihatan enggak cantik tanpa _aesthetic wrap_ dan pita, tapi dia mau menginventaris waktu dan mencurahkan semua perhatiannya. Supaya bunga itu selalu indah tiap waktu di tempat di mana seharusnya bunga itu berada. 

Kayaknya, sekarang gantian aku yang ketularan error-nya Jinhyuk.

Dia malah memandangku. Matanya berkejapan cepat. Tangan menangkup wajahku. “Kamu sudah lebih sehat, atau malah tambah pucat sih ini?”

“Aku sudah baikan.” Aku mencoba berkelit dari sentuhannya.

“Masih sedih? Karena kerjaanmu waktu itu ...” Ia tidak menyelesaikan perkataan, tapi aku tahu maksudnya ialah soal Sindroma Bifurkasiku beberapa waktu silam (gara-gara patah hati lihat Seobin ciuman). 

“... enggak, kok.” Aku menggigit bibir. Aku juga enggak mengerti apa yang ia lihat dariku, tapi benar. Sekarang panas itu merayap sampai mata.

Hatiku lagi-lagi tergelitik tajam begitu ia membelai kepalaku. “Sebenarnya, kalau ada lagi orang yang berengsek sama kamu, tinggal bilang aku. Nanti aku kemplang orangnya.”

_Aku menelan ludah perlahan banget, diam saja saat Jinhyuk melindur meminta maaf karena seringkali enggak ada buat aku. Padahal sebaliknya, aku sadar dia selalu ada buat aku._

_Ada kali dua jam aku termangu membiarkan dia lelap, jelas karena kelelahan dan kekacauan impuls dari indra pendengaran yang bikin sistem otaknya nge-hank. Cara sembuhnya kalau sudah separah ini ya dia shut-down._

Sampai sedewasa ini pun, aku tahu. Kayaknya ketimbang janjiku dulu, justru dalam kondisi terburuknya sekalipun, aku tahu dia lebih peduli sama aku. 

Entah kenapa, firasat itu menyambarku lagi.

Aku takut kalau gara-gara aku, justru suatu hari nanti dia yang malah bakal kenapa-napa.

/ * /

Sejak malam itu dan juga episode error Jinhyuk berikutnya yang melibatkan Yeon Seobin, aku enggak yakin sama perasaanku sendiri.

Maksudku, ya, perasaanku tiap bertemu Seobin lagi tuh sudah kayak kacang goreng bawang. Renyah, enak, tapi meninggalkan sensasi liat di gigi dan bau menyengat bawang, yang bikin aku merasa tetap perlu berjaga-jaga dari dia. Jangan mentang-mentang aku sudah berdamai dengan fakta Seobin jadi seperti itu karena dirinya sendiri, aku jatuh lagi ke lubang yang sama.

Yang beda bukan cuma di situ saja, kayaknya ketergantunganku pada Jinhyuk meningkat. To the point, kalau orangnya enggak ada, aku yang mampir ke tempatnya. Menginap di sana, melakukan apa aja yang biasa kami lakukan. Rutinitas makan, jalan, baca, menonton, mengobrol, yang receh dan biasa aja tapi... ya, perasaanku yang beda.

Rasanya beda aja saat dia tidur di sampingku. Aku merasa gelisah tidur dekat dengannya, atau nanti mesti terbangun dengan rambut berantakan, mengiler padanya.

Resah tiap dia menatapku agak terlalu lama aja. Jantungku berdebar begini sampai bikin kepalaku pening dan aku merasa enggak aman. Takut dia dengar, lalu salah paham. Terpaksa aku mengalihkan obrolan atau pindah tempat untuk mengatasi kecanggungan tolol dariku ini.

Kadang kalau dia mampir ke tempatku, aku berusaha fokus dengan pekerjaan atau hal lain. Sampai kelelahan dan ketiduran. Kalau sudah begitu, besok paginya aku terbangun di ranjang. Bikin aku gelisah lagi menyadari dia pasti yang memindahkanku, dan hebatnya, aku sama sekali enggak terbangun.

Dia sama sekali enggak mengeluh harus menggendongku pindah dari sofa ke kasur. Pasti tahunya dia aku kecapekan aja. Malah dia gelar kasur di bawah. Bikin aku merasa tambah bersalah.

Kalau aku yang di tempatnya, dia selalu lebih dulu meninggalkan aku tidur, malah aku yang dibuatnya memandangi ia mendengkur sepanjang malam.

Ujung-ujungnya, aku baru bisa tidur pagi hari. Lebih parah lagi, aku besok paginya pasti berguling jatuh ke bawah. Rasanya sedikit sakit, tapi kayanya tidurku malah tambah nyenyak bisa memeluk guling yang ternyata Jinhyuk.

“Sssh. Tidur lagi, tidur lagi.” Dia menepuk lenganku pelan. Tapi aku merasa tersengat mendengar suara serak basah baru bangun tidurnya pagi-pagi.

“Kebangun, tahu,” kataku. 

Tapi namanya juga Lee Jinhyuk. Aku dibangunkan seutuhnya pakai cara biadab begitu baru buka mata dan ada muka dia. Jinhyuk menjorokkanku ke kolong kasur, kutendang betisnya karena sebal, dan dia balik menyepak kakiku.

Dari situ, aku duga sebenarnya, kami baik-baik aja. Enggak ada apa-apa. Aku aja yang aneh sendiri padahal Jinhyuk biasa aja.

/ * /

Ketika aku dinyatakan sudah pulih dan bisa kerja kembali oleh dokter, rasanya lega banget.

Ada alasan supaya enggak bisa sering-sering menggabut, atau dalam hati rewel memikirkan Jinhyuk padahal lagi men-tuning peralatan biomedis sampai rangkap tiga, dan juga cengkeraman rasa sepi karena tahu ia lagi sibuk kejar tayang anime di Jepang.

Lingkungan kerja sih buatku masih kayak biasa aja. Paling yang beda, ada dokter baru spesialist orthopedi. Dari rumor yang beredar, orangnya itu kayak Arjuna nyata di muka bumi. Gentleman. Ahjussi rasa Oppa. 

Pas aku ketemu, awalnya dia normal aja. Sedikit terpukau memandangku. Berlanjutnya biasa aja. Perhatian dan sopan malahan. Jadi ya aku juga agak segan.

Tapi di hari lain, dia malah scanning-looking aku dari atas sampai bawah. Pakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam, lengkap sama jas dokter juga. Parfumnya elegan dan menyengat, aku senyum aja walau enggak suka. Lebih enggak suka lagi pas tiba-tiba dia mau pegang-pegang tanganku, begitu aku menyerahkan lembaran hasil CT-scan tulang punggung.

Ganjen banget sih ini orang. Coba bukan dokter dan enggak ada orang, sudah kutepis habis tangannya. Dari senyuman dan suara mendayu-dayu menanyakan apa namaku, aku tahu dia tipe kayak Yeon Seobin. Tapi jujur, Seobin aja enggak murahan kayak Dokter Hyun-goo.

Sebentar baik, terus ganjen. Balik lagi baik, lalu genit-genitan sama anak baru dan aku. Angin-anginan banget sih ini dokter.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ, dia juga tanya di mana rumahku. Asal dari mana. Umur berapa. Sukanya apa. Mau enggak diajak nongkrong, nanti dia yang traktir. Ada pacar atau enggak, kujawab aja ada tapi rekan kerja lain mengompori dan bilang _enggak adaaa, Pak!_ Terus menggosip, _si Wooseok beruntung banget ih dinotis sama Pak Dokter._

Makan siang, mereka ajak-ajak Dokter Hyun-goo semeja makan bareng, terus dianya sengaja banget duduk di sebelahku. Duduk mepet-mepet. Colek-colek Minkyu atau elus-elus tangan Jungmo. Kurang ajar banget.

Tapi pas aku protes, mereka malah bilang, itu tuh karena hatinya tua dan bijaksana. Dia sayang sama banyak orang, skinship itu wujud kasih sayangnya. Dia tanya-tanya, tandanya bijaksana karena enggak mau sok tahu tentang aku. Gila enggak tuh orang-orang?

Kata dokter-dokter, para perawat, bahkan sampai staff rumah sakit pun, kebanyakan bilang orangnya itu cakep banget dari visual sampai internal. Hah, aku rolling eyes habis-habisan. Mungkin karena aku sudah skeptis banget dengan jargon _beauty inside-outside. Swear,_ coba aja lihat diriku sendiri. 

Masih mending Yeon Seobin, seriusan. Aku mendengkus mengingat lagi semua itu. Perasaanku enggak di dia lagi.

 _Terus di siapa?_ Benakku bertanya. Selalu. Tapi aku abaikan.

Yang bikin aku mulai sadar perasaanku berubah, bahwa mau seganteng dan se- _gentleman_ apa pun Dokter Hyun-goo atau Yeon Seobin, itu karena suatu hari Seobin telepon mengajak nongkrong bareng.

 _Kangen aku sama kamu_ _sudah lama enggak Friday Night-an_ dan _kita ketemuan yuk_ , yang percayalah reaksiku tuh pantomim: melongo, memelotot ke HP, terus dengan elegan menjawab enggak, kemudian loncat-loncat di ranjang sambil mengumpat sadis tentang betapa gampang dan seenak jidat dia bikin aku baper cuma karena satu ajakan.

Untungnya habis itu Jinhyuk telepon. Awalnya aku mau merepet mengomel padanya, seperti bocah mengadu dicolek banci emperan Gangnam. Tapi batal marah begitu ingat biaya telepon luar negeri tuh mahal, Jinhyuk yang bayar, dan dia selalu ingat pesanku. _Kamu kalau sudah sampai, bilang ke aku ya_.

“Ini aku sudah landing di kasur,” lapor Jinhyuk. Mana suaranya kedengaran lelah banget.

“Sudah mandi dan makan? Jangan lupa kunci pintu kamar,” kataku.

“Sudah.” Ia menghela napas panjang.

“Capek banget ya?” Jinhyuk mana bisa tenang dari 5KM mendekat ke bandara, dari naik sampai turun pesawat, bahkan sampai ke bandara berikutnya lagi.

Jinhyuk mendengus. “Capek, sih. Tapi enggak ada seberapanya, dibanding pas tahu, ini promotornya menyediakan kamar di Love Hotel, dong. _Bangke_ total. Berengsek banget. Mana hotel saingan, kepeleset sedikit dari sini, juga sama aja.”

Aku ketawa-ketawa, berguling sambil mendekap bantal. “Kali bisa jadi pelajaran kamu entar pas jadi seiyuu.”

“Heh, aku tuh berkelas ya tiap ambil tawaran.” Ia mencibir. Merepetkan dengan terperinci suara apa aja yang dia dengar.

“Ambil hikmahnya,” tanggapku, separuh meledek. “Belajar deh dari mereka, sweet nothings apa yang mesti diomongin kalau lagi begitu, atau dirty language apa aja yang mesti dihindari karena bikin turn off.”

“Aku mau muntah ah dengarnya juga.” Ia mendengus sepenuh hati. Suaranya mengeluh, tapi nadanya begitu lunak. “Mending dengar kamu ngomong soal neuro-science atau teori psikologi, lebih seksi tahu enggak? Atau dengar kamu berbusa menyantet buku yang menglorifikasi suicide atau rape, atau dengar kamu menggoreng celotehan Yohan-Hangyul—“

Yang inti lanjutannya, ialah _“aku”_ doang.

Aku tersentak dibilang ocehan yang dulu dia bilang _“dasar sok-sok-an, kan kamu palingan Dunning Krugger Effect activate mode lagi”_ oleh dia, menjadi “seksi”.

Enggak tahu kenapa, menyadari perubahan pandangan Jinhyuk soal aku tuh, bikin aku merasa makin asing sama diri sendiri.

“Halo, Wooseok? Kamu dengar aku, atau lagi jauhin HP dari kuping nih?”

 _Turn off_ banget kan. Menutupi letupan perasaan barusan, aku menyalak, “Heh, memang aku tuh kayak kamu sama mantan-mantan kamu apa?”

“Ya gimana dong. Kamu tuh nge- _ruin_ standar topik pembicaraan semua orang sama aku.” Dia tertawa. Kalau cekakan kayak biasa, aku pasti auto rolling eyes. Tapi tawanya tuh tenang banget. Mana dia memuji aku juga kan ya, seolah lagi bilang aku tuh enggak ada bandingannya sama bahkan orang-orang yang pernah dia sayang dalam hidupnya.

Perlahan aku mengganti posisi, terlentang. Menatap langit-langit ruangan. Memikirkan apa dia enggak sayang buang uang buat aku, bayar pulsa sebegitu mahal cuma buat mengobrol aja. Hal yang bisa kami lakukan kalau ada sama-sama.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, semisalkan geblekku kambuh dan menerror dia minta traktir, dia enggak pernah marah. Aku pegal baca buku, minta dia suruh memangku kepalaku, paling dia ngomel-ngomel _mata sudah begini kenapa enggak lebih disayang sih Wooseok_ , tapi habis itu asik sendiri main game di HP atau ikut baca.

Jinhyuk lanjut bercerita dia bakal menghadiri konferensi pers anime-nya. Deg-degan banget. Excited. Bakal ingat apa yang sudah aku bantu ajarkan. Berusaha keras tapi menahan ekspektasi supaya enggak kecewa kalau tanggapan penonton biasa aja.

“—eh, Wooseok, dengar enggak?” 

Aku perlahan tersenyum. “Mmm. Terus?”

Dia lanjut menceritakan pengalamannya. Kutanggapi lagi seperti tadi, _mmm_ atau _hmmm oh begitu ya._ Pikiran setengah mengawang, berpikir mengenai suara. Hal yang identik dengan Jinhyuk sebagai clairaudience.

Pernah enggak sih, Jinhyuk yang telinganya selalu kebanjiran bah suara, fokus sama satu suara aja? Kayak aku saat ini, anteng mendengar suaranya yang tenang.

Atau punya suara favorit yang suka ia dengar? Kayak aku yang hobi dengar imitasi suaranya, dreamcatcher—yang dari dia dan kini kugantung di jendela kamar tidur—atau ricik air sungai. Sesuatu yang enggak bisa kudengar tiap hari karena hidup dan tinggal di kota metropolitan.

Padahal sih suaranya sama aja kayak yang selalu terekam memoriku. Cuma sekarang, rasanya beda aja. Enggak tahu kenapa.

“Wooseok?”

“Hm?”

“Tidur ya?”

“Enggak kok.”

“Aku enggak ditinggal baca buku kan nih ya?”

“Dih, nethink banget. Enggak, kok.”

“Wooseok?”

“Hmm?”

“Hmmm ngomong lagi coba.”

“Hm? Kenapa?”

“Suka aja dengarnya.” Dia terkekeh, aku malah meleleh.

“Boleh minta tolong kamu nyanyi buat aku sampai aku tidur?” pintanya dengan suara mengantuk. “Itu sebelah gaduh banget _bang-bang_ -nya, sumpah.”

“Mm.” Sensasi panas itu melahap wajahku. “Mau aku nyanyi apa?”

“Terserah kamu aja.”

Aku menuruti pintanya. Terus bernyanyi sampai kudengar dengkur pulasnya. Cuma 15 menitan. Hanya tiga-empat lagu. Kemudian kumatikan telepon, sayang kalau dia mesti bayar mahal telepon manual.

Malam itu, aku insomnia lebih parah dari biasanya. Cuma guling-guling di kasur. Kepikiran omongannya. Nada suara Jinhyuk. Mau mengantuk atau baru bangun tidur, bikin kepikiran: _don’t touch me right now, I’m soft all over._

Dia enggak butuh mengoceh, asal dia ada aja aku sudah tenang. Sampai kusadari, Jinhyuk juga biasanya pergi tapi aku biasa aja. Padahal juga besok setelah konferensi pers selesai, katanya dia langsung pulang. Malam juga sudah sampai sini lagi.

Ini kenapa jadi aku yang merasa di- _ruin_ oleh dia.

Jadi pas pagi dia telepon aku, bilang bahwa gugup banget, caraku menenangkannya ialah balik pura-pura mengomel dan mengarang bahwa ngoroknya tuh kencang banget semalam. Bikin dia ketawa cekakan kurang ajar kayak biasa, _and he doesn’t even feeling sorry for ruining my sleep._ Terus minta dia tanggung jawab karena gantinya aku yang jadi insomnia.

Jinhyuk mengokekan _. He stays true to his words_ , pas tiba-tiba jam setengah tujuh malam, sudah menggedor pintu rumahku dengan brutal dan nakal minta ampun.

Aku akan mendamprat betapa anarki dan biadab kelakuannya, tapi yang ada aku tertegun.

Jinhyuk rambutnya masih tertata rapi sampai dahinya terlihat. Pakai arloji G-Shock yang boyish, tapi kontras dari setelan casual formal yang dia pakai—dasi hitam, kemeja putih kesat digulung sesiku, plus corduroy pants—dan pantofel. Terus jas hitamnya dia sampirkan ke bahu. Wangi parfumnya maskulin bercampur dengan pengharum mobil.

“Ganti baju cakep, Wooseok.” Jinhyuk tersenyum. Matanya bercahaya. Puas banget melambai-lambai ponsel menampilkan reservasi _Ohmi-gyu Beef Steak_ cabang Seoul. “Nih, janjiku. Ajak kamu ikutan mencicipi Wagyu, _The Rolls-Royce of Beef.”_

Aku masih terpaku. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa mendadak dia ganteng dan kharismatik banget lebih dari Yeon Seobin, terus bukan Dokter Hyun-goo melainkan dialah definisi dari ganteng visual sampai internal, aku sendiri lemas begitu mulai menyadari ini perasaan apa tepatnya. 

“Heh, kenapa bengong doang?” Jinhyuk mengangkat alis, menatapku curiga. “Kamu baru bangun tidur, ya?”

“Enggak...” Aku memalingkan pandangan. Memunggunginya, sambil menggigit bibir.

“Oke. Sana ganti baju. Aku tunggu. Jangan lupa bawa jaket, nanti kita bisa jalan habis makan.”

Jinhyuk mendorongku untuk masuk. Ia mengelus sekilas punggungku. Tangannya mengusap rambutku, lembut menolehkan kepalaku agar menatapnya.

“ _Let’s ruin our sleeping schedule together_ , Wooseok.”

_Who ruins who actually, Lee Jinhyuk._


	8. This, that, and epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadiah untuk teman-teman pembaca yang telah bersedia mengapresiasi karya saya. This is for all of you guys! tyvm!

**Yeon Seobin: Present time with them, _fall in love_**

Lo pernah enggak sih, merasa jatuh cinta sama dinamikanya hubungan orang lain yang jatuh cinta?

Kalau iya, sini merapat sama gue. Kalau mau lebih, pasti gue kasih. Ahem.

Seumur-umur, gue belum pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta. Cuma bisa membayangkan aja gimana rasanya. Bagi gue, cinta tuh _tahi sapi_. Sekarang, semua dan apa-apa juga bisa dimanipulasi atau dibeli kok pakai uang.

Jaman SMA, anak-anak sering nongkrong bareng. Cowok-cewek membaur. Dari gosipan para cewek yang bilang semua cowok berengsek (dan heran sih, gue sudah sebegininya, kok cewek-cewek enggak mengategorikan gue tuh cowok berengsek), mereka bilang menanti cinta sejati yang setia sampai mati.

Keluarlah pendapat gue apa adanya. Banyak yang menyetujui. Cowok-cewek sekaligus. Kecuali seorang cowok, sahabat dari kecil cowok yang pernah gue taksir. Namanya Lee Jinhyuk.

“Iya sih, lo bisa dapat kasih sayang karena ada uang. Mau bikin dia sayang, buat traktir, jalan, nonton, sampai ngomong lewat HP atau _chat_ aja, butuh uang.”

Aku memandangnya heran. “Terus kalau lo setuju, kenapa memandang gue seolah gue nih melewatkan sesuatu, Jinhyuk?”

Ia menggeleng singkat. “Yang enggak bisa dibeli pakai uang tuh waktu.” 

Bagi gue sih, itu naif banget. Jaman sekarang, lo ke _pub_ atau hotel juga, buat bercinta sama orangnya tuh ada batas waktu di sana. Mau enggak mau, pakai duit juga kan. Kalau usaha... yah, merayu orang juga usaha, ‘kan? Membujuk dia mau kencan sama lo sampai beli sogokan, juga usaha.

Ada yang tertawa di sisi Jinhyuk. Di mana ada Jinhyuk, selalu ada Kim Wooseok. Mereka tuh ke mana-mana kelihatan selalu berdua. Rekat banget kayak perangko sama ludah; remote sama baterai; BH dengan celana dalam.

Seumur-umur gue ketemu orang, pas SMA tuh memang yang paling cakep itu Kim Wooseok. Cakepnya tuh dari muka sampai kepala. Kalau hati, ya siapa tahu.

“Lo mengerti apa yang Jinhyuk maksud, enggak?” tanya Kim Wooseok.

“Maksud mereka, bukan dari segi materi.” Gue menoleh pada Seungwoo, yang malah memperbodoh gue dengan menjelaskan.

Gue skeptis terhadap konsep non-materi. Bagaimanapun, segala sesuatu punya nilai. Tapi daripada ketahuan tolol kebangetan, gue manggut aja dan ber-oh-oke. Biar cepat.

Wooseok tertawa kecil. Dari tempo hari lalu gagal menggodanya, aku usap dada aja kalau lihat muka cakep Wooseok tuh lagi songong begitu. Kayak _gue-sih-mengerti-tapi-lo-kok-lemot-amat_. Padahal harusnya gue sudah ngeh, dari sejak lihat Wooseok ketawa sambil cium pipi Jinhyuk pagi-pagi pas dia menghilang, di jam kami mau berangkat lomba _cover performance group._

Gue curiga mereka _quickie_ di kamar mandi entah di mana. Tapi gue batal curiga, karena habis itu mereka balik normal kayak teman biasa. Jadilah gue coba menggoda Wooseok, ditanggapi, tapi dia malah mempermainkan gue.

Seungyeon pakai acara mempertegas pula dengan tanya soal _“kenapa sih kalian berdua aku-kamu-an.”,_ iyak, gue tahu bukan gue doang yang kepo sama kedekatan mereka.

Alias, itu jangan-jangan persahabatan cuma tipu muslihat doang.

Di mata orang-orang, mereka kayak kakak-adik. Saling mengurus, menakali, menjahati, mentraktir, menyayangi satu sama lain. Di mata gue, kayak dua orang yang selalu saling sayang, saking terbiasanya, sampai enggak sadar seberapa sayang mereka satu sama lain.

Enggak juga mereka doyan ceramah, walau gue tahu mereka tuh selalu saling menceramahi satu sama lain. Kayak berlomba-lomba mengatrol siapa yang bisa menjadikan temannya lebih baik dari dia. Gue pernah lihat mereka berdua lagi pacaran di perpustakaan pas mau mengembalikan buku, supaya bisa dapat kartu ujian.

Anjir. Mereka malah belajar, dong. Ngapain kek. Sepi begitu. Gue diam-diam mengendap mencari rak di mana gue bisa taruh bukunya balik. Enggak enak kan memergoki orang yang bisa aja _banging each other_ nantinya.

Heran juga gue, kenapa Jinhyuk sudah _flirting_ sebegitunya, tapi tanggapan Wooseok malah orientasinya fokus belajar. Gue sampai geleng-geleng. Bisa-bisanya Jinhyuk sabar banget sama ocehan sok pintar dia.

Bagi gue, Wooseok kelihatan kayak motivator. Iya sih kasih motivasi hidup, tapi enak-enakan makan uang orang yang pada malang, enggak tahu harus gimana sama hidupnya.

Cuma enggak tahu kenapa, gue malah ikut senyum lihat kelakuan mereka. Bisa ya ada yang kayak begitu. Mungkin sebenarnya ada, cuma ini antara gue enggak buka mata, atau enggak mencoba menyadari bahwa sebenarnya yang seperti mereka memang benar-benar ada.

Mereka berdua punya gesreknya masing-masing tapi orangnya asik. Dua-duanya nih tipe orang yang kalau temannya lagi kesusahan, mau bantu tuh mikir-mikir dulu. Kalau enggak temannya benar butuh banget, mereka biasa-biasa aja. Tapi sekalinya butuh, enggak usah minta tolong pun, mereka mati-matian membantu teman.

Tapi waktu gue pernah disiram air minum sama Yoojin karena _two-timing_ dia sama Yerin, Jinhyuk enggak ngomong apa-apa. Malah mengelap kemeja gue yang basah pakai handuk bersih yang belum gue pakai ekskul _running-track_. Pakai acara meminjamkan jaket, sekaligus antar gue pulang pakai motor gue. Dia baliknya jalan kaki.

Jinhyuk tuh lebih penuh pertimbangan daripada Wooseok. Kadang gue kira dia enggak suka sama gue, dari caranya sesekali memandang gue. Tapi ya mungkin cemburu karena Wooseok kan suka menggoda gue. Wajar aja dia begitu.

Dugaan gue, ini mungkin tiap mereka lagi ngambekan, terus caranya Wooseok baikan tuh ya bikin Jinhyuk _jealous_ dulu. Gue deh tamengnya. Jadi ya biasanya, gue _flirting_ balik sama Wooseok. Mengingat Wooseok tuh selalu bantu gue belajar, dan diajak jalan lepas penat kemanapun selalu oke. Cuma gue suka ingat-ingat, bagi Wooseok, gombal gue aja tuh cetek. Okeh.

Kalau Kim Wooseok, dia tuh paralel ranking 5 besar tiap kelas. 10 besar tiap angkatan. Dari jaman SMA. Gue yakin sampai kuliah dan kerja juga. Enggak heran deh kalau sampai kementerian atau pemerintahan bakal merekrut dia buat proyek penting.

Orangnya tuh enggak pelit bagi ilmu, solid juga bantu teman kalau kesusahan. _Self-proclaimmed_ dia itu loh, _critical and analitical thinking_ , yang bagi gue keribetan. _Nerd;_ baca buku melulu; bernyanyi sendiri kalau ada Jinhyuk dan suara dia tuh _catchy-dreamy_ abis; pakai kacamata yang malah bikin muka mungilnya kelihatan inosen banget; badannya fleksibel tiap gue perhatikan pas kelas senam lantai. Gue enggak habis pikir, gimana cara Jinhyuk tahan diri buat enggak ngapa-ngapain dia bahkan pas jam pelajaran.

Soalnya gue enggak pernah lihat ada bekas cupang atau apa sih di mereka berdua.

Makanya gue kaget banget pas tahu dua-duanya malah pacaran sama orang lain, dari SMA, kuliah, sampai kerja. Itu bikin geger Yohan sih, yang menggosip sama Seungyeon dan Hangyul.

Seungwoo sih bilang, itu anak dua, kalau memang jodoh, enggak bakal ke mana. Enggak usah ditanya-tanya. Mereka berdua sudah saling kenal dari jaman kita masih mainan tamagochi.

Seungwoo juga bilang, semisalkan datang waktu mereka jarang kumpul sama geng kita-kita lagi, tandanya mereka berdua sudah jadian.

Itu lama banget kejadiannya. Lebih cepat menunggu telur menetas daripada menanti mereka bersama. Ini perihal gaya berhubungan mereka dengan orang lain.

Wooseok, aku tahu dia mana mau _skinship_ -an kalau enggak sama Lee Jinhyuk. Dia enggak keberatan bergandengan tangan, berangkulan, berpelukan dalam acara-acara formal atau mengharukan. Cuma ya sebatas itu aja. 

Beda dari Jinhyuk yang _natural born craving for skinship_ ,. Dia, lihat abang-abang penjual kerang bakar di distrik jajanan kaki lima, lari-lari ke stannya pakai gandengan tangan sama Seungyeon. Hah, mereka satu frekuensi.

Berangkulan dan _cuddling_ sama Seungwoo pas menonton film _action_. Suap-suapan dong Jinhyuk sama Yohan. Nge- _dance_ berdua dengan Hangyul. yang di mata gue, kayak dinosaurus sama ultraman saling cengkeram tangan, dorong-dorongan kayak bocah rebutan robot-robotan. Bahkan dengan Byungchan-nya Seungwoo, mereka bisa berangkulan di _pub_ bikin orang curiga kapan masuk kamarnya.

Karena itulah, tiap lihat Wooseok mendusel manja sama Jinhyuk di _pub_ atau _dance_ seksi dengan dia sepanjang malam, kami juga jadi terbiasa. Kalaupun Wooseok menggoda sedahsyat mau goyang ranjang dan desah dia yang kalau kupikirkan lebih lama bisa bikin ereksi, Jinhyuk tuh reaksinya ya sebagaimana dia menanggapi Wooseok. Tapi ke sananya mereka balik mainan kayak bocah, kami ya cuma bisa buang napas.

Malah kami yang patah hati karena merekanya biasa aja.

Jadi suatu hari, pas tumben-tumbenan banget mereka yang berdua biasanya sibuk sama dunia mereka sendiri, malah menawarkan traktiran samgyupsal _Korean Premium Beef_ —pakai reservasi dan ruang privasi khusus, kami semua datang ya tanpa ekspektasi.

Jinhyuk yang buka sidang dengan mengacungkan gelas untuk bersulang. Di jari manisnya, ada cincin tersemat. “Gue ada calon. Mau menikah. Lamaran gue diterima. _Cheers!”_

Hening lama banget. Hangyul memandang kami berganti-ganti satu per satu. _Tuh kan apa gue bilang, kan pas ke rumah Dohyun, gue tuh lihat dia nge-ramyun bareng sama cewek._

Halah, malah hati kami yang pada patah.

“Reaksi lo pada kok kering banget, sih,” celetuk Wooseok. Kalem-kalem aja lagi. Bersandar di sandaran kursi dengan tangan terbenam di mantel. Sok _cool_ banget.

“Sebentar.” Seungyeon angkat tangan. Mencoba kalem. “Gue kan sudah bilang, lo mesti kenalkan kita dulu siapa orangnya, jangan ujug-ujug mengumumkan langsung menikah.”

“Ya tapi nanti ditentang Wooseok gimana, perfeksionis begitu kan dianya.” Yohan mengeluh.

Gue saling lirik sama Seungwoo. Isi pikiran kami nyaris sama. Kalau Wooseok sebenarnya cinta Jinhyuk, kami siap-siap dari sekarang bakal teriak _“OBJECTION!”_ pas pendeta tanya ada yang keberatan atau enggak sama pernikahan Jinhyuk di akhir momen _wedding-vows;_ jelang momentum “ _you may kiss your bride_ ” _._

“Ya berarti Wooseok sudah ketemu orangnya dan kasih restu, dong.” Seungwoo mencoba lebih sopan dan tertarik. “Hebat ya orangnya?”

“Oh!” Wooseok geleng-geleng kepala dan pasang tampang sepuas orang belanja dengan nominal belanja sekelas kalapnya para sultan. “Jangan tanya. Hebat banget lah orangnya.”

 _“Perfect.”_ Jinhyuk juga cekakan bahagia banget lagi. Dia bertos-tosan dengan Wooseok. Gue enggak yakin kekompakan dan kedekatan mereka enggak bakal bikin _jealous_ pasangan mereka masing-masing.

“ _Cheers for all of us, then!”_ Jinhyuk mengacungkan lagi gelas minumannya.

 _“Cheers!”_ Kami saling mendentingkan gelas satu sama lain.

Tatapan gue enggak sengaja terhenti di jari manis tangan kiri Wooseok. Rosygold. Cakep banget. Tapi pola ukirannya kayak lambang _infinity,_ mirip angka 8, persis kayak cincin silver yang dipakai Jinhyuk.

“Eh, cincin lo mirip sama punya Jinhyuk.” Gue pun tertawa. “Pasti _best man_ Jinhyuk dong ya, Wooseok?”

“ _Well, of fucking course, Wooseok is always the best one for me,_ ” sela Jinhyuk.

Wooseok menelengkan kepala. Songong tapi cerah banget wajahnya. _“I’m Lee Jinhyuk’s lovely groom to be.”_

Dua detik kemudian, penuh raungan amarah, jeritan canda-tawa, kami ramai-ramai menyiram dua sahabat terbaik yang malah tertawa-tawa puas banget. Mereka berakhir saling mengelapi satu sama lain dengan tisu.

“Gue jantungan tahu, enggak! Sudah kepikiran bakal terealisasi ini skenario _Speak Now,”_ kata Seungwoo.

“Siap-siap teriak _objection_ dan diviralkan bahkan,” sambung Yohan.

“Terus gue mikir gimana caranya menemani Wooseok di balik gorden, kalau nge _-voodoo_ , gue benar bakal bantu Wooseok loh, Jinhyuk.” Hangyul ketawa-ketawa sarap.

“Cerita dong gimana bisa!” seru Seungyeon.

Gue menyalami keduanya bergantian. “Percaya kagak percaya, kita-kita sudah menunggu lo berdua jadian bertahun-tahun. Eh, tahunya malah sampai menikah.”

“Sebentar.” Wooseok gantian angkat tangan. Menaplok tangan gue. ”Lo beneran makcomblang gue sama Jinhyuk?”

Ekspresi gue mencerah. “Hm? Jadi akhirnya lo sadar juga?”

“Siapa yang bayar, Seobin?” tanya Wooseok curiga.

“Ebuset. Serius, ini tulus.” Gue usap dada lagi. Memandang Jinhyuk. “Kenapa lagi lo pilih menikah sama orang kayak Wooseok?”

“Heh, Seobin, lo jangan kurang ajar begitu sama kesayangan gue _from Monday to Sunday,_ dari 00.00 sampai 23.59, dari Januari sampai Desember, dengan sayang seluas dari Matahari sampai Pluto.” Jinhyuk merangkul Wooseok erat. Bukannya mual karena gombal itu kelewatan bucin, Wooseok malah ketawa. Seolah amnesia, ada masanya dia memang pernah sedekat Desember ke Januari dengannya, tapi juga pernah sejauh Januari ke Desember dengan Wooseok.

“Kata lo gombalan gue cetek, ini lebih _cringey_ , lo doyan, Wooseok,” protes gue. Akhirnya ikutan ketawa juga sama yang lain.

“Oh, itu gombalan?” Wooseok memandang Jinhyuk heran. “Aku kira lawakan.”

Serentak kami terbahak-bahak melihat Jinhyuk mendongak. Sok menatap marah plafon. “Tuhan, kenapa aku mesti _diginiin_ tunangan sendiri yang cerdasnya kebangetan sampai keseriusanku enggak _nyampe_ sama dia, sih?”

“Terus itu cewek yang Jinhyuk samperin ke rumahnya, sampai makan ramyun bareng, siapa dong?” tanya Hangyul.

“Itu teman kerja Jinhyuk. Sesama _voice actor._ Orangnya baik hati dan pemurah,” jawab Wooseok.

“Dan penjajah,” kata Jinhyuk.

“Siapa yang sok-sok baik hati mau bantu Miyawaki-ssi menerjemah, hah?” Wooseok mencetot otot lengan Jinhyuk.

“Kok kamu tahu sih?” Jinhyuk balik mencubit pinggangnya.

“Dia cerita banyak soal kamu. Pas kami kerja berdua dan kamunya tepar.” Wooseok mengepit lengannya supaya berhenti nakalan.

“Cerita apa aja dia soal aku?” Jinhyuk menatap curiga.

“Katanya waktu di Classy Jr. Burger, kamu mengajak makan dia. Sampai dia lepas kontrol dari diet. Takut gendut.”

“Bilang sama Miyawaki-san lain kali, aku ada cerita dari teman kerja juga, dia sok-sok-an gendut. Besokannya tewas.”

Wooseok malah tertawa. Memukul lengannya. “Kamu nih ah! Aku tuh serius.”

“Aku juga enggak melawak.” Jinhyuk pasang tampang lelah. “Ya sudah. Terus?

“Katanya, kamu cerita banyak soal aku. Terus kamu tuh realistis. Seru. Dan paling penting, bikin dia merasa Korea tuh juga kayak rumah. Kamu tuh _Kind Oppa next door_ yang baik banget buat diminta tolong kalau lagi susah.” Wooseok tersenyum geli. Mencubit lebih keras lengannya sampai Jinhyuk mengaduh, dan mendadak judes. “Kalian cari rumah berdua barengan.”

“Dia cari buat dia sama adek-adeknya sendiri. Aku cari sendiri, tapi kepikirannya kita,” protes Jinhyuk. “Perasaan Miyawaki-san enggak cerita soal ini sama aku.”

“Memang dia ada bilang apa begitu? Soal aku?” Ganti Wooseok menatapnya penasaran.

“Wah, itu mah Miyawaki-san resmi masuk sekte pemuja kamu, deh.” Jinhyuk _rolling eyes_. “Katanya kamu cakep banget, baik mau bangunin dan bikin bekal— _tuna pinwheel sandwich_ —buat aku, terus pintar, perseptif, berwawasan luas, dan untungnya, si sableng bilang cocok banget lah sama aku.”

Kami mengerti, kalau lagi sama kami, mereka berdua enggak akan mengoceh macam-macam. Rasanya mereka tetap kayak biasa. Tetap bikin orang berasa kayak lihat barang berharga tapi dari luar etalase. Yang berharga tuh apa yang ada di antara mereka, dan kami cuma bisa melihatnya aja.

“Tapi terima kasih banget loh, sudah ingat kata-kata gue buat traktir kalau ada calon,” sela Yohan.

Jinhyuk balik nyengir. “Iya, sama-sama.”

“Ini lo berdua tuh pacaran dulu atau memang langsung oke pas lamaran?” tanya Seungyeon lagi.

“Jadi begini, gue pulang ke rumah. Menemukan kesayangan gue,” ini fix bikin kami semua _rolling eyes,_ geleng-geleng, dan sok-sok mau muntah kecuali Wooseok, “lagi loncat-locat di sofa sambil nyanyi dan pasang gorden buat rumah yang dibeli pakai duitnya sendiri, hasil jadi penyanyi OST animasi manhwa gue. Terus gue lamar. _The rest of it is history.”_

Jinhyuk tersenyum bandel. Gue dan yang lainnya berpikir kami paham, karena wajah Wooseok memerah dan dia menelusupkan wajah ke dada Jinhyuk. Memukul pelan punggungnya.

Setelah satu ronde tawa dan sibuk menggoda, Seungyeon malah tanya, “Ini orang enggak bisa beli gorden pakai duit sendiri, terus lo mau nikah sama dia?”

“Kan dia sudah beli rumahnya,” kata Wooseok. Bangga banget lagi.

“Eh, kalian ingat enggak sih waktu itu Wooseok sama Jinhyuk, pernah ngomong soal ini di _pub_?” Gue tersenyum lebar ketika yang lain mengiyakan dan ribut menyebut percakapan ajaib saat itu, pas gue baru tahu Wooseok itu ATEM. “Beneran kejadian dong, ya.”

“Hm. Yang lo gagal bikin Wendy deg-degan.” Wooseok menyeringai.

“Ngaku, deh. Lo puas banget kan ya lihat gue gagal kejar target?” Melihat Wooseok malah mengangguk-angguk, gue menghela napas panjang sambil tertawa. “Duh, usap dada aja deh gue.”

Jinhyuk kelihatan agak kaget, tapi cepat menutupinya dengan memandang gue. Agak lama. Bikin bingung. Sampai dia tiba-tiba tersenyum dan bilang, “Nih, gue jadi bilang sama lo ya, karena gue sudah ada apa-apa sama Wooseok.”

“ _Thanks_ sudah bilang, ya.” Waktu itu gue bilangnya asal saja, tapi Jinhyuk masih ingat rupanya. Gue tersenyum. Entah kenapa merasa begitu lega dan merasa tak lagi ada di antara mereka. Perasaan patah hati karena enggak bisa meyakinkan apa-apa bahwa mereka memang kayak tercipta buat satu sama lain, akhirnya sirna.

“Eh, mau jadi _best man_ buat gue sama Wooseok, enggak?” Pertanyaan Jinhyuk sukses bikin gue bengong sementara yang lain meneriakkan ketidakadilan semua ini. _Kita semestinya suit aja!_ teriak Seungyon enggak ikhlas.

Wooseok ngamuk. “Lee Jinhyuk! Aku batal menikah sama kamu, nih!” 

Mengabaikan semprotan Wooseok, gue malah syok menatap Jinhyuk. “Kok gue? Memang gue apanya lo berdua?”

Jinhyuk menatap gue lama. “Lo tuh, walaupun pernah nakal menggoda Wooseok pas jaman SMA, tapi habis itu _stay true to your words,_ beneran kapok sama Wooseok. Enggak pernah menanggapi dia lebih lagi. Gue enggak bisa cerita apa aja tepatnya, tapi kalau itu yang lain, enggak bakal deh gue bisa sama Wooseok sekarang.”

“Eh... lo tahu dari mana gue pernah menggoda Wooseok?” tanya gue, keringat dingin beneran. Anjir.

“Kan gue pernah bilang, telinganya tajam banget.” Wooseok kemudian geleng-geleng. “Kok kamu sok budek begini sih? Jangan Seobin, dong! Merusak kesucian pernikahan aja!”

Gue diam-diam terharu banget walaupun Wooseok ngambek kayak kucingnya Yohan. Bahkan sampai selepas Jinhyuk bilang sambil cekakan dan mengacak rambut Wooseok. “ _Thanks much_ loh sudah menjaga jodoh aku, Seobin!”

Mungkin, sampai kapanpun, dengan karma atas banyak hati orang yang gue sakiti, gue enggak akan pernah bisa ketemu cinta kayak dinamika yang ada di antara Lee Jinhyuk dan Kim Wooseok.

Tapi enggak apa-apa. Kalau sama gue, bakal hancur jadinya. Gue merasa ikut jatuh cinta juga sama mereka yang jatuh cintanya tuh mulai dari bocah kencur, saling ada buat satu sama lain sebobrok nan selabil apa pun mereka, sampai ke tahap dua-duanya sudah mandiri dan cinta diri sendiri buat berbagi cintanya satu sama lain.

Indah ya memang bisa lihat orang yang jatuh cintanya bukan berurutan, tapi bersamaan. Yang saling sayang tanpa pandang orang, latar belakang, atau uang.

Baru saat itu, gue paham arti yang mereka katakan pada gue waktu SMA dulu. Keduanya pasti sudah enggak ingat, tapi kalau bisa berterima kasih, gue dalam diam berterima kasih banget sudah jadi bagian dari kisah mereka. Gue belajar banyak dari keduanya tentang berbagai hal.

“Ternyata begini ya rasanya jaga jodoh orang.” Gue ikut tertawa. Memandang nakal pada Wooseok yang menatap sebal. Oke, ini pembalasan gue karena dulu sering banget dikerjai dia. “Oke, gue jadi _best man_ lo berdua!”

Dan mungkin, gue mengakui sensasi tergelitik ini tiap melihat mereka berdua, untuk mulai melepaskan masa-masa petualangan ini.

Sudah saatnya untuk dewasa, mencari jati diri, dan nanti, menyayangi pelabuhan hati gue sendiri.

/ * /

_Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity_

**__Henry Van Dyke__**

/ * \

** Present **

/ * \

**Kim Wooseok: Present with Lee Jinhyuk, _My Lover_**

****

Psikiater terkenal, Sigmund Freud, pernah berujar, _“Emosi yang tidak terekspresikan tidak akan pernah mati. Mereka hanya terpendam dalam-dalam dan akan muncul dalam bentuk yang lebih buruk.”_

Penerapan pertama kalimat ini, benar sekali di masanya ketika aku jatuh cinta pada Yeon Seobin. Begitu aku belajar mengakui perasaanku, dengan sendirinya aku belajar merelakan perasaan itu.

Penerapan kedua uraian dalam topik Emosi dan Kognisi itu, ialah pada perasaanku dan Jinhyuk. Perasaan itu enggak pernah mati. Begitu terungkapkan, lega lebih dari yang bisa kaubayangkan: ternyata kami saling mencintai dalam dimensi dan konteks yang sama.

Renungan ini mencuat di benakku, saat kami diam-diaman berpelukan. Menangis tanpa suara. Membikin Jinhyuk mengacaukan semuanya, karena bilang _, benar kata kamu. Airmata tuh bikin orang bahagia juga, Wooseok._

Yang sebenarnya, dulu aku bilang, psikolog ahli emosi dan ekspresi wajah, Oriana R. Aragon, menguraikan hasil penelitiannya. Ada senyawa bernama _leucine enkephaline_ yang terlepas. Senyawa ini berfungsi menghilangkan rasa sakit dan juga membuat seseorang merasa lebih bahagia.

Bahwa otak manusia enggak selalu tahu perbedaan emosi negatif atau positif. Bagian otak yang bernama _hypothalamus_ , merespons emosi melalui sinyal saraf tanpa selalu menyadari apakah itu sinyal sedih atau senang.

Kesimpulannya, menurut Aragon, kalau seseorang menangis karena sedih, senyawa _leucine enkephaline_ sedikit mengobati rasa sakit itu. Bikin lega. Namun, saat orang senang, _leucine enkephaline_ membuat mereka merasa lebih bahagia. 

Semua ini terjadi setelah aku bilang _ya,_ dan Jinhyuk dengan suara serak bilang _cinta._

Sisa malam itu, kami bergumul dalam selimut. Pertama kali kulihat Jinhyuk seemosional itu, memandangi jari manisku disematkan cincin darinya. Dan kedua kali buatku, jari manisku diciumi berkali-kali olehnya sepanjang malam.

“Aku ingat. Kamu pernah bilang, ukuran rasa sakit itu namanya _del_. Dalam skala 0-10, rasa sakit enggak bisa memiliki kamu tuh sudah 15 _del_ ,” kata Jinhyuk sambil meletakkan dagu di ubun-ubunku.

“Still as dramatic as ever ya kamu tuh.” Aku tertawa.

“Baper parameter level aku sudah _full-tank.”_ Ia memandangku dalam, sampai wajahku memanas _. “Have you ever missed someone so much you feel physically sick?”_

 _“I have,”_ jawabku. Menyentil dagunya. _“It’s you. And you?”_

 _“Obviously I am.”_ Jinhyuk terkekeh.

“Untung deh kamu enggak lari ke Zoloft, Effexxor, Prozac, atau Valium, buat memanipulasi otak dan hati. Bakal lebih lama lagi kita bisa sama-sama.” Aku separuh tertawa. “Nanti kamu _lacunar amnesia_ lagi gimana?”

“Apaan tuh?” Jinhyuk memundurkan kepalanya.

Aku mengecup garis rahangnya. “ _Selective memory loss_. Kehilangan ingatan tentang kejadian tertentu. Kamu sering begitu, pasca _error_ dan nge- _hank.”_

“Tapi kan bisa aja itu karena aku gagal menganggap momennya penting, terus masuk _short-term memory.”_ Jinhyuk mengangkat alis. “Sebentar, aku kok tahu ini sih?”

“Aku pernah bilang pas kita pertama ke Classy Jr. Burger. Yang Yoojin keguguran,” gumamku.

“Oh.” Dia menyandarkan pipinya ke dahiku. “Memang aku lupa apa aja, sih, pas lagi nge _-hank_?”

“Banyak. Ada satu momen habis dari pub. Kamu error. Aku susah payah bawa kamu pulang, mobil titip di Seungyeon.” Aku mengangkat jari satu per satu. “Pertama, aku tanya kenapa enggak lupakan aja cintamu, kamu di bus ribut bilang, _Wooseok ayo ke kantor pemda! Bikin surat keterangan tidak mampu._

“Kedua, kutanya terus kenapa enggak pacaran lagi sama orang, kamu ketawa-ketawa sedeng, nyerocos ngomong, _I’m single but ignore people as if I’m taken_.

“Ketiga, pas jalan di kompleks apartemen lama kamu, kamu menertawakan pasangan pengantin mau menikah. Ada _bridezilla_ lagi ngamuk karena gaun pengantinnya enggak sesuai yang dia mau. Kamu yang sudah kayak _zombie_ manusia sakau narkoba Flakka, tepuk tangan terus nyanyi begini:

_“Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle all the way!_

_Oh how fun it is to see couple fight all day, hey!_

_Roses are dead_

_Love is fake_

_Weddings are basically funerals with cake!_

“Pas ceweknya mau tikam mati kamu pakai payung dia, kamu tiba-tiba teriak _gempa bumi, Wooseok! Buruan lari!_ Padahal yang ada tuh kerja konstruksi. Terus kejang-kejang. Mimisan dan perdarahan telinga hebat. Mereka lari, aku pontang-panting cari taksi bawa kamu ke rumah sakit.

“Terus tiap aku kasih obat tetes telinga, kamu demonstrasi. Anarkis banget ngamuk pas sudah error. Terus cium tangan aku sampai kamu tidur-pingsan.”

“Wah...” Jinhyuk memucat parah. “Aku sengklek banget.”

“Hm. Sudah biasa,” sergahku kalem. “Daripada kamu pingsan enggak berkutik habis itunya. Mending kamu kayak pas teriak-teriak sambil mendobrak ruang limbah infeksius. Menggebrak meja direktur. Seru banget lah lihat ATK sama dokumen jatuh semua. Marah ke semua orang dan bilang, _memang kalau lo pada semua yang diperkosa kayak Wooseok, di ruang limbah infeksius, keinfeksi kanker atau HIV, LO PADA MAU HAH? OTAK LO DI MANA? ITU KENAPA JAS PUTIH DOKTER BERANI-BERANINYA DIPAKE?”_

“ _No wonder_ kamu diskorsing gara-gara aku habis itu. Tanpa kompensasi.” Jinhyuk meringis. “Maaf.”

“Ya kalau enggak begitu, mana bisa aku jadi penyanyi OST dan kita bisa sampai begini, deh.” Aku mengusap punggungnya.

“Tapi enggak mesti digoda sama si Kampret juga,” gerutunya.

“Aku sih sudah enggak marah.”

“Kenapa?”

“Ya kalau enggak begitu, mana bisa pura-pura pacaran sama kamu.”

Jinhyuk terdiam agak lama. Ia menatapku tak percaya. “Jadi kamu beneran jujur pas bilang nyamannya sama aku aja?”

Aku mengangguk. Diam menggigit bibir. Gengsi bilang bahwa aku senang banget pas tahu insiden Jinhyuk cium jidat Sakura tuh cuma kecelakaan kecil. Aku malu tapi deg-degan _excited_ pas mengiyakan tawarannya untuk jadi pacar dia, meski cuma pura-pura. _Korean drama kiss like_ -nya benar-benar bikin aku lemas tiap inci badan. Bahwa ciumannya bikin aku ingin lebih.

Berhari-hari menjauh dari Jinhyuk gara-gara suka _kededet_ bangun kemimpi si keparat, dan memeluki punggungnya sepanjang malam itu tidur pertama aku setelah berminggu-minggu. Bahwa paginya, pas dia bilang, _kangen aku kejatuhan kamu,_ aku bertanya-tanya _ini beneran atau cuma akting_ , dan aku ingin Jinhyuk menciumku lagi. Mengaku, _aku juga kangen jatuhin kamu._

Sepanjang malam, kami hanya bertukar cerita. Menertawakan ketololan labil Sindroma Bifurkasi dan kenangan kami berdua. Jinhyuk menyesal karena tidak begitu ingat banyak, tulus berkata _, maaf ya Wooseok aku tuh pelupa. Buat lupa sama kamu aja, aku lupa juga._

“Untung deh kamu pelupa. Tapi ya... kita fokus aja ke depan,” kataku, setelah tawaku reda. “ _Move on to our next phase_. Mungkin harus begini dulu jalannya, jadi kalau nanti saking bosan atau marahnya kita satu sama lain, bakal ingat-ingat lagi ke belakangnya dan hari ini. Kita bersama sekarang, bukan buat pisah belakangan, kan?”

“Iya, memang. Tapi bagian sayang kamu tuh aku enggak setuju.” Jinhyuk menggeser posisinya, jadi menaungiku. Tangan menangkup wajahku.

“Kenapa?” gumamku. Enggak kebayang, bisa dipandang sayang Jinhyuk dalam _setting_ seperti ini.

 _Kalau aku tahu dari lama, aku bisa sayang sama kamu lebih lama_ , katanya, sebelum mengulum bibirku lama-lama.

/ * /

Aku mengerang terbangun. Sisi tempat tidurku kosong. Menarik selimut menutupi tubuh telanjang. Dari suara-suaranya, itu Jinhyuk pasti lagi bikin sarapan ala kadarnya, dan sebentar lagi berangkat kerja.

Baru bangun begini, pikiranku antara ingin mengambek karena dia mau pergi ke Jepang begitu aja buat acara agensi seiyuu yang bisa aja sih dia enggak datang, tapi juga teringat kebiadaban Jinhyuk tiap pagi.

Biasanya aku sudah siap dan rapi mau berangkat kerja, tapi dia yang berulah. Entah ikutan mandi sampai jadi mandi tiga babak. Atau aku digarap langsung pakai seragam. Bikin telat aja. Padahal kalau tiap pulang sampai rumah, dia juga kan yang bahagia banget bisa _unboxing_ aku dari seragamku.

Balas dendam tuh mesti lebih indah. Aku hafal kondisi badanku, paling sensitif saat baru bangun tidur. Kenyataan bahwa Jinhyuk itu clairaudience, menumbuhkan simbiosis mutualisme di antara kami; dia punya fetish terhadap suaraku; aku terjangkit kink gara-gara ketajaman indra pendengarannya. Mudah buatku mendesah panjang dan manja. Cuma dari lantai dua ke dapur atau ruang makan, pasti suaraku terdengar olehnya.

“Baru bangun. Masih kerasa sakit, tapi sinting enggak sih aku malah mau lebih, Jinhyuk Sayang.” Aku mengulum bibir dengan decapan. “Mngh. Kutunggu kamu minggu depan di rumah.”

Terdengar spatula dan sendok berkelontangan. Umpatan. Derap langkah kaki dan pintu kamar terjeblak terbuka. “Sengaja banget ya kamu tuh, Wooseok.”

“Hai, Jinhyuk.” Aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat dia tersengal-sengal. “Rekor baru, nih. 11 detik!”

Jinhyuk sudah cakep banget, rapi, wangi, dengan setelan black corduroy pants, dasi hitam, dan kemeja putih, selalu bikin aku lemah. Kelemahanku memang tampang, jadi ya Jinhyuk yang dalam seragam kerjanya selalu bikin terangsang. Apalagi kalau bukan buat aku _unboxing._

Apa beda dia sama aku sih sebenarnya.

Aku sengaja menyangga kepala dengan lengan. Telunjuk bergerak padanya, minta dia menghampiriku. Tersenyum nakal.

Ia melihat arlojinya. Aku mulai bersenandung _see you standing over there with your body, feeling like I wanna rock with your body_ , dan merebahkan badan dengan sok pasrah di ranjang. Melambai, sorot mata meledek _, see you next week then._

Padahal kalau dengan para mantan, aku bakal menendang mereka begitu saja kalau sudah selesai _making-out (it’s not even all the way)_ karena mereka cepat banget letoynya. Mana ada _follow-up_ paginya.

Dia malah berhati-hati mendekat. Mengestimasi kalkulatif. Apresiatif memandangi selimut membalut setengah badanku ke bawah. “Jadi kalau itu sarapan aku makan di jalan, aku punya 15 menit buat sampai bandara. Pas _check_ —”

Kutarik dasinya, memelintir dasi itu pelan. Menggiring Jinhyuk kembali menaungiku, sementara tanganku mempreteli ikat pinggangnya. Mengangkat kepala untuk meraup mulutnya. Sengaja melepas ciuman kami dengan bunyi memekak telinga, karena aku tahu Jinhyuk luar biasa suka. Bikin dia gila.

“Nah, makanya jangan banyak ngomong,” desahku, saat tangannya mulai gemas meremas pantatku sampai bagian depan kami bergesekan keras.

Aku menggigit bibir. Memandangi betapa seksi Jinhyuk menarik dasi ke samping, membuka kancing bagian atas kemeja. Bikin telan ludah. Maskulin banget sumpah.

Masalahnya, Jinhyuk benar-benar berpikir badanku masih secapek itu karena semalam. Makanya dia pelan-pelan. Ngalorlah _foreplay,_ sampai 15 menit lebih. Atau dasar dianya aja, suka berlama-lama, dari habis-habisan menciumiku, mengisap leher, menggiling puting dengan gigi dan lidah, melumat bagian-bagian badanku yang sensitif (dicium pelan, diisap keras, disaput dengan lidah perlahan), menjamah seluruh badanku sampai panas dan wajah memerah, sampai _blow-job_ plus _fingering_ saat melumasi, seraya mencubit atau memilin sana-sini.

Ini sih aku yang dibikin gila. 

“Mmm ... memang enggak sayang sama tiket pesawatnya?” Aku merapat erat padanya merasakan betapa keras panas dan dia bergerak agresif dalam diriku. Ketika Jinhyuk mendorong lebih kencang, aku mengerang. Mulai kelimpungan mengimbangi ritmenya. Tambah cepat _. Ah. Aah!_ Titik itu bikin punggung melengkung dan dada membusung, Jinhyuk tanpa ampun memutar pinggul menghunjam lebih dalam.

“Lebih sayang kamu.” Suara serak basahnya itu parah banget di saat kayak begini, seperti bagian dalamku malah tambah basah karena ia menyatukan dirinya denganku dalam-dalam. Ia selalu memuja selangkaku dengan ciuman, mendorong intens lebih keras berkali-kali sampai badanku melengkung dan bergetar nikmat.

Jinhyuk menggoyang pelan badan kami, mengaduk dan menekan dalam diriku, sengaja menggesek tiap lapisan dan kerutan, mengorek dengan kejantanannya hingga semua yang tumpah berlelehan keluar. Ini suaraku sudah enggak jelas, entah terisak atau menjerit-mengerang-merengek manja minta digenjot lagi. Lagi _over-sensitive_ begini dihantam keras-keras sama Jinhyuk tuh nikmatnya edan banget. Rasanya penuh, lengket, licin, lembap, liat tapi bangsat kelewat nikmat. Membuat _after-orgasm_ tambah parah dan adiktif. Bikin airmata tumpah dan aku enggak rela kalau dia mesti pergi sekarang juga.

“Aku mesti berangkat kerja, _Sweetheart_.” Dia ambruk di pelukanku. Masih menekan pelan dan dalam, malah bikin kami tambah mendesah. 

Aku melekatkan badan kami, mencakar punggungnya lebih keras dari balik kemeja. Inginku sih melepaskan, tapi Jinhyuk tuh enggak _ngerti-ngerti_ juga (atau kali dia sengaja), begitu bibirku dibikin terlipat dan dilumat lambat-lambat, mana bisa aku malah minta berhenti dicinta sama dia. Berguling menindih Jinhyuk, melambatkan tempo naik-turun di atasnya. Ada yang meluruh dari dalam diriku, ia mengumpat melihat semua itu. Aku merintih tak tahan, merasakan sensasi liat itu memekat hebat, “ngh... sekali lagi?”

Mana pernah sih Jinhyuk yang selalu _talk less do more_ bilang, _whatever you wish, Kim Wooseok_.

/ * /

**Lee Jinhyuk: Present with Kim Wooseok, _My Forever_**

Kalau lo semua heran kenapa gue selama ini bisa sebego itu enggak ngeh kesayangan gue ternyata cinta mati sama gue, sama dong. Gue juga. Ini tuh kayak yang dulu _Mission Impossible_ , sekarang gue bisa songong ngomong, _I’m possible. To be his lover._ _Dreams come true._

Nah, kesayangan gue itu sekarang benar-benar tinggal di rumah ini. Resmi hengkang dari apartemen yang sesekali suka dihampiri si bajingan, padahal dia sekarang masuk tahap persidangan.

Kutaruh tas besar isi sisa baju dari apartemennya di kaki ranjang. Terengah-engah, dan batal ngos-ngosan mendapati kesayanganku asik banget lagi _ajrut-ajrutan_ di sofa. Sambil nyanyi-nyanyi. Dan pasang gorden hasil beli dari gaji terkini.

“Wooseok, hhh—ini sudah semua?”

Dia menoleh. Cahaya matahari petang berlelehan, menyelinap di antara lekuk badannya. Gorden _french gray_ teruntai lembut ketika ia melompat turun. Langsung naik ke kasur. “Sudah semua. _Thanks,_ Jinhyuk.”

 _“You are always welcome,”_ jeda, aku menahan senyum, _“baby.”_

“Idih. Jangan.” Ia menyentil daguku.

“Kenapa?” Kupegang tangannya. Membiarkan ia tanpa sadar menekan-nekan pegas sofa ranjang. Loncat di atasnya. 

“Bayi tuh suci. Dan aku enggak.” Ia menganyam jemari kami dalam genggaman erat. Meloncat ringan berpegangan dengan tanganku.

“Jangan begitu.” Waktu dulu membayangkannya, aku meleleh. Pertama kali melihat Wooseok begini, aku hampir menangis. Sekarang, aku tertawa bersamanya. “Tapi geli juga kalau aku sayang kamu kayak sayang ke bayi.”

 _“That’s exactly what I’m talking about.”_ Wooseok merangkul kepalaku. Lembut mengusap rambutku. Berbisik nakal, “akunya dewasa. Sayangi aku kayak begitu juga.”

Seringaiku terkembang sama jahanam dengannya. “Kayak akunya mau beda aja, _Sweetheart.”_

Matanya membulat. Seksi mencelotehkan definisi panggilan sayang, lengkap tambahan uraian dia merasa kayak orang baik karena kupanggil begitu. Dan yang selalu kuinginkan, mendorongnya untuk menggoyang ranjang. Tapi ia malah mengajakku bergulat gemas kayak biasa. Benar-benar nakal.

“Wooseok, aku enggak mengajari kamu buat jadi kayak begini!” kataku, mengakak, tapi mana sudi menolak pas Wooseok duduk menjulang di atas pangkuanku.

“Siapa sih yang selalu mengajari kamu sebenarnya?” Wooseok malah berkelit sebelum sempat kugulingkan.

Untung kesayanganku, Tuhan. Kalau enggak, sudah ku- _bang_ sekarang juga. Jerit-jerit sampai tetangga dengar. Lah, tapi biasanya juga begitu ya.

Wooseok turun dari tempat tidur. Membongkar tas yang di- _packing_ dari pagi. Kukira langsung mau beres-beres baju, sengaja menggodaku supaya lebih sabar lagi dengan dia. Ternyata dia mengeluarkan dua kotak ukuran berbeda. Satu kotak kecil ia taruh di atas nakas sambil tertawa-tawa. Satunya lagi, aku ingat bingkisan kotak itu. Suvenir dari Jepang dua-tiga tahun lalu.

Ia mengeluarkan genta kerang yang kubelikan. Memanjat lagi ke sofa, memasang genta kerang dan bel angin di teralis ventilasi. Lonceng angin berdenting begitu diterpa angin sore. Warnanya cantik, hijau muda dilatari matahari petang.

“Tinggal kertasnya.” Wooseok berkata saat aku melingkarkan lengan di badannya.

Aku turut memandangi kertas yang masih kosong itu. Tersenyum merasakan tangannya di atas lenganku. _“Together forever?”_

“Klise.” Wooseok menggeleng. “Kalau aku copas caramu menulis buatku, ini bakal jadi semacam: kita pernah saling bertukar asa, berjanji selamanya bersama, tapi ternyata bisa juga berpisah akhirnya.”

“Amit-amit banget.” Aku mendesah, menciumi garis belikatnya yang terlapis baju. Wangi parfumnya segar. “Realistis kamu itu agak mengerikan. Orang tuh sukanya dikasih harapan.”

“Aku cuma enggak bisa aja.” Wooseok menghela napas panjang. Pena berputar di tangannya yang lain.

Untung aku terbiasa dengan dia, kalau enggak, yang ada bukan lonceng angin tapi aku saja menggantung diri di sana. “Mau tahu versi aku?”

“Apa?”

“Hmm... _unboxing_ kamu dari seragam. Dengar _sexy-moan_ kamu dari sejak _phone-sex_ si bajingan. Terus pas aku pulang, ada kamu lagi loncat-loncat di tempat tidur sambil nyanyi. Aku bisa peluk kamu, kita ketawa bersama, terus kelanjutannya _you-know what_ —“

“Sebentar. Kenapa isinya _doing this and that_ sama aku semua sih?” Ia menaplok sebal lenganku.

“Itu sudah dari dulu aku mau.” Aku terkekeh. “ _Of fucking course, Sweetheart_ , enggak pernah aku lakukan tanpa _consent_ kamu, toh.”

“Untung aja. Kalau enggak, aku sudah minggat sekarang.” Wooseok mendengus geli. “Enggak ada yang lebih waras apa?”

Pandanganku menerawang, memandangi bentangan pucuk-pucuk atap rumah orang dari dekat hingga di kejauhan. “Kalau dulu, aku pasti sudah menuliskan daftar sedatar: rumah, pasangan, anak, investasi dan asuransi, keliling dunia. Atau, _whatever as long as Kim Wooseok will see me as a lover someday.”_

“Inginnya aku bilang kamu dangkal banget, tapi ya kamu memang begitu. Jadi gimana dong.” Giliran Wooseok buang napas panjang. Kedengaran menahan tawa, enggak tahu kenapa. Memelukku, sehingga aku bisa menyandarkan kepala di dadanya. Mendengarkan ketukan lembut degup jantungnya. Menenangkan.

“Kalau kamu?” Aku mendongak padanya.

“Sekarang, semuanya bukan tentang aku seorang lagi.” Wooseok mendadak menatap balik padaku. Menggiringku ke tempat tidur, isyarat bahwa ini benar-benar serius, dan ia bersedia menanti jawabanku. “ _Paused._ Tadi kata kamu _dulu_. Kalau sekarang?”

Aku terdiam lama. Inginnya menjawab jujur, pengin kasih tahu orang tua soal kita. Menikah ada mereka dan teman-teman. Investasi dan asuransi itu mesti. Beli rumah di luar negeri, tinggal di sana di mana kita bisa bebas bersama. Karena di negeri kita sendiri, bakal amat menyakitkan. Kalau Wooseok mau, aku ingin punya peliharaan buat menemani kita.

Hah, ngaku aja deh Lee Jinhyuk. Kamu maunya anak. Tapi enggak mau bikin Wooseok tersinggung, cuma enggak yakin juga dia mau adopsi.

Dulu tak pernah kupikirkan, tapi sejak kolaps terakhir yang parah banget, aku memiliki misi, menemukan mereka yang juga punya kemampuan psikometri seperti aku. Biar kami bisa berbagi suka-duka karena kemampuan bersama, berhubung pemahaman kemampuan medium indra sampai perasaan kami cenderung berbeda dari orang normal pada umumnya. Mereka berbeda, tapi menurutku istimewa.

Dan ada hal lain lagi yang kuinginkan.

 _“Every person has at least one secret that will break your heart.”_ Dari Frank Warren, _founder_ Post Secret. Frank memulai _project_ kecil, di mana orang-orang bisa mengirimkan kartu pos tanpa nama ke alamatnya. _Anonymously,_ melalui kartu pos, siapa pun bisa berbagi rahasia atau cerita apa pun yang terlalu menyakitkan bahkan untuk diceritakan pada orang yang paling kita percaya. Tanpa takut dihakimi; tanpa berharap ditanggapi; enggak perlu takut dinasihati.

Punyaku, enggak seperti itu. Lebih ke... penyesalan dan mimpi. Di sekitarku, banyak dari mereka yang jatuh-bangun dengan mimpi masing-masing. Dihakimi karena enggak sesuai standar konformitas ke masyarakatan. Antara ingin menggapai mimpi pribadi, tapi enggak selaras kemauan orang tua dan orang di sekitar. Mereka yang menghidupi mimpi orang lain.

Yang memicuku, adalah karena memerhatikan Wooseok jatuh-bangun. Gagal berturut-turut baik di kedokteran, psikologi, maupun _neuro-science_. Dia enggak pernah cerita kenapa mau menggeluti tiga bidang itu, tapi aku tahu sesekali masih ada perasaan melankolis karena itu enggak tergapai.

Aku enggak mau memaksanya mengatakan hal-hal yang gagal ia dapatkan, padahal begitu ia inginkan. Melihatnya putus asa waktu itu aja menyakitkan banget.

Di luar sana, ada banyak banget orang seperti dia. Mereka mesti jadi orang lain, enggak jujur sama diri sendiri, melakukan apa saja karena kebutuhan hidup lebih mencekik.

Beda banget dari aku yang enggak punya mimpi tinggi seperti itu. Aku enggak bakal pernah meledek mereka yang berani bermimpi tinggi dan jatuh-bangun merealisasi, karena... aku enggak punya mimpi setinggi mereka.

Tujuanku selama ini, semata adalah lari dari suara yang selalu menyerbuku. Begitu aku berdamai dan menerima semua itu, ya aku tetap menjalani proses sebagai profesiku begitu aja. Tetap _rap_ untuk _menguras._ Mengapresiasi suara-suara kecil, ASMR, yang ada di sekitar dan jarang diperhatikan orang. Suara-suara yang sebenarnya bikin dunia berwarna, meski tanpa warna yang hanya bisa ditangkap mata. _Synesthesia_.

Enggak apa-apa kalaupun mimpi mereka enggak tercapai. Tapi aku ingin mereka memerdekakan semua perasaan tertekan, kekecewaan mereka, daripada dipendam sendiri dan kompensasi _out-put_ bentuknya malah lebih buruk—ini kata Wooseok mengutip entah psikolog siapa aku lupa.

Mungkin aja... kalau memforsir diri kerja keras di bidang yang kamu enggak suka, bisa jadi ujungnya kayak Wooseok. Salah sepele, akibatnya fatal. Nyawa melayang. Bahkan aku pun, enggak yakin bisa menyembuhkan Wooseok dari trauma mengerikan itu. 

Ada orang yang perlu memutar dulu, menjadi bukan diri mereka, supaya bisa kembali jadi diri sendiri untuk mewujudkan mimpi. Tapi ada juga yang berdamai, menerima bahwa mimpinya enggak bakal tercapai. Ada juga yang enggak bisa terima, tapi enggak ada orang yang ia percaya untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. 

Nah, bagaimana cara mengatakan semua ini pada Wooseok, tanpa bikin dia tersinggung?

“Jinhyuk? Sudah selesai melamunnya?”

Aku mengejapkan mata. Ia sudah duduk lagi di sampingku. Menyerahkan sebuah kotak. Begitu aku buka, yang ada _test pack_ dengan dua garis. Aku membelalak horror.

“Ini aku halu atau gimana?!” seruku stress. “Bilang apa aku sama Ayah-Bunda, Paman-bibi?!

Wooseok malah mengakak guling-guling. Puas banget kayaknya melihatku syok berat. “Aaah... jadi begini ya rasanya _pregnant announcement_ tuh.”

“Kamu!” Aku berdiri menjulang di tempat tidur. Berlutut memitingnya sampai ia menggelung diri jadi kecil dan kudekap gemas habis-habisan. “Kenapa sih kerjaannya bikin orang jantungan aja, hah! Apa-apaan ini maksudnya?!”

“Maunya kode ke kamu, ajak adopsi anak. Berhubung kan kamu juga bikin aku jantungan pas pertama kali masuk kamar ini, tahu-tahu kamu sudah punya kotak beludru cincin. Tapi lihat kamu serius banget begitu, aku jadi ragu.” Ia angkat bahu, tertawa nakal. _Brutal honesty_ dia itu, benar-benar enggak ada saingan.

Aku ternganga. Dia tertawa. Jemarinya yang cantik kebangetan apalagi itu jaris manis karena pakai cincin dariku, kini menangkup wajahku. Membelai pelan sisi wajahku.

_“I’m here_

_The closest I can be by your side_

_And that’s fine for now_

_One day you’ll tell me gently_

_Tell me the rest of your dreams.”_

Aku tertegun. Hal ini mesti masuk daftar _“hal-hal apa saja yang Kim Wooseok lakukan dan selalu membuat Lee Jinhyuk meleleh”_. Perlahan-lahan tersenyum, mencium senyum Wooseok yang selalu mengingatkanku pada hari pertama di mana tsunami suara serasa diberangus habis oleh suaranya.

Aku enggak tahu kenapa malah mata Wooseok yang berkaca-kaca ketika melihatku tersenyum. “Pelan-pelan aja kasih tahu akunya, atau kalau kamu sudah siap. Enggak apa-apa.”

“Tahu dari mana aku juga mau anak?”

“Dari dulu.” 

Wooseok bilang, ia punya hidup dan banyak mimpi yang ia inginkan tertata rapi. Tapi tidak terjadi. Karena semua jadinya seperti ini jauh lebih dari apa yang ada di mimpi, Wooseok bilang dia tuh naif banget berpikir mimpinya adalah yang terbaik.

Nanti ada saatnya jadi diri sendiri lagi. Mungkin memang harus berputar dulu, untuk jadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya, untuk jadi diri sendiri lagi. Mungkin nanti cita-cita kami bukan lagi sebatas mimpi, seperti saat ini.

Terlalu banyak hal jika semuanya dituliskan hanya dalam sehelai kertas.

Selembar kertas itu berakhir terisi dengan satu kata, yang jika apa pun terjadi, akan mengingatkan kami mengapa memulai semua ini bersama.

Komitmen.

(Suatu hari, akan kubisikkan satu per satu mimpi kami saat cahaya matahari pertama muncul di dini hari.

Di hari lain, ia akan menuliskan apa saja yang jadi nyata ketika kami bergelung berdua kala matahari bercahaya di antara gerimis salju.)

/ * \

** Future **

/ * \

**Kim Wooseok: Future with Lee Jinhyuk and Lee Jinwoo, _my everything that I’ve never been dreaming for_**

Wooseok melirik ponselnya berulang kali. Melihat _chat_ Jinhyuk _[iya iya ini aku sebentar lagi sampai”],_ barulah mengantungi lagi HP-nya.

Ia butuh Jinhyuk di sini. Tidak nyaman dengan pandangan ganjil ibu-ibu muda di tempat menunggu SD. Entah karena mengenalinya sebagai penyanyi OST, atau hal lain yang bikin Jinwoo beberapa hari lalu bertanya, _Papa kok aku enggak punya ibu._

Pertanyaan itu terlalu ganjil ditanyakan anak 7 tahun. Lebih aneh lagi, karena beberapa hari setelah itu, Wooseok mengamati Jinwoo hanya bermain sendirian. Entah itu ayunan atau otak-atik balok mainan, padahal yang lain berlarian main petak umpet.

Tidak ada yang duduk di sampingnya dalam kelas. Ia juga diam saja ketika ibu guru bertanya sesuatu, padahal Wooseok sangat tahu anaknya bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kan ia yang mengajari, supaya enggak rewel dan sableng kayak Jinhyuk. 

Seminggu setelahnya, Jinwoo mogok masuk sekolah. Menangis seharian. Terbangun semalaman. Kemudian malah asik bermain. Wooseok sudah bertanya, anaknya bungkam habis-habisan.

Ia berusaha menidurkan dan bernyanyi untuk Jinwo. Berusaha dari tegas (yang bikin tangisan drama satu babak) hinga membujuk lembut. Seolah terlempar kembali ke masa lalu, serasa menghadapi Lee Jinhyuk mini. _Ayo dong, Papa sudah berusaha sepenuh hati ini ...._

Wooseok mendekat ke pagar warna-warni. Mengamati Jinwoo yang hari ini sudah mau sekolah lagi. Semalam, Jinhyuk bilang, _kamu tidur aja, Sayang. Aku tahu kamu capek. Biar aku yang jaga Jinwoo._ Padahal paginya dia tetap kerja, mesti fiksasi lirik rap untuk seorang _rapper_ idola yang dapat debut solo. Suami idaman Tapi nanti dia cekakan bangga kayak biasa, kenapa pula suaminya ini jago banget melunturkan keromantisannya sendiri, Wooseok pun gagal mengerti.

“Eh, Jinwoo, kamu udah masuk lagi.” Seorang anak perempuan menyapa manis.

Jinwoo mengangguk singkat. “Sebentar lagi pulang, ya?”

“Iya.” Gadis kecil itu menyerahkan tas Jinwoo. “Tadi dijailin sama yang lain. Dimasukin cicak. Jadi aku bawain ke sini.”

“Makasih ya.” Jinwoo mengangguk lagi.

“Iiiih Jinwoo bolos!” seru bocah laki-laki lain, tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk. Diikuti bocah-bocah lainnya. Mengingatkan Wooseok pada _Gatsby-gank_.

“Kamu aneh, deh. Orang punya papa-mama. Kok kamu enggak ada ibu?” Bocah itu menujuk ke luar pagar, pada dirinya. “Yang nungguin kamu malah papa, bukan mama.”

Wooseok mendengus mendengarnya. Kalau saja ia tahu siapa orang tua bocah itu, sudah pasti ia minta Jinhyuk mengemplang bapaknya sekarang juga. Kasihan banget ibu dari anak itu; kasihan sang istri, kali dikira jaga anak tuh cuma urusan perempuan.

Yang membuatnya terkejut ketika muncul seorang anak. Mendorong bocah sombong itu. “Sirik ya kamu sama Jinwoo karena kamu cuma ditunggu ibu?!”

“Kamu diem ih!” Bocah yang dijeblak, merangsek bangun dan balas mendorong.

“Eh, awas, jangan deket-deket sama dia. Liat deh itu kulitnya jelek! Jelek kayak _congek_!” celoteh bocah budaknya si ketua geng.

Sebelum bocah dengan kulit seperti bekas terbakar 30% yang bikin Wooseok syok itu dikeroyok, Jinwoo menghadang mereka. Tidak lagi matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia balas mendorong bocah-bocah itu.

“Kamu!” Jinwoo menggembungkan pipi, mata bulatnya sok ditajam-tajamkan. Bibir tertekuk. Malah kelihatan tambah menggemaskan. Gagah berani telunjuk menusuk bahu bocah bos geng pem- _bully_. “Berhenti gangguin orang.”

Bocah pem- _bully_ bos itu semangat banget mendorong Jinwoo sampai terjengkang karena disoraki kacung-kacungnya. “Minggir, Anak Pungut! Kata papa-mamaku, kamu bawa sial! Nanti gedenya jadi tukang minta-minta.”

 _Fix_. Wooseok gulung lengan baju. Mengatur strategi _tag-team_ dengan Lee Jinhyuk untuk mengemplang dua orang tua yang tega merusak otak seorang anak. Anak berotak kopong lebih baik daripada anak berlaku _bagong_.

“Kata ayahku, aku tuh beda. Spesial! Karena aku dipilih sama Papa dan Ayah. Karena ibuku mau sekolah dulu. Ibuku juga baik, mau aku disayang papa sama Ayah,” seru Jinwoo dengan logat kanak-kanaknya. “Enggak kayak kamu. Kamu mah lahir ya lahir aja. Siapa tahu sebenarnya kamu lahirnya enggak sengaja, dan aslinya papa-mama kamu tuh enggak mau punya kamu?”

Wooseok _speechless_. Ini dia mesti mengemplang Jinhyuk atau enggak? Tapi akhirnya ia paham, kenapa Jinwoo mogok sekolah. Kenapa Jinwoo akhirnya baru mau hari ini lagi masuk sekolah.

Tiga detik berikutnya, bocah bos geng pem- _bully_ itu menangis meraung-meraung. _Bu Guru, Jinwoo jahaaaat!_ Dering sekolah berbunyi. Anak-anak bersorak girang. Guru-guru mengucapkan selamat pulang, mempersilakan orang tua untuk datang. Menjemput putra-putri mereka.

Jinwoo itu mungil di antara bocah-bocah lainnya. Tapi paling bercahaya, apalagi pas dia senyum lebar banget dan berlari keluar gerbang. Berlari untuk memeluk Wooseok.

“Sayang.” Wooseok menahan panas di matanya. Ia menciumi dan mengelus kepala putranya, hingga Jinwoo tertawa. Kanak-kanak dan renyah. 

Jinwoo mengulurkan tangannya ke atas. _Papa, tolong gendong._ Yang Wooseok serta-merta menimangnya lagi dalam pelukan. Seperti ketika Jinwoo bayi.

Airmatanya meleleh begitu saja, entah kenapa teringat waktu ia dan Jinhyuk menjalani program baru. Sebuah yayasan yang menampung anak-anak yang tidak diinginkan, terlahir yatim-piatu, bahkan saat para ibu baru hamil. Entah karena korban pemerkosaan atau MBA.

Kebetulan ada seorang gadis SMA yang hamil, diperkosa pemuda yang ia tolak cintanya. Orang tuanya murka, tapi akhirnya pasrah dan menerima. Gadis itu bersikeras mau lanjut sekolah, tapi dia menangis menolak orang tua yang ingin dirinya aborsi. Beranggapan bahwa bayi ini enggak salah apa-apa.

Mereka dipertemukan oleh yayasan itu. Dengan kesepakatan, Jinhyuk dan Wooseok, mesti membiayai proses kehamilan gadis itu mulai dari gizi, kontrol bayi di kandungan, sampai persalinan. Gadis itu akan rutin datang untuk menyusui Jinwoo, sampai masa ASI selesai. Perjanjiannya, sampai Jinwoo sudah besar dan bisa memilih ikut siapa, maka Jinwoo akan tetap bersama Jinhyuk dan Wooseok.

Proses itu sama sekali enggak mudah buat kedua belah pihak. Tapi mengantarkan mereka berteman dengan gadis itu, dan mendukungnya melanjutkan studi serta terapi psikologi pasca trauma.

Tidak juga Jinhyuk dan Wooseok melarang gadis itu menengok Jinwoo kalau mau, cuma gadis itu masih merasa trauma kalau datang. Bagaimanapun, Jinwoo bagai mimpi buruk baginya, tapi hadiah terindah untuk mereka berdua. Mereka berterima kasih karena gadis itu mau mempertahankan si bayi. Gadis itu balik berterima kasih, tak terhingga pada Wooseok dan Jinhyuk yang berbesar hati mau menerima situasi-kondisi apa adanya.

Mungkin nanti gadis itu akan datang lagi. Jinhyuk mengingatkannya untuk bersiap diri, kalau suatu hari ibu Jinwoo meminta putranya kembali, mereka mesti siap-siap jika Jinwoo mau bersama ibunya. Jangan dihalang-halangi. Justru luar biasa, karena akhirnya sang ibu mau menerima putra yang tercipta dari mimpi buruknya.

Wooseok mana rela, tapi biar saja. Ia tidak akan mengemukakan itu untuk saat ini, tidak bahkan pada Jinhyuk. Biar nanti pas Jinwoo dewasa, akan ia sampaikan itu langsung pada putranya.

“Papa, kok nangis?” Jinwoo melepaskan pelukan. Tangan mungil itu menyeka airmata yang terus meleleh di pipi Wooseok.

“Karena...” Wooseok terlalu kelu.

“Karena Papa, sayang banget sama Jinwoo.” Kata sebuah suara, hangat dan kian mendekat pada mereka.

“Ayah!”

Sepasang lengan melingkari mereka. Tanpa berpikir pandangan orang bagaimana. Memeluk kedua kesayangannya sesemesta alam erat-erat.

 _“Thank you for telling everything to our baby honestly. Kindly.”_ Wooseok serak bergumam di dada suaminya. _“Gently.”_

“ _You are always welcomed, Sweetheart_.” Jinhyuk mengusap-usap punggungnya. Ikut menyeka lembut wajah kekasihnya yang basah. Sepertinya telah mengerti kenapa Wooseok gelisah, tumben-tumbennya minta dijemput makan siang bareng. Menatap galak ibu yang memarahi bocah sombong yang menuding-nuding putra kesayangan dan Wooseok kecintaannya sedunia.

Jinwoo mengambil peran itu. Sebagai malaikat kecil yang merentangkan sayap-sayapnya, melingkupi kedua orang tuanya dalam pelukan lengan mungilnya. _“I love you.”_

Jinhyuk mencium mereka bergantian. _“I love you too.”_

Wooseok berurai airmata. Tersenyum, balas mencium. _“I love you two.”_

/ * \

**Lee Jinhyuk: Future with Kim Wooseok and Lee Jinwoo, _everything I’ve been dreaming for_**

Kalau Wooseok ada _deadline_ men-tuning peralatan biomedis bersama para karyawannya, mereka sepakat bahwa Jinhyuk meluangkan waktu ke agensi atau tukar jadwal kerja ke Jepang, untuk mengurus dan merawat Jinwoo.

Seperti hari ini.

Wooseok sudah mengultimatum ia untuk tidak dulu pulang ke rumah. Entah karena Jinwoo nanti sedikit-sedikit minta diajak main atau belajar, atau... _well_ , mungkin karena hafal kelakuan Jinhyuk yang sampai sekarang pun, masih mencintanya dalam berbagai rupa.

Rencananya, Jinhyuk mau _father-son bonding time_ berdua aja. Seharian. Biar Wooseok juga dapat waktu istirahat dan _me-time_ -nya sendiri. Berhubung nanti jelang jam pulang kerja, Seungyeon, Yohan, Seungwoo, Hangyul, Seobin, bahkan Minkyu dan Jungmo, janji mau ketemu dan main bareng sama Jinwoo.

Tidak di rumah. pasti berantakan. Wooseok bakal mode macan habis-habisan. Nanti bisa-bisa Jinhyuk tidak dapat jatah meng- _unboxing_ sampai seminggu ke depan.

Jinhyuk berdiri di tepi pagar. Sebentar lagi jam pulang sekolah. Senyumnya terkembang mendapati Jinwoo tengah main petak umpet dengan seorang anak perempuan dan lelaki berkulit anomali. Tertawa-tawa bahagia. Ini serasa dia dilempar ke masa lalu, ingat waktu kecil dulu suka bermain petak umpet dengan Wooseok dan teman-teman kecil mereka.

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas. Yang masih kecil, harus menanti sampai melihat orang tua atau keluarga mereka datang.

“Anak Ayah!” Jinhyuk menyongsongnya, menggendong Jinwoo yang lompat ke pelukannya. Berputar-putar sementara putranya tertawa riang.

“Ayah, boleh tunggu Gong-soo dulu enggak sampai dijemput mamanya?” pinta Jinwoo, manis menciumi pipinya. Cara memintanya sopan, tidak seperti kebanyakan anak zaman sekarang; hasil didikan Wooseok kesayangannya.

“Boleh.” Jinhyuk mengulurkan tangan pada Gong-soo yang mulanya hanya melambai dari balik pagar. Ia tersenyum lebar. “Gong-soo, ikut makan es krim yuk?”

Gong-soo tampak terkejut bukan kepalang. Namun, ia segera menyambut uluran tangan Jinhyuk. Mengabaikan seruan mengejek dari bocah-bocah lain yang masih menanti di balik pagar. _Beast! Si jelek! Si kuseng, anak sial!_

Kalau tidak ingat kemplangan Wooseok tempo hari, anak tuh tergantung didikan orang tua dan lingkungan, Jinhyuk pasti sudah menjitak bocah-bocah belum _beger_ itu satu per satu. Ia takjub mendapati anak lelaki dengan kulit anomali ini bergeming, tampak tidak peduli semua itu. Bagaimana bisa ia tahan ejekan di usia sebelia ini?

Jinhyuk menggiring dua anak lelaki itu ke kedai es krim. Persis di samping sekolah. Menanyakan keduanya mau apa. Terkekeh saja karena mintanya macam-macam. _Yes_ , mumpung enggak ada Wooseok.

Kapan lagi Jinwoo bisa diajak makan blangsakan, tanpa perlu imbauan 4 sehat 5 sempurna dari papanya. Berhubung Wooseok sampai selalu membuatkan yoghurt dan es krim _home-made_ buah-buahan, daripada putranya masih kecil diracun jajan es krim plastikan.

Padahal menurut Jinhyuk, nanti kadar toleran kuman Jinwoo jadi lemah, bikin imunnya rendah. Tapi ya dia juga enggak bakal bilang ini sama Wooseok, bisa-bisa Wooseok mengecamnya sebulan ke depan tanpa bercinta. Digantikan penyuluhan asupan gizi-nutrisi terhadap tumbuh-kembang anak, yang percayalah, lebih analitif dan kritis dari ahli gizi atau dokter anak sungguhan.

Jinhyuk mengamati dua bocah itu mengobrol. Sampai Jinwoo bilang mau ke toilet. Bisa sendiri katanya. Jinhyuk membiarkannya pergi sendiri, tapi masih mengawasi.

Ia beralih pada teman pertama Jinwoo. Anak ini, yang kata Wooseok, mau membela Jinwoo ketika yang lain mem- _bully_ putra mereka. Senyumnya melebar. “Gong-soo, terima kasih sudah mau jadi teman Jinwoo, ya.”

“Aku yang makasih.” Gong-soo menggeleng. “Jinwoo sama ayah dan papanya, mau salaman sama aku.”

Jinhyuk mengernyit alis. “Salaman?”

“Orang suka bilang aku tuh penyakitan menular.” Gong-soo menunjuk kulitnya yang seperti bekas luka bakar. “Padahal enggak. Kata Mama, ini tuh gara-gara waktu aku bayi dulu, orang lain tuh cium-cium dan peluk-peluk aku pas masih bayi. Gini jadinya.” 

Jinhyuk bergidik berat. Ia teringat ujaran Mahakejam Wooseok yang dulu selalu teriak sadis pada siapa pun kalau mau menyentuh atau peluk-cium Jinwoo, _cuci tangan dulu! Mandi sana! Ganti baju yang bersih! Jangan pegang-pegang anak gue! Kalau Jinwoo sakit, memangnya lo pada mau tanggung jawab?!_ Bahkan ia melakukan itu pada anak teman-teman mereka sekaligus. 

Semua teman mereka (kecuali Minkyu dan Jungmo, yang pada dasarnya juga mengerti medis) mengeluh, bilang kalau Wooseok tuh parno dan lebay banget. Jinhyuk apa enggak sengsara. Padahal enggak tahu aja mereka, galaknya Wooseok tuh apalagi pas Jinhyuk kalau baru pulang kerja dan maunya langsung lepas kangen sama Jinwoo. Habis pegang HP atau barang di luar rumah, juga enggak boleh pegang Jinwoo.

Wooseok dulu pernah menerangkan alasan kelakuan tirannya dalam menjaga Jinwoo kecil. Tentang betapa lemahnya imun bayi dan balita. Kotornya manusia sehari-hari yang ditoleransi orang dewasa, bukan berarti bayi dan anak kecil juga bisa. Makanya, Wooseok sampai pilih berhenti dari rumah sakit, enggak mau infeksi nosokimial dari seragamnya sampai kebawa ke rumah dan kena Jinwoo. Itu fatal banget kalau sampai anak kecil kena.

Ia pilih kerja jadi penyanyi OST dan _tuner_ peralatan biomedis aja, sampai sekarang akhirnya bisa bikin toko peralatan biomedisnya sendiri. Enggak pernah lupa me- _restock_ sabun antiseptik baik untuk mandi, sampai cuci tangan mereka. Higienis dari asupan makanan sampai sanitasi buat putra mereka.

Jinhyuk menatapi kulit anak itu. Ia lupa apa nama penyakitnya. Tapi sungguh, diam-diam bersyukur banget ia enggak pernah mengingkari petuah Wooseok selama ini. 

“Tapi, kamu enggak apa-apa digituin anak-anak lain?” tanya Jinhyuk pelan-pelan. “Jinwoo aja... menangis karena dijauhin yang lain.”

“Kata Mama, kalau mereka enggak mau salaman sama aku, ya aku enggak usah sedih. Mereka berarti ngeliat orang cuma dari luarnya aja.” Bocah, belajar dari mengutip kata orang. Begitulah. “Kalaupun kayak Jin-ah, enggak mau salaman sama aku, tapi tetep mau temenan, ya gapapa. Berarti Jinwoo sama Jin-ah tuh anak baik.”

“Jinwoo mau salaman sama kamu?” Pandangan Jinhyuk melunak melihat putranya tengah naik ke wastafel. Tertib cuci tangan dan mengeringkan tangan. Yeah, anak papa.

“Iya.” Gong-soo pun menoleh ketika ada perempuan yang memanggilnya. Menatap Jinhyuk dengan mata berbinar. “Aku udah dijemput Mama. Makasih es krimnya, Ayah Jinwoo!”

“Iya, sama-sama.” Jinhyuk mengamati Gong-soo saling lambai penuh semangat dengan Jinwoo. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kembali pada wanita paruh baya, yang tampak bersahaja menggandeng Gong-soo untuk pulang.

Putranya itu kembali lagi, alih-alih duduk di meja, Jinhyuk meraih Jinwoo untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Inginnya, bilang _aduh anak Ayah pintar banget_ , tapi Wooseok sudah mencekokinya dengan psikologi anak. Jangan sampai anak besarnya nanti butuh _approvement_ dari orang tua, kalau mau dianggap pintar, mesti melakukan sesuatu dulu. Yang ada, nanti dia jadi anak haus pengakuan.

Jadilah, sesuai ajaran Wooseok kesayangan, Jinhyuk mengikuti cara Wooseok mengapresiasi hal baik yang Jinwoo lakukan. “Ayah senang banget lihat kamu temenan sama Gong-soo.”

Sama kayak kalau Wooseok selalu dengan tulus bilang, _Papa senang banget kalau lihat Jinwoo bikin lego bentuk gedung tempat Ayah kerja_. Atau, _papa senang Jinwoo beresin mainannya lagi habis main_.

Mata Jinwoo membulat. Berpendar. “Dia nemenin Jinwoo, dan ngedorong si Kanghyuk yang bilang Jinwoo tuh anak pungut.”

Jinhyuk teringat ia dan Wooseok dipanggil bertemu kepala sekolah SD pasca kejadian tempo hari. Ibu anak itu marah-marah dahsyat, mencaci-maki mereka, kemudian mengadu pada kepala sekolah anaknya dikatai oleh Jinwoo.

Jinhyuk enggak mesti unjuk otot lengan atau adu bacot, Wooseok dengan elegan, mengerikan, dan meyakinkan, menguraikan bahayanya didikan orang tua sembarangan terhadap masa depan karakterikstik kepribadian anak. Tercermin dari cara mereka bersikap, berlaku, dan bertindak.

Pertarungan itu dimenangkan siapa lagi kalau bukan kesayangannya.

“Jinwoo... enggak takut sama Gong-soo kayak yang lain?” tanya Jinhyuk hati-hati.

“Enggak. Kata Papa, bukan salah Gong-soo, kulitnya jadi kayak gitu. Tapi Gong-soo tuh baik-baik aja sebenernya.” Jinwoo memeluk lengan Jinhyuk erat. “Kata Papa juga, Gong-soo tuh beda dari banyak orang, tapi istimewa. Kayak Ayah. Bedanya, Ayah tuh bukan di kulit, tapi telinga.”

Jinhyuk terdiam begitu lama. Jinwoo tidak butuh menjelaskan apa pun lagi, hal-hal lain tentang dirinya yang putranya itu belum mengerti saat ini. Tenggorokan dan kerongkongannya tersekat mengingat segala hal tentang Wooseok.

Ia membiarkan Jinwoo lanjut menghabiskan es krim. Jinhyuk merogoh saku, mengeluarkan HP. Mengetikkan sebaris pesan.

_[Apa jadinya aku tanpa kamu, Sweetheart.]_

/ * \

Malam itu, selepas _deadline_ Wooseok selesai, Jinwoo tidur di kamarnya sendiri—kelelahan sesorean bermain dengan geng Paman _self-proclaimmed_ ganteng (sableng) tiada tara, Jinhyuk menghabiskan waktunya memijat seluruh tubuh Wooseok yang terkapar pegal-pegal. Sebagaimana yang selalu Wooseok lakukan, kalau dia yang dihajar kelelahan.

Mereka sama-sama tidak memaksa kalau yang satu butuh beristirahat. Namun, dari sejak tadi setelah Jinhyuk pulang, mereka juga tahu ada nuansa intimasi yang menggelembung lembut. Tak untuk dijelaskan. Tak diharapkan berkeujungan.

Mungkin karena mereka sudah bukan bocah lagi. Jadi malam itu, mereka bercumbu tapi tak menggebu-gebu. Seolah kembali ke malam pertama mereka bercinta saat masih agak malu-malu. Perlahan, saling menerima, dan melengkapi.

Selesai semua itu, kini mereka terjangkar lapar. Wooseok tengah melahap _dakbal_ yang Jinhyuk pesankan. Sementara ia memakan makan malam yang sebenarnya disiapkan Wooseok untuknya dan Jinwoo, tapi mereka sudah makan malam di luar.

Jinhyuk mengudap _tuna pinwheel sandwich_ yang Wooseok masak. Bentuknya sudah sesempurna _Swiss Roll Cake_. Tidak kotak kayak zaman muda mereka dulu, taruhan siapa kalah dia yang traktir. Secantik yang waktu itu, menuai pujian Sakura karena sarapannya itu dibekalkan oleh Wooseok.

“Biasa aja kali _mandang_ akunya.” Wooseok tersenyum sambil mengulum jemari satu per satu.

Jinhyuk meraih tangannya. Mencium lembut dan dalam punggung tangan Wooseok, tertambat di jari manis bertakhta cincin.

Purnama sempurna malam itu. Senyumnya tipis, tapi bagi Wooseok, bisikan Jinhyuk jauh lebih manis. “ _Thanks."_

“...buat?”

“Mau sama aku.”

/ * \

_“Your love is the one thing that gives all the rest its meaning.”_

**__@r.asher__**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih atas dukungan dan apresiasi teman-teman pembaca. Saya tidak bakal menyelesaikan kepingan hati saya ini, tanpa adanya kalian. 
> 
> Forever thanks to Kim Wooseok and Lee Jinhyuk, for they inspiring me to get out of my comfort zone, to learn something new, and challenged me to write something so heartwarming. To fall in love with their love too.
> 
> Hopefully you feel the same too. Happy new year!

**Author's Note:**

> the other half of my orange: dari bahasa Spanyol yang artinya "Soulmate".


End file.
